The Hime Tradition
by Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer
Summary: In the demon society filled with only greed and corruption, Kagome's pure heart drew many to respect her. Sesshomaru thinks she would be greedy and corrupt like the rest. But when she contradicts his prejudice against of her, he soon falls for her even though she is promised to mate Inuyasha. *1st Place for Best Romance Fiction in the Feudal Association 2015 Awards*
1. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that are trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi. However, other characters in this story are rightfully mine. I am merely writing on the basis of entertainment and for S/K fans.**

**Summary: **Every 10th century, there is a tradition amongst demons of high class. For one year, demons gather to choose a demoness who outshines the others by beauty, talent, wisdom, elegance, and uniqueness and is then titled as 'Hime'. This title entrusts the demoness with high power within the demon society. As Prince of the Western Land, Inuyasha is forced back into demon society while dragging Kagome along to act as his intended mate. When Kagome witnesses that Inuyasha is hated by the entire demon society, she decides to become Inuyasha's real intended mate and compete for the title of 'Hime'. But...what if Kagome falls in love with another?

**Chapter One**

Dark bags marked visible beneath amber colored eyes.

White ears twitched at the smallest sounds made.

Brows furrowed constantly, even in sleep.

Kagome knew for certain that something was bothering Inuyasha, but he would always divert the conversation whenever she tried to bring up her observations. A year had passed since the defeat of Naraku. Sango and Miroku had married and left to build up the taijiya clan once again along with Shippou and Kirara. The well had closed blocking her way to her time, even though the Shikon no Tama hung around her neck. So after the devastating realization that she was unable to return to her family, she began to travel alone with Inuyasha jumping from village to village as the Shikon Miko. And ever since then, Inuyasha's anxious behavior became worse and more noticeable.

Something was bothering him.

Kagome's brows creased as she knew something serious was bothering him.

Catching Inuyasha's white ears twitch at a distant sound Kagome could not have heard with human ears, she noticed him freeze. Emotions that looked like hopelessness seemed to flash through Inuyasha's amber eyes. Worry began to eat away at her heart as she saw Inuyasha express such an anguished expression.

Suddenly sensing a demonic aura approaching towards their resting site, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha wearily. He didn't seem to grasp the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, which usually indicated danger, so she remained seated. Hearing footsteps nearing their camp, Kagome heard the footsteps suddenly stop. She looked towards the figure that caused such an expression to appear upon Inuyasha and noticed it was Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't help but quickly turn her eyes towards Inuyasha in shock that he was not readying for an attack. Instead, she saw Inuyasha's gaze turned away from Sesshomaru and glazed over with iciness.

"Your time is up, Inuyasha," Kagome heard Sesshomaru state stoically before vanishing within the forest again. She sat still as several thoughts raced through her mind in confusion. Usually when Inuyasha encountered Sesshomaru, there was nothing short but fighting, bashing, and insults thrown at each other. Yet, watching both brothers remain calm and cold to each other was definitely freaking her out. Though Kagome was about to send Inuyasha query look, her look vanished as she noticed Inuyasha's face covered by devastation.

"Inuyasha," Kagome continued to voice seriously. "Tell me what is going on." She stared straight into his eyes with a steeled look to demand that he tell her what was causing him such sorrow. She watched closely as Inuyasha's bangs covered his hooded eyes from her sight. For a second, Kagome thought Inuyasha was not going to reveal anything until she heard his mumble.

"I only had a certain amount of centuries of freedom before returning to the Western Land and resume my duties as the Prince," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked shocked. She knew he was the son of a Lord, but she didn't ever consider that Inuyasha would have the title of Prince since he didn't act like one.

"Freedom?" Kagome questioned, now curious as to her friend's reason for not doing the regular duties of a Prince.

"Ya, every Prince or heir to the throne are given 200 years to find their supreme power. When the time is over, they need to return and resume their duties to the Land."

"So, the Shikon no Tama…" Kagome trailed off as she was beginning to understand why Inuyasha wanted the Shikon no Tama. It was to wish upon the jewel and become a full demon, thus obtaining supreme power.

"Ya, so now that 200 years are already over, I need to return to the West," Inuyasha said with a grimace.

"Wait…then why was Sesshomaru trying to kill you all this time?" Kagome inquired confused.

"Keh, that's his way of sparring," Inuyasha retorted with a snort.

The shocking news of Inuyasha being the Prince of the Western Land confused her greatly. But after hearing his explanation, it all seemed to make sense now. She understood that resuming the position of a Prince could be nerve wrecking, but why did it make Inuyasha's expression look so sad? She wished to know, but knowing Inuyasha she doubted that he would tell her anything…yet.

"So, are you leaving me?" Kagome asked quietly, fully knowing the answer to her question but couldn't help asking.

"I'll accompany you to the next village and then leave. I know you are strong enough, you don't need me," Inuyasha answered roughly trying to hide the hint of sorrow. Indeed she had grown stronger to handle her own fights, but to lose her friend and companion was irreplaceable.

After a few more hours of journeying to the nearest village, Kagome saw smoke rising into the air indicating that they were very close by. Stepping past the thick trees, the sight of a village appeared; a demon village. Kagome glanced nervously towards Inuyasha knowing that he always felt uncomfortable when they passed through a demon village due to his brand as a hanyou. Noting the cold hard ice behind his amber eyes, she began to worry.

"A human and a hanyou? How dare you to think you can just walk through our village and soil our grounds!" Kagome heard a demon growl out harshly.

"Do you require a healer?" Kagome asked nonchalantly, used to demons reacting roughly towards her in the beginning.

Hearing the demon scoff, Kagome repeated, "Do you require a healer?"

"I heard you the first time, human," the demon yelled back angrily. Unimpressed by the demon's rude behavior, Kagome crossed her arms and released a bit of her aura.

"Chief, she is the Shikon Miko," Kagome heard another demon say to the rude demon in a hushed voice. Viewing the rude demon stiffen by this information, Kagome watched with amusement as he quickly bowed before her in apology.

"Forgive me, Miko-sama. I did not know you were the Shikon Miko. There are a few demons that require healing," the chief demon responded in a different tone.

Kagome had found out a few months ago when they passed by a demon village that she was highly respected by the demon society. The fact and knowledge that she had been the one to destroy and purify Naraku had spread, which caused her to have some sort of high status amongst the demons. Though she was not familiar with how the demon society worked, she realized that demons were ranked and held status according to their strengths.

As darkness covered the sky filling the night sky with stars and the moon, Kagome finally finished healing the remaining demons that were hurt. Heading towards the hut the chief had provided them to stay in, Kagome entered the hut with Inuyasha staring straight at her from where he was seated.

"What?" Kagome asked casually as Inuyasha stared at her intently. Silence remained in the air as Kagome thought Inuyasha was ignoring her question.

"Come with me," Inuyasha finally spoke after a while.

"Huh?" she breathed out absentmindedly at his random words.

"Come with me to the Western Lands, Kagome," Inuyasha repeated with more information. Detecting the seriousness behind his words, Kagome knew he was requesting her to come with him instead of commanding her to do so.

She saw a flicker of what seemed like hope behind his eyes.

Sitting down in front of Inuyasha, Kagome leveled her eyes to his. Right now was the perfect time to finally ask him what he was thinking.

"Tell me everything then," she demanded revealing to Inuyasha that she knew there was more behind what he had told her so far. A heavy sigh was released by Inuyasha.

"You're too smart I can't even hide anything from ya," Inuyasha voiced lightheartedly appearing like his usual self for a second. But the lighthearted expression of his vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"After my mother's death, Sesshomaru came for me and said I had to perform my duties as the Western Land Prince. So I have been under his care since then. But, my duties as a Prince entails joining the demon society," Inuyasha informed the entire time with a pained voice.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered out the moment Inuyasha explained that his duties required his presence within the demon society.

"Ya, a hanyou as a Prince?" Inuyasha snorted at his own comment, "They hated me, still do."

Tears began to swell within her blue eyes, but she tried to hold them in. She could just imagine the torture Inuyasha went through at such a young age. To be hated by an entire society with no one by your side.

"So come with me, Kagome," Inuyasha continued to ask cautiously, "as my intended mate."

"WHAT!?" Kagome blurted out loudly as the sound resounded against the small hut.

"Pretend, Kagome! As my PRETEND intended," Inuyasha quickly explained while rubbing his sore ringing ears.

"How would that help…" Kagome began to ask, but soon realized what Inuyasha's request was meant for. Sorrow began to sink into her heart as she realized how desperate Inuyasha was. She now understood why Inuyasha's expression looked so hopeless and lost back then. How horrible and traumatic his experiences with the demon society must have been to ask her to act as his intended. With her high status and respect amongst the demon society, Inuyasha was probably hoping that as his intended mate they would be less harsh towards him and overlook his status as a hanyou.

"But I'm still a human," Kagome said worriedly, warning Inuyasha that she may cause him to go through more torment because of her.

"You are an exception, Kagome. Your powers will make demons overlook your race," he replied.

"You are powerful too, Inuyasha," Kagome said honestly, truly confused as to the reason for the demon society to be so hateful towards Inuyasha just because he was a hanyou. She was sure that Inuyasha was more powerful than some of the demons. A disgusted grimace appeared upon Inuyasha's lips and caused dread to fill her heart.

"My Father's scandal will never allow the demon society to overlook my race as a hanyou, no matter how powerful I may be," Inuyasha grounded out angrily.

"Your Father's…scandal…" Kagome echoed as she remembered that Inuyasha's father had mated a demoness but fell in love with a human.

"But even if you were born from such a scandal, your father was still powerful and highly respected. You have his blood streaming through you!" Kagome exclaimed defensively for her friend.

"Keh, you don't know anything about demon society, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered bitterly.

"Tell me, Inuyasha!" she demanded urgently as she glared at her friend.

"Sesshomaru's mother was a Hime. The title of a Hime is given to one demoness every 10th century who is highly respected and approved by every demon. So of course no one dared mock my Father's choice of falling in love with a human when his mate held the title of a Hime. It protected him from any reputation being ruined," Inuyasha said as each word was spit out angrily.

"So their anger towards your Father's scandal was passed down to you since Sesshomaru's Mother's title as Hime didn't protect you," Kagome voiced with an anguished cry, fully understanding the reason for Inuyasha's pain.

Her heart bled for her friend.

Tears that she had tried to hold back overflowed from her eyes.

Sorrow that heavily weighed upon her heart would not be removed.

She knew that this was Inuyasha's first time confessing this to her, to anyone. And it pained her even more to know the fact that there was no one close by his side to heal or hear his painful cry. Feeling Inuyasha awkwardly patting her head to cease her tears, it had only caused her more pain to pierce through her chest.

"I will go with you," Kagome whispered her promise for Inuyasha to hear. And she silently promised to protect him as best she could.

**-Words-**

Hime: The word _Hime_ **initially** referred to beautiful female, though some understand this word to mean princess. Therefore, the title of a _Hime_ is given to the chosen beauty amongst the demon society.

**Author's Note: What are your thoughts for the first chapter of this story, dear readers? The full drawing of "The Hime Tradition" can be seen on my Dokuga account! You are more than welcomed to check that out!  
**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	2. The Proposal

**Chapter Two- **The Proposal****

Looking into a full length mirror, Kagome observed herself with shock written across her face. Layers of pure silk kimonos revealed strips of color across her small shoulder as if it were trying to create its own rainbow. The outer haori was dyed in bright purple with a beautiful design of the landscape of Japan drawn on. Her waist length hair was tied into a braid that flowed down one side of her shoulder.

Kagome realized that she no longer looked like the 16 year old girl that first came to the feudal era. No, rather she looked more mature and filled in the right places. It had been the first time wearing such expensive clothes, which made Kagome feel really odd and awkward. Fumbling with the edges of her haori, Kagome couldn't help but continue to stare at the different person within the mirror. She looked like a totally different person; just like how Inuyasha appeared the moment he stepped past the Western Gates.

The mischief that always played behind his amber eyes froze, replaced by an icy glint.

His usual slump and casual strides while he walked disappeared as he strode stiffly pass the Gates.

Kagome had always loved her friend's boyish look, but that too had seemed to vanish behind a manly appearance. It gave her a shock to see her best friend, who had always been the immature one, now looked so distant from the person she befriended.

Staring into the mirror once again, Kagome felt a sigh needing release. It was this place, the Western Castle, that was causing Inuyasha so much pain and change. It hurt to realize that the Inuyasha she knew beyond these Western walls was his true character. Yet, within these walls he had to put up a front that was not his true self but a barrier to protect himself.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," she whispered knowing that it was Inuyasha behind her room door. Turning her attention to her friend as he opened the door, she sent him a small smile. Her eyes met with his tired looking amber eyes. Already he must have been weary from pretending to be who he wasn't. Softening her eyes, Kagome walked towards Inuyasha and grasped his hand to lead him towards a chair within the room. Seating him down, she sat across from him.

"Now, tell me more about the demon society," Kagome voiced in a commanding tone. Although she knew this would only cause Inuyasha more exhaustion, she needed to know all about the demon society in order to protect her friend. They were both notified that they would be attending a greeting ceremony for all the demons that have gathered to celebrate Inuyasha's return to the Western Castle after 200 years. Noting the weary look Inuyasha was giving her, she glared at him in determination that told him they would not leave this room until he told her everything.

"Keh, you better understand the first time cause I ain't explaining it to you twice!" Kagome relaxed a bit as she saw her friend's old self return. Nodding her head in agreement, she waited patiently for Inuyasha to begin.

"There are seven ranks within the demon society. Depending on the hierarchy of the ranks, the more influence and powerful the demons are. Daiyoukai's are obviously at the top," Inuyasha grimaced at the name of the rank.

"Sesshomaru is a Daiyoukai, right?" Kagome asked.

"Ya," Inuyasha grumbled out. "Then the next ranking is a 'Sho (正)'. You know, you are ranked as a 'Sho'," Inuyasha informed casually.

"EHHH!?" Kagome exclaimed loudly causing Inuyasha to flinch at the noise.

"Stop SHOUTING, woman!" Inuyasha yelled back as he jumped up from his chair and pointed accusingly at Kagome for causing his poor ears to bleed from the noise.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just shocked that I'm ranked right below a Daiyoukai!" Kagome breathed out in surprise of the information. She had known that she was respected within the demon society, but to the extent of a 'Sho' was shocking. Watching Inuyasha sit back down with his arms crossed, she covered her mouth to indicate that she would be quiet.

"I'm ranked right below you as a 'Jiki' (直). They are demons that have a straight of direct link to the rank," Inuyasha explained. Kagome understood the underlying meaning behind his words. It was his father's blood that placed him straight into the rank of a 'Jiki'. But that didn't help Inuyasha's situation at all because his rank was not acknowledging his strength, only his blood line.

"The rank of a 'Gon' (勤) are the demons who have power within military forces," he said.

"Like Generals?" Kagome asked.

"Ya," Inuyasha answered as he continued, "Then the rank of a Mu (務) are scholars who are knowledgeable on many things. Their ranks are held similar as to a 'Gon'. Below them is the rank of a 'Tsu' (追) who are demons that need to further work on their skills before being placed in a higher rank. Then lastly, the rank of a 'Shin' (進) are those who have just joined the demon society and have yet to be ranked." Kagome memorized the ranks that Inuyasha had told her because she knew he would never repeat it again for her.

"How can you tell who is in which rank?" Kagome asked as a precaution.

"There is a color code to each rank. Daiyoukais wear yellow" Inuyasha was about to continue the rest of the color codes until Kagome interrupted.

"That's why Sesshomaru wears a yellow sash!?" she exclaimed excitedly as she found that learning about the demon society was very interesting.

"Someone's excited," Inuyasha muttered in annoyance. Catching her friends frown, she mentally kicked herself for appreciating the system behind the demon society that had been so cruel to Inuyasha.

"I guess the dress code for a 'Sho' is light purple?" Kagome asked the obvious as her haori color was light purple.

"'Jiki' wear dark red, 'Gon' wear dark green, 'Mu' wear light green, 'Tsu' wear dark blue, and 'Shin' wear light blue," Inuyasha informed quickly wanting to get over the topic of how the demon society worked.

"Got it," Kagome replied as she mentally stored the information safely away. Seeing Inuyasha sniffing the air, she flared a bit of her powers and felt many powerful demons entering into the Castle.

"Let's go," she heard Inuyasha growl out. Quickly observing her friend hide behind his own mask, she felt her heart heavy at the sight. Gently wrapping her arm around his, he led her towards the hall the ceremony would be held.

A tall ancient looking door was now the only barrier that blocked her and Inuyasha from the sea of demons past the doors. Tightening her arm around Inuyasha, she heard the doors creak open. She felt a rush of demonic aura crackle against her purification powers and narrowed her eyes at the challenge some of the demons were testing her with. Inwardly smirking, she released a portion of her powers into her aura while making sure it didn't affect Inuyasha. Immediately, she saw a few demons flinch and others retreating their auras. Briefly glancing at Inuyasha to check if he was okay, she saw a slight smirk remaining on his lips. Kagome was relieved that she could make her friend the least bit more comfortable. She was sure that this was the first time there was someone standing beside him as a support. But slowly, Kagome began to realize that no one had approached them or looked directly at them.

Many disgusted looks were quickly flashed towards their direction.

Whispers spread throughout the crowd.

Kagome noticed the distance and backs turned towards them as if they were invisible. A pang of rejection pierced through her heart for a brief second, until she felt Inuyasha pull her closer to his side. Shocked by her friend's reaction, she glanced up to see his icy mask slightly portray an apology. The pang of rejection quickly was replaced by sorrow. She did not wish to see Inuyasha apologize for the demon's rude behavior. She knew at that moment that the stares and whispers were directed towards Inuyasha and not her. And it pained her to see her confident and brave friend remain still to receive and accept such behavior.

Whispers were cut off and Kagome looked to see the reason that caused this. A beautiful demoness dressed in a similar style of kimono as hers, yet more revealing near the cleavage, emerged from amongst the crowd. As the demoness walked towards Inuyasha and her, Kagome watched as the haori was painted in light yellow and flowed past the normal length to drag along the floor behind her.

"What brings the Shikon Miko to this occasion?" the demoness inquired lightly. Observing the demoness, Kagome recognized that she was an inuyoukai as well. Her white hair held natural waves and gave a similar shade as Inuyasha's, while her eyes were bright green.

Sensing no hostile behind the demoness' question, Kagome replied, "I come as the intended mate of Prince Inuyasha."

Laughter rang through the grand hall.

"Intended mate? _Prince_?" the demoness managed to blurt out teasingly as she continued to laugh. Hearing the rest of the demons join in with sounds of snickering, Kagome felt confused as to the reason for their laughter.

"How on earth did the half-breed manage to fool you into becoming his intended mate?" the demoness finally asked amusingly. Anger flared within her as Kagome felt a rush of heat flow throughout her body. The word 'half-breed' echoed within her mind causing her anger to turn into rage.

How dare she use such words towards her friend, how dare she insult her friend!

Just as Kagome was about to retort something back to defend her friend, she felt Inuyasha tug at her arm to indicate that she remain silent. Immediately, she sent him a devastated look wondering why on earth her friend would stop her. Yet, all she felt was the tug on her arm tighten its grip. Feeling her anger vanish into a puff of smoke, Kagome clenched her jaws shut.

"Inuyasha," the demoness voiced in a totally different tone and manner than she had addressed to Kagome.

The tone held disgust and disrespect.

"Did you think you would be treated any better because you've managed to attain a mate with higher ranking?" the demoness remarked in distaste.

Kagome's heart sank the moment the demoness pointed out Inuyasha's only hope. As she secretly glanced towards her friend, her heart broke at the sight of his hardened look.

"If she was to be a 'Hime' that may be a different matter," the demoness said as she overlooked Kagome.

"But a human to win the title of 'Hime' is unheard of, even if she may be the Shikon Miko," Kagome made sure her expression remained cool and collected, even though her thoughts ran wild on different ways to purify the demoness.

Finally noting that the demoness had said all she wanted to say, Kagome saw the demoness turn to walk away. She was glad that the demoness chose to leave for Kagome didn't think she could hold her tongue for any longer.

"Oh, by the way," the demoness continued to say. Kagome had to control the urge to roll her eyes.

"I hope you don't think we came here to congratulate you for returning to the Western Castle," the demoness said nonchalantly. Kagome could feel her anger rising within her once again.

"We came for the Hime Tradition that is soon beginning, as you know 10 centuries have passed," the demoness voiced with a growing smirk on her face.

Unable to hold in her anger anymore, Kagome retorted in her best bored voice she could manage to hide her anger in.

"I think you will need to try harder if you think your petty comments were supposed to be heard as insults," Kagome said as she saw the demoness' eyes widen in shock while a few gasps were heard from the crowd. Kagome suddenly felt Inuyasha pull her towards the hall exit.

From the edges of the crowd, golden eyes flickered with amusement as the silent figure continued to watch the Shikon Miko being dragged out of the hall while leaving a shell shocked demoness and crowd.

Finally reaching the room she was assigned to, Kagome ripped her arm away from Inuyasha's tight grasp in anger.

"Why did you run away!?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"You should have just kept quiet!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Wha…What?" Kagome's voice suddenly dropped its volume and came out shaking. She couldn't recognize her friend anymore. Her friend who was brash and said what he wanted. Yet, when he was being insulted right in front of his face, he did nothing. She didn't understand him. Why was he so different?

"Kagome," she heard him sigh heavily in weariness, "You can't just say what you want here. It's different when it's beyond these walls, but not in demon society. Lady Inari is not someone you want to mess with."

"_Lady_ Inari?" Kagome echoed at the title Inuyasha gave to that wretched demoness.

"She is a Daiyoukai, Kagome. You need to address her as so," Inuyasha whispered bitterly, hating the societal manners already.

Staring downwards towards the floor, Kagome stayed silent. The anger, the humiliation, the sorrow she was all feeling were probably what Inuyasha had grown up feeling with. The disgusted looks she saw still caused a wrenching pain to pierce through her heart. Feeling tears swell within her eyes, she quickly looked up to hold them in. Now staring at Inuyasha's exhausted form, she knew what she had to do.

"Inuyasha," she whispered noting that she had caught his attention," sit."

THUD

She watched as Inuyasha's face slammed against the marble floors of the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha shouted in anger while his amber eyes portrayed its usual glow and his lips snarled to reveal his fangs. But, Inuyasha's anger faltered as he saw Kagome only showing him a tender look.

"That's more like you," Kagome voiced in anguish. She didn't like to see her friend pretend like someone he was not. She hated seeing her friend who said what he want spit out words forcefully because of his rank. Observing the Inuyasha she knew with fire glimmering behind his amber eyes once again, she looked at him with determination.

"I will win the title of 'Hime'" she exclaimed confidently.

"What?" Inuyasha said in confusion.

"You said that the title of 'Hime' prevented your Father from ruining his reputation no matter what! That demoness also said that the title of 'Hime' could make demons less disrespectful and rude to you! So I will win the title of 'Hime'!" Kagome said with determination as her deep blue eyes portrayed a storm.

"There are many demonesses that have prepared themselves to gain the title of 'Hime', Kagome," Inuyasha scoffed at her confidence to win.

"Let me try, Inuyasha," Kagome voiced passionately as she would give her all and more to win the title. She could not allow Inuyasha to live in pain or humiliation anymore; not if she could help it.

"Kagome, you would have to really mate me-" Inuyasha began to inform but was quickly cut off.

"I know," Kagome interrupted, fully understanding what she was about to say, "Be my mate, Inuyasha, my real mate."

"Wha-wh-wha…" a tint of red began to form along Inuyasha's cheeks at the brave proposal Kagome had just announced.

"I know we both think each other as friends, but don't you think our marriage life would be easier that way?" Kagome explained logically. She knew that friendship was valuable within a marriage and it was because of friendship that held marriages to last longer.

"Kagome," the blush on Inuyasha's cheeks had disappeared as he unveiled a serious frown upon his face. "Don't waste your life being tied down with me because of the stupid demon society," he said honestly.

Though Inuyasha's words were telling her that he was worried for her, Kagome saw a glimmer of hope once again appear upon his face. Recalling the hope Inuyasha had of pretending to have an intended mate who was of higher status was soon crushed by that demoness, Kagome felt her heart aching again at the memory. She truly didn't mind mating with Inuyasha. After realizing that she was stuck in the feudal era, she didn't think she could marry anyone else from this era. They wouldn't understand that she was from a different time; no one but Inuyasha understood her. She knew she would be happy by Inuyasha's side.

"I will become 'Hime', and then I'll make sure no one ever disrespects you ever again," Kagome promised to herself and to her real intended mate. Feeling Inuyasha's arm wrap around her into an embrace, she felt comforted by the skin-ship. Although their relationship may never be filled with burning desire for one another, she would have a comfortable husband who would understand her quirks and oddness. And that was enough.

**-The Seven Ranks-**

Daiyoukai (大; Great or Big youkai) Yellow

Sho (正; True or First Rank) Light Purple

Jiki (直; Straight or Direct Rank) Dark Red

Gon (勤; Diligent Rank) Dark Green

Mu (務; Earnest Rank) Light Green

Tsu (追; Following Rank) Dark Blue

Shin (進; Advancing Rank) Light blue

**-Name Meaning-**

*Inari: Successful One

**Author's Note: The demon ranks are actual ranks Japan used long ago, but please do not penalize me for the historical accuracy.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	3. Opening Ceremony

**Chapter Three**

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Inuyasha voiced seriously for the fifth time about Kagome's decision to become 'Hime' and mate him.

Standing before the full length mirror, Kagome glared at Inuyasha's reflection.

"Don't change your mind halfway," Inuyasha grunted out while crossing his arms immediately after catching her glare. Kagome saw the worry on his face through the mirror and softened her gaze.

"I won't, Inuyasha. I promise," Kagome vowed sincerely. She was sure Inuyasha knew that she did not make promises lightly.

And her promise would not be broken.

She would try her best to become 'Hime'.

She would mate Inuyasha.

Spending so many years beside her, Inuyasha knew that he did not need to worry about Kagome bailing out on him. She was just not that type of person and he admired her for that. But, he couldn't help the uneasiness of dragging her into his mess.

"You're not dragging me into your mess, if that's what you are thinking," Inuyasha heard Kagome say as if she had just read his thoughts. Quickly turning to look towards her back, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Humph," Inuyasha grunted to hide the surprise of how well Kagome understood him. He shouldn't be surprised at all. Kagome had always been able to read and understand others well no matter how different they were from her. Softening his gaze, the feeling of guilt was replaced by gratitude.

"Could you grab me my haori?" Kagome requested, while pointing towards her bed where the light purple haori lied. Walking towards her bed, Inuyasha picked up the silky haori and unfolded the material to drape it on for Kagome. Slipping the light purple haori through her outstretched arms, he then untucked her skillfully braided hair from underneath the haori.

Staring into the mirror to observe Kagome, Inuyasha felt like an idiot for ever thinking that she looked similar to Kikyo. There was nothing in common between the two. And what made Kagome so much more different than Kikyo was the fact that Kikyo would never had cared about his struggles with the demon society. He was sure Kikyo would have abandoned him the moment he spoke about it.

"Thank you," Inuyasha grumbled, but Kagome knew those words were spoken after deep thought and from the heart. Smiling brightly for him, Kagome nodded in acceptance and turned towards the room door.

"Let's go then, shall we?" she said as she held out her arm to wrap around his. Inuyasha walked to stand beside her while feeling her arm settle upon his. They would be attending the opening ceremony for the Hime Tradition that would be held within the Western Castle. Though all the demons would not be present, Kagome wished to go to gather information and observe.

"I'm not staying there for long," Inuyasha informed her with a peeved voice. Understanding that he didn't wish to be amongst other demons when unnecessary, Kagome nodded.

She assured him gently, "We will be in and then out before you know it."

"You always say that when you go bath and then come back an hour later," Inuyasha retorted sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes at Inuyasha's comment, Kagome said, "Well, I'm sorry if I wanted an hour of silence I can only get whenever I bathe."

"Keh," Inuyasha answered to ignore her statement and escorted her towards the ceremony.

Arriving at the opening ceremony for the Hime Tradition, both Kagome and Inuyasha were horrified at the sight before them.

The ceremony hall stank of thick perfume.

Demonesses of all ranks, mostly the 'Tsu' and 'Shin' rank, wore their kimonos as revealing as possible.

Fake smiles and giggles appeared on every demoness as they flirted with as many demons.

The scenery reminded Kagome of the brothels she read in her history books.

"I guess there's no rule to be chosen as 'Hime'," Inuyasha snorted in disgust.

Kagome asked in a hushed voice, "You don't think they plan to sleep with every one of them?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did," he answered with distaste.

Kagome wondered if they were the only ones surprised by the way the demonesses chose to go about to become 'Hime'. Her eyes rested upon Lady Inari and saw that she was surrounded by many demons, mostly high ranked. Lady Inari seemed to ignore every comment or conversation thrown at her as she just stood there. Though Kagome's first impression of Lady Inari hadn't been great, she was slightly relieved that not all the demonesses would throw themselves at the feet of every male.

"Let's get out of here," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Don't you need to do your research?" he replied making sure to emphasize that it was her suggestion to come to the opening ceremony when they didn't have to.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," she bit back while walking towards the door that lead to the gardens. She needed fresh air after her lungs were intoxicated by the thick scent of perfume.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he hurried to reach her side not wishing to stay any longer.

Kagome scurried outdoors and found a bench beside a huge tree. Breathing in deeply, she tried to cleanse the smell of perfume from her body.

Sensing Inuyasha seating himself beside her, she began to think out loud, "I thought you said many demonesses prepare for the Hime Tradition."

"I meant in beauty, not intelligence," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm guessing that there is more focus on the beauty of a demoness instead of her intelligence and strength," Kagome thought out loud.

"You got that from your huge book, huh?" Inuyasha commented as Kagome knew he meant her textbooks she carried around to study. She was tempted to roll her eyes as she knew Inuyasha always thought her words of wisdom all came from her textbooks.

"Well, women weren't acknowledged as an equal to men for quite some time. So, it was usually a woman's beauty that men sought after, not their intelligence. I wouldn't be surprised if it were the same for the demon society," Kagome explained.

"You're wrong-" Inuyasha voiced snottily. He puffed up his chest to brag about his knowledge on demon society to Kagome; his first time at being more knowledgeable than Kagome.

"I wasn't done!" Kagome interrupted while hiding her laughter when she noticed Inuyasha's ear plop down in disappointment.

"The very essence of The Hime Tradition is to find a unique, beautiful, and intelligent demoness. This shows that the demon society doesn't look down upon females or their intelligence. But, the fact that this tradition is held every 10th century must mean that such a demoness is rare. I gather that demonesses are brought up to just find a mate that is of same or higher rank, become a trophy mate and then bear them a pup. So, technically demonesses can't help but focus more on their beauty to capture the attention of higher ranked demons. I guess that's why when a 'Hime' is chosen, that demoness is highly respected by both male and females because she exceeds the normal expectations of a 'mate'. The 'Hime' will probably have all demons from all ranks wanting her as mate. This is probably why the demonesses in the lower ranks are using their charm to get the title of 'Hime' and mate a powerful demon. And I'm sure Lady Inari already thinks she's respected by all because of her rank as 'Daiyoukai', even though I think to be respected by both men and women would mean that interaction is key," Kagome described her view of the demon society. Breaking away from her own thoughts, Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's speechless expression.

"You got all that from standing in that opening ceremony for ONE MINUTE!?" Inuyasha voiced in disbelief. It took him centuries to finally understand the gist of how the demon society worked.

"Well, Inuyasha, there were no demonesses dressed in the color of a 'Mu' (scholar), 'Gon' (general), or 'Sho' (first rank). These three ranks are pretty much the ranks one would need to acquire with their own strength. There were only lower ranks, 'Jiki' or 'Daiyoukai' ranked demonesses. I'm sure the demonesses ranked as a 'Jiki' are the princesses of a Lord, while a 'Daiyoukai' like Lady Inari are the heirs of a land. Am I right?" Kagome inquired as she laid out her observations.

"Ya," Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance at her intelligence.

Furrowing her brows, there was still one question that remained unanswered, "But why don't the demonesses just study more and work on their powers to become stronger? Then they would obviously have higher chances of becoming 'Hime'."

"We don't have people teaching us like you do, Kagome. It doesn't work that way for us. Demons are supposed to find their own knowledge and strength without relying on others to teach them. That's probably why Kami gave us such long life spans," Inuyasha explained. This fascinated Kagome greatly, now understanding that every knowledge and strength each demon had was learned on their own and each unique. Kagome realized that even Inuyasha spent 200 years searching for his own strength and knowledge.

Noticing Inuyasha's odd expression, Kagome asked, "What is it?"

"I doubt any demoness would choose to leave the safety and comfort of her Castle to go out and gain knowledge and power of her own," Inuyasha answered.

The puzzle pieces all seemed to fit now. Kagome was able to understand the purpose of the Hime Tradition and why it was so rare to find a demoness with all the qualities of a 'Hime'.

"Well then, if there are no rules to gain the title of 'Hime', I wonder what tactic I should use," Kagome mused out loud as she furrowed her brows in deep thought.

"You just needa act as you do, Kagome," Inuyasha told her honestly. He knew her natural personality could change anyone.

Kagome smiled warmly at his words for they reminded her to stay true to herself. She did not wish to become 'fake' in any way. Every word that came out from her mouth would be honest and sincere. It was so easy to just find the right important people and tell them the words they wish to hear. But Kagome would not have any of that.

Staring into his amber eyes with a smile, Kagome voiced softly, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru~ where are you?" both Kagome and Inuyasha heard a few demonesses yell out sugary. At the same time, Kagome and Inuyasha got up from the bench they were sitting on and scurried quickly into the Western Castle to avoid the incoming demonesses. While Kagome was containing a giggle, Inuyasha smirked.

"Poor Sesshomaru, he must be popular with the demonesses" Kagome said as her voice quivered from the giggle she was trying to contain.

"Very," Inuyasha snickered.

Behind the huge tree, where Kagome and Inuyasha had sat beside, a slight movement of a shadow could be seen. As golden eyes glimmered in the dark, he fixed his eyes upon the Miko as she disappeared into the Castle. Unknown to both Kagome and Inuyasha, the hidden figure had heard their entire conversation. Replaying the conversation in his head, golden eyes lingered on the path the Miko had left from.

'Interesting.'

**Author's Note: What do you think of the demon society now? Makes sense? ...Hopefully it does.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	4. Lasting Impression

**Chapter Four- Lasting Impression**

Kagome knew the moment Inuyasha stepped through her room door with a frown that something was up. His tense shoulders and hands hidden in the other sleeve gave away the indication that Inuyasha knew something she did not.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired straight away as her question caught Inuyasha off guard.

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled to cover up his surprise. He had just been racking his mind to find out how to break the news out to Kagome when she asked him what was wrong. Releasing an angry sigh, Inuyasha felt his frown deepen.

"I'm in charge of outside affairs since it is rude for the Castle Lord to leave as the host of the Hime Tradition," Inuyasha confessed without hiding his annoyance. Realizing what was bothering Inuyasha, Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"How long will you be gone for?" Kagome asked lightly.

Still annoyed, Inuyasha remarked unhappily, "I don't know for certain. Sesshomaru assigned me to a couple of problems in the Western boarders."

"Then you won't be able to attend tonight's…" she voiced with a hint of sadness as her friend would leave her alone to attend another ceremony held for the Hime Tradition.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But to be honest, it's better for you to attend alone than with me at your side," Inuyasha bit out with a flash of pain cross his expression. Kagome saddened at his comment for it only reminded her of the harsh reality. The demon society still hated Inuyasha and for him to stand by her side during the ceremony would cause any effort to befriend a demon of another rank as futile.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered with a heavy heart for she could feel his pain.

"Don't worry bout it, Kagome. I'd rather steer clear from the Castle. It will be better for me," Inuyasha explained honestly. Yet the only reason he felt guilty was that he was leaving Kagome alone in the Castle while he escaped from it.

"Be safe," she said gently to Inuyasha. Kagome stared into his amber eyes in a soft understanding gaze. Watching him stiffly nod his head, she saw him turn to leave and finally noted that he had already been dressed in a set of armor.

Kagome walked out of her room after a while and headed towards the Castle gardens. She hoped the gardens would calm her anxiety. The thought of Inuyasha leaving her in the Castle alone for an unknown amount of time brought her unrest. Entering into the gardens, Kagome was welcomed by the smell of flowers, sunlight, and a cool breeze. Trying to find the bench she had sat with Inuyasha, she walked past a few trees until the huge tree came into view. However, Kagome noticed that a small demon was already sitting on the bench. Just as she was about to turn to leave, Kagome overheard the small demon stuttering to himself.

"Th-this i-i-is my d-d-debut novel o-o-on o-o-on…on…" as she heard the small demon trail off, Kagome noted the small trembling hands of the demon and felt her heart lurch in sympathy. Observing the small demon, she recognized him as a 'Mu' rank (scholar) and tonight's ceremony must also be an important debut for him. Understanding the small demon's nervousness, Kagome approached him.

"Hello there," Kagome voiced gently as not to shock the poor trembling demon.

"Ah! He-he-hello!" The small demon replied, but as soon as recognition flashed behind the demons eyes Kagome saw the small demon sit up from the bench and quickly bow low.

The small demon stuttered out, "Lady Miko! Wh-what an h-honor to mee-eet your ac-acquaintance!" Standing closer to the demon helped Kagome realize that he was a kitsune. Detecting the resemblance with her young friend Shippou, Kagome already felt comfortable with the demon in front of her.

"I see you already know me. And you are?" Kagome asked softly.

"Akihiro! My name is Akihiro, Milady!" he blurted out quickly. Witnessing Akihiro's flustered look from her attention, Kagome giggled at her adorable new friend.

Glancing at the book Akihiro was clenching on, Kagome inquired, "I was passing by when I overheard you saying that you are debuting with a novel?"

"Y-y-yes, Milady." Akihiro informed shyly as he clenched even tighter onto his book. Slowly lowering his head, he said sadly, "My introduction was pathetic, wasn't it?"

"You just need some practice," Kagome advised to her saddened friend.

"Someone else was supposed to introduce my novel for me, but…" Akihiro trailed off as tears swelled within his dark green eyes.

"Would you mind if I introduced your novel then?" Kagome asked wanting to help Akihiro. Seeing him quickly look up at her in surprise, she remembered that humans were not usually taught how to read or appreciate literature.

"I have read many books. I can read over your book and introduce it with the addition of my impressions," Kagome helped explain to the surprised looking kitsune. As Akihiro glanced back down at his book, he slowly lifted it and handed it to Kagome. She knew that Akihiro trusted her by the way he handed her the only copy of his book. Smiling gently, Kagome extended her hand to receive the honor of being the first to read his works. It was as if a silent acknowledgement was exchanged between the two when Akihiro handed her his book; a silent acknowledgement of trust and friendship.

A silent figure hidden behind the ancient tree mentally scoffed as he watched the naive kitsune leave the clearing. The kitsune could easily be used to create connections with other higher 'Mu' ranked demons. Since he had overheard the Miko confess that she was interested in the title of 'Hime', it would be easy to manipulate the kitsune who so easily gave his trust to the Miko. Losing interest in the Miko's predictable actions, the silent figure waited for her to leave the clearing before returning to the Castle himself. Yet after a few minutes had passed by, he sensed her aura still within the clearing. Golden eyes refocused upon the Miko and slightly widened when he saw that she had begun reading the book the kitsune had entrusted her with. Feeling his eyes slightly narrow, the silent figure noted that the Miko had once again managed to peak his curiosity.

Time seemed to quickly pass by for Kagome as she was so immersed within the novel. The novel was about a traveler who had come across a small magical village. The magic barrier that surrounded the village did not allow strangers to leave so quickly, so the traveler could not leave for a few months. As the traveler spent more time within the village, the more he learned about the customs and beauty of this magical village.

Though the novel was not thick, she spent her time carefully reading over each page slowly in order for the words to sink in. So deeply enraptured by the literature world Akihiro had written, Kagome was not aware of the golden eyes that watched with interest as her facial expression changed in every new page.

"You have taught me all there is about this village for I have spent much time here. And although there are many more places to explore within this world, I ask that you would allow me to stay for I wish to learn and find all the hidden beauties that still lay within this very village," Kagome read the traveler's final words.

Finally closing the book, she hugged it closely towards her chest. The traveler's final words seemed to hit close to her heart. It made her see that there was much beauty hidden within the very place she dwelled in; the demon society. Slowly closing her eyes, Kagome recalled how she had initially wanted to hate the demon society for their rude behavior towards her friend. But after reading the traveler's words, she wanted to reveal to Inuyasha the beauty that lay behind the hatred.

Opening her eyes again, she noticed the lighting had darkened. Kagome quickly stood up from the bench and ran inside for she knew the ceremony was supposed to begin soon and she was not even dressed. Holding onto Akihiro's precious novel tightly in her hand, a bright smile appeared on her lips for she knew this novel deserved attention and praise.

As Kagome left the clearing, a tall shadow appeared from behind the huge tree as Sesshomaru stepped out into the evening sunlight. Silver hair that held a slight glow swayed against the waist of the inuyoukai as he walked towards the bench the Miko was sitting on. Confusion flashed behind his stoic golden eyes as he analyzed the Miko's behavior. The image of the Miko diligently and carefully reading through each page of the kitsune's novel remained in his mind. It would have been enough for the Miko to just skim through the book. Instead, she chose to waste her time to read the entire book word for word when there would be no benefit for her in the end.

'A waste of time…' the words echoed in his mind, yet he could not seem to think that of the Miko's sincere actions. Though Sesshomaru appeared stoic, many questions ran through his mind. He was determined to figure out why the Miko's odd behavior intrigued him so.

**-Name Meaning-**

*Akihiro: bright scholar

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	5. One Hidden Beauty

**Chapter Five- One Hidden Beauty**

"Lord Sesshomaru, you haven't once said anything about how I look tonight~" a demoness whined with a pout. Not even sparing the demoness a glance, Sesshomaru kept his eyes straight ahead.

"So cold~" the demoness voiced sounding aroused.

The scent of the demoness' arousal in the mixture of her thick perfume caused Sesshomaru's annoyance to heighten. Holding in a growl, he was tempted to leave. Yet the Miko would be formally introduced to the 'Mu' ranked demons, and he was curious to see how they would receive her. Finally spotting the Miko enter into the hall, Sesshomaru watched her walk towards the kitsune she had befriended.

"The Shikon Miko?" The elder scholar exclaimed in shock at her appearance. Bowing in respect to all the scholars, Kagome said, "I am here to share with you Akihiro's debut novel."

Kagome observed all the demons look at her with the same expression Akihiro first expressed; shock. Ignoring their looks, Kagome explained a summary of the story. As the shocked expressions upon the demons changed into interest, Kagome knew she had captured their full attention.

"Overall, this book will make you want to appreciate the beauty of your current location and give you a set of new eyes to see the hidden beauties you were not able to see before," Kagome continued on to say, "For me, this book has motivated me to search for the hidden beauty within the demon society. And I wish to share these new set of eyes with someone dear to me." Scanning the crowd of demons, she saw them nodding their heads in acceptance. With a slight smile upon her lips she looked at Akihiro with happiness.

Akihiro's eyes were already dripping with tears as he said, "Thank you, Lady Miko!"

"Kagome," she whispered to Akihiro, "you can call me, Kagome."

Sesshomaru observed as the scholars clung onto every word the Miko spoke. She spoke about the novel while her tone and words held sincerity and appreciation. It was as if she had read many books to be knowledgeable on what was considered 'good literature'.

"What has captured your attention, Lord Sesshomaru?" the demoness beside him asked in a sultry voice. Ignoring the demoness, Sesshomaru continued to watch the Miko speak with the elder scholar.

"Ah, the Shikon Miko capture's your attention, Lord Sesshomaru?" the demoness points out as she follows his gaze.

Angered by his silence and lack of attention, the demoness says bitterly, "She is still a human, Milord. Also, I heard that she's the intended mate of your half-brother. She does not even possess any beauty. How could a thing such as her be interesting?"

Sesshomaru held back the temptation to roll his eyes. He knew that females loved to belittle other females to make themselves feel better. A cowardly way is what he thought of it. Though the unknown demoness beside him was attempting to make him lose interest in the Miko, she had only made herself a fool. Finding no need to explain or indulge her foolish actions, Sesshomaru ignored her.

Feeling the demoness grab his outer haori to make him face her, Sesshomaru for the first time turned towards her.

Golden eyes glazed with ice narrowed dangerously at the demoness that dared touch his person. Sensing fear emit from the demoness' aura, her grasp around his haori immediately fell away.

"Elder, who is the one that holds knowledge in numbers?" Lady Inari announced to the crowd of scholars.

Kagome saw the nice demon she had just been talking with voice, "I am the one you are looking for, Milady." Detecting the atmosphere drastically tense, Kagome noticed all the scholars held a distressed expression on their faces. Confused by this, she asked Akihiro what was happening.

"Lady Inari tends to test our knowledge by giving us problems to solve," Akihiro answered in a hushed voice. Furrowing her brows, she knew that there was more to the situation than Akihiro's answer. Walking closer towards the elder who received a paper from Lady Inari, she heard him state, "No one come near me. I do not wish for anyone to be involved."

"But elder!" some of the scholars protested. Observing that all the scholars had created a circle to surround the elder, Kagome also noticed the 'Gon' ranked demons snickering. Recalling the information Inuyasha had told her, she knew that if the problem Lady Inari gave the scholars wasn't solved then the 'Gon' rank would be held above and not equal to the 'Mu' rank.

Realization flashed through her stormy blue eyes as to why the elder did not wish to have other scholars help him with the problem.

"Will the elder leave the rank if he cannot solve the problem?" Kagome asked softly towards Akihiro. Once again catching a surprised expression upon his face, Akihiro nodded in response.

"If the problem is not solved and no other scholar looks at it, then the reputation of the 'Mu' holds for their intelligence is not soiled. Instead, the scholar that saw the problem and confesses he cannot solve it is labeled as unfit to be within the 'Mu' rank and is stripped of his title," Akihiro said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Lady Inari. She knew that Lady Inari was doing this to feed off of the scholar's knowledge. It was her silent strategy to make it look like a test when really it was just to attain more knowledge. Though she did not wish to give Lady Inari the answers to the problem, Kagome didn't want anyone to be kicked out from their rank. Kagome noted that Lady Inari was not paying attention to them so she silently approached the elder who was reading over the problem.

"I do not know the answer," the elder breathed out in defeat. Kagome saw the crestfallen faces of the scholars and felt her heart warmed by their worry for the elder.

Tapping the elder's shoulder, Kagome asked, "Could I look at the paper? I'm not a 'Mu' rank, so it doesn't matter, right?"

Kagome had once again sent several scholars into shock by her words. The math she learned from her era was much more advanced, so she hoped that the number problem wasn't too difficult. Looking at the paper the elder decided to reveal to her, Kagome smiled. It was only asking for an easier way to add large numbers. Knowing that multiplication would be the answer, Kagome took the paper and pen from the elder and wrote down the explanation on how to use multiplication. Finished, Kagome looked to see if anyone aside from the scholars had seen her write down the answer and was satisfied that no one else had been paying attention. Yet unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru had watched the entire thing.

"Are you done yet?" Lady Inari asked.

Passing the paper and pen to the shell shocked elder, Kagome answered, "Yes!"

Hoisting the elder up, Kagome gave him a little push towards Lady Inari. Watching the elder stiffly pass the paper to Lady Inari, Kagome found several of the younger scholars looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you wrote this?" Lady Inari inquired suspiciously towards the elder. Mentally smacking her head, Kagome forgot that her writing must have caused Lady Inari to feel suspicious.

"Well," the elder responded hesitantly. Realizing that the elder was looking straight at her, she knew he was about to tell Lady Inari that she was the one to answer the question. Placing a light barrier around herself, Kagome lied, "Of course he did! I saw him with my own two eyes!"

Golden eyes widened as he heard the Miko's words. Had she confessed that it was her that answered the problem, she would have automatically gained the respect of many demons. Slightly narrowing his eyes, her unpredictable actions had once again caught him off guard and left him feeling more confused.

"Humph," Lady Inari scoffed before turning around to leave. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kagome was glad that her barrier had successfully covered the scent of her lie. Walking away from the shocked crowd of scholars, Kagome made her way out towards the gardens.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" she heard Akihiro call out just as she reached the garden bench. Staring at her friend whom had entered into the clearing, she saw him rush towards her.

"You were amazing, Lady Kagome! How did you know such advanced-" Akihiro was quickly cut off by her gesture to stop.

"Do not tell anyone, Akihiro, that I did it," she whispered.

Nodding his head, he asked, "Why did you do that for our rank though?"

Smiling warmly towards Akihiro, Kagome responded, "I found one hidden beauty, Akihiro."

"Hidden…beauty?" Akihiro whispered in awe.

"Yes, the hidden beauty within the demon society. I found it with the new set of eyes your book has gifted me," Kagome answered warmly.

Looking up into the night sky, Kagome replayed the scene as she voiced her thoughts, "I saw the elder ready to give up his rank to protect the other 'Mu' ranked scholars. And I saw the younger scholars worrying for the elder when he confessed that he didn't know the answer. That kind of care and dedication was beautiful."

Bowing before Kagome, Akihiro voiced seriously, "On behalf of the 'Mu' rank, I would like to thank you, Lady Kagome, for solving the problem, for protecting our elder and our rank."

Akihiro looked up to see the most beautiful smile. As the moonlight struck against her pale skin, Akihiro's eyes were enchanted by the glow around her.

"Where is your book, Akihiro?" Kagome asked breaking the spell he was under. Remembering that he left his precious book inside the hall, Akihiro quickly ran back.

Softly giggling, Kagome leaned her arms against the bench and scanned the thick trees.

Noticing silver hair glimmer in the moonlight, she called out hesitantly, "Sesshomaru?" Watching him enter into the clearing, Kagome noted that this was the first time being alone with him. Though she held no ill feelings towards him, she had no idea how she was supposed to act around him.

"Miko, did you not wish to become 'Hime'?" he said stoically.

Surprise flashed across her blue eyes. She did not think anyone but Inuyasha knew of her plans to become 'Hime'.

Surprise was soon replaced with a soft look as she said, "There's nothing you don't know, Sesshomaru." After hearing from Inuyasha the way all demons had to gather their own knowledge and power, she knew her respect for Sesshomaru only grew.

"Why did you not reveal that it was you who solved the question?" he asked, notifying her that he knew who had answered the question Lady Inari had given. Overhearing her conversation with the kitsune, it still did not answer why she would choose to protect the 'Mu' scholars and lose the chance to be respected for her intelligence. To know the answer to something when a scholar did not would have brought her much respect.

"Did you think that I lost my chance to prove that my intelligence is above a scholar's?" Kagome asked as she caught Sesshomaru's stoic eyes briefly widen. Once again allowing her eyes to look up into the dark sky, she said hollowly, "I would surely gain the respect of many demons that way. But, I do not wish for that type of respect, Sesshomaru."

Staring straight at her with his stoic eyes, Sesshomaru hide his confusion. Slowly, her blue eyes looked straight into his without a flinch and noted the determination within them.

"How can you respect someone that steps on people's pride and rank out of arrogance? I know I could never respect the person who does. I will only go about this my own way where I stay true to myself. And hopefully, be deserving of the sincere respect that people may have for me," Kagome said.

'Deserving of one's sincere respect…' Sesshomaru echoed in his mind as the image of the kitsune bowing before the Miko flashed through his mind. The kitsune's gratitude for protecting the 'Mu' rank was definitely a sign of his sincere respect for the Miko. But, the Miko would conceal her intelligence just to gain the deep respect from one mere kitsune?

"Foolish," Sesshomaru voiced impassively. Her naïve and innocence would only deter her from gaining the title of 'Hime', while the rest of the demonesses used every dirty trick. Yet, the word he spoke did not seem to sink in. Her honorable actions only increased his interest towards the Miko even more so.

Sensing that his words were not spoken sincerely, Kagome smirked.

"I'm surprised that after so many encounters in the past you have just realized this," she voiced playfully.

As Sesshomaru turned to leave, a ghost of a smirk slightly pulled at the corner of his lips. The Miko had managed to capture his interest longer than anyone else had.

The Hime Tradition may not be dreaded for as he initially thought.

**Author's Note: What did you like about this chapter? I know my dear readers had high expectations for this chapter. I hope I did not disappoint anyone.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished. **


	6. Darkness Unveiled

**Chapter Six- Darkness Unveiled  
**

-Afternoon Ceremony-

A few days had passed since the episode with the 'Mu' ranked demons. Kagome knew that all the scholars were looking for her and would bombard her with questions on how she knew of such 'advanced' numbers. Unprepared to answer all the questions, she tried to hide from all of them.

Now standing before the ceremony hall, a slight frown appeared on her face. Her maid had just informed her that ceremonies would now be sometimes held in the afternoon and evening. The first few months would hold many ceremonies and then eventually die down later in the year. Kagome still felt pale after hearing that the Hime Tradition lasted almost a year! But, now was not the time to process the information. Avoiding the 'Mu' ranked scholars was her main priority for now. Kagome shook her head to shake away the shock she received from the news. Scanning the crowd of demons, Kagome saw a flash of silver hair catch her eye. As a grin appeared upon her lips, her footsteps quickened towards Sesshomaru. However, as the distance between her and Sesshomaru lessened, she saw the dark aura emitting from him.

There on a chair that almost looked like a throne, Sesshomaru sat with his usual stoic expression.

Kagome observed a chubby demon and what looked like his daughter speaking to Sesshomaru. Pacing a bit slower towards Sesshomaru, she overheard a bit of what the chubby demon was saying.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is such a great honor to finally meet you! I have heard so many good things about you, Milord! Your strength truly compares to no other! Rumors share that your power has surpassed that of your own Father! Of course I believe it can only be true for you are so great!" the chubby demon voiced as Kagome saw spit splattering out from his mouth. Kagome felt the emptiness behind the demon's words as a brief expression of disgust crossed her face.

"What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?" She couldn't help but shiver from the iciness that covered his voice.

Detecting the chubby demon gulp down his fears, Kagome watched him pull his daughter closer to his side while saying, "Ah, Well, you see, Milord, this is my daughter!"

Seeing Sesshomaru raise a brow as if unimpressed, Kagome's heart sank finally understanding what the chubby demon was trying to do.

"My daughter is truly talented in everything and anything. Your mother would really really like her if she got to know my daughter!" the chubby demon began spitting out again.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru to see his golden eyes hollow a bit more from the demons comment. Her heart dropped as she realized that the chubby demon was sucking up to Sesshomaru in order for his daughter to have a higher chance of winning the title of 'Hime'. She figured out the moment Inuyasha told her that Sesshomaru was the host of the Hime Tradition that he had something to do with choosing the 'Hime'. Her assumptions had been correct as she saw the chubby demon trying to flaunt his daughter. But what pained her the most was the fact that the demon stated such hollow words to use Sesshomaru's status for his daughter's benefit.

Stoic eyes remained hollow and hardened.

'To grow up surrounded by so many fake and empty words,' her heart whispered in pain.

Sesshomaru stared at the fake smile and empty words that came from the demon in front of him. Supposedly a lower noble that ruled a small part of the Southern Lands, he couldn't even care to dispose of the demon.

No, the feeling of emptiness only expanded within him.

Knowing this feeling too well, his heart only hardened.

Used to centuries of greedy demons trying to use his status and strength,

Used to the two faced demons that surrounded him,

He would not let anyone near.

They were all the same.

Boring his golden eyes at the demon that was still sprouting empty lies, Sesshomaru thought,

'Pathet-'

"Pathetic," Golden eyes widened as he heard the exact words he had thought being said by a female voice. Looking to the owner of the voice, his golden eyes locked with the Miko's stormy blue eyes.

"What did you just call me!?" Kagome heard the chubby demon shout towards her.

Lifting up the drink in her hand that she was given, she stated, "The drinks are pathetic, Sesshomaru."

A smirk formed upon her lips as she saw the chubby demon tighten his lips as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. The chubby demon thought her words were not directed to him, but she was, just indirectly.

"Oh?" she heard Sesshomaru voice. Silently referring the drinks to the chubby demon's empty words, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru to see if he caught on. Noticing the flash of amusement behind his stoic expression, Kagome's smirk widened.

Taking a sip out of her drink, Kagome asked the chubby demon, "Yes, it's very tasteless, an empty taste that makes you dislike the drink. Don't you think so too?" Staring at the chubby demon, Kagome waited to hear his response.

"O-o-of course, why, I was just about to bring that point up! Lord Sesshomaru, the drinks from my region are much more delicious! I've tried the drinks that were served here today and as the Shikon Miko pointed out, they have no taste. They should be immediately thrown out!" the chubby demon exclaimed without realizing Kagome's intention behind her question.

Struggling to hold in her laughter, Kagome continued, "See, Sesshomaru? The drinks are pathetic after all, and should be thrown out!" Witnessing a slight smirk appear on his stoic face, Kagome's heart lightened. She was glad to see his hollow eyes replaced with amusement.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru voiced with a hint of mirth. Narrowing his eyes at the demon, Sesshomaru ordered coldly, "Leave."

Satisfied by the scent of fear coming from both the demon and his daughter, Sesshomaru watched them scramble to leave as commanded. Glancing at the Miko from the corner of his eye, he caught her smiling towards him. A calming feeling seemed to fill the hollow hole within him.

_Comforting_.

Was he being comforted?

Grimacing at the realization, Sesshomaru ignored the tingling feeling against his chest. How the Miko managed to know what he was thinking and feeling, he didn't know. Feeling his brows slightly furrow into a frown, Sesshomaru waited for anger or disgust to arise. Yet, the Miko's smile and actions to comfort him only caused a soothing sensation to flow through him.

"Hn," he mumbled before turning away from the Miko to exit the hall.

He hoped that the odd sensation she caused within him would die out if he placed some distance.

How wrong he was.

Watching Sesshomaru leave, Kagome noticed several scholars walking towards her. She held back a groan. However, just as she was about to greet the incoming scholars, a crowd of demonesses blocked her view of the scholars. Looking at the demonesses, she noted that they were from the 'Tsu' rank. But from the frown and glare on each of their faces, Kagome didn't know if she should feel relieved that the demonesses prevented the scholars from interrogating her.

"We have a few words we'd like to discuss with you, Miko," the demoness in the middle sneered. Straight brown hair tied in a high pony tail flowed down to her waist. Wearing a dark blue haori, the color made her violet colored eyes look unique. Figuring that this demoness was the speaker for all the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses, Kagome slightly furrowed her brows in deep thought as to why they would wish to speak with her.

Kagome followed behind the five demonesses while observing their unique kimono. The kimono revealed their long legs by the high slit cut up to the thigh. With the kimono exposing from the bare shoulders, the cleavage line was clearly seen. Nothing was left to the imagination. Reaching the gardens, the five demonesses turned to face her.

"Stay away from Lord Sesshomaru," she heard the brown haired demoness voice sharply. Kagome's mind blanked for a second after hearing the demoness' comment. Switching to confusion, she didn't quite understand why she needed to stay away from Sesshomaru or why the 'Tsu' demonesses were angry because of this.

Voicing her confusion, Kagome asked, "Um, why?" Noticing that her question only made the demonesses angrier, she mentally smacked herself for the slip.

"He will become Lady Kura's mate!" yelled one of the other demonesses. Assuming that the brown haired demoness was 'Lady Kura', Kagome felt her heart growing heavy again.

A low growl came from another demoness as she shouted, "Then he will make Lady Kura gain the title of 'Hime'!"

She knew the moment she felt her heart drop.

The 'Tsu' ranked demonesses were only after a higher ranking mate.

They were only after power.

No love involved.

No affection involved.

Just plain cold business.

And it was Sesshomaru that was surrounded by this cold world.

"No," Kagome responded calmly. She struggled to maintain a calm appearance when her heart ached for Sesshomaru who was surrounded by so many fake and greedy people.

"I'd listen if I was you, or else your precious intended mate will be caught sleeping with one of us," the 'Lady Kura' snarled threateningly.

Red flushed across Kagome's cheeks caused by the boiling anger that burned through her veins. Fisting her hand, she clenched her jaw tightly to prevent words to fall from her lips. But the moment she saw weary looks flicker through the rest of the demonesses, Kagome's anger ceased. A thought crossed Kagome as to the reason for the other demonesses to look weary.

Pretending to sound doubtful, Kagome asked, "_You_ would sleep with a hanyou?" Though she hated to brand Inuyasha like that, she needed to find out if her assumptions were correct.

"Of course _I_ wouldn't!" Kura said snottily.

From Kura's threat, she thought that Kura was the mastermind behind the revealing clothes within the 'Tsu' rank. She had also assumed that Kura ordered other demonesses to sleep with whoever she needed to gain her favor. Realizing that she had assumed correctly, Kagome was too lost in the feeling of rage to find the words to express her disgust.

A place that used anyone they could to their benefit.

She had found one reason for Inuyasha's hollow expression the moment he entered the Western Castle.

Imagining Kura ordering the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses to sleep with a certain demon caused a piercing pain to shoot through Kagome's chest. Blue eyes, that portrayed the storm of feelings that whirled within her, glared at Kura. A slight flinch shook through Kura.

"Disgraceful," Kagome said, feeling the words slip past her lips.

The smirk that had once graced Kura's mouth turned into a snarl. Kura's elegant features slowly scrunched into an ugly expression of anger.

"How dare you!" Kura shrieked out as she lifted her clawed hand to strike Kagome's cheek. However, noticing Kura's action, Kagome caught her by the wrist in a tight grasp. Kura continued to shriek in anger and struggled to rip away from Kagome's steel grasp.

An unforgivable fury consumed Kagome for Kura's corrupted actions towards other 'Tsu' ranked demonesses. Releasing a small fraction of her purification powers, the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the air.

Violet eyes filled with pain as Kura screamed out, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome unhanded Kura's wrist as she watched her fall to the ground. A red scar remained on the fallen demoness' wrist; a mark that would last a few weeks to let the demoness reflect on her disgraceful actions.

Shifting her gaze away from Kura, Kagome scanned the surrounding demonesses that were looking at her with fear. Softening her gaze towards all of them, she felt her heart cry out for them.

She tried to supress the tremble in her voice as Kagome said softly, "I do not know why you follow her."

Watching all five of the demonesses look to her with bewilderment, she guessed that it had not been an option from the start.

"Treasure yourselves," Kagome whispered tenderly. Looking at the demonesses one last time, she turned to leave the gardens. She did not think her heart could take the pain any longer.

Did the demon society know that demonesses of the 'Tsu' rank were being exploited?

Did they know and chose not to care?

A storm raged within her.

The cold words Kura confessed about using Sesshomaru's status rang through her mind.

She recalled the empty words spoken by the rotund demon.

Panic filled her as she wondered if the demon society could be so cruel.

It was almost as if the hidden beauty she had found within the 'Mu' rank scholars was but a dream; her imagination.

As her footsteps began to quicken, she found herself within the empty hallways of the Western Castle. The memory of Sesshomaru's cold and blank eyes burned into her head. Noticing a maid passing by, she called out desperately, "Excuse me!"

Her frantic blue eyes bore into the maid as she pleaded, "Do you know where Sesshomaru is? I must see him! Please!"

She saw so many hardened hearts, cold eyes, and cruel behaviors acted upon without guilt.

Kagome needed answers.

To know if this was acceptable, if this was normal.

Though she feared the answer to this, Kagome followed behind the maid that led her towards Sesshomaru's study.

Dread filled her with each step.

The small glimmer of hope that hoped to love the demon society had been bigger than she had thought.

**-Name Meaning-**

*Kura: Treasure House

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	7. A Silent Bond

**Chapter Seven- A Silent Bond**

Kagome stared at the dark wooden door that held elegant carvings. Though she had successfully controlled her facial expression to appear calm, her blue eyes gave away the storm that raged within her.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The maid knocked on the door hesitantly. Feeling Sesshomaru's aura from behind the wooden door, Kagome knew he was within his study. But, as a few seconds passed by without an answer, the maid looked at her timidly and said, "I'm sorry, Lady Miko. It seems Milord is not accepting guests."

The moment the maid stated her comment, it made Kagome realize her foolishness. It was foolish of her to think that she was anything more than a guest to Sesshomaru. She was the only one who thought that she had become a bit closer to Sesshomaru. And in the midst of unveiling a dark side to the demon society, she had come to Sesshomaru thinking that he could help her with answers; that he could reassure her. A sad smirk tugged on her lips at the irony of the situation. Not a few days ago, she had felt awkward being alone with Sesshomaru. And now she immediately looked for him the moment she felt the need of his presence. Releasing a loud sigh, Kagome slowly closed her eyes.

"Come in," a stern voice muffled through the thick wooden door. As blue eyes flashed open in surprise, Kagome glanced at the astonished maid. Kagome viewed the maid nod her head before pushing the heavy door to enter.

Kagome's eyes fell upon the piles of scrolls stacked on a large desk. Observing Sesshomaru writing something on a scroll, her mind blanked as curiosity got the better of her. She inched closer to see what he was writing.

A shadow casted upon the scroll he was signing causing his hand to pause in its motion. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to the Miko.

Already feeling the stress it must take to go through all the scrolls, Kagome asked, "How do you ever finish going through all these scrolls?" She glanced at Sesshomaru to see that he had a brow raised. Kagome rolled her eyes at the look Sesshomaru held as if she had just asked him a stupid question.

He was Sesshomaru, how could she have forgotten.

He was capable of everything, Kagome thought to herself sarcastically.

"Well, how long does it take to finish all this?" she rephrased.

"A day," he answered curtly.

Awe shined through her blue eyes as Kagome's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that all these scrolls needed to be sifted through each day! Though she knew the Western Land required high maintenance to keep order, the scrolls that piled Sesshomaru's desk were beyond her imagination.

She recalled coming across Sesshomaru several times in the past from his patrol. But once again looking at the pile of scrolls on his desk, she thought out loud, "I wonder how you had the time to patrol _and_ read through all the reports."

Kagome knew it would be ineffective for Sesshomaru to do both, even though he was capable of doing anything and everything. It wasn't like the other Daiyoukai's patrolled their lands, she was sure of that. Did that mean they did not patrol their lands at all? Or possibly send out soldiers to patrol? Yet, both questions did not make sense to her because Inuyasha was entrusted to patrol while Sesshomaru required staying within the Western Castle as the host. Sending Inuyasha to patrol meant that this duty was not taken lightly or given to just anyone.

Realization flashed through her eyes as she exclaimed, "The duty to patrol is passed down to the Prince after their return from the 200 years of search for their own power and knowledge!"

Kagome caught Sesshomaru's golden eyes slightly widen. Had she not carefully stared at his reaction to see if her statement was correct or incorrect, she would have missed it.

He was shocked. The Miko's intelligence had once again caught him off guard.

"Indeed," he answered impassively, though his eyes betrayed his stoic mask to reveal amusement.

Kagome now understood why she felt comforted by Sesshomaru's presence. He had been the only one that did not treat Inuyasha any lower than his rank. Though she couldn't say Sesshomaru cared for Inuyasha a great deal, she knew Inuyasha wasn't hated.

He was honorable. He would not act upon a demon's reputation from society's view of him. Rather he would most likely judge for himself how the demon needed to be treated.

As a warm smile appeared on her lips, Kagome softened her gaze towards Sesshomaru. Her heart lightened at the knowledge that not everyone may hate Inuyasha as appeared. Silently sending him her appreciation, her blue eyes portrayed understanding.

Sesshomaru felt exposed by her blue eyes. It was as if she could see straight through his soul.

"What did you come for?" He voiced coldly. Noting that his question successfully distracted her from staring at him, he felt almost relieved.

Her blue eyes seemed to cause his chest to tighten.

"Yes," Kagome continued, "I was wondering if you know what Kura has been doing to the other 'Tsu' ranked demonesses." Holding her breathe, she hoped that he knew nothing about it. But as she saw his eyes harden, dread filled her.

Quietly placing his quill down, Sesshomaru said stoically, "What of it?"

"Wha…what of it?" Kagome echoed his words in shock. Snapping out of a daze she said in bewilderment, "What do you mean 'what of it'!? Kura should be stopped! Why are you allowing her to exploit other demonesses? That is so wrong!"

Golden eyes narrowed at the tone of her voice.

"Miko, the morality a demoness uses to gain power is not of importance. It is the end result that matters, not the procedure," Sesshomaru said with a voice coated with iciness.

His features were stiff and cold. Though she knew he always appeared so, she felt an invisible distance widen between them. Golden eyes glared at her stoically, but she saw a hint of hollowness behind them. Sesshomaru's comment continued to repeat within her mind. The cruelty behind the demon society began to paralyze her.

'_He will become Lady Kura's mate!_'

Her chest began pounding painfully.

'_Then he will make Lady Kura gain the title of 'Hime'_

Kagome's thoughts on Kura vanished. Instead, she felt the consequences of the demon society's cruelty portrayed through his stoic eyes. More than anyone else, Sesshomaru was bound to be the main target to many greedy and ambitious demons who craved for more power.

A burning sensation spread through her chest.

_Anger._

For centuries, Sesshomaru must have experienced many plotting to use his status and power.

_Sorrow._

As her emotions clashed, the overwhelming sensation began to numb her. Without even noticing, Kagome's blue eyes swelled with tears and soon began to overflow past her cheeks.

Sesshomaru felt his hardened heart shake. Though he didn't fully understand the reasons for her tears, her blue eyes looked at him with understanding.

"I sincerely respect you, Sesshomaru," she whispered. He had spent centuries in such a power hungry environment, yet did not allow the greed to consume him. She was sure that Sesshomaru had attained his power purely through his own strength and ability. And it was through this realization that filled her with warmth, with hope.

Blank golden eyes finally came to life with a flicker of surprise.

He heard the earnestness behind her words.

He sat frozen as he felt a tingling sensation embrace him. It was almost as if his heart knew that her tears were for him.

He knew the Miko was honorable.

He knew she would never use his status or power to her own benefit.

She had proven so during the situation with the 'Mu' rank.

Unconsciously, the hollowness behind his golden eyes disappeared as it was replaced with warmth. Though such a look lasted for only a second, it showed the slight change within the inuyoukai's heart.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Kagome calmed the overwhelming emotions that swirled within her. Blue eyes dried up as it began to shine with determination. There was still hope. She saw hope. She just needed to bring out the beauties of the demon society that lay hidden under all the corruption.

"Will you be attending the evening ceremony?" Kagome asked softly.

"No," he replied. Seeing the disappointment flash across her face, Sesshomaru explained, "There is no point attending when I am not required to."

Kagome understood that Sesshomaru was not the type to attend a ceremony to mingle. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I will see you around then," she said before leaving his study.

-Evening Ceremony-

The sun was still shining in the sky, but the lighting had changed to appear dimmer. As Kagome entered the ceremony hall, she noticed the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses. Before she approached them she overheard them speaking.

"I can't find Lord Sesshomaru! I checked his study," one demoness said while the other exclaimed, "I checked everywhere else he could be! I can't find him too."

"He always seems to disappear to some unknown place," another demoness said.

Finally tapping the shoulder of one demoness, Kagome said, "Hello there."

Immediately all the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses stared at her with shock while some even squeaked. Kagome knew of Kura's corrupted actions. She knew the demon society did not care either, but she did. It was impossible for her to remain silent after she knew what Kura was doing. This had to stop.

Determination shined through her blue eyes as she said, "Forgive me for scaring you this afternoon. I just couldn't remain calm after finding out what Kura put you through." Each word was spoken with truthfulness and the demonesses sensed this.

After noticing that Kura herself was not present, Kagome asked, "Where is Kura?"

"She wouldn't leave her room…since the mark on her wrist could be seen," one of the demonesses explained. As the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses looked at Kagome with a serious expression, Kagome found confusion in their eyes.

A gentle voice inquired, "Why do you care for us?" All the demonesses stared at her intently as if this question confused them the most.

"Because I would love to be friends with you all," Kagome voiced simply. Once again, the demonesses held a shocked expression.

"You are a 'Sho' rank! It is impossible for you to befriend-" a demoness stated before getting cut off.

Kagome interrupted sternly, "A person's rank will not prevent me from befriending anyone." She knew this would be the first lesson she would teach her new friends. A person's status would not determine the way she treated anyone. She hoped the same view could be passed down to the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses.

Suddenly noticing some of the scholars approaching her, Kagome quickly said, "I must leave for now! But it was nice meeting you!" Running out towards the gardens, Kagome felt the scholars following after her. She mumbled her annoyances under her breathe. Reaching the clearing where the huge tree and bench lay, she looked behind her.

"Lady Miko!" a voice yelled after her.

Sensing the scholars inclosing, she looked around the clearing to find a place to hide.

"Lady Miko!" a louder voice came.

Placing a barrier around her, she ran behind the huge tree. But as she turned to hide behind the tree, she was unprepared to see a person sitting there. Unable to stop herself, her foot got caught by the person's leg and fell onto the cold ground.

"Ompf," Kagome sounded from the sudden impact. Just as she was about to apologize to the person, her eyes met golden eyes.

"Sessho-!" she exclaimed, but a hand covered her mouth to silence her.

"Lady Miko!" the voice of several scholars called out right from behind the tree. After a few seconds, Kagome felt the hand over her mouth fall away. Quickly getting up, a red blush burned her cheeks.

Diverting her eyes away from him, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be behind the tree."

"Hn," glancing to see that he did not appear angry with her she smiled. Positioning herself to sit right beside Sesshomaru, she leaned against the tree trunk. Wondering why Sesshomaru was sitting behind the tree of all places, she recalled the demonesses discussing how they couldn't find Sesshomaru. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Are you hiding?" Kagome asked slyly as amusement glimmered in her eyes. Detecting Sesshomaru glare at her, she began to giggle.

Raising both her hands in defense, she said, "Okay, okay. I'll call it strategically avoiding." Seeing Sesshomaru grimace at her comment, she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Soon her giggles turned into fits of laughter.

Though Sesshomaru knew he should feel insulted, he did not. Instead he felt intrigued by the Miko sitting beside him. It had been his first time witnessing someone laughing so carefree with him.

The tingling sensation returned.

Holding onto her stomach, she could no longer laugh for she had laughed too much till her stomach hurt. Releasing a sigh of content, Kagome then slowly turned to look from behind the huge tree. She sensed a few scholars still wandering about, but what caught her eye was the bench within the clearing. Kagome remembered that she had sat there with Inuyasha as she discussed her choice to become 'Hime'.

"So that's how you found out I wanted to become 'Hime'," Kagome thought out loud. She guessed that Sesshomaru had been resting behind the tree as usual when he overheard their conversation. But thinking that even _then_ the demonesses were calling out his name to look for him, she once again began to laugh.

After a few more seconds had passed, Kagome ran out of laughter. Wiping away the tears of laughter from her eyes, she breathed in deeply to calm herself. Resting her head against the tree trunk, she felt tiredness weigh her eyelids down. All that laughter and drama from this afternoon took a toll on her human body.

"Sesshomaru," she managed to mumble with a yawn, "wake me up after a few minutes, okay?"

Feeling the Miko's hand grasp onto the end of his sleeve, Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Kagome fell into a light slumber without hearing his answer to her request. She somehow knew he would.

As the sun began to set, the sky darkened. Time ticked by as the two remained seated behind the ancient tree. The Inuyoukai sat still immersed in his own thoughts while the Miko slouched against the tree asleep. Her hand still grasped onto the inuyoukai's sleeve even as she slept. And the inuyoukai did nothing to pull away from her touch.

There, under the evening sky, a silent bond was made between the Inuyoukai and Miko.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	8. Acceptance

**Chapter Eight- Acceptance**

-The Next Morning-

Kagome lay in her queen sized bed entangled by soft sheets. Feeling something tightly wrapped around her throat, she tried to remove the weight away. Kagome tugged on the sheet that seemed to be skillfully tied around her neck. Unable to lessen the tightness, she rolled around and shifted. Yet still half-asleep, she couldn't unlock herself from what seemed like an impossible knot. She released a tired groan as she slumped against her bed in defeat.

"Lady Kagome," a female voice called out past her room door. Grunting, Kagome heard her maid enter. Hearing her maid snicker at her state, Kagome blinked open her eyes.

"Pfft," her maid continued to snicker, "I wouldn't be surprised if you died from suffocating in your blankets one day, Milady."

Closing her heavy eyelids, Kagome grumbled sarcastically, "Thanks for predicting my future death, Emiko." Sensing her blankets shift around her, she blinked open her eyes to see Emiko help her out. Sleepiness slowly disappeared from her eyes as she sat blanket-free on her bed.

"Thanks," she whispered out with a sheepish grin.

Folding the remaining blanket, Emiko then said, "Well, then be a good girl for me today while I get you prepared for the afternoon ceremony." A smile remained on Kagome's lips as she was always reminded of her dear friend Sango through Emiko. She quickly bonded with Emiko the first day Inuyasha had left the Western Castle on patrol.

"I wonder why you weren't assigned to me from the first day I arrived at the Castle," Kagome thought out loud. Standing before the full length mirror, she felt Emiko dress her as she heard her speak.

"Well, it is tradition for mates to help dress each other every day, Milady," Emiko explained.

Red color tinted Kagome's cheeks from the information. She had almost forgotten that Inuyasha would soon become her real mate.

Emiko continued to explain, "And I guess Lord Sesshomaru thought that Prince Inuyasha would help dress Milady, since you are his intended mate. But after Prince Inuyasha was sent on duty, Lord Sesshomaru assigned me to assist you."

A smile lingered on Kagome's face as she felt warmed by what she thought was Sesshomaru's way of acknowledging her as Inuyasha's chosen mate. She knew that Sesshomaru had every right to deny Inuyasha's choice of mate because they were to live together in the Western Castle. At least she seemed bearable enough to be around, Kagome thought.

"All done!" she heard Emiko exclaim. Nodding her head in thanks, Kagome headed out to find something to do before the afternoon ceremony. But the moment she opened her room door, she felt two arms grasp onto each side of her arm.

Shocked from the sudden attack, Kagome only heard Emiko yell, "Unhand Lady Kagome! How dare you!"

"Lady Kagome! Forgive us!" Kagome snapped her attention to Akihiro who was standing before her.

Calmed by his appearance, she asked gently, "Did the elder request for me?" Seeing Akihiro nod his head violently, she let out a light chuckle.

"I guess my actions of running away from you guys pushed you to perform this," Kagome said teasingly. "Well! Drag me to him!" she shouted playfully.

Making her way past several corridors, she noticed the scholars and Akihiro stop in front of a door. Entering into the room, she saw the entire 'Mu' ranked scholars surrounding her while the elder stood in the middle.

"Welcome, Lady Miko. I apologize for using such extreme measures," the elder said.

Feeling her arms set free, she answered, "That's quite alright, Elder." As soon as she finished her sentence, Kagome saw the entire 'Mu' ranked scholars along with the elder bow respectfully towards her.

She stood frozen in her spot feeling confused.

"We wished to express our gratitude for saving our elder, Lady Miko," she heard one of the younger scholars say.

Another voice exclaimed, "We also wished to express our sincerest respect for your honorable actions of lying on behalf of the 'Mu' rank."

"You may not have known, Lady Miko, but your deed was great help. The 'Mu' rank is constantly up against the 'Gon' rank. If our rank was shifted below that of a 'Gon' then it would definitely affect the importance of knowledge and intelligence," the elder said.

"Our elder plays a huge role in keeping up our rank. The fact that you have saved him from leaving the rank means that you have saved the entire history of the 'Mu' rank," another scholar input.

'Woah' Kagome thought to herself. It was the only words that seemed to explain her feelings at the moment.

Shaking her head from the shock, she asked, "Weren't you looking for me to ask how I knew of the answers?"

"No, Lady Miko. We do not focus on how we attain knowledge," the elder said. Remembering Sesshomaru's words about the lack of care on the procedure, Kagome slightly felt down.

The elder once again piped, "But if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know why you would allow me to take advantage of your knowledge."

Brightly smiling at the elder, Kagome replied sweetly, "You weren't taking advantage of my knowledge, Elder. I was _sharing_ my knowledge with you." She heard the entire crowd of scholars whisper amongst themselves in confusion.

"Sharing…knowledge?" the Elder echoed with interest.

"Yes, if you think about it, wouldn't you gain more knowledge by sharing information amongst each other? There is a saying that two heads are better than one. Two people can definitely answer and find more information better compared to one," she said.

Hours passed by as Kagome discussed many things with the scholars. She brought to them the idea of gathering all the information and compiling them into a book. Through this, other demons can gain a standard knowledge. She truly admired the scholars for they accepted her ideas. Kagome had always thought she would never get to explain and discuss any of her knowledge attained from the future with anyone anymore in the feudal era.

She no longer felt weird for holding such intelligence.

"The afternoon ceremony has already begun," one of the scholars reported.

For the second time, Kagome entered into the ceremony hall with another person. In this case, the entire 'Mu' rank. She gained a lot of attention for entering in with the scholars, especially Sesshomaru's.

Golden eyes flickered with amusement as he watched Kagome speak with the scholars. He noted the respect they held in their attitude towards her. Her honorable action that was acted upon without calculation ended up receiving the 'sincere' respect of the entire 'Mu' rank.

Kagome scanned the crowd to meet eyes with Sesshomaru's. For a second she thought she had seen admiration flash across his face, but doubted her eyes had seen correctly. Excusing herself from the crowd of scholars, she made her way towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw the Miko walking towards him until her attention diverted somewhere else. Her path changed into another direction. A slight furrow between his brows unconsciously appeared as he watched her greet the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses.

"Hello there, I didn't get to catch your names last time, I apologize," Kagome said to the demonesses.

The oldest looking demonesses pointed at each demoness as she said their names, "Etsu, Ami, Hana, and I am Chika."

"And I'm Kagome," she introduced herself with a smile. Staring at Chika she asked, "Does this mean we are friends now?"

Chika felt the rest of the demonesses staring at her to see how she would answer. She had always been Lady Kura's right hand partner, but hated doing what Lady Kura instructed her to do. It hadn't been until Lady Kagome's appearance that gave her hope.

Kagome saw hesitance behind Chika's eyes and knew she shouldn't rush or force anything. Sending them a gentle smile, Kagome said, "No need to rush your decision. It will probably be hard to be friends with me since Kura would hardly allow that. Take your time."

After reassuring them, Kagome turned around to leave them. Seeing that Sesshomaru was surrounded by a few demonesses from other ranks, she smirked. But as golden eyes captured her blue ones, she watched with surprise as he ignored the others while making his way towards her.

"Miko, come," he ordered with a hint of annoyance. Lightly giggling, Kagome followed beside him as they headed towards the gardens.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru with a smirk and teased, "You must love being popular amongst the demonesses."

"Unnecessary annoyances," Sesshomaru said coldly. He knew that the Miko's first confrontation with the 'Tsu' demonesses had to do with him. The knowledge of this unsettled him.

Stopping in his footsteps, Sesshomaru said stoically, "It is unnecessary of you to befriend the 'Tsu' rank. Their opinion of you does not affect your chances of being titled as 'Hime'."

His chest seemed to tighten.

He was sure the 'Tsu' demonesses would only befriend the Miko to get closer to him. Anger simmered beneath his stoic mask at the naïve Miko who did not see the trap she would fall into. She did not seem to understand that the demon society held no warmth or friendship.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome voiced in a serious tone, "I did not befriend them because of the title of 'Hime'." She stared into his hardened eyes that slightly narrowed.

"Then you are foolish to think that they would befriend you with pure intentions," his stoic voice cracked to reveal a hint of his anger.

Kagome noted his stiff posture and cold calculating eyes. But she also noticed the anger that broke through his stoic mask and immediately understood what caused this. Softening her blue eyes to look into his, she said tenderly, "Thank you for worrying, Sesshomaru. I will be careful."

Her blue eyes seemed to look into his soul once again.

Had his anger been worry?

How was it that she seemed to know him better than he himself did?

_Unnerving._

A light growl filled the silence. Sesshomaru walked away from the Miko scoffing at her assumption that he was worried.

No, he was simply annoyed that the Miko chose not to adhere his warning.

-Evening Ceremony-

Standing in the ceremony hall with Akihiro, she heard him say, "All the scholars are fighting against each other to read my book, Lady Kagome. It's all thanks to you."

Akihiro's adorable words made her smile as she replied, "No, your book definitely deserves to be fought over." She then chuckled at the sight of Akihiro's blush.

Returning to her thought of this afternoon, she wished to confront Sesshomaru about several things. Yet, she had scanned through the crowd and noticed he was not present. Abruptly, a loud shout rang through the ceremony hall causing Kagome to break away from her thoughts.

"Kur-a said I can have any of her guu-urrls! Co-ome heere," Kagome saw a drunken demon stumble with his words. The drunken demon grasped onto Chika's wrist and pulled her against his chest. By the looks of Chika's distraught expression, Kagome knew she had to help.

Akihiro, who caught onto her determined expression, voiced quietly, "He is the leader for the 'Gon' rank, Lady Kagome. Be careful." Stiffly nodding her head towards Akihiro, she stalked towards the drunken demon.

Kagome watched in horror as the drunken demon began to tear Chika's kimono off. But what made her angry was the fact that she was the only one moving towards the disgusting crime scene as the rest of the other demons remained watching.

Her anger did not last long for one demon caught her eye though. A demon of the 'Tsu' rank held eyes flickering from red to silver as his hand were clenched tightly. She also noticed the other 'Tsu' demonesses were grasping onto each other for comfort as they looked to their friend with tears. Chika was now sprawled onto the floor with unfeeling eyes of hopelessness. Just as the drunken demon was hovering on top of Chika to kiss her, Kagome kicked the side rib of the demon enforced with a bit of her powers. As the drunken demon crashed onto the marble floor to create a dent, it howled in pain. Kagome took off her outer haori and placed it over Chika to cover up her ripped kimono that no longer covered anything.

Seeing that the 'Gon' leader was sobering up, Kagome heard him yell, "How dare you!"

Narrowing her blue stormy eyes, she released her purification powers to surround her.

"You were harming my friend," Kagome voiced icily as she slowly stepped closer towards the demon.

The 'Gon' leader felt the immense power of purification burning against his skin. He voiced frantically, "B-but Lady K-kura allowed it! I w-was only-"

"Don't you _dare_ touch anyone of the 'Tsu' rank for they are now my friends," Kagome snarled as she stepped even closer to the 'Gon' leader. His skin was now sizzling at the closeness and saw sweat pooling down his face in fear.

Glaring at the 'Gon' leader, Kagome threatened in a cold voice, "If I _hear_ or _see _anything of this sort again, no matter what _Lady_ Kura has said, I will purify you slowly so that you feel pain in every inch of your body."

She made sure that everyone in the ceremony hall heard her warning. No longer would she allow the 'Tsu' rank be pushed around by the demon society.

Returning her attention to Chika, she saw that the 'Tsu' rank already huddled around Chika with tears. Kagome neared the group, which caught Chika's attention. Silently reassuring others that she was fine, Chika then walked towards Kagome and bowed.

"I first thought you were stupid to anger Lady Kura," Chika said bluntly as she continued, "but you somehow figured out about her corrupted actions." Chika knew from this that the Miko held more intelligence then she appeared.

"Then I thought you were joking about befriending us, but you went out of your way to look for us and speak with us," Chika knew many demonesses of higher rank who tried to use them for their own benefit. But, the Miko had once again proven to be different.

Sincerity shined through her smile as she finished saying, "After that I thought you were naïve to befriend a different and lower rank, but all I see now is a confident woman who does not care for what others say. Thank you for saving me. I would be honored to be your friend, Lady Kagome."

Kagome heard Chika's sincere words and knew she did not have to worry about any evil intentions. Immediately thinking of Sesshomaru, she let out a soft smile.

She couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru what had happened to rest assure his worries.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	9. Her Influence

**Chapter Nine- Her Influence**

The sun brightened the morning sky with light colors of blue and white. The summer heat was cooled down by the cool breeze that swept by within the Western Castle. Kagome sat in a flower field she had come across this morning. Humming a song quietly to herself, she plucked some of her favourite flowers. Even though she had already spent an hour in the sunlight, not a single sweat trailed down her face.

She loved the weather in the feudal era compared to the modern era. She found that the summer was much longer and less hot in the feudal era. Since she loved the beauty she was surrounded by in summer but hated the heat, sweat and stickiness the modern era weather caused, the feudal era was perfect for her.

Basking in the embrace of the sun, Kagome hummed a light tune to a modern song she remembered. But, her humming slowly silenced for she heard crying echo in the garden entrance.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru so cold to me!?" Kagome heard a demoness cry out. The thick bushes prevented her from seeing the owner of the voice. Guessing that the demoness was talking to someone, Kagome tried to remain as quiet as possible so that she didn't disturb them.

"What do you mean?" the other demoness replied.

"I've been waiting to see Lord Sesshomaru, so I waited in front of his study. Then, I caught him right before he could enter,"

'Oh boy,' Kagome thought.

"And he glared at me with cold eyes!" the demoness continued to cry out.

Kagome assumed that is was probably because the demoness was blocking his way into the study.

"He was probably controlling his face from looking too pleased to see you," the friend demoness replied.

Kagome froze in her spot after hearing the comment and had almost smacked her forehead.

The demoness sniffed before saying, "Well, he didn't reply to any of my questions or comments too!"

'Probably because he didn't find the need to answer,' Kagome thought.

The friend demoness voiced reassuringly, "Don't worry. He was probably scared that if he talked to you it would end in stutters."

Blinking, Kagome's thoughts blanked. She was sure she didn't hear that comment being said correctly. Sesshomaru…scarred?...stuttering!?

"Ah! You are right! It all makes sense! I guess I will just have to come out stronger if he is so shy," the demoness said cheerfully.

Even after the two demonesses left the garden, Kagome sat there in a daze. Replaying the conversation in her head again, it wasn't until a few replays did she realize the two demonesses were actually having a serious conversation.

Kagome burst in laughter as she rolled on her back. The image of Sesshomaru stuttering and looking shy stuck in her head. Laughter rang like bells through the clearing as a strong gust of wind passed through. The stems of every flower and the leaves on the trees swayed in the wind. In that moment, it appeared as if all of nature was laughing with her and enjoying her presence.

After a few minutes passed by, Kagome soon managed to collect herself to remain calm. Glancing at the lilies she plucked, she felt the need to bring them to Sesshomaru. It would be her silent apology for laughing at him. Lightly chuckling, Kagome picked up the lilies and headed towards Sesshomaru's study.

Already knowing her way to Sesshomaru's study, Kagome lightly knocked on the dark wooden door.

"Come in,"

Struggling to open the heavy door to his study room, Kagome slipped past the crack she managed to push open. She held the vase filled with water and lilies in her hand; her silent apology. Looking to see Sesshomaru busily reading over several scrolls, she quietly placed the flowers near the window. Kagome noticed that the window gave a view of the entire Western gardens. Wondering if perhaps Sesshomaru had heard her laughter or seen her, she quickly glanced at him. But once she saw his eyes concentrated on the scroll in front of him, she let out a sigh of relief. He would have been too busy to notice her in the gardens.

Just as she was about to leave the study, she heard Sesshomaru say, "What are they doing here, Miko." Kagome knew he was referring to the lilies she brought in.

Turning to see that Sesshomaru was still focusing on the scrolls, she answered gently, "I thought they would lighten up the room. And plus, the scent of lilies always helped calm me down. That's why they are my favourite flowers."

Silence filled the study room.

Kagome remembered that she needed to tell Sesshomaru of the incident last night at the evening ceremony. The incident where she had helped the 'Tsu' rank. But figuring that Sesshomaru was still busy, she decided to just leave.

Hearing the door shut, Sesshomaru put down the scroll he had been reading. The footsteps of the Miko echoed in the hallways, but the sound grew further. Standing up from his desk, he walked closer to the plant the Miko had brought in.

Flowers were just flowers.

He never cared for them.

It was normal. He had lived for centuries with the same objects repeatedly growing each season. It was only natural for everything to look dull before his eyes.

Yet, the Miko seemed to see the beauty of them.

Silver hair glowed in the rays of sunlight the window gave off. Sesshomaru leaned against the side of the window and stared at the garden below. He spotted the flower field he had seen the Miko spend hours in. Then glancing at the plant, his golden eyes traced the round edges of the white flower.

Silently breathing in, the flower's scent filled his nose.

'Lilies,' a voice echoed.

The inuyoukai echoed the name of the Miko's favourite flower. It was the first flower that was remembered by its name by the inuyoukai instead of thinking of it as just an object. Blank eyes that were used to passing through nature with blind eyes now stared at the flower in a different light.

-Evening Ceremony-

The ceremony hall filled with noises of chatter. Demons and demonesses alike all chattered amongst their own rank. Blank golden eyes scanned the crowd. Not one entered into his eyes. There had never been a person he wished to confront or speak to. He knew too well that all of them were the same; fake.

"Lord Sesshomaru," blank eyes glanced at Lady Inari.

Noting the smirk on her lips, he heard her say, "You missed a very entertaining evening ceremony last night."

"Hn," his blank eyes turned away from the demoness in disinterest. He did not care for the gossip that went around. Lady Inari did not realize this and continued to explain the events that occurred last night.

"The 'Gon' leader got drunk last night as always," Lady Inari snickered before continuing, "And tried to sleep with one of the 'Tsu' ranked demonesses."

Though he was usually left unfeeling about these sorts of situations, this time had been different. Disgust sank into his mind at the thought of the 'Gon' leader's action. A slight furrow appeared on his brows as he wondered why his reaction towards the news differed this time.

'_Kura should be stopped! Why are you allowing her to exploit other demonesses? That is so wrong!'_

The Miko's words only seemed to cause the disgust grow. Since when had the Miko's words influenced him, or anyone's words?

"Oh, but then things got really entertaining!" Lady Inari said with excitement. Sesshomaru knew that the others had probably just stood there to watch the scene. Golden eyes hardened as he expected Lady Inari to tell him that the 'Gon' leader slept with the 'Tsu' demoness during the ceremony.

"The Shikon Miko kicked the 'Gon' leader to the floor and saved the pitiful demoness!" He froze when he heard what the Miko had done.

Lady Inari laughed with a high pitched voice as she continued, "That Miko is too naïve. She threatened everyone not to touch any of the 'Tsu' demonesses for they were her _friends_! Friends!? The Miko will surely be used by the low class demonesses; how utterly pitiful."

He had thought so too. Centuries of living within this society, it was predictable that the Miko would only be used for her kind heart.

His chest tightened.

"Lady Kagome!" the sound of several scholars calling out reached Sesshomaru's ears. Noticing that the Miko had just entered the ceremony, he watched all the scholars move towards her.

The entire 'Tsu' rank walked towards the Miko as they too called out, "Lady Kagome!" For the first time in history, three ranks seemed to mingle with one another.

Admiration shined through the eyes amongst all the 'Mu' rank and 'Tsu' rank.

'Impossible,' Golden eyes hardened at the sight before him.

An air of respect lingered in the air that surrounded both ranks. In the middle, the Miko held a sweet smile on her lips as she greeted each person individually, personally.

Sesshomaru patiently waited for any evidence of deception to crack through. Yet, used to centuries of encountering superficial beings, he knew that what he saw was not the same. No, what he saw within the 'Mu' and 'Tsu' rank was sincere respect; the respect she honorably earned.

The stubborn Miko had once again managed to write off his predictions.

The Miko's laughter rang throughout the ceremony hall as the other ranks continued to tell her a funny story. With the other two ranks laughing along with her, the Miko's blue eyes glowed with joy.

Golden eyes that had always remained cold towards the unforgiving demon society slowly seemed to melt from the sight.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	10. The Decision

**Chapter Ten- The Decision**

Kagome brushed away the wrinkles on her haori that were visible to the eye. The texture of its silky material was felt beneath her fingers. Light purple, the color of her haori, brought a glow to her milky skin. Sensing Emiko release the grasp on her onyx hair, Kagome pulled her braid to one side of her shoulder.

"Thank you, Emiko," she said. Looking at Emiko's reflection from the mirror, she saw her bow. Abruptly, the sound of her room door swinging open was heard from behind her. Kagome quickly turned her head to see the intruder.

The whole gang, Etsu, Ami, Hana, and Chika marched towards her. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt Estu and Hana wrap their arms around both her arms. Raising a brow, Kagome silently questioned Chika what the meaning of this was.

A playful smirk plastered on Chika's lips as she said, "We need to steal you for a while, and the scholars told us that this was the best way to do so!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have introduced you guys to the scholars," Kagome mumbled.

"Bring her to my room, girls!" Chika ordered teasingly. Kagome giggled at the de ja vu of being dragged somewhere again. Entering into Chika's room, Kagome sat in the circle her friends were sitting by. She stared at Chika, who was blushing, and waited patiently to listen to what would be said.

"Um," Chika hesitated before explaining, "I wanted to confess something with Lady Kagome present."

Kagome nodded her head to encourage Chika to continue. It showed her support in whatever she was about to confess. Seeing Chika send her a relieved smile, Kagome heard her blurt out, "I'm in love with Hisashi!"

Silence filled the air as Kagome did not realize the tenseness the other demonesses were showing. In her own world, the memory of one 'Tsu' demon angered by the ordeal between the 'Gon' leader and Chika flashed through her mind.

"Oh, are you talking about the silver eyed demon?" Kagome asked innocently, breaking the heavy silence.

Everyone stared at Kagome with wide eyes and exclaimed all at once, "Ehhhhhh!?"

"How did you know, Lady Kagome? Are you a mind reader!?" Ami asked.

Smiling she replied, "No, he was the only demon that seemed angered when Chika was being attacked."

Steadily looking into Chika's eyes, Kagome continued, "I would not have allowed you with any other man."

"But, Lady Kagome, he is only a 'Tsu' rank," Hana informed hesitatingly.

Sharply staring at Hana, Kagome said, "And what did I say about ranks?" Hana looked downwards in shame and replied, "That rank should not prevent you from treating others differently."

"Thank you so much for your blessings, Lady Kagome!" Chika exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm just glad there is still love that can be found in the demon society," Kagome said. She felt like another hidden beauty was slightly uncovered.

Chika said sadly, "No, I was about to give up on Hisashi, Lady Kagome. Lady Kura would never have allowed my relationship."

"Did I hear my name being called?" Kura walked into the room. The room silenced as Kagome noted the others holding their breath.

Kura turned her head to Kagome and spoke sweetly, "Oh my, I did not know you were here Lady Miko. Just the person I wished to see."

Everyone stiffened with tension. Only Kagome raised a brow, amused by Kura's different attitude. She watched as Kura kneeled and bowed.

"Forgive me for being rude, Lady Kagome. I have reflected on my actions for the past few days. And I am prepared for any punishment you see fit for your forgiveness," Kura said.

Kagome felt everyone's eyes on her waiting to see how she would respond. She couldn't tell if Kura was being sincere or not. But she couldn't turn down Kura's request either. Narrowing her eyes, she decided to test Kura's sincerity.

"I will forgive you on one condition," Kagome voiced sternly, "That you give up your position as 'Tsu' leader." She watched Kura closely as her eyes widened in shock.

Kura lifted her head upwards and cried out, "There is no one capable enough to be leader other than myself!"

"Chika is more than capable," Kagome said. She calmly observed Kura struggling to decide.

"As you wish," Kura mumbled, once again lowering her head.

Shifting her gaze to Chika, Kagome said softly, "I gave you this position because I believe you will guide the 'Tsu' rank in the right direction. Use your position wisely, Chika."

Seeing no need to stay in the room for any longer, Kagome left behind a crowd of shocked demonesses. She immediately headed for the gardens and searched for the flower field.

A wide open space covered in white lilies came to view. Lying down in the middle of the flower field, Kagome looked up to the blue sky. Too consumed by her thoughts, she did not care for her un-lady-like appearance. Several strands of onyx hair scattered on the green grass, her silk haori was now dirtied with soil. But her mind could only care for the questions that swirled unanswered.

Did she do the right thing?

Would placing Chika as leader fix the corruption Kura had done?

Was Kura sincere about stepping down so easily?

She felt doubt beginning to spread through her, wondering if what she had done was correct. Taking a deep breath, the scent of lilies washed over her senses. A calming sensation rushed through her, releasing her from any tenseness. A peaceful smile gently tugged on her lips. The smell of lilies always seemed to chase away her worries. Remembering the piles of scrolls in Sesshomaru's study, she wondered if the scent of lilies would help ease the stressful duty. Sitting up from her lying position, she began plucking white lilies.

Kagome felt a cool breeze pass her causing the flowers in her hand to rustle in the wind. Seeing that she had plucked just enough lilies, she headed towards Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru paused as he heard light footsteps nearing his study. The scent of lilies reached his sensitive nose and silently drank in the smell. Invisible to the eye, Sesshomaru's shoulders slightly shifted in relax.

"Come in," Kagome was slightly taken aback when she heard his voice gentler than usual. Pausing for a second, she blinked away the odd feeling. Soon, a warm smile made its way onto her lips. Pushing the door open, she saw the piles of scrolls stacked on his desk again. Kagome walked towards the window and replaced the old lilies with the new ones she had plucked today.

Glancing Sesshomaru's way, Kagome locked eyes with his. Surprised that he was suddenly looking at her, she did not notice that his eyes were narrowed.

"Miko," she heard the chill in his voice, "What did they do to you." Kagome was confused by his comment and tilted her head to the side in question.

"What do you mean-" Kagome asked as she was cut off by his sharp words.

"I can smell their scent of thick perfume and you are covered in soil," his words came out frustrated.

Clueless blue eyes stared down at her clothes and widened at what she saw. Grass stains and soil smeared across the silk material, while wrinkles appeared everywhere. She really looked like she had been in a fight of some sort. Realization dawned upon her as Sesshomaru's words clicked in her head.

He thought the 'Tsu' demonesses she had met a while ago had caused her messy appearance.

Though she found the situation hilarious, the warmth that flowed through her at the thought of Sesshomaru's worrisome behavior won against the laughter that wished to escape.

She sent him a sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, I was rolling around in the flower field."

Sesshomaru silently let out a sigh. The anger that was directed at the 'Tsu' demonesses vanished. He had assumed the demonesses betrayed the respect he had seen them direct towards the Miko. Yet, he did not understand why he felt relieved that his assumption was incorrect.

"Rolling around in the flower field," Sesshomaru echoed backed the Miko's words.

Crimson color flushed her cheeks as she heard how silly she sounded. Seeing Sesshomaru's eyes flicker with amusement, her blush deepened.

"And I met with the 'Tsu' girls and Kura," Kagome blurted out quickly to escape his stare.

Noting his expression return stoic, she explained, "She greeted me with a totally different attitude and asked for my forgiveness."

His expression darkened.

"And you believe her?" he questioned. He remembered that demoness bad mouthing the Miko to him not too long ago. It was most doubtful that she was sincere about her plead for forgiveness. But seeing the Miko's conflicted expression, he wasn't surprised that she would give that demoness a second chance.

Hinting his doubtfulness, Kagome reassured, "I will keep an eye out for her, Sesshomaru."

"Hn," he tried to ignore the tight feeling around his chest.

Her decision to strip Kura's position and place Chika as leader sank into her head. She had felt uneasy about this decision because she knew there would be consequences. Kura had already created connections with several unknown demons. By replacing Kura, that would anger the unknown demons that favoured her.

"I replaced Kura's position and entrusted the 'Tsu' rank with Chika," Kagome voiced boldly with determination.

Sesshomaru felt his blood turn ice cold the moment the Miko had told him of her actions; dangerous actions. Golden eyes hardened to conceal the mixture of shock and anger that coursed through his body. A heavy silence filled the study room. Beginning to feel the chill behind his stare, Kagome diverted her gaze.

"You should have stuck with just gaining other's respect," he voiced coldly. Why wouldn't she just remain silent and go about things silently? Why was she so determined to fight anything and everything that was seen as wrong in her eyes? His mind raced with predictions to calculate the amount of danger she had placed upon herself. But no matter how he looked at it, she had willingly placed herself in a vulnerable position and created many enemies due to her actions.

His anger and frustration managed to slip past his control.

"Now you tread too far, Miko," a snarl escaped. Sesshomaru was unaware of the shiver that trembled through her body at his cold words. He was only aware of the growing sensation of threat; the threat of her own safety.

Kagome felt slightly shocked by his coldness; his harsh words. But, she would not back down on her decision. Any consequences from her choice would be hers to deal with. Confused by his odd behavior, Kagome tried to observe his reason.

"Leave," he said stoically with a hint of anger. Slightly jumping from the order, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru one last time before exiting the study.

Sensing her aura distance, Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes to rein back control in his body.

_Panic_.

His hand clenched.

Why did he even care?

Golden eyes blinked open. The emotions that raged past them had now calmed as if tied to a conclusion. In the empty study room with only the inuyoukai, an unforeseen decision was made.

The Miko was no longer a stranger or like the rest.

The inuyoukai grudgingly admitted that she held some importance.

So if any demon attempted to harm the Miko, he would step in.

She was, after all, the future intended of the Western Land Prince.

Unknown to the inuyoukai, a small seed had been planted within his heart. A seed that acknowledged her importance to him alone; a seed he ignored.

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. From here on…things should get more interesting.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	11. It began with a Tug

**Chapter Eleven- It began with a Tug**

The light echo of footsteps sounded within the Castle hallways. White lilies freshly plucked from under the sun were held in Kagome's hands. Her blue eyes had a faraway look within them. Sesshomaru's cold words and attitude did not leave her thoughts. She was still clueless as to why he was acting so.

Kagome finally noticed that her feet had unconsciously stopped in front of Sesshomaru's study. Looking down at the lilies in her hand they became her reason to confront him. Knocking on the wooden door, she waited patiently for his response. But, Kagome was too deep in thought that she did not notice that another person lay behind the door.

"Come in," she heard Sesshomaru's usual stoic voice call out. Releasing a slightly relieved sigh, she wondered if he was no longer angry at her. Pushing the door open, her eyes immediately caught the color of red and silver.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards him. Catching her friend off guard, she embraced him tightly. Kagome quickly pulled away to see his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. So happy to see Inuyasha's return, she embraced him lightly once more.

But a chilling voice cut her excitement short, "Your reunion can be done elsewhere, Miko."

Glancing at Sesshomaru, she saw his golden eyes reveal nothing. Kagome wondered if he was still angry at her from the tone of his voice. Sending him an apologetic look, she let go of Inuyasha and walked towards the lily vase to place in the lilies she brought.

"There were no complaints sent from the villages you patrolled," Kagome heard Sesshomaru voice impassively.

"It seems you have managed to stay away from trouble," Sesshomaru continued to say. Peaking at Inuyasha, she saw him puff up his chest and tilt his nose upwards. Kagome softly snickered at her friend's prideful appearance.

"Your intended, on the other hand," Sesshomaru's voice suddenly hardened and held more anger, "Seems to enjoy stirring up trouble."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru feeling hurt by his cold attitude. From the sound of his comment, Kagome knew he was still angry with her. Guessing he was angry that she meddled with the 'Tsu' rank's affairs, she retorted, "Well at least I don't ignore corruption."

Golden eyes narrowed as Sesshomaru said sharply, "Do not think you are solving the issue."

"If you think that doing nothing is fixing the issue then you aren't any better!" Red cheeks flushed Kagome's face as anger simmered beneath her skin.

A heavy tension filled the study room as both Kagome and Sesshomaru glared at each other. Neither of them diverted their attention; neither wishing to lose to the other.

"What did you do, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her with a serious expression. Hearing Inuyasha side with Sesshomaru, she broke away from Sesshomaru's eyes to look at Inuyasha with a devastated expression. But observing that Inuyasha held a frown on his face, Kagome knew he was worried.

"I did nothing wrong," she said stubbornly. She did not regret anything she did. How could she? Her choice to replace Kura with Chika would strip Kura's ability to corrupt the 'Tsu' rank. Even if Kura did seem sincere with her apology and reflection, it did not prevent Kura from continuing her corrupted actions. After seeing the hopeful expressions from the 'Tsu' rank, no, she did not regret anything. Seeing that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did not view things her way, she walked out of the study. There was no point in voicing her thoughts, she would show them instead.

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave the room before glancing at Sesshomaru for answers. As if knowing what Inuyasha wanted to hear, Sesshomaru said curtly, "The Miko replaced the 'Tsu' leader."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization of what Kagome had done and exclaimed loudly, "Shit!"

Inuyasha knew of Kura's corrupted actions, but also knew of her tight ties with many powerful demons. There had been a reason why no one bothered to interfere or address Kura's dirty works. Releasing a groan, Inuyasha dragged his hand along his face. He shouldn't have been so surprised at the chaos Kagome had gotten herself into while he was gone.

"She always attracts trouble," Inuyasha mumbled to himself, while regretting leaving in the first place.

"Hn," Sesshomaru agreed with Inuyasha for the first time.

A glower darkened Inuyasha's face. He doubted that he would be able to protect Kagome from anyone in the demon society. Growling at the disadvantage he had within the demon society, he sent Sesshomaru a weary gaze.

Hesitating with his words, Inuyasha said reluctantly, "I ask for a favor."

Sesshomaru raised a brow with a stoic mask in place. He wondered what could push Inuyasha to ever ask him for a favor.

"Kagome will probably be in danger and I am in no position to protect her. Would you?" Inuyasha requested grudgingly as he cursed his weakness.

Golden eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. Ignoring the tightening around his chest, he silently considered Inuyasha's request. He had already decided to assist the Miko when troubled for she now belonged to the Western Lands. Yet, to brand this duty as _protecting_ her caused his chest irritation.

"On the condition that you owe me," Sesshomaru said stoically.

Inuyasha looked shocked for he did not think Sesshomaru would agree with him so easily. Nodding his head in agreement to the condition, his amber eyes still reflected shock. As Sesshomaru returned to reading through scrolls, Inuyasha left the study in a daze.

_Thud_.

The sound of the door closing resounded in the silent study. Golden eyes that were scanning through a report paused. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to the fresh lilies near the window.

_Tug._

His chest tightened from the thought of protecting the Miko.

An unsettling feeling coursed through his body.

The thought of placing a condition to protect the Miko bothered him. But like all duties, there needed to be some sort of benefit for him.

_Tug._

Minutes passed by as Sesshomaru tried to collect his confusing thoughts that did not make any sense. Getting up from his seat, he walked towards the window. Breathing in the scent of lilies, he closed his eyes in hopes to calm his thoughts. But just as he was about to close his eyes, he spotted the Miko and Inuyasha in the flower field. Golden eyes were fixed on Inuyasha's hand that rested on the Miko's shoulder.

_Tug._

-Evening Ceremony-

"What did you do to get so close with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue. Kagome's jaws dropped at Inuyasha's question as her hands released the braid she had been working on.

"What!?" Kagome said with confusion. Of course during Inuyasha's absence she felt like she built some sort of bond with Sesshomaru. But, she had no idea how Inuyasha could come up with that assumption.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he continued, "I thought Sesshomaru was going to kill you the moment you talked back at him. I _know_ him, Kagome. What did you two do while I was gone?"

Blue eyes widened in astonishment. She had always thought Inuyasha was a bit slow at noticing things, but maybe he had grown. Revealing a sheepish grin she answered, "I wouldn't say he thinks of me as a friend…yet. But, hopefully we can be. After all, he _will_ be my brother-in-law."

Kagome giggled as she saw Inuyasha's ears turn slightly pink while diverting his eyes elsewhere.

"Keh," he grunted to cover his embarrassment. Inuyasha knew Kagome had the ability to change the people around her. But, Sesshomaru had been the last person he thought Kagome would approach to get close with. Inuyasha's expression turned serious as he said, "You would have been killed on the spot if you were anyone else, Kagome."

Wrapping her arm around his she said reassuringly, "Well, it _wa_s me so there's nothing to be worried about."

Inuyasha sent Kagome a worried look. He still felt shocked that Sesshomaru didn't harm Kagome at all for talking back. Just because Kagome was his intended mate did not mean Sesshomaru didn't have the right to harm her. Inuyasha knew Kagome meant more to Sesshomaru than just an in law. But it was just so hard to imagine Sesshomaru having a friend.

Excited to introduce Inuyasha to all her friends, Kagome's anger from this afternoon was completely forgotten. Tugging onto Inuyasha's arm, she dragged him to the ceremony hall.

Feeling Inuyasha's footsteps slow down her pace, Kagome said with annoyance, "Come on, Inuyasha, you are walking too slowly!"

She heard him grumble before walking the same pace as her. Entering into the ceremony hall, Kagome immediately noticed the 'Mu' and 'Tsu' rank headed towards her. She smiled brightly as she waved towards them in greeting. Seeing both the 'Mu' and 'Tsu' rank bow in return, she glanced to see Inuyasha's eyes widen.

Noticing that both ranks were near enough, she announced, "This is my intended mate, Inuyasha."

Silence fell upon the two ranks after Kagome's introduction. Though Kagome knew Inuyasha held a bad reputation, she hoped the two ranks would accept him. As the silence prolonged, Kagome observed Inuyasha's eyes show hesitance.

"Hello, Prince Inuyasha, my name is Akihiro. I am honored to meet the intended of our respected Lady Kagome," Akihiro voiced loudly trying to cover up his nervousness.

Kagome couldn't help but send Akihiro a warm smile for his bravery. Her attention turned to Chika as she stepped forward and said, "And I am Chika, speaker of the 'Tsu' rank. Our rank is pleased to finally meet your acquaintance."

Gazing up at Inuyasha, Kagome's heart warmed at the shock seen in his eyes. She tugged on his arm to stand closer towards him. Kagome was relieved to see his cold mask disappear as she heard him say, "The pleasure is all mine, Akihiro and Chika."

Kagome pulled on his arm to introduce him to the other members. Soon, the tense air was replaced with laughter as Kagome told stories of her adventures with Inuyasha.

Kagome saw his amber eyes gradually warm up towards both the ranks.

She noticed his real character crack through his cold front here and there.

Her heart that ached for Inuyasha seemed to mend.

Warmth embraced her as blue eyes softened towards the sight of her dear friend.

All who surrounded the Miko saw a gentle smile grace her lips.

And all who saw the beautiful smile felt their heart skip a beat.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from the Miko. Not finding the need to stay for the entire ceremony, he headed towards his study. He couldn't deny his amazement at the Miko's ability to make the 'Mu' and 'Tsu' rank accept Inuyasha. For so long, Inuyasha had been the black sheep of the demon society which tainted the Western Lands. If the Miko continued to gain other ranks to respect her, Inuyasha's reputation was bound to improve. This would erase the taint placed over the Western Land. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had done something wise for the first time; making the Miko as his intended.

_Tug_.

**Author's Note: Dear readers, your views are my motivation, and your reviews are my inspiration. I can't thank you enough.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	12. The Trap

**Chapter Twelve- The Trap**

A giggle escaped her lips as she saw Inuyasha's grumpy face. Turning away from the mirror, Kagome stood before Inuyasha fully dressed for the evening ceremony.

"Emiko told me that the ceremonies will begin to die down after today, Inuyasha," Kagome informed trying to lighten Inuyasha's grumpy face.

Inuyasha's expression darkened a bit more before saying, "I have a feeling we shouldn't attend tonight, Kagome. Something feels off."

She too had felt the change to the Castle's atmosphere as well.

"We should attend then, Inuyasha," she replied sternly.

Releasing a sigh, Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe, "You and your curiosity always bringin trouble."

Inuyasha was once again dragged off to the ceremony hall for the evening. But once the two entered past the doors, Kagome noted Chika and Hisashi's absence. Walking towards the 'Tsu' rank, Kagome saw Kura's face express worry.

"What happened? Where are Chika and Hisashi?" Kagome asked.

"It's terrible, Lady Miko," Kagome heard Kura voice with worry, "Hisashi was severely wounded after trying to protect Chika from an attack by a demon. Chika has gone to attend his wounds!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock after hearing the news and asked, "Did you find out who it was?"

Kura nodded her head and whispered, "The 'Gon' leader."

Narrowing her eyes, its ocean blue color darkened. Kagome was about to march towards the 'Gon' leader and teach him a lesson for harming her friends. But as she turned around, the 'Gon' leader stood behind her with a grin on his face.

"Looking for me?" the 'Gon' leader asked with a cocky voice.

"I warned you about harming my friends," Kagome said dangerously. Noting the 'Gon' leader's expression unchanging from a smirk, Kagome wondered what he had up his sleeve.

The 'Gon' leader folded his arms as he stated, "I just put Chika in her place. Kura is the only 'Tsu' rank leader I will allow."

"Please stop this!" Kura pleaded towards the 'Gon' leader.

Kagome froze in her position. She knew she had placed herself in a vulnerable spot to the demons who favoured Kura, but she had not expected them to harm Chika. Fearing for her friend's safety, Kagome confessed, "I was the one who placed Chika as the 'Tsu' leader."

Sesshomaru, who had been observing from afar, narrowed his eyes. Did the Miko not see that she had fallen for the 'Gon' leaders trap? Now, all the demons would know who had been the one behind replacing Kura's position.

"Oh ho? _You_ were the one to replace Kura with Chika?" the 'Gon' leader taunted. Quickly switching faces from an amused expression to a snarl, the 'Gon' leader growled, "Who are you to do that? Your rank hasn't even accepted you as a 'Sho' yet. So why should anyone else?"

"What do you mean!? Kagome is officially a 'Sho' rank!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell from behind her.

She steadied her eyes to observe the 'Gon' leader carefully as he spoke, "None of us has actually seen how powerful she is. She should be tested."

"Demons are never tested after being ranked! That law was rid of decades ago!" Inuyasha snarled back at the 'Gon' leader. He knew of the dirty trick the leader was planning and he wouldn't allow it to happen.

"You forget, half-breed! She is human!" The 'Gon' leader barked back angrily. Kagome quickly glanced at Inuyasha and laid a hand on his arm. She knew Inuyasha would defend her, even in the demon society where he would no argue back for himself.

"Are you saying that if I am approved as a 'Sho' rank you would allow Chika as the 'Tsu' leader?" Kagome asked. She did not care much for her rank. But if her position protected her decision for the 'Tsu' rank, then she would fight to keep her rank.

Sesshomaru decided to step in before the Miko fell for the 'Gon' leaders trap. A chilling voice brought the 'Gon' leader's smirk to disappear, "Learn your place, the Miko is a 'Sho' rank."

Fear visibly trembled through the 'Gon' leader as his attention was directed towards Sesshomaru. After gulping down some of his fear, the 'Gon' leader stuttered, "B-but L-lord Se-sesshomaru! N-No one w-will re-respect her for-for her rank i-if she de-denies to prove h-her strength!"

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the 'Gon' leader.

"Hn, and who are they?" Sesshomaru voiced dripping with acid as he cracked his hand. The thick scent of fear was now emitting from the pathetic 'Gon' leader. Noting that the pathetic creature would no longer challenge the Miko's rank, Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"If you want to test my powers, test me!" Sesshomaru heard the Miko yell. Golden eyes briefly flickered to crimson as Sesshomaru glared at the Miko.

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's glare. She knew he was furious at her for undoing his action of protecting her. But she did not wish to keep her rank because other's feared Sesshomaru to question her powers. It was not fair to others who worked hard to reach the 'Sho' rank on their own strength. She would only keep her rank if other's found her worthy of the title. If there were demons who doubted her, she would prove to them.

"Your….your powers can be tested by fighting against the 'Sho' leader. Then he will decide whether you are deserving of the rank!" the 'Gon' leader managed to blurt out, even though he stunk of fear.

Whispers spread like fire through the crowd of demons.

Inuyasha laid a hand on Kagome's shoulders to warn her. He knew the rumors about how powerful the 'Sho' leader was; the leader who had supposedly turned down the rank of Daiyoukai because he did not wish to take on the responsibilities that came along with the rank. But as soon as Inuyasha's eyes saw the determination that shined through her eyes, the hold on her shoulder faltered. She would not change her mind no matter what he said; he knew this for a fact.

"Deal," Kagome answered. The whispers grew louder amongst the crowd. Noticing that Sesshomaru had walked off into the direction of the gardens, Kagome followed after him.

"Kagome, you shouldn't follow after him," she heard Inuyasha advise her.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha," she tried to reassure him. She had to thank him for trying to rescue her and apologize to him for undoing his rescue attempt. Making her way towards the huge ancient tree, Kagome assumed she would find Sesshomaru there. And like she thought, she found Sesshomaru standing with his back faced towards her. Kagome innocently walked closer to him until she was a feet away. Just as she was about to call out his name, a clawed hand gripped her shoulder painfully and pushed her against the tree. She winced at the pain on her shoulder and back at the impact.

"Miko," his voice snarled deeply. Kagome flinched at the feeling of his claws dig into her shoulder.

"You should have stayed silent!" he roared furiously. Her eyes widened in shock from his raised voice.

Even through her shock, she managed to mumble out, "But Sessho-"

Only to be cut off by his growl, "Do you know who you are up against? Did you think you could be more powerful than the 'Sho' leader? Think again, Miko. You will lose your rank and regret what you have done."

Kagome ignored the sweat that trailed down her forehead from the pain in her shoulder. Her pained expression softened towards the angry inuyoukai before her. Slowly placing her hand on top of his that dug into her shoulder, she felt Sesshomaru tense from the touch.

"I don't plan on winning, Sesshomaru. I plan to just fight the best I can," she explained hoping to calm him down if he could understand her reason.

Squeezing his tense hand lightly, Kagome said, "Thank you for trying to save me from the 'Gon' leader's trap, but I will not allow anyone to replace Chika as leader. Also, I really didn't want people to accept my rank just because you threatened to punish those who did question my powers."

She saw confusion behind his hardened gold eyes. Kagome knew that he was confused as to why she was working so hard to protect Chika's position. To her, protecting Chika's position was the start of ridding the darkness within the demon society. To her, it meant unveiling the hidden beauties. To her, it was meant to melt the cold, hardened, eyes.

A sad smile tugged on her lips as she told him, "You know, I was so devastated when I figured out what Kura had been doing to the other 'Tsu' girls. But what made me cry was the cold look in your eye as if you were now used to the corruption found in the demon society."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen. Recalling the time the Miko had cried in front of him, he realized those tears had been for him.

"Do you understand now, why I want to bring change, no matter how small of a change it may be? I don't want to see anymore cold or hardened eyes, Sesshomaru. It pains me to see you like that," Kagome said with a tremble, also thinking that the same reason applied to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stared into her blue eyes that darken with sorrow and soon swelled with tears. Her eyes alone displayed the storm that raged within her and seemed to transfer the swirl of emotions to him.

Warm blue eyes melted the icy glaze behind his golden eyes.

Her fiery passion sent a burning sensation spread through his chest.

For a brief second, Sesshomaru wished to see what was so beautiful about the demon society through her eyes.

He wanted to see the beauty she fought for with all her might.

She was the first...

To capture his interest for so long,

To cry for him,

To talk back at him,

To make him worry,

And to make him protective of her.

There was truly none like her.

"You are a strange creature," Sesshomaru muttered in a low voice. Thinking he was insulting her, Kagome sent him a glare only to find his eyes looking at her softly. A light gasp escaped her lips from the tender look she did not think Sesshomaru was capable of expressing. But soon, a bright smile appeared on her face from the joy to see that he understood her.

"Kagome, you should call me Kagome, Sesshomaru," she teased him. Feeling the grip on her shoulder lift, she felt him guide her back towards the Castle.

_Crack_.

The seed buried deep down in the inuyoukai's heart cracked open and began to plant roots. It was only a matter of time now, before the inuyoukai can no longer ignore the seed taking root within his heart; the seed that represented the Miko's importance.

**Author's Note: Another update...for being amazing readers!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	13. The 'Sho' Rank

**Chapter Thirteen- The 'Sho' Rank**

_Knock Knock_

Silence.

Inuyasha knocked once more. He could smell her scent from behind the door, yet she did not seem to answer. Annoyed by being kept waiting, he called out, "Kagome?"

Suddenly, the door was opened by her maid. Sensing the maid's distress, Inuyasha asked, "What is wrong?"

"Milady's shoulder…" the maid whispered out before being cut off by Kagome's sharp words.

"Emiko! Enough," she voiced sternly, causing Emiko to bite on her lips.

However, Inuyasha knew Kagome well enough to know that she always tried to hide things from him. Marching up to her, he stood in front of her as she was sitting on her bed fully dressed. Inuyasha slipped her haori down to her shoulders.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

A gasp was heard from the maid from his bold actions.

A growl rumbled past Inuyasha's throat.

Her exposed right shoulder was covered in black and blue marks.

The claw marks along the bruise notified him exactly who caused the ugly injury.

Growling even louder, Inuyasha snarled, "Sesshomaru!" But just as he was about to go confront the bastard, he was stopped by her hand. Inuyasha didn't bother to conceal his anger as he glared at Kagome.

"I told you not to follow him! Look what he did to you! Where else did he harm you!? I'll kill the bastard!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha's frustrations to be let out before she spoke. She continued to hold her grip on Inuyasha's hand just to make sure he didn't charge towards Sesshomaru in anger. Seeing that he was done yelling, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, he was angry because of my stubbornness."

Inuyasha frowned disapprovingly, even though he knew how difficult Kagome was with her stubbornness.

The memory of Sesshomaru's tender look caused her eyes to soften. Kagome smiled affectionately from the memory and voiced warmly, "But now he understands why I am doing this."

Confusion had replaced the frown on Inuyasha's face. He had no idea what Sesshomaru understood about Kagome, or what Kagome was trying to 'do'. Releasing a sigh, he knew he could never understand the way her mind worked or why she did certain things. No normal human woman would try to change the corruption that was found in a demon society. But, he did know that her determination to change things had to do with her growing up in the modern era.

"Well, I'm glad there's one person that understands the reason behind your crazy actions. Cause I definitely don't, Kagome!" Inuyasha said with annoyance.

Fumbling to fix her haori, Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's temper tantrums. As a sudden loud knock was heard on her door she watched Emiko open the door. Recognizing the demon as a 'Gon' rank, Kagome asked, "How may I help you?"

She watched the demon stiffly bow towards her proving that not all the 'Gon' rank dismissed her rank.

"The match against the 'Sho' leader has been decided to begin in one hour," the demon reported.

"No! She cannot fight today," Inuyasha barked at the demon angrily. He knew that the bruise on her shoulder would prevent her from fighting with her full abilities.

Still positioned in a bow, the demon asked, "Then does Milady forfeit the challenge?"

"I shall be ready within the hour," Kagome responded, notifying the demon that she still accepted the challenge.

Inuyasha quickly interrupted, "No way! Kagome-,"

"Sit," she said as Inuyasha slammed onto the marble floor. Glaring at her fallen friend, she dared him to defy her decisions. But only the mumbling of curses beneath his breath could be heard, which indicated her win. Shooing the 'Gon' ranked demon away, Kagome informed Emiko to help dress her in appropriate attire.

Red and white, they were the colors of the Miko garb Kagome was dressed in. A silk sash dyed in the color of light purple twisted in an elegant fashion around her waist to signify her status as a 'Sho' rank. She knew the purple sash was meant to be taken off if the 'Sho' leader disapproved of her powers.

The echo of her footsteps reached her ear as she followed Emiko to a part of the Western Castle she had never passed by before. Seeing Emiko lead her outdoors, the view of a crowd of demons was seen.

Blue eyes scanned the scene before her.

Sesshomaru sat in a throne-like chair right in the middle of the crowd as the rest of the demons were positioned on his left and right. Training her eyes on Sesshomaru, she waited for him to look at her. But even though her entrance was announced, his golden eyes looked straight forward as if avoiding her. Tilting her head slightly to the side, her eyebrow cocked in confusion and wondered if he was just too deep in thought to notice her. Kagome shrugged off the feeling of disappointment and shifted her gaze towards the field where a tall demon stood. Just by looking at him in a glance, she could tell that he was the 'Sho' leader and powerful.

She walked towards the 'Sho' leader and stopped a few metres away. Kagome bowed low before him, even though she knew he would not return a bow. As she looked up her eyes met with his and saw a frown darken his expression. Disgust reflected in his eyes, yet she felt the disgust was not directed towards her.

"You are to fight until I say so," the 'Sho' leader said in a monotone. Kagome nodded her head to indicate she understood the condition of the fight. He then positioned himself towards Sesshomaru and bowed. Following to do the same, the disappointment grew within her as golden eyes averted from her stare once again.

"Begin," Sesshomaru voiced stoically. Though his voice revealed nothing, Sesshomaru tightened his hold around the arm chair. Kagome felt her gaze linger towards Sesshomaru. Distracted, she didn't see the incoming attack until the last minute. A pink barrier, placed mere inches from her face, blocked the 'Sho' leader's punch.

'Strong,' Kagome thought as she was slightly pushed back from the force of his punch. The 'Sho' leader continued with his attacks, giving her no room to do anything but block.

Block after block after block, Kagome finally understood the trap she had fallen into. The 'Sho' leader never planned to test her powers from the beginning. He wanted to strip her of her rank and would not allow her to prove her powers. Seeing the 'Sho' leader sending another attack with his fist, Kagome caught his wrist and pulled him close. Her blue eyes glared into his to show him that she knew of what he was doing. But, the look of disgust once again flashed through his eyes, which both shocked and distracted her with another realization.

_Pain_.

It was too late before Kagome noted that the 'Sho' leader had twisted free from her grasp and landed a hit on her right arm. Wincing at the doubled pain from the bruise and the attack, Kagome staggered backwards.

Golden eyes hardened as the grip around the arm chair tightened. The blow she took to her right arm shouldn't have been as painful as she seemed to appear to be. Inuyasha, who knew the reason for Kagome's pain, couldn't remain silent and snarled out, "Her left shoulder was already bruised with claw marks this morning."

Sesshomaru felt his entire body tense from Inuyasha's comment. He remembered taking his anger out on her while grabbing her right shoulder. Blurred by his anger, he did not realize that he had harmed her as badly.

Suddenly, Kagome's cry rang in his ear. Golden eyes flickered crimson at the scene before him. The 'Sho' leader had caught onto her weakness and landed a few blows onto her right shoulder. Sesshomaru felt his chest twist painfully as he watched Kagome's body rack with pain. Using his authority as the Host, he had the power to stop the challenge.

"Don't you dare stop the fight, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grumbled out reluctantly. Half of him wanted to allow Sesshomaru to go ahead and stop the match. But the other half of him knew more than anyone that the match needs to continue for Kagome's sake.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Do not think to order this Sesshomaru."

"She decided to still fight even knowing her injury!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"You should have stopped her," Sesshomaru said coated with malice.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, "You think I didn't try? That girl won't listen to no one!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly returned their attention towards the match. The scene before them caused one to begin growling while the other struggled to control the burst of anger that raged from within.

The 'Sho' leader held a tight grasp on Kagome's right arm. With the other hand, he punched directly onto her injury. It only took three hits before the sound of her bone cracking was heard. A pink barrier was quickly placed before another hit by the 'Sho' leader was landed.

An unknown emotion flickered past stoic eyes.

Claws began to dig into the wooden arm chair.

The faint sound of wood cracking was heard.

_Pain_.

Kagome felt her sweat dripping down her face.

Her right arm was numb from straining too much pain.

Barely holding in her cries, she continued to block all the attacks.

Yet, every attack seemed to become more painful to block.

She had figured the 'Sho' leader was a rather calm character than an aggressive character. Inuyasha's information about the 'Sho' leader's decision to reject the Daiyoukai rank proved her assumption to be correct. So, the only reason to push the 'Sho' leader into fighting must be because of her decision to replace Kura.

Noting the flash of disgust deepen within the 'Sho' leader's eyes, Kagome knew he was preparing for the last blow. Finally understanding everything, she quickly searched for an opening. Dark blue powers swirled around the 'Sho' leader's fist and aimed for her stomach in demonic speed. To Kagome, everything moved in slow motion. Her blue eyes darkened as it was fixed upon the incoming fist. Moving towards the attack, she pushed his fist to the side and slammed her other hand into his chest with a blast of her powers.

Within seconds, the game had changed.

The 'Sho' leader had fallen on one knee a few feet away. The grass held drag marks from the force of being pushed back by the Miko. The crowd of demons that witnessed this began to whisper. It shocked even the 'Sho' leader that a mere human could knock him down with one blow.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and prepared herself for another attack. The 'Sho' leader raised his hand and announced, "Enough."

Dropping her fighting position, Kagome still felt her body tense to prepare for the 'Sho' leader's decision. She told herself not to be surprised if the 'Sho' leader still decided to strip away her rank. During the fight, she concluded that the 'Sho' leader was indeed one of the demons that favoured Kura. The 'Gon' leader had purposely requested the 'Sho' leader to fight her knowing that he would strip her from her rank no matter how much she proved her powers. Grimacing, Kagome cursed her foolishness for falling into their trap.

"Miko," she heard the 'Sho' leader call out. Raising her attention to look at him, she saw his confusion. The 'Sho' leader asked, "Why did you not use your purification powers? Your purification powers could have been used when blocking and attacking, yet I stand here without a single burn."

Slightly surprised that he had noticed, Kagome responded softly, "Was this not challenge to test my powers? I see no reason why it should result with harming you."

Astonishment remained on the 'Sho' leader's face.

"I attacked you without giving you room to attack. I injured your shoulder purposely knowing it was your weakness. Did you not realize it was not my intention to test you?" The 'Sho' leader spoke with more confusion.

"I saw disgust in your eyes," Kagome voiced faintly. Blue eyes unveiled deep understanding as she continued, "I figured out that you were disgusted by your own actions as if you did not wish to fight me the way you did."

Kagome watched with amazement as the 'Sho' leader revealed a calm expression, just like how she had imagined him to be. Raising his hand again, the 'Sho' leader exclaimed, "I now decide whether the Miko is deserving of the 'Sho' rank."

A silence fell upon the crowd of demons.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the 'Sho' leader bowing before her and state, "Welcome to the 'Sho' rank, Miko. You deserve the title."

A loud cheer rang through the field causing the ground to rumble from the noise.

Returning a bow, Kagome said gratefully, "Thank you, leader! Thank you!"

A bright smile graced Kagome's lips and Sesshomaru knew it was caused by her thoughts on saving the 'Tsu' leader's position. Knowing Kagome was in pain, Sesshomaru slightly moved in his seat to reach her. But just as he was about to stand, he saw Inuyasha rush past him and head towards her. Freezing in his position, he knew it was not his duty to care for her injuries.

Golden eyes watched as Inuyasha picked Kagome up in a bridal style. Though she stubbornly struggled in Inuyasha's arms, she soon gave up after wincing in pain. Sesshomaru saw Kagome leaning into Inuyasha's chest before they disappeared into the Castle.

_Crack._

The demons that surrounded Sesshomaru glanced to see their Lord's arm chair broken into pieces. Fear spread throughout the crowd of demons for they knew the chair was made out of wood that was known to be difficult to break. All flinched as they watched their Lord silently stand up and leave.

-Somewhere inside the Castle-

Heavy footsteps came to a stop. Glancing at the shadow, the 'Sho' leader recognized who it was and called out, "Lady Inari."

Pushing off against the wall she had been leaning on, she walked towards the lighting. A smirk appeared on her face as she teased, "Weren't you supposed to strip the Shikon Miko of her title?"

"The Miko deserves the rank, Lady Inari," Ryou, the 'Sho' leader, answered.

"How disappointing," Lady Inari voiced with displeasure, "I wanted to see the Miko at the very bottom of our ranks, Ryou."

Bowing before Lady Inari, Ryou said calmly, "My apologies."

"Leader Ryou! Leader Ryou!" the voice of the 'Gon' leader echoed in the hallways. Not wishing to be in the presence of the 'Gon' leader, Lady Inari walked away before saying, "Looks like I am not the only one displeased by your performance, Ryou."

A silent sigh escaped Ryou's lips as he turned to see a disheveled demon.

"Wha- This- You didn't do as we planned, Leader Ryou! You were supposed to strip her of her title! If you acknowledge her rank, then that human wrench will be above me! She will destroy me for challenging her and now Kura will be permanently replaced! Do something! Challenge her again!" The 'Gon' leader yelled out angrily.

"I think you've misunderstood the situation," Ryou said calmly. Staring down at the 'Gon' leader, he heard him say, "What do you mean? Of course I understand, just do something to destroy the wrench!"

Shaking his head, Ryou said, "See, you don't understand at all." The 'Gon' leader looked frustrated at the vague comment.

"You see, if you _did_ understand the situation, I would have slaughtered you on the spot," Ryou said dangerously even though his expression remained calm.

The 'Gon' leader stank of fear as visible trembles shook through his body.

"The Miko is a 'Sho' rank now, one whom I have come to respect. Disrespect her again and I will consider your actions as disrespecting me," Ryou said as he patted the 'Gon' leader's shoulder. Watching the 'Gon' leader flinch from his touch, Ryou calmly walked away.

Heavy footsteps resumed its echo in the hallways.

A calm aura encircled Ryou as he continued to wander the halls.

He knew that had she used her purification powers the Miko would have won. It was not only her strength and compassion that gained his respect. The wisdom she held to see past his aggressive front was what caught him off guard and won his respect.

Indeed, the Miko was admirable.

And although he loved Kura for many decades now, maybe it was time to move on.

His decision to accept the Miko into the 'Sho' rank was definitely one step forward in moving on.

**Author's Note: This chapter is a Birthday Present to myself and for my dear readers.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	14. The Request

**Chapter Fourteen- The Request**

The setting sun painted the sky with darker colours, notifying him that evening had arrived. Sesshomaru continued to read through scrolls while the sounds from the evening ceremony echoed within the Castle walls. Finishing one scroll, a clawed hand hovered over the next set of scrolls. But, the sudden memory of Kagome getting hurt caused his clawed hand to pause.

A silent sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips.

A day had only passed by since the match. Yet ever since then, an uncomfortable tug on his chest did not seem to ease. He had visited her room this afternoon, but was told that she had been sleeping through the whole day.

Unable to focus on his work anymore, Sesshomaru walked towards the lily vase. He noticed the lilies were now dried up and no longer held any scent. Since Kagome would always come visit his study to replace the dead lilies with freshly picked ones, he did not realize how quickly the flowers dried up. Now experiencing one day of her absence, he couldn't help but notice how much her presence filled his day. Looking out from the window, golden eyes glanced at the flower field of lilies. Without another thought, Sesshomaru walked out of the study and towards the flower field in hopes to relax.

The white flowers seemed to reflect the different colours caused by the setting sun.

A cool breeze swirled past the field and carried the scent of lilies.

Silver hair swayed in the wind.

The sound of grass crunching from under each footstep was faintly heard.

Footsteps stopped in front of a tree and Sesshomaru sat against it. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the tree. Though the noise from the evening ceremony could be heard more clearly from the flower field, the scent of lilies helped calm him.

"Did you see what happened at the match?" a demon's voice reached Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"You mean the Shikon Miko being accepted into her rank?" another demon's voice asked.

"No, no, didn't you see Lord Sesshomaru break the arm chair after the match?" the demon said bluntly. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to narrow them.

"SHHHH!" the other demon shushed. In a lower whisper, the other demon said carefully, "You probably don't know anything because of your 'Shin' rank, but _never_ talk about Lord Sesshomaru or spread rumors. Even if you _tried_ to talk of Lord Sesshomaru behind his back, _no one _would dare listen to you."

"But, why?" the demon asked clueless.

The other demon yelled out, "You have to ask why? Lord Sesshomaru will no doubt kill you in the most painful way where your skin burns of poison until you become a puddle of acid!"

The scent of fear emitted between the two demons and reached Sesshomaru's nose. He scoffed at the demons stupidity for thinking he would slaughter anyone for spreading rumors of him. Yet at the same time, he didn't mind the others fearing to say anything behind his back. Recalling his actions during the match, it had surprised even him for he always held himself with control.

The uncomfortable tug on his chest returned, along with the anger from the memory.

"Sesshomaru?" a soft voice reached his ear. He knew who the voice belonged to and felt the turmoil that raged within him vanish. Golden eyes met with her ocean blue ones. But just as Sesshomaru could feel relieved, his eyes caught the bandages that wrapped around her right shoulder and arm.

With narrowed eyes, he said sharply, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I slept all day, Sesshomaru. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. And plus, I wanted to see the stars!" Kagome said gently, while ignoring his sharp tone.

"Stars," Sesshomaru echoed the reason for her to be outside her room when she should be resting.

A smile brightened her pale face as she said, "Yes, stars! They are so beautiful here. You can see them all shining brightly without clouds of smoke to cover their glow."

Watching her position herself to sit beside him, he then saw her looking up at the sky with awe. Following her gaze, he looked at the stars with dull eyes. Once again, she seemed to find the beauty in objects he never found beautiful.

As if knowing his eyes looked towards the stars with dullness, she explained, "Isn't it amazing that the stars are so far away, yet they glow so brightly that we can see its glow with our own eyes? I want to be like these stars that can shine the faintest light for people when all is dark."

Dull eyes glanced at Kagome.

Blue eyes continued to twinkle with awe as her attention was still directed towards the vast sky.

The moonlight beamed brightly to surround a glow upon her figure.

Dull eyes softened at the sight of her.

Once again looking up into the sky, dull eyes were replaced with deep thought.

It was the first, to look at stars with a different meaning.

However, the peaceful silence was quickly interrupted by the sound of Kagome's whimper. Quickly glancing at her, Sesshomaru saw her gripping onto her right arm with a pained expression. Guilt sank in as he remembered that he was the reason for her injury.

"Kagome," a deep voice called out gently. Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru with shock, while forgetting the pain. Seeing the guilt past his golden eyes, she heard him say stoically, "I shall listen to one request."

A hopeless smile tugged on her lips as she knew this was his way of apologizing. How he figured out the bruise he caused on her arm, she did not know. An apology could have been enough, but knowing Sesshomaru, he probably thought he needed to _do_ something in return. Tapping her finger against her chin, she tried to think of something.

Sesshomaru saw her in deep thought after his comment. If she asked him to make her 'Hime', he would. If she asked him to take revenge on the 'Gon' leader, he would. Anything she asked for, he had already placed his honor to listen to her request. Though others would have used this opportunity to satisfy their heart's desires, Sesshomaru knew she was different from the rest.

"Um," Sesshomaru noticed that she had decided and heard her say, "Can you tell me why you began to think of the demon society so harshly?"

Kagome noticed from the beginning that Sesshomaru disliked the ways of the demon society. From the beginning, he had discouraged her to make friends and spoke of the demons/demonesses negatively. Recalling Sesshomaru's anger directed towards her for falling for the 'Gon' leaders trap, she knew even then that his anger had to do with something of his past. But, she wondered what began it?

'Different indeed,' Sesshomaru thought as an unconscious smile softened his stoic face. He was, never the less, surprised that Kagome would use her request to ask questions of his past. Sesshomaru knew the answer to her question; he knew the exact memory that he had purposely buried deep within.

He had never told the vile memory to anyone.

It was a memory he was ashamed of.

But he was now honor-bound to answer her question truthfully, and because it was _her_ who had asked.

She was not like the demons he had overheard, who feared to speak of him. No, she would keep his words to herself because she was honorable.

Slowly, he turned his head to look up into the dark sky.

Golden eyes hardened.

His lips thinned.

Shoulders tensed.

And he steeled his face to remain stoic.

Sesshomaru voiced coldly, "After my Father's death, I was placed Lord over the Western Lands and positioned in the Daiyoukai rank."

Kagome immediately knew for one so young to bear the burdens at being at the top of the demon society must have caused many issues.

"My Father's brother was appointed the Daiyoukai rank leader and became my advisor. Soon, decades passed by and I eventually entrusted important decisions to him," Kagome heard the tightness in his voice. She knew that this advisor had been one of the few that must have gained Sesshomaru's trust. Silently reaching out to touch his sleeve, Kagome gripped onto the silky material.

Golden eyes darkened as his voice held an unforgiving tone, "It wasn't until a few more decades did I find out he had turned the Western Lands against me in return to favour him. But, his greed became his downfall."

He remembered the blood of his advisor drenched on his hand,

The memory burned into his mind, the image of seeing his own reflection through the advisor's lifeless eyes; his reflection of tinted crimson eyes.

His beast had taken over after learning of his blood relative's betrayal. It had scared the entire demon society to hear that the young Lord Sesshomaru had killed the Daiyoukai leader. Ever since then, Sesshomaru was appointed the Daiyoukai leader and feared by all.

Unconsciously, Kagome gripped tighter onto his sleeve.

Her heart burned from the thought of the betrayal he had to experience at such a young age.

Her heart dropped. It probably took decades to undo the destruction his Uncle's betrayal had caused within the Western Lands; each arising after effect reminding him of the betrayal.

The betrayal would make anyone begin to see the demon society as a group of greedy demons.

It gave anyone enough reason to turn cold to the unforgiving world.

Everything seemed to make sense now.

As memories flashed through her mind she had realized something.

Sesshomaru always warned her about the dangers of the demon society; warning her that the 'Tsu' rank would use her friendship for evil intentions. Then, he was angered when she 'overstepped' her boundaries by placing herself in a dangerous position because she changed the 'Tsu' rank leader.

He was trying to prevent her from experiencing betrayal…prevent her from the reality of the cruel world he had experienced.

A wave of warmth ceased the pounding pain against her chest. Not caring whether he did so unconsciously or purposely, Kagome silently held this realization close to her heart.

"You should return and rest," she heard him say. Noting his voice no longer held any sign of distress, she sent him a smile of gratitude for answering her question.

His eyes followed her as she disappeared from his sight to head inside the Western Castle. Pulling up the memory he had successfully sealed away, he had thought he would feel the consequences for doing so. That memory always managed to stir him to feel anger and hatred. Yet, all he felt now was warmth. Looking beside him, golden eyes glanced at the spot she sat on. Soon, his attention caught onto his sleeve where she gripped onto with her left hand.

A wrinkle on his sleeve was visible.

A wrinkle that was caused by her tight grasp around the material.

Warmth.

The memory of his Uncle's betrayal had always been a reminder to never trust anyone again, to never see any beauty within the demon society. But, her sorrow he had sensed in her aura seemed to break his resolve to keep hating.

He remembered the sincere respect she gained from the 'Mu' rank, the 'Tsu' rank, and now the 'Sho' rank.

As a chilled breeze passed through the darkened flower field the scent of lilies came alive.

Sesshomaru looked up to see the pitch black sky scattered with stars shining brightly.

Warmth unveiled past his golden eyes.

'Beautiful,' his heart whispered.

The silent inuyoukai continued to rest against the tree within the flower field. Though the rest of the Castle slumbered, the inuyoukai stayed awake to observe the night in a new light.

This new light she had managed to spark within him.

**Author's Note: Thank you, to all my dear readers for wishing me a Happy Birthday.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	15. The Distance

**Chapter Fifteen- The Distance**

At last, the Western Castle no longer held the thick scent of perfume, the high pitched squeals of demonesses, or the barks of demons. Silence had fallen upon the empty Castle; the only members residing were the Lord of the Castle, the Western Prince and his intended mate. It was finally the month where the ceremonies for the Hime tradition would begin to decrease and be held every full moon.

The faint creak of a heavy wooden door echoed in the hallway. As the Lord of the Castle exited his study room he headed towards the West Wing. Black boots strode gracefully along the marble floors without a sound. It was as if silence was to be kept; as if silence was sacred. Halting before a certain door, the Castle silence was quickly broken by a frustrated cry from behind the door. Opening the door, golden eyes flickered with amusement at the sight.

Kagome stood in front of her full length mirror while glaring at her reflection. With a frustrated sigh, she huffed away the strand of hair that was in the way. Her kimono was drooping down one side of her shoulder as she barely managed to cover herself with the material. Emiko had left her with a simple kimono now that the Lords and Ladies had left the Castle. But with Emiko gone on an errand and Inuyasha gone to patrol, Kagome struggled to dress herself with her right shoulder still unusable. Already 30 minutes had passed by and Kagome was not even close to looking presentable.

Finally looking past her own reflection in the mirror, she yelled out excitedly, "Sesshomaru!"

But noting his amusement he found from her struggles, she said with a frown, "I know I look really silly right now, but it's impossible to dress myself with one arm! Help me….please."

Amusement immediately disappeared from his golden eyes. Sesshomaru froze in his position the moment he heard her request. He detected that her requested was said out of desperation and without knowledge of the true meaning behind her words. Though he should have relaxed after this realization, he remained tense. Deciding that it would be more inappropriate to leave her half-dressed until the maid arrived, he stiffly nodded his head. Walking to stand behind her, Sesshomaru glanced at her oblivious blue eyes from the reflection.

Kagome remained as still as she could while lifting up her left hand. Starring at the mirror, blue eyes followed his clawed hands as he fixed the position of her kimono and smoothed out the wrinkles. The brush of his hand brought subtle warmth to sink through her thin layer of kimono.

Working on her obi, she held in a gasp as she felt Sesshomaru's face close in near her left ear. His arms encircled around her waist to wrap the obi around her. The sensation of his body heat right behind her back brought a slight blush to her cheeks. Turning her head away from his, she watched him from the corner of her eye.

'It is tradition for mates to help dress each other every day'.

Blue eyes widened in shock after recalling Emiko's words. Red darkened Kagome's cheeks as the colour reached the tip of her ears. Embarrassed by her own obliviousness, she hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't think her as someone ignorant of demons customs.

Sesshomaru, who had just finished tying her obi, paused as he noticed her ears turn red. He gazed over her shoulder to look at the full length mirror. Clawed hands that were rested against her finished obi slowly fell down to his sides.

A deep red tint flushed beautifully against her milky skin.

Her black, waist length, hair tumbling down the silky material of the kimono.

Ocean blue eyes gently turned towards the mirror and gazed directly at his.

Breathtaking.

Catching an unknown emotion flash through his eyes, she broke away from his eye contact and whispered, "Thank you."

Ignoring the odd sensation his touch stirred, Kagome apologized, "And sorry, I forgot that it is tradition for only one's mate to help dress each other."

_Stab._

"I kind of understand now. I mean, why mates are only allowed," Kagome said shyly. A blush tinted her cheeks once again at the intimate feeling she felt as Sesshomaru helped dress her. She noticed that his hand did not even come in contact with her skin or body but still felt a burning sensation by the close distance.

_Stab._

Stoic eyes concealed the piercing pain he felt stabbing at his chest.

"By the way, did you need something from me?" Kagome asked, trying to shake away the embarrassment. Since Sesshomaru had come all the way to visit her room, she knew it was something important.

Emotions veiled by his gold eyes, he replied, "Inuyasha will take longer in his patrol compared to last time."

"Oh," Kagome looked downwards in disappointment. Without Inuyasha and the friends she made from the other ranks all gone, she didn't know what to do with herself. Just as she was about to ask Sesshomaru if he needed any assistance, he had already closed the door to her room. Blinking, Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was in a rush to go somewhere since he left the room so quickly.

Kagome sat on her bed trying to think of what to do. Thinking out loud, Kagome muttered, "I wonder what demonesses do in their spare time."

She remembered that Chika and the other girls always talked about the art of dancing, painting, or music. Making a disapproving expression, she couldn't see herself enjoying any of their interests. Kagome began to pace around her room. She really wanted to ask Sesshomaru if she could assist him with something, anything. But, the memory of Sesshomaru's closeness replayed in her head making her blush again. Confused by the burning sensation that coursed through her body, she guessed it was because she was rarely that close to a male.

'Just think it was Inuyasha,' Kagome thought to herself. She hoped that the odd sensation would disappear if she thought it was Inuyasha instead of Sesshomaru. She never felt this way when Inuyasha touched her or neared her.

"Strange," she whispered as confusion deepened across her face. Forcing the odd sensation away, Kagome headed towards Sesshomaru's study room.

_Knock knock._

Kagome winced at the weak sound of her knock. She had been more hesitant than she thought.

"Come in,"

Popping her head between the doors, she noticed Sesshomaru signing through several scrolls. Kagome hesitated before entering the room and closing the door behind her. Nearing his desk, Kagome asked, "I was wondering if you needed any assistance."

Noticing his shoulders tense, Sesshomaru's eyes briefly glanced at her as if burdened by her presence. Kagome second guessed her decision to come here after catching Sesshomaru's stare.

His stoic mask hardened unwaveringly.

Golden eyes blankly read through the scrolls.

A clawed hand massaged the side of his temple.

Kagome wasn't _that_ oblivious to understand her presence was unwanted.

A searing pain consumed her.

Blue eyes unveiled both confusion and hurt by his distant actions. Forcing a smile on her face, she said with fake cheerfulness, "Ah, I almost forgot that I promised to help Emiko out with something. I'll come back tomorrow, Sesshomaru."

Quickly exiting the study, Kagome dropped her cheerful act.

Her smile faltered as her lips slightly quivered.

She headed straight for the flower field hoping that the place would calm her.

On her way to the flower field she began patting her chest near her heart.

_Pat._

He was just really busy.

_Pat._

She had just misunderstood his stare.

_Pat._

She cared because he was just another important friend.

Standing before a ground covered with white lilies, Kagome inhaled deeply to capture the scent. She struggled to gently lie down on the green grass without straining her right shoulder. Soon facing the light blue sky, Kagome released a heavy sigh. Her uninjured hand reached up towards the clear blue sky. The sky didn't look so far by the way it looked now, yet Kagome knew how far the sky truly was.

'Sort of like Sesshomaru,' Kagome thought. He seemed so close one minute and then the next seemed so far.

He truly confused her sometimes.

But then a small smile tugged on her lips as she knew the difference Sesshomaru had with the sky.

The clouds cleared from the sun causing a beam of sunlight to warm her body from the cold ground. Gently closing her eyes, she continued to raise her hand towards the sky. An image of Sesshomaru lingered in her mind as she whispered softly, "I can reach him."

Though the sky could never be reached, Sesshomaru could be.

Feeling her raised arm numb from the lack of blood, her left arm fell to her side. Warm sunlight, the calming scent of flowers and the cool breeze of wind surrounded her senses. Soon enough, Kagome dozed off into a deep slumber as nature watched their Miko sleep with a warm smile.

It wasn't long until the wind that swirled around the slumbering Miko moved to swirl around an inuyoukai who had just entered the clearing.

The silky white material of the inuyoukai's haori rustled in the wind.

Black boots stood next to the slumbering Miko.

The white lilies swayed in the wind as if to wake their Miko to see who had come for her.

Instead, the inuyoukai tenderly gathered the unawaken Miko into his arms and picked her up from the ground.

Long bangs casted a dark shadow upon the inuyoukai's face for his head was lowered to look at the Miko in his arms.

The wind swirled past the two figures.

Suddenly, all of nature witnessed the inuyoukai's bangs float away to see regret portrayed behind his golden eyes.

Silently, the inuyoukai carried the Miko and headed towards her room.

A silent apology with his silent actions.

While the Miko dreamed of one day reaching the cold inuyoukai, she didn't realize that the distance had indeed slightly closed.

**Author's Note: Feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter! A significant moment for the two and I hoped I portrayed its beauty deservingly.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	16. Reached

**Chapter Sixteen- Reached**

-The Next Morning-

Kagome tightened her grip around the handful of white lilies. Heading towards the study room, she felt her footsteps grow heavier and heavier as if reluctant to near the room. Reminding herself that she had just mistaken the cold atmosphere and that he was busy, she thought of several reasons as an excuse for his cold behavior.

Arriving at the double doors to his study room, she noticed that the doors were slightly open. Kagome quietly moved to peak through the cracks. She saw piles of scrolls on his desk. His silver hair tied back to prevent strands of hair distracting him while he worked.

"Come in, Kagome," she heard him say softly. Her silly worries vanished. At the same time, a relieved smile made its way to her lips as she recognized his gentle voice. Kagome pushed past the double doors and placed the lilies into a vase near the window.

"You will record the information from several scrolls into the Western books," she heard Sesshomaru voice stoically. Quickly turning her attention towards him, her eyes widened. Golden eyes no longer held a distant look but rather were replaced with a softer glow. She felt joy burst within her. Unwavering blue eyes continued to stare at his softened eyes in awe.

A few minutes had passed by as Kagome continued to stare in a daze. Realizing that Sesshomaru was now looking at her with a raised brow, her daze broke as she heard him say, "Did you not want work?"

Nodding her head fiercely, she blurted out quickly, "Yes! Yes, I wanted work! Thank you!"

Eagerly scanning the desk, Kagome searched for the scrolls she would read through and the Western books she would write records in. She was so confused with all the piles of scrolls stacked on his desk that she didn't know which one she needed to work on. Biting her lips, she continued to scan his desk and asked, "Which one is mine?"

"How do you plan to write, Kagome?" She glanced at Sesshomaru to see amusement dancing in his eyes and smirking.

Kagome pouted and silently grumbled her frustrations at her injured arm. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's smirk widened at the sight of Kagome blaming her injured arm for preventing her to work.

"I will send your duties to your room when you have healed," he said to try and ease her frustration. Feeling bad that she wasn't able to be of help to him, she sent him an apologetic smile.

Sesshomaru noticed she was about to leave and said, "I will also be away for a few days."

Kagome paused after hearing the news and then asked sadly, "Where are you going?"

Though Sesshomaru never told anyone where he was going, he said, "To the Western fortress."

Titling her head to the side, she wondered what business Sesshomaru had there. Then remembering the young human child that traveled with him, she blurted out, "Can I come with you!? Please?"

Seeing Sesshomaru tense, she quickly reached for one of his tense hands that rested on his desk. Covering her left hand over his, she stared into his eyes with a pleading look.

"Fine," she heard him say stiffly. Too excited to finally journey outside of the Western Castle, she grabbed the hand she was holding and pulled it towards her cheek. Kagome didn't notice his hand tensing even more as she snuggled her cheek against his hand. The overflowing rush of excitement pumped through her veins causing her heartbeat to pound against her chest. Smiling sweetly at him, she said warmly, "Thank you!"

Kagome slowly let go of his hand as her fingers grazed till the tip of his hand. Her excitement caused her feet to lighten as she ran out of the study. She had much to prepare for this new trip.

His hand she had touched remained frozen in the air.

Golden eyes were fixated on the door she had vanished through.

She did not realize the raging storm she would always stir up and leave with him. Once again, she left his study after stirring up a commotion. Clenching his tense hand, the burning sensation from her touch remained. Golden eyes shifted his attention to stare at the hand she touched.

She knew nothing, indeed.

-The Afternoon-

Kagome dressed in her Miko garb to make sure she was comfortable while traveling. Emiko had helped her sew a backpack for her using her description and instructions. Packing all the necessities she would need for a week's worth of traveling, Kagome had to restrain herself from skipping all the way towards the Western Gates. She saw Sesshomaru waiting for her in front of the gates. The moment he noticed her arrival, he turned to leave the Castle. Catching up to him, Kagome comfortably walked by his side.

"How long will it take to get there?" Kagome asked.

"One hour," he replied stoically.

The last words needed to be said were said. The two walked side by side in a comforting silence. No words needed to be exchanged for the other's presence was enough to feel at peace.

The sun continued shining brightly in the sky without a single cloud to cover its heat. But with the tall trees that loomed beside their path, its leaves covered the strong penetration of the sunbeams. A cool shade scattered the path they walked on. Kagome couldn't help but drink in the wild trees and plants with her eyes. It had been too long.

They had reached a clearing where there no longer held tall trees to loom over them. Looking upwards at the clear blue sky, her footsteps unconsciously slowed. Unaware that Kagome had come to a full stop, she reached for the sky with her left hand.

She wanted to reach him, Kagome thought.

Slowly lowering her hand, blue eyes widened to see Sesshomaru stop to stand a few steps in front of her. She had thought he would just walk ahead without her, instead he waited. With her left hand still half way raised, she moved to place her hand against his arm.

A strong breeze rushed through.

Kagome tucked her hair as it floated along with the wind. A tender smile tugged on her lips as she looked at him with warmth.

By reaching him, she hoped to show him that there would be at least one person he could believe in.

One person that would never betray him.

That she would be that one person.

She saw his golden eyes soften, causing her heart to race at the sight.

She had reached him, she felt.

Her left hand lingered against his firm arm for a while before letting go. Moving a few steps forward, Kagome glanced behind to wait for him to reach her side before walking.

For the rest of the trip, the Miko and Inuyoukai silently walked side by side. The Miko busied herself by engraving the beauties of nature into her mind. The Inuyoukai, on the other hand, glanced at the Miko from the corner of his eye from time to time.

Silently.

Arriving at the Western Fortress, Kagome observed the beautiful structure with amazement. The fortress was not as big as the Western Castle, but could compare in beauty. Elegant carvings on each tile decorated the Japanese rooftops. Kagome could even see from a distance that the wall paper of the fortress held a rich texture.

"It's beautiful, Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed out in awe. Sesshomaru slightly smiled and hesitated before placing a hand on her back to guide her inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled out. The child Kagome remembered had grown taller, but still had a child-like face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome winced at the squeaky voice that rang loudly. Noticing Jaken running as fast as he can with his short legs, she tried to hide her laughter from the funny sight. But, a giggle escaped her lips causing her to gain Rin's attention.

"It's Lady Miko!" Rin said as she pointed at Kagome. Smiling sweetly at Rin, Kagome said, "You can call me Kagome. And you are Rin, right?"

Rin nodded her head and said cheerfully, "You remember me! But why do you come with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am staying at the Western Castle, so I followed Sesshomaru because I was bored," Kagome explained.

"Hmmm," Rin sounded as she wondered why Lady Kagome was residing in the Western Castle. Rin glanced at the hand Sesshomaru had still placed behind Kagome's back. Also noting a softer expression she had never seen him express, she thought out loud, "Are you Lord Sesshomaru's mate?"

Red flushed against Kagome's cheeks at the awkward and surprising question. Releasing a nervous laughter to ignore her racing heartbeat, Kagome said, "No, no, Rin, I am Inuyasha's intended mate."

Rin was about to ask Lady Kagome more questions, but stopped. She noticed her Lord's soft expression vanish. His usual stoic mask appeared, but this time she thought it looked more hardened than usual. Although she did not understand the reason for her Lord's sudden change, she knew she should not continue on the topic.

"Do you want to see the gardens?" Rin asked to change the topic. Seeing Kagome eagerly nod her head, Rin grasped her hand and lead her to the gardens. Grabbing for Jaken's hand too, Rin exclaimed, "Jaken, you must come along too!"

Kagome laughed at Jaken's squawks of complaints as he was being dragged by the arm.

Her laughter rang through the fortress bringing life to the once dull building.

Flashes of so many unpleasant memories ran through his mind.

This place had been his hide out during the days his Uncle betrayed him and sent out assassins to kill him.

Sesshomaru could only remember returning to this place bloodied or half-dead.

Twinkling blue eyes looked behind and yelled out, "Sesshomaru!" She waved her hand to ask him to join them before being pulled away by Rin.

Feeling his chest tingle, old anger was replaced with warmth.

The flashbacks ceased.

All those unpleasant memories didn't seem to matter anymore.

Sesshomaru followed the sound of her laughter and soon reached the fortress gardens. His eyes remained glued on her as she moved through the garden entranced by all the different flowers. Watching her searching for something, he knew what she was searching for.

Rin noticed Kagome's fidgety behavior and asked, "What is wrong, Lady Kagome?"

Glancing at Rin with a sheepish smile, Kagome replied, "I'm looking for a certain type of flower."

"I don't know the names of the flowers, Lady Kagome," Rin confessed.

"Kagome," a deep voice called out. Turning her head to Sesshomaru, Kagome heard him say, "The lilies are to your right."

Brightly smiling, Kagome thanked him and scurried over the right side of the clearing. Meanwhile, Rin was staring at Sesshomaru with her mouth hanging open. She had always presented her Lord with many flowers over the years she traveled with him. But, he never held any appreciation for them. He looked at them as objects rather than beautiful creation. This was why he never knew the names of the flowers. That was why Rin never learned the names of the flowers.

Yet…he knew what 'lilies' were?

Rin saw Lady Kagome return while holding white flowers in her hands. Guessing they were named 'lilies', Rin asked, "Are lilies your favourite flowers, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, they are," Kagome replied. She held the flowers near her nose to breathe in the scent. Kagome neared Sesshomaru and handed him one of the lilies she was holding. But, it was through Rin's eyes that saw Sesshomaru's expression relax after Kagome had looked away from him.

Was it because these 'lilies' were Lady Kagome's favourite flowers that caused her Lord to know the name?

Rin smiled wide.

It was a good thing.

She was always sad when she saw Lord Sesshomaru looking at the flowers she loved with dull eyes.

But Lady Kagome seemed to change that.

"Jaken! I'll make you a flower crown!" Rin cried cheerfully. She skipped after Jaken who was running away. A huge smile remained on her lips.

Kagome remained at Sesshomaru's side under the shade. Observing Rin chasing after Jaken made Kagome smile. But, she couldn't help but worry that Rin might feel isolated and lonely in the fortress with only guards and Jaken. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't entrust Rin to a human village. There was a high chance that Rin would be beaten for having a demon as a guardian. There was a higher chance that Rin would not even be accepted into the village.

"Won't you allow Rin to remain in Sango and Miroku's village?" Kagome voiced softly. Sango and Miroku had built a village that accepted demons, half-demons and humans. Rin would have Shippou and many more friends to keep her company.

Glimpsing sideways, Kagome caught his golden eyes watching Rin.

He must know that Rin is alone. He must care.

If he did not know or care, she didn't believe he would have come visited her when he still had a lot of paper work to go through.

Blue eyes softened as she stared at Sesshomaru affectionately. Slipping her left hand around his arm, she caught his attention. A care-free smile painted across her lips as she said, "You can place personal guards, however many you want to protect her. But I think Sango and Miroku would risk their lives to protect Rin either way."

Sesshomaru slightly furrowed his brows while he considered her suggestion.

"This will be good for both you and Rin," Kagome said as she patted his arm. Chuckling at Sesshomaru's confusion over her words, she explained, "I assure you, you will feel more at peace knowing that Rin is taken care of in a village that will love her and become her second home."

"Hn."

Kagome's smile widened as she leaned closer to Sesshomaru. And although seconds turned into minutes, he remained still. He did not pull away, but rather accepted her touch.

**Author's Note: A storm is just beyond the horizon *evil smirk*  
**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	17. His Answer

**Chapter Seventeen- His Answer**

A beautiful full moon engulfed the sky with its large presence. The strong auras of many demons once again filled the Western Castle. From out the window Kagome saw lanterns lite along the entrance path. Faces were still shadowed by the darkness of the night, while the lantern light only reflected the different colours each guest wore as they entered. The evening ceremony for the Hime tradition would be held tonight. Yes, a month had already passed since the last ceremony. Kagome didn't know how time seemed to fly by so quickly.

After remaining in the Western Fortress for a day, Sesshomaru decided to allow Rin to stay at Sango and Miroku's village. So, the next day they had set out for her friends' village. It was there where she spent weeks with them and help Rin adapt to the new area. Well, Rin adapted easily and made friends with Shippou quickly without her help. Kagome's eyes softened at the memory of her stay at Sango and Miroku's village.

Suddenly sensing Emiko stop midway through her braid, Kagome looked at her through the mirror.

"What is it, Emiko?" Kagome voiced worriedly. The distraught expression on Emiko's face worried her. Emiko's attention snapped towards Kagome as she said, "Prince Inuyasha has returned."

But just as the feeling of joy could be expressed, Kagome heard, "The scent of his blood is strong, Lady Kagome."

"No," Kagome managed to whisper before rushing to the door. At the same moment her hand reached for the door knob, it swung open. Her cry of surprise was muffled by a bloodied claw hand.

"Kagome, make a barrier around me," Inuyasha commanded in a hushed tone, "Now!"

Quickly obeying what Inuyasha had asked of her, she placed a barrier around Inuyasha and covered his scent. Kagome was confused and frightened by Inuyasha's actions. She spotted several old and new injuries that covered his entire body.

"Emiko, get me some new clothes," Inuyasha ordered. Slowly, he uncovered Kagome's mouth and saw her rush for her first aid kit. She then rushed back and tugged his hand towards her bed. Wincing, Inuyasha sat down on her bed as she began to wrap his wounds.

Spotting a large claw wound along his side, Kagome finally asked, "What happened, Inuyasha?"

"Patrol," Inuyasha grunted.

Scoffing at his answer, Kagome voiced with frustration, "I thought patrolling was just observing the land. You look like you've just battled a whole entire army by yourself!"

Inuyasha remained silent while a frown darkened his expression. He did not intend to return back to the Western Castle until all his wounds had healed. He knew he would only make Kagome worry. But, the entire 'Jiki' rank decided to finally attend the ceremony today. If he was not present at the ceremony for their entertainment, he feared that the 'Jiki' rank would attack the closest to him; Kagome.

"You should rest, Inuyasha," Kagome said worriedly.

"No," Inuyasha said immediately, "I will attend the evening ceremony."

Glancing to see Kagome's doubtful and suspicious expression, Inuyasha headed towards Emiko, who held his change of clothes. He didn't wish for Kagome to notice anything yet. He was always prepared for the taunts and insults that would be said about him, but Kagome wouldn't be fine with that at all. Worried she would cause uproar, Inuyasha voiced seriously, "Promise me you won't cause trouble today."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I promise."

"Keep your word," Inuyasha warned. She would definitely try to stand up for him against the 'Jiki' rank, but he would not allow her to get involved with another one of his troubles.

-The Ceremony Hall-

Lanterns decorated along the inside of the hall. Loud chatter resounded within. All the ranks and all its members had gathered for one reason; the Hime Tradition would officially begin. With their current Hime about to appear, she would observe and pick the Hime candidates. The chosen Himes would then be announced in a few months.

A pulse of raw power radiated through the ceremony hall. All sounds silenced. Every eye present in the ceremony hall looked towards the double doors. And as the double doors opened, their Lady Hime entered. Silver hair gracefully swayed as she walked silently. A gorgeous pink kimono adorned her pale white skin. Every rank and all its members bowed before her. Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, walked through the double doors and straight towards Sesshomaru. Turning to stand by his side, Inukimi announced to the crowd, "May the ceremony begin."

The sound of chatter once again echoed in the hall. Inukimi side glanced at her son and said dryly, "I heard you visited the Western Fortress while I was away. My own child doesn't even have the courtesy to wait another day to see his own mother."

"Rin is at a human village. She is safe," Sesshomaru informed stoically. He knew her comment was only made because she wasn't notified of Rin's departure or given the chance to say goodbye. Though his mother also resided in the Western Fortress, he didn't think she would form an attachment with Rin.

"Humph," she muttered, "You never trusted human villages. Why the sudden decision to start trusting one now?"

A slight grimace crossed his face. The one reason he steered away from his mother was because she asked too many questions which he was honor-bound to respond.

"They are allies who assisted Naraku's downfall," Sesshomaru said curtly. Although the taijiya and the monk were allies, it was how much Kagome seemed to trust them that pushed his decision.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes with suspicion. She had heard that Sesshomaru came to the Western Fortress with another human child. Wondering if this new child was the one to change his opinion, she searched for any hints to who this person was.

Golden eyes diverted to stare at the opening double doors. Her scent had alerted him of her entrance. Unconsciously softening his hardened eyes, Sesshomaru watched Kagome step through the doors. But, every feeling and emotion that surged within him had quickly vanished at the sight of Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Another human child?" Inukimi voiced as she followed her son's gaze. Guessing that the human child was the one who had come by with Sesshomaru, she asked, "Who is she to be here?"

"The Shikon Miko," Sesshomaru answered.

"Ah~" Inukimi voiced lightly, "The one who is to be Inuyasha's mate?"

Not hearing her son confirm her question, she glimpsed at him to see stone hard eyes. Inukimi was surprised that he did not even hear her question. Her surprise only grew as she saw the 'Tsu', the 'Mu' and the 'Sho' rank approach the child with eyes of respect. She couldn't believe that the human child could gain the respect of demons who were supposed to be more powerful and wiser.

"Hn," she heard her son grunt, "Calling the Shikon Miko a human child would be an understatement."

Widened eyes were replaced with amusement as Inukimi thought, 'Interesting.' Her son _never_ complimented anyone. Noting the 'Jiki' rank approaching Inuyasha and the Miko, Inukimi peaked to observe her son's reaction. She knew the fight the 'Jiki' members would stir with Inuyasha and perhaps with the Miko as well. She was curious as to how her son would react. She would find out what this Miko was to him.

Kagome noticed the 'Jiki' rank approaching her and Inuyasha. This was the first time meeting anyone from that rank, so she was excited. Thinking that the 'Jiki' rank was coming to greet Inuyasha, Kagome placed a friendly smile on her face.

"Looks like you've finally learned your place and decided to hide your stench from polluting the air," a 'Jiki' commented the barrier around Inuyasha. Kagome's friendly smile vanished. Blue eyes narrowed at the rude demon. The sound of the 'Jiki' ranks laughter disgusted her.

"Now, now, we can't treat our 'Jiki' leader this way," a dragon demon exclaimed with fake worry. Hearing them indicate that Inuyasha was their rank leader, Kagome couldn't hide her surprise for she never heard of this. Another 'Jiki' member caught her surprise and barked, "Even his intended mate didn't know of his leadership! She must be smart enough to know the half-breed is unworthy. Prince Ryuu should definitely be our rank leader!"

"Keh, no one's ever challenged me for my title as leader. Do you finally have the guts to now?" Inuyasha growled back. Kagome detected Inuyasha's hand holding onto his ribs and realized his wounds must have reopened. Worry filled her at the thought of his pain and the direction the conversation was flowing towards. Inuyasha's comment would surely anger the 'Jiki' rank and cause someone to challenge Inuyasha for his leader title. Inuyasha would be in a disadvantage with his hidden injuries. Kagome had to think of something to prevent this and quickly.

"What did you say!? As if we ever treated you like our leader! You are just the leader in name!" another demon from the 'Jiki' rank yelled out.

Inuyasha's expression darkened.

'Cowards,' he thought. For decades they disrespected him, yet could never challenge him to a fight for they all knew he would win.

The loss of blood seemed to make him lose control over his pent up anger towards the 'Jiki' rank. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's anger for she felt angered by the demon's comment too. Although she wished to allow Inuyasha to vent his anger at them, she had to stop him and protect him from fighting anyone.

"Oh ya?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome needed to cover up his mouth before he said anything else. She couldn't cover his mouth with her hand or 'sit' him because it would be a sign of disrespect. Thinking fast, Kagome decided to use her position as his intended mate to cool down his anger.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's red haori with both her hands and pulled him towards her. His anger was replaced with surprise and confusion by her actions. Then, with his head turned towards her, Kagome placed her lips over his.

A kiss was the perfect way any mate would try to cover up their partner's mouth.

Golden eyes turned away from the sight, while Inukimi's amused smirk faltered after witnessing her son's reaction.

Kagome pulled away from the light kiss and stared at her successfully distracted friend. Relieved that the anger seemed to be forgotten by her surprising actions, she whispered, "Your injured, Inuyasha. You shouldn't go challenging others, yet."

"It seems like our rank leader is injured," Prince Ryuu announced dryly to his fellow rank members. Fearing that Ryuu had overheard her comment, Kagome was about to deny the fact. However, following Ryuu's gaze, she saw drops of blood beside Inuyasha.

'Oh no,' Kagome thought in worry.

"I challenge you for the title of leader, half-breed," Prince Ryuu said cockily. Furious by Ryuu's decision to fight when his opponent is weakened, Kagome snarled, "Coward! You finally wish to challenge his position when he is weakened?"

"Now, now, Lady Kagome, a leader should be stronger than the rest no matter how injured or weakened he may be," Prince Ryuu said slyly. Glaring at him, Kagome began to notice everyone making room for the challenge to begin.

Desperate.

Worry overflowed within her at the thought of Inuyasha fighting while injured. It wasn't fair; Kagome felt pain pierce through her at the injustice and disrespect towards Inuyasha.

Desperate eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the only one who held the power to stop this challenge.

Blue eyes met Gold.

She pleaded with her eyes for him to stop this. She pleaded for him to do something, anything. Yet, he responded with stoic eyes that told her he would not step in.

Her heart sank.

She thought she meant a little more to Sesshomaru. To at least care and listen to her plea for help.

"Ready your weapon, half-breed," Prince Ryuu voiced maliciously. Ryuu had waited for this moment, this opportunity to finally arise. As the strongest out of the 'Jiki' rank, he believed he could win against the weakened half-breed and gain his title. An evil smirk appeared on his lips as he watched the half-breed slightly limp towards the center of the hall.

Inuyasha pulled out his transformed Tetsusaiga and waited for Ryuu's attack. Meanwhile, he could feel Kagome's eyes boring into his back which were probably filled with worry. He knew the blood trailing down his side was worrying her. Noticing Ryuu closing in with his sword, Inuyasha blocked the blade aimed at his injured side. Inuyasha held in a growl from Ryuu's despicable actions. Not one who enjoys playing with his opponents, Inuyasha swung his sword. Slicing open a deep wound across Ryuu's arm, he heard a pained cry.

Ryuu's eyes widened from the strong blow. He noticed that not a single sweat or tremor was visible on the half-breed, even though he was injured. Ryuu's smirk dropped.

Inuyasha poured all his anger into his attacks, cutting Ryuu in all the openings. It was only a matter of minutes before Ryuu was covered in his own blood.

_Rip_.

Another blow landed on his other arm. Ryuu coughed and tasted his own blood as he felt it drip down his mouth. Feeling the grip around his sword tremble, he whispered to himself, "How?"

He couldn't understand how the half-breed was still powerful after the brutal injury he looked to have before the fight. He heard the half-breed say, "You give up now?"

A battle cry sounded from Ryuu's voice while he swung his sword at the half-breed in anger and humiliation. Inuyasha noticed Ryuu had used the sword's power as shots of black energy came at him. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha snarled at the dishonorable act because Ryuu ignored the fact that his attack might injure the crowd that surrounded them. Swinging his sword at the incoming attack, Inuyasha reflected the black energy upwards. As a loud blast rumbled throughout the ceremony hall, the black energy collided with the ceiling causing it to crumble downwards. The ceiling headed straight down to Ryuu. Looking up with wide eyes, Ryuu then clenched them tightly for he knew he couldn't escape.

The sound of rocks falling to the ground was heard. But feeling no pain, Ryuu opened his eyes to see a pink barrier protecting him from being crushed to death. Fear, shock, and confusion surged through him at the realization of what had occurred.

Silence filled the ceremony hall. The crowd watched in awe at the Miko's action. Her choice to save the dragon demon who had insulted her mate left the crowd speechless.

"I accept my defeat," Ryuu voiced painfully. He awaited Leader Inuyasha's decision to either strip him of his rank or keep him. It was the consequences of challenging their leader.

Ryuu suddenly heard his Father cry, "This challenge is invalid! The wench interfered! The half-breed shouldn't have the right to strip my son of his rank! This is preposterous!"

Everyone who witnessed the challenge knew that the Miko had not interfered but had saved the Prince from his death. However, no one spoke up for the dragon demon's Father was the Lord of the North.

"Be careful of what you say, Northern Lord," a sharp voice replaced the silence. All eyes looked towards the sound of the voice to see Lord Sesshomaru. He continued stoically, "The _half-breed_ you speak of has just returned from destroying the tiger clan you have failed to take care of. Would you like to challenge him again when he is not injured?"

The scent of the Northern Lords fear filled Sesshomaru's nose. Seeing that dragon demon decided to remain silent, he announced, "Decide, Inuyasha."

The crowd hushed to wait for Inuyasha's decision to allow Ryuu to stay or strip him of his rank.

"He stays," Inuyasha grumbled before walking away to return to Kagome's side. A loud uproar spread through the crowd.

Sesshomaru's gaze followed Kagome as she led Inuyasha out of the ceremony hall to probably tend his reopened wounds. Too busy being engulfed by several emotions, he did not feel his hand clenching tightly.

"Sesshomaru," his mother's voice seemed to pull him out from the waves of emotion. Turning to look at her, he saw shock written across her face. She whispered doubtfully, "You couldn't possibly be in love with the Miko, could you?"

She denied it when she saw the pained expression as he looked away from the Miko placing a kiss upon her mate. She doubted it when she saw jealousy flicker through his golden eyes as the Miko pleaded help for her mate. But now, she couldn't deny her observations anymore. She knew the look on her son's face for she had the exact same look long ago. Sesshomaru was so much like her than she had realized. Inukimi's expression had slightly changed to that of a sad one as she remembered her painful past; the days she experienced her one-sided love for her mate.

"The Miko is Inuyasha's intended…" Inukimi trailed off.

Mating had always been a business or an agreement where both partners exchanged benefits. It had been drilled into his head that there was nothing intimate about mating.

No love involved or exchanged.

So…he had forgotten.

He had forgotten that she was in love with Inuyasha since the beginning.

Before Naraku's downfall; before she came to the Western Castle; before he became interested in her; before she became important.

She had always loved Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru? Do you love her?" her serious tone demanded an answer to her question.

Once again, his mother asked too many unnecessary questions. She waited for his response; a response he would never say to anyone else. Obliged to answer, Sesshomaru responded.

"I do."

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	18. Go Away'

**Chapter Eighteen- 'Go Away'**

The sound of the study room door opening was heard. But already knowing who the intruder was, Sesshomaru continued to scan through a report. With a stoic voice, he said, "You are still here?"

Her scoff reached his ear before hearing, "As if I would return to the Western Fortress without meeting the Shikon Miko."

Golden eyes finally looked up from his paper work and narrowed towards his mother.

"I will not say anything about you, Sesshomaru," Inukimi said, while waving her hand in reassurance. Sesshomaru began to massage his temple at the headache his mother was causing.

"I also noticed that Inuyasha has left the Castle," she voiced her observations out loud. Glimpsing towards her son, Inukimi continued, "Even though he is all healed, you didn't have to send him out to patrol so quickly."

Not seeing the reactions she wanted to see, Inukimi said, "If I recall correctly, it isn't necessary to patrol as frequently as you send Inuyasha to do so. How odd…"

"Are you questioning how I run the Land?" Sesshomaru said coldly with a glare.

Inukimi released a disappointed sigh. She had wished to hear her son confess more of his feelings, but instead seemed to divert away from her intentions. Inukimi guessed that he would not reveal anything more than his love interest for the Miko. What worried her now was the fact that Sesshomaru was sending Inuyasha off to patrol more frequently and longer than required. It was obvious to her the reason for her son's actions. Another sigh, this time out of a heavy heart, was released.

"I will leave you with one last note," Inukimi voiced seriously, "Using your power, title, or position to make her only see you will never work. You will never get her to love you that way. Trust me; I know this to be true."

Noticing his golden eyes pause for a split second before continuing to read through reports, Inukimi knew he understood the meaning behind her words. Purposely sending Inuyasha away would not make the Miko love her son.

Exiting the study room, Inukimi turned to her maid and ordered, "Bring me the Shikon Miko."

Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as she made her way towards her room. Pushing two grand double doors, Inukimi stepped into her enormous room. She walked towards her balcony that had a table and two chairs. Already sensing her maid and the Miko nearing her room, Inukimi sat on one of the chairs and neatly smoothed out any visible wrinkles on her haori.

"Come in," she voiced coolly after hearing a light knock on her door. Scanning the Miko, she did not sense fear or nervousness, just plain curiosity. Inukimi moved her hand to point at the empty seat in front of her. Her eyes did not leave the Miko as she came to sit down.

"I heard that you were the one who assisted the 'Mu' rank elder from leaving his rank. Then, you replaced the 'Tsu' leaders. You were also challenged by the 'Sho' leader and won. Am I correct?" Inukimi asked stoically. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't surprised by the news of what the Miko had done. She couldn't believe that a mere human could achieve so much in a short span of time.

After a flash of confusion, Kagome nodded her head.

Inukimi ran a hand through her silver hair in silent frustration. Although she knew how the events occurred, she could not figure out the Miko's reason for causing them. Confused, Inukimi blurted out, "But why did you bother to assist the 'Mu' rank? Why replace Kura? Why accept the 'Sho' leader's challenge? You are only a human, so why bother changing the demon society? What benefit does it have for you?"

Inukimi searched for her answer by looking into the Miko's blue eyes. She was prepared to see the calculation or scheme behind the Miko's eyes. Instead, Inukimi met with innocent and pure blue ones.

Her questions rang through Kagome's mind. She didn't quite know how to answer the Lady's questions for she herself did not know why.

She was at loss of words.

Why?

It was everything. Because of everything. Everything she fought for screamed for her to change the demon society.

"Never mind," Kagome heard Sesshomaru's mother breathe out, "How can you answer when it seems like you did these things out of instinct. Such an odd human."

Kagome glanced to see the Lady's eyes softened and looked to her with approval. Kagome wondered what the approving look was for and the reason for Sesshomaru's mother to come seek her in the first place.

"I thought you would not wish to seek my presence, since I am Inuyasha's intended…" Kagome trailed off. Knowing the history of Inuyasha's birth, Kagome assumed that Sesshomaru's mother would have a slight grudge against Inuyasha.

"It is not Inuyasha who has betrayed me, was it? So I see no reason to place the blame onto him," Inukimi said nonchalantly.

A warm smile appeared on Kagome's lips as she said, "Sesshomaru resembles you in that sense. You both are fair and honorable."

A glint of mischief glimmered in Inukimi's eyes. She had caught the flash of affection pass the Miko's face. She had waited patiently for the topic of her son to come up.

"And here I thought that you would still be angry with him," Inukimi voiced her thoughts. She did not know how well the Miko knew her son, but the Miko should surely still be angry with Sesshomaru's actions of not stepping in to help Inuyasha.

"I was," Kagome said lightly, while Inukimi noted the past tense she used. Blue eyes softened to reveal a tender look as Kagome continued, "But then I realized that Sesshomaru did not step in to help because he knew that Inuyasha would win. Also, if he were to step in, then it would not help Inuyasha gain any more respect and make Inuyasha look weak for acquiring aid from another."

Inukimi found the Miko's response astonishing. The Miko had correctly interpreted her son's actions, even though there was a bit of jealousy that made him react that way. Inukimi tried to keep her voice stoic as possible as she asked, "And what do you think of Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had not been able to see Sesshomaru for the past few days. But, her thoughts always seemed to return back to him. The Lady's question was something she had been trying to figure out as well. Dazing off into her own world, the image of Sesshomaru stuck inside her head. Unconsciously, blue eyes reflected the burning sensation the thought of him would always stir within her. Drowned by the sensation, Kagome whispered out the words spoken from her heart, "I think he is amazing."

She found him to be so much more than she thought he was. But how could she explain such a feeling?

"He is strong minded,"

He went through such a rough betrayal at a young age, was surrounded by corrupt and greedy demons. Yet, he did not fall into the temptation to follow along.

"He is kind and shows it in his own small ways,"

He protected her several times. He did so many small gestures here and there that she could not exactly explain his kindness. But, she knew he cared because she felt cared for.

"Oh? And what is he to you, Miko?" Inukimi voiced in an interested tone. The Miko continued to surprise her more with her innocent confessions. No one was able to reach him to that extent.

Still in a daze of her own world, Kagome didn't recognize Inukimi's voice, but rather thought it was the voice of her inner thoughts. With an honest voice, Kagome answered, "An important person. He is very important to me."

An invisible smile began to form along Inukimi's lips. Maybe her son did have a chance to win the Miko's heart, she thought. But she knew it was still too early to tell. Standing up from her seat, she noted the Miko shake from her daze. Running her hand through her silver hair, she said, "That's all I wished to know. Come; walk me to the Western Gates."

Obeying Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome followed after her. She guessed the Lady was leaving the Western Castle. Silence remained between the two women as they walked through the Western halls. Suddenly, Inukimi broke the silence by voicing her thoughts, "I have never seen a human like you, Miko. No human has ever held such intelligence or unique attributes like you do."

'That's because I'm from the modern era,' she wished to tell her. In truth, she was just an average human in her modern era. It was because she was in the feudal time that made others think she was special.

Arriving at the Western Gates, Inukimi stopped in her footsteps.

"You would make an interesting Hime Candidate," Inukimi said coolly. Kagome quickly turned her head to look at Inukimi with a surprised expression. But before she could say anything, Inukimi flew off after saying farewell.

Kagome stood frozen for a few minutes in front of the deserted Western Gates. Blinking back her surprise, she headed straight for the flower field. Confused by the feeling of guilt began to sank into her heart, Kagome breathed in the smell of lilies as comfort.

'_No human has ever held such intelligence or unique attributes like you do'._

The more she thought about it, she realized she wasn't intelligent; she was just as smart as everyone in her era. She wasn't unique; she was very average in her era. She was just from the modern era…that's all.

'_You would make an interesting Hime Candidate'._

No, she didn't deserve the title.

She felt like she was deceiving people.

As time passed by, Kagome felt worse and worse. Guilt heavily consumed her causing her to not realize she had arrived in front of Sesshomaru's study room holding a handful of plucked lilies. Already standing at the door, Kagome knocked.

"Come in," she heard. She saw him busy at work as usual. Quickly placing the lilies in the flower vase, Kagome glanced at him once more. She noted that his hair was not tied and was in the way of his work. Before Sesshomaru could reach to tie his hair, Kagome asked, "May I?"

He looked to see her pleading eyes before agreeing to her request with a slight nod. Kagome smiled gently as she walked to stand behind him. She began to brush through his silky hair with one hand and gathering his hair with another. Immersed in the pleasant feeling of his soft hair, Kagome didn't realize Sesshomaru's shoulders gradually tense from her touch.

Each stroke through his hair helped Kagome calm down.

"I met your mother, Sesshomaru," Kagome confessed in a hushed voice. Sensing Sesshomaru's displeasure, Kagome heard him ask, "What did she say to make you seem so bothered?"

Her heart warmed. It was these small gestures that made her adore him more. He noticed she was bothered by something, but he would not comment on it unless she was willing to bring up the topic. Caring blue eyes glanced at the back of his head pretending he could see her expression. Slowly, her hand reached for a silver strand of hair along his ear. She then gently tucked the strand of hair along his ear and brushed her hand against his skin.

She could tell him about her secret; that she was from the future.

She could tell him and only he could understand her.

"You remember the odd clothing I wore when we first met?" Kagome asked. Feeling his head nod, Kagome blurted, "Well, they were my school uniform."

She heard his voice hint confusion, "School?"

Continuing to brush through his hair for comfort, Kagome said, "I'm from the future. Exactly 500 years. In the future, humans go to a huge building, called a school, to study all sorts of topics. But then, I was pulled into the feudal era through a well."

She regretted saying this to him while standing behind him. She really wanted to see his expression as she told him her secret. She wanted to know what he thought. Would he hate her for deceiving him? Would he lose respect or interest now that he knew the reason for her intelligence and unique attributes?

Not hearing any response from him, she continued to ramble on, "Your mother told me that she's never seen a human like me. She then said that I would be an interesting Hime Candidate. But…I realized that I'm actually really average, a normal human in my era. I just look special because I'm in the past. So, don't you think I'm deceiving people because I'm using the knowledge I have from the future? I'm sure if anyone else from the future was in my position right now, they would have the same respect from the demon society. I don't think I should fight for the title of 'Hime'. I don't think I'm deserving of it."

Finished tying his hair Kagome's hands dropped to her side. She couldn't believe she had just told him all her doubts and worries. So used to being the strong minded one in her group of friends, she was never able to pour out her thoughts to anyone. Yet, here she was making herself look so weak and vulnerable in front of Sesshomaru.

He must think she was pathetic now.

"You're wrong," she heard him say stoically. Glancing up from the ground, Kagome looked to see golden eyes turned to stare at her.

"If you think that anyone else from the future could gain my respect as you have, you are poorly mistaken. It was not only your intelligence from the future that made the ranks respect you, it was the way you handled the situation."

His words were like a magnet that latched onto her heart sending waves of warmth streaming through her. She felt her body moving towards him without her knowledge. Soon, her arms were embraced around his neck as she snuggled her nose against his neck.

For the first time in the feudal era, she felt that she had someone to rely on.

Someone who accepted her for all she was.

Embracing him, she felt his body heat comforting her. His scent filled her nose and seemed to have the same effect of her favourite lilies; relaxing.

'I never want to let go'.

Suddenly realizing what she was thinking, Kagome gently but quickly let go of him. Hiding her flushed red cheeks from him, she thanked him before rushing out of the study room. She ran towards her room and slammed her room door shut.

Kagome began patting her chest to calm her racing heartbeat. Blue eyes were still widened with shock at her own thought.

"Go away," she whispered to her thundering heart.

"Go away," she said again as she pat her chest.

"You have to go away."

**Author's Note: For the readers who have been waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry! I was a bit stuck! But hopefully, from here on, things will run smoothly. What are your thoughts for this chapter? I hope it was okay!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished. **


	19. Her Answer

**Chapter Nineteen- Her Answer**

'She is from the future'.

Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair as he placed down the report in his hand. This fact explained the odd objects she carried around, her knowledge on advance numbers, and her effective healing supplies. He always predicted that she was brought up in a different area just by observing her strange behavior. However, he never considered she might be from a different time. He recalled Kagome voice her guilt for gaining demons respect because she held the advantage of her knowledge on the future.

The memory brought a soft chuckle to escape his lips.

A tender look shined through his softened eyes.

Had she truly tried to take advantage of her knowledge on the future, she could have sold her healing supplies. She would instantly be showered with riches. She could have exposed her wisdom on advanced numbers to the entire demon society. She would gain their respect immediately. He could think of so many other ways to take advantage of the knowledge on the future era.

Yet, she did none of those.

No, Kagome would use her healing supplies to heal the weakened and sick.

No, she would use her knowledge for the sake of those who need it.

"Foolish onna," Sesshomaru whispered to the empty room. His voice reflected a loving tone. Her secret was meant to sicken him and lose interest in her. Instead, she did the opposite. He could only admire her even more. Suddenly, the memory of her soft hands stroking through his locks of hair flashed through his mind. Intense heat flowed through his blood, almost causing his body to tremble from the sensation.

She had forgotten again.

Grooming was only for mates.

A piercing pain followed the heat that circulated within him.

He didn't know if he should curse or thank her forgetfulness.

Successfully distracted, he knew he couldn't focus on his work anymore. Gathering a few scrolls and books, Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome's room.

_Knock Knock._

Sesshomaru opened the door to see her standing outside her balcony. With her back turned towards him, he saw her staring at the vast view of the Western lands. A soft glow surrounded her figure. His breath hitched from the beauty. Each step he took towards her had his chest pounding harder. Reaching to stand beside her, golden eyes glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye.

A few minutes passed by as the two continued to stand side-by-side in silence. Kagome was enraptured by the beauty of the land that she couldn't stop gazing at its magnificent view. Knowing of Sesshomaru's silent presence beside her, a smile appeared on her lips. She knew his hard work caused his land to maintain such beauty as she recalled the pile of paper work he had to go through each day.

"You have done a great job, Sesshomaru, with the Western land," Kagome complimented truthfully.

Golden eyes slightly widened after hearing her soft words.

How?

Those words…

He wanted to hear his Father speak the words Kagome had just spoken. But with his Father gone, he thought he would never hear those words or care to hear them from another.

A tingling sensation stirred his heart.

Her words were enough.

"And thank you," Kagome said shyly as she lightly grasped onto his sleeve. She saw him raise a brow questioning what she was thanking him for. She hoped her eyes portrayed everything she was feeling as she looked into his golden ones.

"For accepting me, understanding me…for everything," Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru was the first one who did not need to know of her secret, but told anyways.

His eyes softened.

Red flushed against her cheeks.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Blue eyes looked away from his gaze in embarrassment.

Adoration flickered across golden eyes.

Her grasp on his sleeve loosened.

He felt her let go.

She had to escape his gaze somehow.

He unconsciously captured her hand in his.

Her heart pounded against her chest quickly.

His heart beat thundered in sync with hers.

Although it was just a moment, the moment seemed to last forever for the two.

A precious moment.

"Books!" Kagome blurted out quickly after spotting the books in his other hand. Her beating heart couldn't take it anymore. She needed to escape his gaze and his hold, so she blurted out the first thing she saw to distract him.

"They are the duties you asked for," Sesshomaru said. About to pass the books and scrolls to her, he spotted her glancing at the hand he was still holding onto. He was about to reluctantly let go of her hand until he saw her darkening blush. Golden eyes revealed his growing amusement at her blush.

"These scrolls need to be recorded," he said. Her blush darkened as she just nodded her head to avoid eye contact. Golden eyes twinkled with laughter as he tried to stall the time for when he had to let go of her hand.

"When you are finished, bring them to me." She nodded her head quickly to show that she understood and he could leave. She didn't think her heart could take anymore.

Waiting a few more seconds, he finally let go after seeing her blush turn crimson. He handed her the books and scrolls before turning around to leave. Had Kagome looked up to see him before he left, she would have seen a small smile linger on his lips.

-A Weeks Later-

"Kagome," she heard her name being called from behind her room door. Knowing it was Inuyasha, she said, "Come in."

Kagome thought her friend would take longer in his patrol. However, this time he came back after only a week when usually he took about a month to patrol. Smiling at her friend, she said cheerfully, "Good morning!"

She lightly giggled at his grumpy face for she knew he was cranky in the mornings. He grumbled out, "Sesshomaru called us both to his study room."

Tilting her head to the side, she wondered why Sesshomaru was asking for both her and Inuyasha. With a shrug, Kagome slipped her arm around Inuyasha's as they both headed to meet Sesshomaru. As they neared the study room, Kagome noticed Inuyasha begin to slow down his pace.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"_She's_ here," he said with a hushed voice.

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru's mother."

Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's uncomfortable expression. Understanding his reason to feel so, she patted his arm in reassurance.

"It will be fine," she voiced confidently. Kagome knew Inukimi did not have a grudge against Inuyasha. And it was the confidence in her voice that made Inuyasha's hesitance cease.

Inuyasha knocked on the study door and heard a female voice order, "Come in."

_Creak._

The door opened to reveal Inukimi standing beside Sesshomaru's desk as he remained seated.

Both bowing in respect to the Lady, Kagome asked, "You called?"

"Yes," Inukimi said stoically. It took a lot of control to hide her excitement to see the Miko again. She couldn't wait for the full moon to appear to meet with the Miko. So, she decided to come earlier than planned.

"I have decided to host the evening ceremonies for the Hime Tradition today," she informed calmly, even though she was excited to share the news. Today, she would announce the Hime Candidates.

"To-T-Today?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"Yes, all the preparations have been handled," she said coolly.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru with confusion and saw him massaging his temple. Guessing that his mother is one to always do things her way, Kagome softly giggled. She could already imagine his mother driving him crazy in the past.

Inukimi slightly smirked. She noticed her son stop massaging his temple after hearing the Miko's giggle. Her voice exposed her excitement, "I will be announcing the Hime Candidates today. But, the reason I've called for you and Inuyasha is because you need to make a decision."

Silence rested upon the study room as everyone waited to hear what Inukimi would say. Confusion clouded Sesshomaru as he too did not know what his mother was about to sprout.

"I plan to choose you as one of the Hime Candidates, Miko," Inukimi said. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and sent him a grateful look. It was through his words that helped her feel deserving to be chosen.

Inukimi's voice suddenly turned serious as she stated, "However, the one who wins the title of Hime is usually not mated and has no intended. This is because strong demons wish to mate with the Hime. So, I suggest you break off your betrothal with Inuyasha for now."

Inukimi tried to hide her sly smirk. It was her intention to rid the Miko of her promised ties with Inuyasha. She knew her son would never try to reveal any of his feelings if the Miko was promised with another. It was dishonorable.

But what if the Miko was no longer promised to anyone?

"NO!" Kagome yelled abruptly.

Silence filled the study room as all glanced at Kagome in shock.

She promised to gain the title of Hime for Inuyasha. She promised to mate him. She promised to help him see the hidden beauty within the demon society.

How could she have forgotten her promise with Inuyasha?

She had forgotten that everything she did within the demon society was supposed to be for Inuyasha. Breaking off the betrothal with Inuyasha was the same thing as breaking off her promise with Inuyasha.

No, she would not break off her promise with Inuyasha.

She couldn't.

Feeling Inuyasha pat her head, Kagome looked to see gratefulness shine through his eyes. Meanwhile, Kagome felt shame sinking into her heart for forgetting her promise with him. She felt unworthy for receiving any thanks from her friend. But sensing his hand rest on her shoulder, blue eyes hardened with determination to follow through with her promise.

Inukimi recovered from Kagome's surprising outburst and said, "You can always choose Inuyasha to be your mate _after_ being titled Hime, Miko. I am just suggesting that if you are determined to win the title, you will have a higher chance of being chosen if you cut off from Inuyasha for now."

Inukimi struggled to keep her voice stoic. She desperately needed to convince the Miko to break off her betrothal with Inuyasha.

Her son…

Her son could have a chance.

"I sincerely appreciate your advice to gain the Hime title, but I will not break my promise with Inuyasha because of this Tradition. Not even for a few months," Kagome voiced sternly. Then, grabbing Inuyasha's arm, she bowed and walked out of the study room.

'I am to mate Inuyasha,' Kagome whispered to herself.

Pain throbbed against her heart.

The image of Sesshomaru flashed through her thoughts.

Her heart ached.

She knew why...but she would never label the emotion.

She would never say the words as to why the thought of Sesshomaru made her heart ache.

Grasping Inuyasha's arm even tighter, she tried to ignore the pain by focusing on her fiery determination to keep her promise.

Back at the study room, Inukimi stood frozen. She had not calculated to receive such a strong refusal from the Miko. Avoiding eye contact with her son as if afraid to see his reaction, Inukimi voiced coolly, "Well, that didn't go as intended."

Silence.

"Well, I need to make a few more arrangements for tonight's ceremony…"

Her eyes managed to glimpse towards her son.

She flinched.

Her heart dropped.

Silence.

"I will see you tonight then, Sesshomaru," Inukimi said to quickly leave the room. She heard her voice crack, caused by the lump of sorrow constricting her throat. She had wished to assist her son with his relationship with the Miko. But instead, she had made things worse. Glancing at her son once more, she knew she would not see him at the evening ceremony tonight. He wouldn't be able to control the pained expression that she witnessed.

-The Evening Ceremony-

Inukimi scanned the crowd and sighed. Her heart felt heavy as she realized her predictions of her son's absence was correct. She did not see or sense him in the ceremony hall. Knowing he would not show up if he had not already, Inukimi decided to go through with the ceremony without him. The moment she raised up her hand, the chatter within the hall ceased.

"I have decided the Hime Candidates," Inukimi voiced stoically. Tucking her hands into the sleeve of her haori, Inukimi announced, "Lady Inari, Heir to the Eastern Lands. Lady Kura, First Princess of the Northern Lands. Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko. These are the Hime Candidates."

Kagome busily searched amongst the crowd and did not hear her name being called out as one of the chosen Hime Candidates. It wasn't until Chika and Akihiro approached her did she realize her name was announced. Gratefully accepting her friends' congratulations, Kagome secretly continued searching the crowds.

'Sesshomaru,' her heart cried out.

Scanning the crowd, blue eyes came in contact with glaring green eyes. Without flinching, Kagome glared back. Lady Inari's glare did not scare her. Instead, she knew that Lady Inari has recognized her as an official threat to the title of Hime. Watching Lady Inari look away with a scoff, Kagome felt her determination increase. She would not give up on the title of Hime. She would try her best, even with Inuyasha as her intended mate.

_Ache._

She was glad her eyes met with Lady Inari's for she had once again strayed away from her promise. Her promise with Inuyasha will always be threatened if she got any closer to Sesshomaru.

_Ache._

Gently placing a hand over her heart, Kagome unveiled a wistful expression.

'Go away,' she whispered to her aching heart.

She knew it was impossible to erase the pain, but she would master the ways of burying them.

Kagome patted her heart once and then twice.

The cries from her heart silenced.

"Kagome," she heard Inuyasha voice with worry. Blue eyes softened towards her dearest friend.

"I'm fine now," Kagome whispered to him. Linking her arm with his, she looked forward with a forced smile.

'I will be fine.'

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, dear readers! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Heart's Cry

**Chapter Twenty- Heart's Cry**

For the second time that day, Kagome marched towards Sesshomaru's study carrying a pile of scrolls to return. It had already been two weeks since the last evening ceremony and she hasn't seen him since. She had finished recording the scrolls he had given her and searched everywhere to ask for more. But, she couldn't find him. With a frustrated huff, Kagome blew away the strand of hair that was in the way.

Knocking on his study door, Kagome waited to see if he was inside. After a few minutes of more knocking, she was too fed up to care for manners and reach for the door knob. Kagome turned the door knob and noticed it was open. Entering into the empty study room, she decided to wait until Sesshomaru walked in.

Nearing the window, Kagome had to cover her eyes from the dazzling sunlight. It was still the afternoon, yet she felt like she spent the whole day searching for Sesshomaru. She knew he was busy preparing for the evening ceremony that is supposedly held tonight. His mother had once again sprung a surprising order upon her son. A light giggle echoed in the empty study as Kagome thought these crazy requests of Lady Inukimi would become frequent.

Walking towards his desk, Kagome scanned the piles of scrolls stacked on his large desk. She placed down the recorded scrolls she had finished to the side and saw how little her pile was compared to his. Knowing the reason for her frustration, another sigh was released.

She wanted to lessen his burden.

She thought it acceptable to allow herself to help decrease his work stress.

But that was it.

That was as far as it would go.

However, trying to help him just made her realize how useless she was. Sesshomaru had only given her a small pile for the past two weeks and it had taken more than a day to complete the task. Sitting in his chair, Kagome leaned her head against it in defeat. She caught a trace of his scent as she took a deep breath.

Subtle pains squeezed her heart.

She wanted to see him.

Closing her eyes, she tried to hold back the overflowing thoughts of him. Wrestling with her weak control, sleep soon silenced Kagome's tired body.

'Sesshomaru,' the silent voice of her heart's cry slipped past her guard before she dozed off into a deep slumber. A small, but soft, smile lingered on her lips as she fell asleep.

As time passed by in the empty study room, a light snoring sound could be heard.

In a deep slumber, the Miko did not hear the door creak open or hear the heavy footsteps.

The Miko did not see the affection that reflected his golden eyes nor the pain.

The Miko did not see his clawed hands hesitantly reach to touch her.

Pause.

Clawed hands stopped midway.

Turmoil tore at his heart as he struggled to resist from touching her.

'_I will not break my promise with Inuyasha because of this Tradition.'_

Pulling his clawed hand away from her, Sesshomaru clenched them tightly. Remembering her words clearly, the pain it had left the first time scarred him twice.

He could not touch her.

It was dishonorable.

He was willing to do anything for her, but he would never give up one thing.

His honor.

Golden eyes steeled with control.

He would not lose his honor like his Father had.

Although he respected his Father, he had chosen to dishonor his mate by loving another human.

His thoughts returned to the slumbering Miko.

She has decided to mate Inuyasha, and so he will not interfere. Trailing her peaceful expression with his eyes, he engraved the image into his head and walked away.

This was enough.

-The Evening Ceremony-

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned her attention so see Kura approaching her. With a gentle smile, Kagome responded, "Hello, Lady Kura."

Kagome realized from the last evening ceremony that Kura was Ryuu's sister and a dragon youkai. The information wasn't surprising for she could see the similarity between Ryuu and Kura. And a dragon youkai was fitting for Kura's character.

"I wonder who will win the title of Hime. It will be a tough battle, Lady Kagome. Beware," Kura said calmly. With a fan covering Kura's mouth, Kagome couldn't distinguish Kura's meaning behind her words. Kura snapped her fan away and revealed a kind smile, catching Kagome off guard. Before walking away, Kura said cheerfully, "Good luck!"

'Beware? Of whom?' Kagome thought in confusion.

Shaking away her confusion, Kagome continued to scan the crowd in search for Inuyasha. He said he would be late, but already ten minutes had passed and he still hasn't shown up. Blue eyes noted a huge crowd forming in the center of the hall. Curious, Kagome neared the crowd to see what was happening.

"In a battle you only need good fighters and experience! How dare you think scholars are needed when it comes to battles?!" Kagome heard a 'Gon' rank demon yell out. She saw the new 'Gon' leader glaring at the 'Mu' ranks and nodding his head to what his fellow rank had said. Observing the new 'Gon' leader, Kagome noticed that he gave off a mature aura and more suited than the other rude and perverted leader. But it seemed that even with this 'Gon' leader, the hatred between the 'Gon' and 'Mu' rank continued.

"Strength and power is not everything! Knowledge is the priority when it comes to battles! Without knowledge, it's like sending brainless and dumb fighters swinging their swords like barbarians!" Kagome saw the 'Mu' rank elder explain harshly.

Kagome spotted Inari step into the middle of the crowd and exclaim, "The 'Mu' rank is correct. Knowledge is indeed important. If not, it would be the same as sending humans into battle. As demons, we differ with our wisdom." After her words were said, Inari's eyes landed right on Kagome and smirked.

Kagome knew Inari was challenging her. Inari's statement had insulted the knowledge capacity a human can hold. Unfortunately, Inari wasn't aware of the upper hand Kagome hand with her wisdom of the future. In deep thought, Kagome prepared her opinion of this issue.

"I think the 'Gon' rank is correct!" Kura interrupted Kagome's concentration. "It is useless to have knowledge as a priority. Battles are won by strength and power! If our armies are powerful, then who can defeat us?" Kura said snottily. The 'Gon' rank roared in agreement with Kura.

"And what are your thoughts on this, Lady Kagome," Inari voiced arrogantly. A smirk remained on her face as she waited to hear a ridiculous answer from the Miko. She didn't really care for the issue or the 'Mu' rank. It was a matter of gaining a ranks acceptance to gain the Hime title. But now that she had sided with the 'Mu' and Kura had sided with the 'Gon', the Miko would have none. Inari's smirk grew wider. The Miko will never win the title of Hime.

All eyes were on Kagome as they awaited her answer. Kagome stepped between the two ranks and voiced seriously, "It is important to be knowledgeable on the history of battles to understand what to do and what not to do."

Just as the scholars were about to cheer, Kagome continued, "But, the experience and skill of warfare are also important to determine if a battle wins or loses."

Silence filled the hall as none knew how to respond. Never before had anyone stood up for both ranks.

"Why choose one side or another when combined you can become stronger? I believe that by using both the knowledge and skills of warfare, one can become an undefeatable army," Kagome explained passionately. She knew from her history class that using both aspects in war is important to evaluate the safety of their soldiers. She also wanted to see the hatred between the 'Mu' and 'Gon' rank gone.

"Undefeatable, you say…" the 'Gon' leader said, breaking the silence of the crowd. "Our rank prides itself for sticking to our ways, Lady Kagome. We do not 'combine'," the 'Gon' leader said.

Blue eyes narrowed at the 'Gon' leader and challenged, "You will risk the lives of your men because you refuse to adapt to new ways? Your answer to becoming more powerful is to combine, so do what you wish with it."

No one said a word for no one was able to argue back.

Suddenly feeling a hand slip around her shoulder, Kagome heard Inukimi voice, "Demons can be a bit stubborn, my dear."

Inukimi pulled the Miko away from the crowd and lightly chuckled. Amused eyes stared at the Miko as Inukimi spoke, "I knew I was right to choose you as a Hime Candidate."

Kagome glanced back to see Inari glaring at her and both the rank leaders looking speechless. She wondered if her comment would change the relationship between the 'Mu' and the 'Gon' rank. She truly hoped they would combine their strengths.

Inukimi turned to glance at her son, just catching him staring at the Miko. About to investigate the Miko's reason for her strong refusal to break off the betrothal with Inuyasha, she was interrupted.

"Excuse me," Kagome said hurriedly as she rushed off. Wondering why the Miko rushed off so quickly, Inukimi followed her. She noticed the Miko headed towards the Daiyoukai rank and where her son was at. But soon spotting Inuyasha amongst them, she knew the reason for the Miko's desperate expression.

Kagome watched a Lord snarl, "Your existence is a disgrace half-breed. You taint Lord Sesshomaru's reputation with your filth! Had it not been tradition for the second Prince to hold the duties of patrolling the land, you would be on the streets!"

Amber eyes hardened with ice.

Shoulders stiff.

Hands tightly clenched.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was holding in his anger. Her heart twisted in pain as she realized that Inuyasha was still not accepted by all. It was her mistake to think that the fight against Ryou had brought Inuyasha acceptance. It hurt to see her friend receive such unjust treatment.

This is why she had to keep her promise.

"What are you still doing here half-breed!? Scram!"

It took all her strength to stay still, but she knew better than to interfere. Her heart broke a little more as she saw Inuyasha obey and walk away without a word. Kagome saw Inuyasha exit the hall and was about to follow him when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Hn, you've never shown your disgust towards this Sesshomaru's Father," he said stoically.

With cold sweat forming, the Northern Lord stuttered, "W-W-Well, that i-is…"

"I despise cowards," Sesshomaru voiced coldly. Golden eyes glared right at the Northern Lord in warning before turning away.

Releasing the breath she had unconsciously held in, Kagome knew this was his way of protecting others.

The pain she felt for Inuyasha left her.

A tingly sensation spread throughout her chest.

Warmth.

Naturally, blue eyes melted at the overflowing sensation.

It was these small things…

These small gestures he did…

That made her heart fall for him again.

Blue eyes were fixed on him as she saw him scanning the crowd. Kagome wondered who he was looking for just before golden eyes met with hers.

Her heart's cry leaked past her guard.

For a second, blue eyes portrayed the truth hidden within her heart.

But just as it was revealed, it was concealed too quickly for Sesshomaru notice it.

Sending him a sweet smile, Kagome then turned to exit the hall. Patting her chest, she tried to silence her hearts cry once more.

And once again, the Miko did not see the anguish flicker in his golden eyes for he knew she was going to Inuyasha.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	21. Three Words

**Chapter Twenty-One –Three words**

Soft sounds of birds chirping echoed in the garden. Soft light shined through the leaves of trees. In the Western garden a round table was set up for a special occasion. Kagome had invited her dearest friends to stay another day after the evening ceremony to have tea. Pouring the tea she made into individual tea cups, a peaceful smile remained on her lips.

"Akihiro, have you written anything new these days?" Kagome asked gently, while passing him a tea cup. A blush appeared on Akihiro's cheeks as he responded, "N-no, not yet, Lady Kagome."

"That's too bad. I long to read another story written by you," she said honestly. She had not forgotten the new set of eyes Akihiro's book gave her. Seeing his blush deepen, a giggle escaped her lips.

"You almost gave me a heart attack during the evening ceremony, Lady Kagome~" Chika pouted. After taking a sip from her tea, she continued, "But I guess, Lady Inari's plan to make a fool out of you backfired. Your stance on the issue between the 'Mu' and 'Gon' rank was pretty impressive."

"Ah! Yes, Lady Kagome, our elder had a meeting with the entire 'Mu' rank to discuss your statement last night!" Akihiro piped in. But soon turning flustered, he stuttered, "However, I c-can't re-really tell you an-any details y-yet…"

"That's okay, Akihiro. I am just glad that the elder has taken my opinion seriously," Kagome voiced sweetly with a smile.

"Hmph," Chika huffed and continued harshly, "Nothing like Kura's answer."

Kagome saw Hisashi, Chika's intended mate, rest his hand over Chika's in comfort. She understood that Chika still held grudges against Kura, even though Kura seemed to have change for the better. Chika repeated Kura's words from last night, "It is useless to have knowledge as a priority?"

Snorting, Chika continued to mock Kura's words, "Battles are won by strength and power? What kind of opinion is that? No demon is dumb enough to behave that way. She is an idio-"

"Inuyasha seems to fight by strength alone," Ryou, the 'Sho' rank leader, interrupted Chika. All eyes turned to see Ryuu calmly sipping his tea.

"O-Oi!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from his chair. Ryou's words finally sunk in for Inuyasha to understand what was said.

A stiff silence rested upon the group. Chika, Hisashi, and Akihiro froze, not knowing how to respond to the awkward situation. All three watched tensely as Ryou continued to calmly sip on his tea, while Inuyasha looked obviously ticked off.

"Well," Kagome said, breaking the silence. Immediately, all three eyes looked to her almost pleading for Kagome to fix the awkward situation.

"It's true."

A sweat drop formed along all three of the witnesses.

"What!? Oi! Kagome, you're supposed to be on my side!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm just agreeing with Ryou. It's true that you go into battle without prioritizing knowledge," Kagome said trying to hold back a snicker.

"You'd be dead by the time you think things through!" Inuyasha barked back.

"So you're saying you _don't_ use your brains in battle," Kagome pointed out.

"W-wha…No!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome couldn't hold back any longer and burst out in laughter. Chika, Hisashi and Akihiro laughed along cheerfully. Even Ryou had a smile upon his lips. Crossing his arms, Inuyasha tried to hide his embarrassment with a scowl, "Keh!"

Laughter jingled through the Western gardens as nature drank in the lovely sound. Finally unable to laugh any longer, Kagome wiped away a tear from laughing too hard.

"I say that you only fight by strength, but this does not mean you are weak, Inuyasha," Ryou voiced calmly. He continued to sip on his tea before continuing, "What the Northern Lord said about you was false. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru knows that too for he would not entrust anyone weak with the duties of patrolling the land even if it was tradition."

'_Your existence is a disgrace half-breed. You taint Lord Sesshomaru's reputation with your filth! Had it not been tradition for the second Prince to hold the duties of patrolling the land, you would be on the streets!'_

Kagome remembered the harsh words the Northern Lord has said towards Inuyasha. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw the acceptance Ryou was showing towards Inuyasha. Seeing the others nod their head in agreement, her smile grew wider.

It was her wish to show Inuyasha the hidden beauty within the demon society.

Her wish must have been achieved.

He must have seen that not all hated him.

What a beautiful sight.

Even though the tea grew cold, the group continued to chat away in the garden. Only this time, Kagome recognized that Inuyasha was much warmer towards her friends.

As evening approached, Kagome and Inuyasha said farewell to her friends and watched them exit the Western Castle.

"I should go tell Sesshomaru that the last of the guests have left," Kagome said to Inuyasha. Just as she was about to turn and head towards his study room, she heard Inuyasha say, "Sesshomaru left the Castle to patrol."

Kagome revealed a confused expression. She thought it was Inuyasha's duty to patrol. Knowing the reason for her confusion, Inuyasha explained, "He wanted to check to see if I was doing my patrols properly."

"Oh," Kagome whispered. Kagome acted as if Inuyasha's response did not affect her, but her heart responded differently with disappointment. Looking up into the night sky, she wondered when he would return.

Near a human village, golden eyes looked upon the same night sky filled with stars.

Seeing her Lord looking up towards the dark sky, Rin asked curiously "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you looking at?"

'_I wanted to see the stars.'_

The memory of her words from the night after her challenge against the 'Sho' leader echoed in his ear.

"Stars," he responded with a hushed voice. Not quite understanding his answer, Rin asked innocently, "Does Lady Kagome favour stars?"

'_Yes, stars! They are so beautiful here. You can see them all shining brightly without clouds of smoke to cover their glow.'_

"She does," Sesshomaru responded in a softer tone.

'_I want to be like these stars that can shine the faintest light for people when all is dark.'_

Staring at a bright star in the sky, golden eyes revealed tenderness.

Catching her Lord's expression, a wide smile appeared on Rin's face. Lady Kagome always seemed to make her Lord see things in a different light. Lady Kagome would be perfect for her Lord. But, her smile faltered as she remembered that Lady Kagome was promised to another. Rin asked sadly, "Is Lady Kagome really going to mate Prince Inuyasha?"

Not hearing a response, she glanced at him. His eyes alone answered her question. Quickly averting her eyes to look down in shame, Rin regretted asking her Lord a question that made his eyes appear sorrowful. Noticing him move to stand, Rin followed. She knew he was about to leave the village. Bowing before her Lord, she said, "Good-bye, Lord Sesshomaru."

She felt his hand pat her head twice before looking up to see him vanish into the thick forest. Rin recalled Lady Sango telling her that Lady Kagome and Prince Inuyasha were only friends. The information confused her and she intended to tell Lord Sesshomaru this, but decided not to. She was sure Lady Sango was wrong. If Lady Kagome is Prince Inuyasha's intended mate, surely they were in love with each other. Looking up at the stars her Lord was staring at, Rin whispered her plea, "Please, Lady Kagome, notice Lord Sesshomaru."

_Crunch crunch crunch._

The crunching sound of fresh grass could be heard each footstep he took. Headed towards the Western boarders, Sesshomaru walked deeper into the forest.

Silence.

Too silent.

Suddenly stopping in his footsteps, golden eyes narrowed. Clawed hands skillfully reached for his sword. He saw a dark figure rushing towards him from the corner of his eye.

_Clash._

Quickly blocking an attack, Sesshomaru scanned the clearing to see five demons dressed in black with cloth covering their faces. Slashing one of the attacking demons, the injured demon fell to the ground.

'Weak,' Sesshomaru thought. Foolish was the one who dared to send assassins to ambush him. Easily blocking the weak attacks from the remaining four demons, Sesshomaru examined them to look for hints as to who had sent them.

"He is not the half-breed!" one of the masked demons called out. Sharply glaring at the demon that spoke, Sesshomaru wondered if they had meant to target Inuyasha.

'Why?'

Causing another demon to fall to the ground, Sesshomaru heard the leader whisper something. Abruptly, deep slashes formed on his body with the use of dark magic. Blood gushed out from the wounds and dripped to the ground. Golden eyes stoically turned to glance at the remaining opponents. He watched the demons flinch and look mortified by his unfeeling expression. Finding the fight no longer entertaining, Sesshomaru finished the three remaining demons.

The ground was soon painted with blood. As five demons lay in the clearing lifeless, Sesshomaru's blood began to mix with theirs. Blank eyes glanced down to assess his wounds. It had been a while since he's been injured this badly. Noticing that the dark magic was preventing his wounds from healing quickly, he cursed his carelessness.

Sesshomaru left the bloody clearing and headed towards the Western Fortress.

Crimson marks trailed on the grounds of the Western Lands.

With blood staining his white haori red, Sesshomaru arrived at the Western Fortress weakened. Sesshomaru allowed his stoic expression to fall. His sight blurred as he saw a figure approaching him. Before he allowed his body to fall unconscious, he whispered the name of the woman he longed for.

Inukimi gripped onto her unconscious son. Assessing his wounds, she whispered in astonishment, "Dark magic?"

After moving her son into the master bedroom, Inukimi ordered for her healers. She stepped outside of her son's bedroom and called for a messenger. Remembering her son calling out a name, she ordered the messenger, "Send for the Miko."

-The Western Castle-

It took only a matter of minutes for the messenger to reach the Western Castle. A loud urgent knock pounded against Kagome's bedroom door. Past midnight, Kagome was still awake to go over several scrolls she was assigned with. She looked up from the pile of scrolls in front of her and answered, "Come in."

"Lady Kagome!" Emiko yelled as she swung open the door. Emiko quickly searched through Kagome's wardrobe and pulled out a traveling kimono. With a distraught expression, Emiko said, "Lady Inukimi sent an urgent request for you to come to the Western Fortress immediately!"

"Now?" Kagome asked doubtfully. She walked towards the frazzled maid and tried to calm her down. But upon hearing Emiko's words, Kagome felt her blood freeze.

"Lord Sesshomaru is injured."

Fear slammed into her heart with great force.

Shock waves of pain trembled throughout her body.

"What?" a weak voice trembled out from her lips.

She didn't know how she got to the Western Fortress. She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she had to reach his side. All she felt was pure fear.

Upon seeing Inukimi's worried expression, Kagome felt fear chocking her.

"Come," Inukimi whispered as she wrapped an arm around Kagome. Bringing her to the bedroom Sesshomaru was resting in, Inukimi opened the doors for the Miko to enter. She then closed the doors to allow the Miko to be alone with her son.

Blue eyes fell upon his sleeping form. Each step was made hesitantly as if afraid to clearly see how wounded he was. Each step caused her throat to tighten making it harder to breathe.

Finally standing over him, tears fell from her blue eyes.

Bandages covered his body.

A pained expression remained on his face.

Blood soaked the bed sheets.

Her heart crumbled at the sight; the pain around her chest unbearable. Ever so slowly, Kagome crawled into the bed and curled up against his side. Her trembling hands reached to hold his. Nuzzling her nose near his neck, his scent calmed her aching heart. Tears continued to overflow past her closed eyes and down her cheeks.

'Only for a while,' she whispered tiredly to herself. She would stay like this for a moment before he could wake up. But alas, her weary heart drifted her into a deep sleep.

A peaceful slumber rested upon the Miko and Inuyoukai. Both did not know of the warmth they gave to each other in comfort as they slept. Both remained side-by-side as warm sunlight soon shined through the dark bedroom.

Golden eyes slowly blinked open. Sesshomaru moved to sit up and felt his wounds partially healed. The dark magic definitely slowed his healing process. Feeling something warm wrapped around his hand, Sesshomaru glanced to his side. He stiffened in surprise at the sight of Kagome curled up by his side asleep.

Dried tears visibly trailed down her cheeks.

His eyes softened at the sight.

A sad expression scrunched upon her face as she slept.

His heart lurched at a realization. He was the reason for her worry and tears.

Unable to stop himself, Sesshomaru leaned towards her.

Golden eyes fixed upon her lips.

The sound of his heartbeat rang in his ears.

Within mere inches, his lips almost brushed against hers.

_Knock Knock._

Pause.

Golden eyes that reflected his hidden desires reverted back to stoic ones. Slowly distancing away from her lips, reality came crashing down on him. The sound of the door opening was heard.

"Interesting," Inukimi voiced coolly. But with a growing smirk and amusement twinkling past her eyes, Inukimi struggled to hold in her excitement. The sight of both her son and the Miko in bed made her hope that something happened last night. But the moment she captured her son's cold eyes, her excitement vanished.

"Why is Kagome here?" he asked coldly.

"Don't give me that tone. You called out her name before falling unconscious," she snapped back. Not understanding the reason for her son's cold behavior, Inukimi scoffed. She watched her son move to get off the bed when he was stopped by the Miko's hand that still held his hand tightly. It was the flash of pain in his eyes that made her feel that she made the wrong decision to call for the Miko.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand free from Kagome's grasp. It took all his control to leave her warm grasp. Standing up from the bed, he put on his haori. Sesshomaru walked past his mother before saying, "Do not interfere again."

Pushing down the pain, golden eyes hardened.

Heading towards the study room within the Western Fortress, he needed to find out who ordered the ambush and the type of dark magic used. Sesshomaru recalled the assassins mistake him for Inuyasha. Who would want Inuyasha dead?

Hours passed by as Sesshomaru researched and looked through books. Suddenly hearing footsteps running towards his study room door, he sensed the Miko's aura. Sesshomaru forced his expression to remain stoic, yet golden eyes slightly dimmed.

BAM.

Kagome swung open the door she was told Sesshomaru was in. Anger and worry simmered beneath her skin causing her to forgo any courtesy to knock before entering. Seeing Sesshomaru appear perfectly normal and healed, she released all her anger, "How DARE you make me go through a HEARTATTACK! I thought you were DYING when I was notified that you were injured. Then you make me come here and see you all BLOODY! I thought I was going to DIE from a HEART ACHE or something! THEN you appear PERFECTLY FINE the NEXT DAY!? Are you trying to KILL ME or something!?"

Venting out all her anger and worry, she felt her legs weaken. She fell to the floor and placed a hand over her bruised heart. She was truly scared yesterday. Still, a relieved sigh escaped at the sight of Sesshomaru's wounds healed. Noticing black boots enter her range of sight, she looked up to see Sesshomaru extending a hand. Kagome let go of her anger and grasped for his hand.

His hand suddenly tugged her towards him. Blue eyes widened with shock at the sudden movement. Warmth embraced her as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Feeling his chest rumble, a soft chuckle was heard. Though she knew she should be angry or embarrassed by his chuckle, she was too enchanted by the sound to even care. She gave into the warmth and rested her head against his chest.

A smile tugged on Sesshomaru's lips.

He couldn't resist embracing her after her rant.

He found her too adorable.

It tempted him to make her worry over him even more.

'_I love you.'_

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	22. Honor and Promise

**Chapter Twenty-two – Honor and Promise**

Bright sunlight showered warmth upon the Western Fortress. In the gardens, Kagome lay on fresh green grass near a small patch of lilies. Breathing in the calming scent of lilies, she hoped to calm her thoughts as well. Instead, her mind continued to run wild and replayed yesterday's memory of his embrace.

'_I love you.'_

She remembered.

In his embrace, she couldn't resist whispering those words to herself. The very words her mind whispered were ones she had tried to suppress for months. Now, everything she tried to restrain came undone.

'I love him.'

Red burned against Kagome's cheeks. She quickly covered her face with her hands. She was certain everything started when she asked him to help her dress. A surge of emotions overwhelmed her as a consequence of suppressing them. She didn't realize until now how much her feelings for him has grown.

She loved him… so much.

But she couldn't abandon Inuyasha. Their promise was the only chance he had of living in peace.

The hands that covered her face clenched into a fist to now cover her eyes.

The glares of disgust, the injustice treatment, and the hurtful words he had to endure. She could rid him of this…with the promise.

Her fragile heart broke a bit more.

She couldn't break her promise. Not when her love might never be returned. Not when she seeks happiness and leaves him in darkness.

Conflict clashed within her sending trembles of pain to spread through her body.

'But…'

Tears trailed down from the side of her face splattering onto the ground.

'I love him…'

She was foolish to think she could hide her feelings forever.

Unable to hold in a cry, a sob escaped her quivering lips.

Kagome bare her sorrow with Nature as the only witnesses. A warm breeze swept past her to try and dry her tears. Lilies swayed in the wind to release their scent to soothe the Miko's aching heart. The sound of the grass rustling cooed the Miko to help swallow her sorrow.

In the distance, the sound of her whimper reached Sesshomaru's ear. Concern and worry flickered past his golden eyes as he headed towards the sound. Silent footsteps quickly headed for the gardens. But as he reached the gardens, the sight before him caused his feet to halt. He saw Kagome crying as she lay on the ground curled up on her side. Watching her tears fall, one foot unconsciously took a step forward. But just as he was about to approach her, he heard her whisper, "What do I do, Inuyasha?"

Golden eyes dimmed. Sesshomaru decided it would be best to leave her alone for it seemed her tears were related to Inuyasha. Though his mind had decided to do so, his body moved in the opposite direction and walked towards her. Sitting near her, he gently began running his fingers through her hair. Sesshomaru noticed her sobs silencing, but still scented fresh tears. Disliking her tears, he tried to comfort her with a soothing growl.

Like this, he stayed until her tears ceased.

Like this, he comforted her without asking the reason for her tears.

Just like this.

Wiping away the last of her tears, Kagome slowly got up from the ground and shifted her gaze to look at him. Though she wanted to start crying again when her eyes met with his, Kagome whispered gratefully, "Thank you."

His usual stoic expression softened at the sight of her swollen eyes and red nose.

"Crying does not suit you. Do not do it again."

Kagome softly giggled as she said, "I'm sorry to have worried you, Sesshomaru. But I'm sure humans and demons alike cannot control their tears sometimes."

He was relieved to see her giggle and look much brighter. Running his fingers through her hair one last time, his gaze became tender.

Feeling shaken by his touch, Kagome knew she had to leave.

"I better wash my face," she said without looking him in the eye. Abruptly standing up, she quickly stalked out of the gardens to escape his presence. Kagome continued to walk in long strides inside the Western Fortress, trying to calm down the waves of emotions swirling inside. Concentrated on easing her heart, Kagome didn't recognize Lady Inukimi nearby.

"My dear!" Inukimi called out. Determined to figure out the reason for the Miko's strong refusal to break off her ties with Inuyasha, Inukimi said sternly, "Follow me."

Inukimi brought the Miko into her room and sat her down on a chair. Sitting down across from the Miko, Inukimi finally noticed the swollen face.

"My goodness, you look awful!" Inukimi blurted out. Kagome gave a sheepish smile before lying, "I slept for too long."

"Well," Inukimi thought nothing more of it and continued her investigation, "Tell me your reasons to decide not to break off your ties with Inuyasha for the Hime Tradition."

Catching the Miko's brows furrow, Inukimi waited patiently for her answer. She could tell that the Miko was contemplating on whether to tell her or not. What the Miko didn't know was that she had no choice. The Miko _will_ tell her everything. She _will_ find out.

Deep in thought, Kagome realized her promise with Inuyasha was never really a secret. Plus, Kagome trusted Lady Inukimi. Deciding to answer Lady Inukimi truthfully, Kagome began from the beginning. She told her of Inuyasha's request to pretend to be his intended mate because her status was higher. After seeing Inuyasha being treated so harshly by the demon society, she promised Inuyasha to become 'Hime'. Using the title of 'Hime' she decided to protect Inuyasha from a life-time of hatred and disrespect.

"I truly didn't mind the thought of mating Inuyasha at that time. We are close friends, so I didn't mind…" Kagome trailed off as she thought of how conflicted she felt now.

'At that time?' Inukimi raised a brow. Inukimi had caught the Miko's use of past tense about her acceptance towards her promise with Inuyasha. Hope glimmered at the sight of the Miko's disheartened look as she confessed the promise.

'Perhaps the Miko no longer wishes to keep her promise to Inuyasha…' a smirk tugged on Inukimi's lips. Choosing her words wisely, Inukimi said, "My dear, the demon society is no longer the same as it used to be. Your influence has changed their attitude towards Inuyasha, don't you think so?"

Reminded of the image where her friends have all accepted Inuyasha, Kagome felt that Lady Inukimi was correct.

"This promise can be beneficial if you wish for a comfortable life with Inuyasha. But, I'm sure Inuyasha would be displeased if you are keeping up this promise by force….if you, by any chance, fell in love with another," Inukimi said calmly. Swiftly covering her mouth with the tip of her sleeve, Inukimi secretly smirked. Now understanding the 'promise' that tied the Miko to Inuyasha, she knew her words would convince her to reconsider. She expected the Miko to mutually break things off with Inuyasha within the next week or so.

"By the way," Inukimi added, "Sesshomaru told me that he will be leaving for the Western Castle today."

"But he has just recovered from an injury!" Kagome exclaimed with surprise. Inukimi slightly shrugged before saying, "I shall give you permission to stop him. Off you go then."

The sound of her room door closing was heard. Finally alone, Inukimi closed her eyes. She hoped for her son's love to be returned. Sesshomaru shared many similar traits with her and made her fear his unrequited love for the Miko the most. If anything similar to her in terms of love, she knew he would never love another. Shifting her gaze to look up into the sky, a sad smile appeared. The image of her mate flashed through her mind.

"Mate," she softly whispered. Though he was gone and though he never loved her, she still did…forever.

_Thump._

_Thump. _

_Thump._

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she pushed open the doors to his room. Seeing him holding his armor ready to be strapped on, she knew he was preparing to leave.

Quickly grabbing his heavy armor out of his grasp, she said sternly, "You are not going anywhere! You were injured just yesterday!"

Pausing in her footsteps, she realized that he was planning to leave without her. Pointing at him accusingly, she huffed, "And you were planning to head to the Western Castle without me!?"

"Work," he informed her stoically. It was not a lie that he was heading first to the Castle to finish the work piled up. But, the main reason he had to leave was because he was at his limit. Feeling her hand grasp onto his sleeve, he trained his expression to remain stoic.

Kagome voiced worriedly, "Let me at least check to see your wounds."

The memory of his wounds still burned into her mind. Blue eyes slightly widened as she felt his sleeve pull away from her grasp.

"Do not concern yourself with me," she heard his voice say impassively.

'Because I love you,' her heart whispered yearningly. Remembering Inukimi's words, she knew she had to speak with Inuyasha.

The beating of her heart quickened.

"I will," she said stubbornly. Turning her eyes to meet his, a burning sensation began to sizzle underneath her skin.

"You are not needed to," his voice rang hollow. Golden eyes dimmed.

'Because I love you,' she could only whisper the answer to herself again. She would tell Inuyasha the truth.

Blue eyes stared lovingly towards the one she loved.

"I still will," she replied softly.

Sesshomaru took a step closer towards her as she took a step back.

"Why?" he finally asked.

'Because I love you,' she wished to say out loud. It was no use, she couldn't mate Inuyasha.

"Because…" she weakly trailed off, truly wishing to tell him now.

Sesshomaru stared into her blue eyes that seemed to unveil longing. Longing? For whom? Was it for Inuyasha? Even though he dreaded to know the reason, he couldn't take his eyes away from her beautiful expression. It almost looked like she longed for…him. Trapping her against the door with his arms he demanded, "Why!?"

Though she remained silent, Sesshomaru thought he heard a faint whisper say, 'because I love you.'

It broke him.

Gently cupping her cheek, his heart trembled.

His control lost at the touch of her smooth soft skin.

His honor.

She managed to take his honor as well.

Closing the gap, he captured her lips with his. One hand brushed along her soft cheek as the other moved to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. Her soft lips gasped open in shock, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

His touch burned. His lips caused her heart to race. Desire pulsed through her blood. Drowned by the emotions he stirred within her, Kagome slowly rested her hands against his chest. Slowly sliding her hands upwards her arms soon wrapped around his neck. She pulled him closer.

He thought she was going to push him away. So the moment she pulled him closer, he felt undone. Slightly tugging her kimono to bare her shoulders, he kissed the area on her neck where a mating mark was to be placed. As if drugged by the taste of her skin, his senses blurred out everything but her.

Pleasure sent waves of shivers through her body. Her hands clenched his haori in a fist to stop the odd sensation. Feeling his tongue against her neck made her legs weaken. A moan escaped from her swollen lips.

"Sesshomaru," a husky voice she did not recognize as her own called out. Sensing him suddenly tense from the sound, Kagome felt her cheeks burn red from embarrassment. She let go of him and covered her face as he pulled away.

It took his last bit of control to pull away from her. But any longer, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Red cheeks turned to the color of her swollen lips.

Her kimono slowly slipping off the edges of her shoulder.

Blue eyes glazed with desire.

She looked alluring.

Unconsciously leaning closer wanting to kiss her again, he was stopped by her hand. He watched her scurry out from his grasp and let her run out of his room.

Even though she was gone, any spell she must have placed on him did not leave. Golden eyes were still heavily filled with desire and want. The burning sensation scorched the skin that touched hers.

It didn't matter anymore, whether she was Inuyasha's intended mate or not.

He wanted her.

He wanted to hold her again.

His honor be damned.

**Author`s Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am truly curious to know your thoughts and opinion of this chapter and story. Your support and views to this point amazes me. Feel free to check out my other stories I`ve completed, "The Masked Truth" and "Kingdom Walls".**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	23. Fallen

**Author's Note: I posted a drawing inspired by the previous chapter! Hope you will check it out on my Dokuga fanart or at Deviant Art.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Fallen**

_A tender kiss placed upon her milky skin._

_Lightly running his fangs near her collarbone, a red mark was left._

Sesshomaru stood in front of the gates ready to head back towards the Western Castle. Remembering the mark he left, he doubted Kagome knew the meaning of it. His eyes slowly closed as he raised his head to bathe in the sunlight.

A silent sigh released.

Leaving such a mark was demon custom of expressing love.

It was a mark to show his intention of wanting her as his mate.

He never intended to leave a mark on her for she was still promised with Inuyasha. But, his control had slipped the moment he kissed her.

Suddenly sensing Kagome approaching him, golden eyes opened and softened for a split second before returning stoic. Exiting the fortress, he heard her falling into step by his side. He made sure to fix his gaze forward, since he could no longer trust his control around her.

Blue eyes secretly glanced at Sesshomaru before gazing downwards. Kagome's brows furrowed as she felt disappointment and anger. She couldn't sleep that night after the kiss wondering why he did it and what it meant. But seeing him look stoic, it almost seemed like the kiss meant nothing to him. With her gaze still downwards, a hurt expression flashed across her face. Kagome shifted her gaze towards Sesshomaru once more.

Stoic.

His expression remained impassive, yet she let her gaze linger a bit longer.

Though his eyes or expression gave away nothing, Kagome felt the need to ask, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

Golden eyes slightly widened after hearing her question. His footsteps slowed down before stopping. He turned his head to look at her and saw a worried expression. Standing in the middle of the empty path, silence rested between the two.

He was sure his face hadn't given away any hints for her to worry.

So, how did she know the turmoil he had been hiding?

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he glanced to see her hand holding onto his haori.

Of course she would notice…that is what he loved about her.

Sorrow slipped past his stoic mask as he hesitated to answer her.

Avoiding her eyes, he finally asked, "Do you still intend on mating Inuyasha?"

Though impossible, Kagome thought she felt her heart beat stop for a second. She felt ashamed for feeling hurt by Sesshomaru's nonchalant reaction. How else could he react when he knew she was intended to mate Inuyasha? The answer to his question was at the tip of her tongue, but was interrupted when she noticed his attention diverted towards the forest. Kagome followed his gaze to see the ex-Gon leader approaching them. All she could see before Sesshomaru moved to hide her with his body was the ex-Gon leader covered in his own blood.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru, p-p-please all-ow me b-back into th-the demon so-society!" Kagome heard the ex-Gon leader plead desperately.

"Hn, you lost against the new Gon leader," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"I wi-will tell you who is a-after Inuyasha then!" The ex-Gon leader yelled. Golden eyes narrowed as blue eyes widened with shock.

"Master sent those assassins to kill Inuyasha, but it seems they mistook you as the half-breed," the ex-Gon informed desperately. He hoped that the information will get him into Lord Sesshomaru's good grace.

Unable to keep quiet, Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and saw the trembling ex-Gon leader, "What do you mean your master wants Inuyasha killed!?"

Ignoring the disgust that portrayed in the ex-Gon leader's eyes, Kagome demanded answers.

"Master wants Inuyasha stripped of his rank. Then the moment the half-breed is banned from the demon society, all his enemies are free to slaughter him."

Kagome felt her blood freeze from fear.

Slowly approaching Kagome, the ex-Gon leader snarled, "Why do you think I'm so desperate to get back into the demon society, wench!? You can't kill anyone from the demon society unless you are of higher rank or have a justified cause."

Kagome couldn't move. All she could do was watch as the ex-Gon leader neared her with his eyes bleeding red.

"Without my rank, all the enemies I've made have every right to slaughter me! IT's ALL YOUR FAULT and that HALF-BREED WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Terror.

She was terrified of the information she just heard.

Someone wanted her dear friend dead.

Someone wanted to tear her friend away from the demon society that had just begun to warm up towards him.

A threatening growl caused the hysterical ex-Gon leader to suddenly fall on his knees and bow before Sesshomaru. Trembling once again, the ex-Gon leader pleaded, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, accept me back into my rank! I don't want to die! My enemies will kill me! I will even tell you who my master is! Anything!"

Staring down at the trembling demon without a hint of pity, he replied stoically, "No."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her away from the insane demon. He noticed she was still in shock. Silently cursing the demon, he didn't wish for her to find out about the threat against Inuyasha this way. He had meant to tell her about the assassins that mistook him for Inuyasha.

Clenching his jaw, he knew why he hesitated to tell her.

She would worry for Inuyasha, just like she was now.

Without letting go of her hand, they walked in silence until the Western Castle came into view. Finally entering through the gates, Sesshomaru continued to grasp onto her hand tightly as if she would let go any second.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard the sound of her soft voice ask, "If a Hime mated with Inuyasha, would all threats towards him cease?"

Her words pierced his heart for he knew the meaning behind her question.

His grasp around her hand tightened.

Not a word fell from his lips.

He couldn't say it.

"Sesshomaru? I need to know," she said with a trembling voice.

Feeling her tug his hand to make him stop and look to her, he let go of her and walked away without turning back.

If he told her the answer, he knew she would mate Inuyasha the moment she gained the title of Hime.

Whether she did this out of love or sacrifice, it didn't matter.

She wouldn't be his.

"Sesshomaru!" he heard her cry out in the distance.

It was his first time…running away.

-The Next Day-

Kagome wandered aimlessly through the empty hallways. The howling sound of the wind echoed in her ear. The sound seemed to heal her worn out heart. All night she stayed up to figure out other ways to deal with the threat against Inuyasha; any other way than mating him. But the more she tried to come up with another strategy, the more it made sense to mate him if she was titled Hime. Though the demon society grows to become more accepting of Inuyasha, it only took one person to be a threat.

That's why she needed to know.

Does the Hime title hold enough power to protect Inuyasha from all kinds of threats?

She needed to know the answer, but at the same time feared it.

If she is titled Hime, if the title does protect Inuyasha, she must mate him.

"Kagome!" Dazed blue eyes turned to see the owner of the voice that called her name.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed out. Mentally kicking herself, she felt foolish for not informing the person who is the one in danger. But just as she was about to tell him, she was cut off.

"I know about the assassination attempt and that there's a person who wants to strip me of my rank," Inuyasha said with a scoff. Kagome felt her lips tug upwards into a small smile at her friend's attitude towards this threat, treating it as if it was just an annoyance.

"Sesshomaru told me everything," Inuyasha said. But the news about someone wanting him dead was nothing compared to what Sesshomaru said afterwards.

_Flashback_

"_I heard you got injured during the patrol. Keh, don't tell me you called me here to say I didn't do my job properly," Inuyasha said with a snort. Glancing at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha saw for the first time exhaustion replacing his usual stoic expression. The feeling of shock only lasted a few seconds before guessing the exhaustion was from his recent injury._

"_You look like hell," Inuyasha grunted. But after catching Sesshomaru's glare, he quickly regretted letting those words slip out. Folding his arms, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru speak, "The injury is from an assassination attempt. Although the assassins were not nearly as strong, they used dark magic."_

"_Who is dumb enough to try and send assassins to kill you?" Inuyasha said._

"_The assassins mistook me for you," Sesshomaru said stoically._

_Inuyasha felt his eyes narrow. He had almost forgotten that there were still many that hated him. Growling, he asked, "Any clues to who is behind this?"_

_Sesshomaru replied, "The previous Gon leader confessed that his master wishes you dead."_

"_Keh, that dirty bastard. Guess I'll give him a visit and beat some answers out of him," Inuyasha snarled. Before turning to exit the study room, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru stop him, "The debt you owe me…"_

_Amber eyes flickered with confusion before realizing that he owed Sesshomaru one favor in return for his request to protect Kagome. Inuyasha looked straight at Sesshomaru and saw his expression noticeably harden._

"_Time… with her," Sesshomaru said tensely._

_Confused, Inuyasha replied, "Huh? Time with Kagome? That's it?"_

_His confusion grew as he observed Sesshomaru's seriousness, "Why are you asking for my permission?"_

"_I intend to make her mine."_

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha still felt the aftershock, even though this occurred an hour ago. At first he thought it was some kind of joke. But knowing Kagome's character, he guessed it shouldn't be such a surprise that even his cold hearted brother could fall in love with her.

"Kagome," he voiced seriously. He needed to know what was going on between the two. But as he was about to question her, he heard, "I know you don't take this threat seriously, Inuyasha, but the person behind this could be a powerful demon. I have decided that if I am titled Hime, we must mate."

Furrowing his brows, Inuyasha was now even more confused. He thought Kagome would be in love with Sesshomaru or something.

"Wha?" Inuyasha said.

"What nonsense," a chilling voice interrupted. Kagome glanced past Inuyasha and saw Inari slowly approach them.

Wondering why Inari was in the Castle when there were no ceremonies being held, Kagome asked, "What brings you to the Western Castle?"

"Unlike you, I am the heir to the Southern Land. I've come to seek the Lord of this Castle," Inari remarked arrogantly. Inari didn't even seem to mind hiding the hatred that clearly reflected in her eyes. Glaring back, Kagome saw Inari point her deadly finger in front of her face while stating in pure disgust, "You will never become Hime because I will do everything it takes to bring you down, Miko."

"Enough!" Inuyasha voiced angrily towards Inari. Her eyes flashed red in warning. Sneering at Inuyasha, Inari snapped, "What a perfect couple you two make; the human and her pet half-breed."

Kagome could care less about Inari's insults towards herself. But, watching Inuyasha being treated so harshly was heartbreaking. She understood why Inari hated her so much; they were both rivals for the Hime title. But why was Inari so cruel to Inuyasha?

'_Master wants Inuyasha stripped of his rank'_. Remembering the ex-Gon leader's words, it scared her to realize that there were people who even wanted Inuyasha dead.

Without the protection of Inuyasha's rank, his enemies would grow immensely.

A shiver shook through Kagome as a mental image of Inuyasha surrounded by millions of demons burned into her mind.

How could someone hate Inuyasha so much to go so far as to want him dead?

Because he was a hanyou? Because his father had an affair with a human?

Unfair.

"So unfair," she could only point out with a quivering whisper. Feeling the warmth of his hand rest upon her head, her sorrow only grew. Although the gesture was to comfort her, it also felt like he was used to this treatment.

"Before worrying about me, Kagome, you better take care of yourself first," Inuyasha said with his usual gruff attitude. He knew that Sesshomaru would come to see Kagome tonight. And if he understood correctly, Sesshomaru intended to court Kagome. A smirk appeared on his face as he realized he didn't mind letting go of his final hope to gain respect in the demon society. Seeing that she didn't seem to understand what he was saying, he blurted out, "Keh, I'm saying you're not allowed to mate me if you won't be happy."

Surprised by Inuyasha's thoughtful words, Kagome's jaw almost dropped open. But after noting the light blush on her friend's cheek, a giggle slipped past her lips.

"Okay," she said softly with a small smile remaining.

Yes, it wouldn't be so bad.

Her life with Inuyasha would be a comfortable one.

But unknowingly, her expression no longer held a smile.

-The Evening-

As the shape of the moon became visible, the dark blue sky was slowly being devoured by darkness. Kagome headed down towards the gardens, while passing by the dimly lighted hallways. She remembered Inuyasha asking her to meet him in the gardens once evening arrived. Entering into the gardens, Kagome wondered where she was supposed to meet him. But quickly enchanted by the dark lighting of the evening, Kagome wandered.

As if Nature knew the one person she constantly thought of, the evening breeze whispered his name.

'_Sesshomaru'._

She shared so many memories with him in this garden. The moonlight seemed to cast a spell upon the garden, causing the trees and plants to whisper the memories she held fondly in her heart.

_"Are you hiding?" Kagome asked slyly as amusement glimmered in her eyes._

A sad smile tugged on her lips.

_"Okay, okay. I'll call it strategically avoiding." Seeing Sesshomaru grimace at her comment, she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Soon her giggles turned into fits of laughter._

He meant so much to her.

_A clawed hand gripped her shoulder painfully and pushed her against the tree. "Miko, you should have stayed silent!" he roared furiously._

But so did Inuyasha.

_"After my Father's death… decades passed by and I eventually entrusted important decisions to him. It wasn't until a few more decades did I find out he had turned the Western Lands against me …"_

These memories, she would cherish.

_The sky didn't look so far by the way it looked now, yet Kagome knew how far the sky truly was. 'Sort of like Sesshomaru,'_

She wouldn't regret trying so hard to near him; to know him.

_"I can reach him"._

He would always remain her most precious person.

Reaching the huge tree in the middle of the clearing, she finally noticed a figure standing before it.

"Sesshomaru..?" her voice cracked. She didn't think she should see him right now.

"I'm looking for Inuyasha," she said trying to steady her voice. Avoiding eye contact, Kagome missed the flash of emotion cross his golden eyes.

_Stab._

Though he was able to hide his pain when physically injured, he wondered why he struggled to hide the pain her words caused him.

"_I intend to make her mine."_

He scoffed at his own foolish words. Golden eyes dimmed.

"Shall I answer your question from before?" he said coolly.

Quickly shifting her gaze towards him, she replied immediately, "yes!" Slowly approaching him, Kagome was determined to find out if the Hime title could protect Inuyasha.

As she stood arm's length from him, Sesshomaru asked, "Then answer my question first."

A tense silence filled the clearing.

Kagome held her breath wondering what he wished to know.

"Do you love him?" His voice was filled with raw emotion, making Kagome flinch.

"I love him," she answered without hesitation. It was the truth; she loved Inuyasha as a dear friend.

The moment her words were spoken, she felt a strong hand grasp her arm and push her against the tree. Kagome tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he pinned both her hands above her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking for the darkness veiled his expression. His body heat began to move closer towards her.

Fear.

It wasn't that she was afraid of him.

No, she was afraid that if he touched her, she wouldn't be able to push him away.

She wouldn't wish to let him go.

Sensing his face closing in, she quickly turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

_Stab._

Even though it was dishonorable to touch someone else's intended mate, she had already taken his honor.

And even though she had already chosen Inuyasha, he would let her go after this.

A clawed hand slightly tugged on her kimono to reveal the red mark near her collarbone.

Golden eyes filled with sorrow slowly closed.

Leaning in, Sesshomaru placed his last kiss upon the red mark.

A soft and tender kiss.

He allowed his lips to linger upon her milky skin, etching the feel of her in his mind.

His silent confession.

She would never know how much she meant to him.

"_If a Hime mated with Inuyasha, would all threats towards him cease?"_

"The answer is yes," he said gently.

She was now out of his reach.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	24. The Mark

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Mark**

_-Dream-_

"_Do you love him?"_

_Though she couldn't see his expression from the darkness, she could clearly hear the tremor in his voice._

'_No, I love you,' she wished to answer so badly. But as if another was in control, the words 'I love him' naturally slipped past her lips._

'_No'._

"_The answer is yes." Yes, the title of Hime would protect Inuyasha._

'_No'. Giving her such an answer meant she had to mate Inuyasha._

'_No'. She watched as Sesshomaru let go of her wrists and turned to walk away._

'_NO!' Her heart screamed. His figure grew more distant, while her heart tightened with fear._

'_You misunderstood, Sesshomaru. I love you…' Her hand twitched as she slowly lifted one to reach for him._

'_You can't do that,' a voice resounded in her mind. Her stretched out hand froze. She glanced at her hand with wide eyes and quickly pulled it back towards her._

_What was she trying to do?_

'_You know you can't go to him,' the voice reminded her._

_Gazing at her hand that longed to stop him from leaving her, blue eyes shed a wistful look._

"_I've hurt him though," she whispered._

'_And Inuyasha might die if you go to him,' it argued._

"_Inuyasha is strong…" she said with a hint of anger._

'_The demons within the demon society are not as weak as the demons we fought before. And we do not yet know how strong the person behind Inuyasha's assassination is. It is better safe than sorry.'_

"_But…" Kagome trailed off. The garden scenery melted away, leaving the dreamscape to remain pitch dark._

_Unable to see anything, Kagome only heard, 'You know that if Inuyasha had been the one ambushed instead of Sesshomaru, he wouldn't have lived. Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to defeat the dark magic or heal quickly enough.'_

_She bit her lower lip. What was being said was true._

'_You know this…'_

_Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to cover her ears as well._

'_Now we have the answer…if titled Hime…we can protect him…'_

_Her hands could not cover the sound of the voice that stated true words._

'_Do not give excuses to break the promise.'_

_Her legs gave in as she slumped onto the ground._

'_We can't break our promise…'_

_Lowering her head downwards, strands of her hair began to cover her face._

'_Inuyasha is our precious friend.'_

_Defeat._

_-End of Dream-_

Blue eyes slowly opened to unveil a look of defeat. Kagome positioned herself to sit up and looked out of her bedroom window to see that it was already the afternoon. She needed to get up. She needed to get dressed. But, her body didn't seem to move or listen to her.

"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha yell past her door. Suddenly seeing it swing open, Inuyasha walked in with a grouchy expression.

"That crazy mother of his did it again!" he grumbled, "She just announced that there will be an evening ceremony tonight."

Still affected by her dream, Kagome forced a slight smile on her lips. However, Inuyasha quickly noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes. As he walked to sit on the edge of her bed, his eyes caught the red mark near her neck. He smirked at this and immediately thought they were now a couple. But shifting his gaze to see her expression, he only saw sadness. Leaning against her bed post, he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome said coolly.

"Well, you met with Sesshomaru last night, right?" He said.

"So?" She responded like nothing happened.

Narrowing his eyes, he voiced with frustration, "So didn't he say anything?"

"Nothing happened, Inuyasha."

He was SURE Sesshomaru revealed his intentions to court Kagome, since the red mark was proof. Why was she acting as if nothing happened? He had a clue as to why Kagome was acting this way and felt even more frustrated.

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with him?" he blurted out angrily.

She looked away from his gaze and replied calmly, "What are you talking about, Inuyasha. I intend to mate you."

Inuyasha scoffed as she said those words with a sad expression.

"I hate it when you act like that," he grumbled. Glancing to see her face full of shock, he explained, "You always get so stubborn during the times you should just let go."

Although he admitted he was a bit slow at noticing things, he at least knew that Kagome's flaw was her stubbornness. When things were obviously not fine, she would always deny her feelings for the sake of others. Just like the time when they found out that the well was closed forever, she convinced herself that it was fine so that he and the other gang didn't have to worry. Now, she was obviously hiding her feelings for Sesshomaru because of their promise. He could tell her that it's okay to cry after the well closed, he could try to convince her to break off the promise, but she wouldn't hear it.

He hated it.

"I do not!" she retorted back.

"Cause you're too stubborn to see it!" he growled. Frustrated, he stomped out of her room.

Just as frustrated, Kagome threw a pillow at the door the moment Inuyasha closed it. She blew away the strands of hair that were in the way.

She wasn't being stubborn.

Flopping down onto her bed with a huff, she pulled the blanket to cover herself.

She couldn't possibly be.

Clenching her eyes shut, she felt doubt begin to sink in.

_Knock Knock._

"Go away, Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"It's Emiko, Milady."

Sighing in relief, Kagome got up and answered in an apologetic voice, "Oh, come it, Emiko."

Her feet felt heavy as she walked towards the full length mirror. Emiko at once helped undress her in exchange for new fresh clothes. Glancing into the mirror, Kagome noticed Emiko's cheeks grow red. Tilting her head, Kagome asked, "What is it?"

Emiko, with her cheeks flushed with red, said shyly, "Prince Inuyasha is so bold. He must really love you!"

Raising a brow in confusion, Kagome wondered what Emiko was talking about.

Emiko explained, "The mark, Lady Kagome. I speak of the mark near your neck."

Kagome unconsciously ran her hand across the mark and noticed it for the first time. Still feeling the burning sensation of his lips upon it, she asked softly, "What does it mean?"

"It is a mark to tell the world that you are his beloved one."

Shock was quickly replaced with a painful realization. She remembered how tenderly he kissed the mark.

"A mark that tells his beloved he wishes to mate her."

Her heart wrenched as a gasp fell from her lips.

"One cannot explain it in words, Milady, for it means so much more than love."

Feeling a warm drop of liquid splatter onto her hand, Kagome looked down to see what it was.

"Milady! Are you alright?" Emiko's surprised voice rang in her ear. Glancing up, her eyes widened in shock as she captured her own reflection in the mirror.

Uncontrollable tears trailed down her face.

Sorrow clearly portrayed past her blue eyes.

Her lips trembling.

Another hand clenched over her heart.

Staring at her reflection, she could no longer lie to herself. How could she be happy or even make Inuyasha happy when her heart longed for another? Inuyasha had been right. She was being stubborn.

'_No, what of our promise?'_ the question echoed loudly in her mind. Her grasp over her heart tightened as she whispered, "I can't…I can't do it."

An unbearable pain tugged at her heart; pain caused by realizing how much she's hurt Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, bursting through her door. Shocked to see her on the floor crying, he asked Emiko, "What's wrong? What happened? Is she hurt!?"

Just as flustered and confused, Emiko stuttered, "Sh-she was fine a w-while ago! I just told her the meaning b-behind the m-mark on her s-sh-shoulder."

Realization flickered past his amber eyes. Releasing a relieved sigh, he crouched down to Kagome's level and began to awkwardly pat her head.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she managed to say past her sobs.

"Keh, so you finally noticed you were being stubborn," he said with triumph. Kagome nodded her head.

"And you admit that I was right?" he bragged. She nodded again.

"And that it's really stupid to mate another when you're in love with someone else?" he said to prolong his victory. Too immersed in feeling victorious, he didn't notice that her tears had stopped and was replaced with annoyance.

He said with a snort, "I told you so."

Hearing a growl, Inuyasha looked to see Kagome glaring at him. He gulped knowing what was coming next.

"SIT!" She yelled angrily. Inuyasha slammed into the floor and grumbled out a few curses for his forgetfulness. He had totally forgotten about the subjection necklace. Suddenly, the sound of Kagome's laughter rang in the air. His ears twitched at the sound and got up from the floor. Even though he was still grumbling curses, a smirk began to tug on his lips.

Between laughs, Kagome wheezed, "I…totally…forgot…I could…do that!"

"Keh, don't start using it all the time like you did in the past," he said with a grimace. Her laughter continued, which made him feel relieved. He had noticed that ever since they entered the Western Castle she had been laughing less and less. His eyes softened as he said, "Good to see the cheerful Kagome back."

As her laughter died down, a content smile remained. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and asked awkwardly, "So…uh…are you gonna tell Sesshomaru that you're not mating me?"

"When I have the chance," she continued, "But my main focus right now is to find out who's the one scheming to assassinate you."

His hand fell away from his neck as amber eyes looked downwards. A small secret smile tugged on his lips. If it was anyone else, he was sure they would run into Sesshomaru's arms the moment he let her do so. But not Kagome, she would make sure he was safe before finding her happiness.

"But, Inuyasha, even if we find the culprit…you will have more enemies in the future," Kagome voiced seriously as blue eyes looked straight into his.

"I know," he folded his arms as he continued, "And you'll watch me defeat each and every one of them."

"No," her gaze towards Inuyasha softened. He heard the care in her voice as she said, "_We_ shall defeat every one of them."

-The Evening Ceremony-

Adorned in the color of pink to indicate her title of Hime, Inukimi stood proudly with a stoic expression. She scanned through the crowd in search for her son only to notice his absence. Her brows slightly scrunched in annoyance because it was terribly rude for the host to be missing. Perhaps her sudden demand to have the ceremony tonight had angered him? Scoffing at the idea, Inukimi wondered what could possibly make his son ignore his responsibilities.

"Milady," she heard a maid say to capture her attention.

"Speak," Inkimi said coolly.

As the maid bowed, she informed Inukimi, "Lord Sesshomaru is in his study and said he does not need to attend since you, the Lady of the Western Land, are present."

Snorting, she wouldn't be fooled by her son's excuse. He was purposely avoiding the ceremony. Mischief gleamed past her eyes as she found excitement in trying to figure out why.

"Shall I tell him that you are asking for him?" the maid asked.

Just then, the hall doors opened to reveal the Miko and Inuyasha with their arms linked. Her astonished gaze was fixed upon the Miko. Inukimi watched the Miko's every move as if there might be hints that explained the Miko's actions. She had thought the Miko would break things off with Inuyasha by now. Had she not convinced the Miko enough?

"Milady?" the maid interrupted her thoughts. Waving her hands to shoo the maid away, Inukimi said, "I shall go see him myself."

_Found dead near the boarders of the Southern Lands. The cause of death was dark magic._

Golden eyes scanned the report concerning the previous Gon Leader. After the encounter with the ex-Gon Leader, his suspicion of the culprit behind the assassinations was confirmed. The ex-Gon Leader was responsible for dispatching the assassins, yet the assassins had been soldiers from a certain kingdom. He had also requested a list of all the Lords and Ladies that had any business with the ex-Gon Leader. There had only been one main person that mostly did business with the ex-Gon Leader.

Sesshomaru resisted the temptation to scoff at the poor tactics used. The demon behind all this was quite foolish. Killing the ex-Gon Leader would not bury the evidence. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously, he would wait until the coward made a mistake.

"Are you hiding?" he heard a female voice say.

"_Are you hiding?" Golden eyes saw the Miko peak from behind the tree._

His eyes widened and quickly glanced to see the owner of the voice. Expecting to see her, disappointment sank in when he saw his mother standing at the doors. He should have recognized it wasn't her voice, yet hearing the same words she said had fooled him.

"Did the Miko tell you about the promise she made with Inuyasha?" Inukimi asked. She assumed that if her son understood that the Miko was being tied down by this promise, he could convince her out of it.

Silence.

"You still have a chance. The Miko doesn't really love-" Her words were quickly cut off by his glare. His expression showed nothing, yet seemed to frighten her. A chilling sensation made her skin crawl.

"Your presence is required in the ceremony hall," he voiced acidly.

Inukimi froze. It was the first time her son treated her as if she was a stranger. Fear began to tug on her heart. What had happened? She was sure something happened between the two. Unable to speak and unable to move, Inukimi could only stare in shock at her son's unfamiliar eyes.

Abruptly, the Western Castle echoed with screams and yells. Inukimi glanced at the hallways and traced the chaotic sound to be coming from the ceremony hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a loud voice echoed down the hallways. The maid finally reached the study room entrance and yelled, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome has been poisoned!"

Inukimi gazed at the empty chair her son had occupied. She saw him run past her the moment the maid had yelled out the Miko's name. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she caught his unfamiliar eyes flash with concern. Her shoulders slightly slouched as she felt a heavy burden rest upon her. She shouldn't have been so surprised by his unfamiliar eyes for it was a reflection of her when she had lost her mate.

'I had hoped we did not share the same fate in terms of love, my son' she thought sadly. Walking out of his study, the echo of her footsteps sounded as lonely as ever.

As the ceremony hall grew louder at the chaos of Kagome's poisoning, two figures silently slipped away.

"What do you think you are doing!?" one figure voiced angrily, "I needed the half-breed to drink that!"

The second figure snorted before saying, "Wouldn't the half-breed will be in more pain if his loved one is hurt, Master?"

"Humph, you better not mess things up because it will be your head that goes if we get caught," the first figure snarled and stomped away leaving the second figure behind.

A sinister chuckle slipped out of the remaining figure's lips. It whispered full of malice, "My head? No, it will be your head, since all evidence traces back to you, Master."

The yells and whispers coming from the ceremony hall made the figure smirk.

"Don't worry, the Miko won't die from this kind of poison. It will just immune her miko powers from healing any type of dark magic from now on," the figure whispered to a fake audience.

"So that the next time I strike…she won't wake up."

**Author's Note: Thought I should let my dear readers end the chapter on a good note. I have an idea for a new story…and you will shortly see the summary posted on the "self-promotion" forum on Dokuga or my Deviant Art Journals. The first chapter of the new story should be posted in a week or two.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	25. The Truth

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Truth**

The tight grip around his heart began to loosen at the steady sound of her breathing. Yet every now and then, his guard would become undone which resulted in a flood of concern pooling past his eyes. Sesshomaru stood as near as he could to her bed, but still maintained an appropriate distance for he had come to see her as the Lord of the castle.

Not anything more or anything less.

"The Northern Lord is behind your assassination," Sesshomaru said without taking his eyes off of her.

Inuyasha, who was sitting on Kagome's bed, didn't look surprised at the discovery. The Northern Lord had always hated his guts. Instead, Inuyasha was more shocked that Sesshomaru found out the culprit so quickly. Inuyasha asked, "You think he's the one who poisoned Kagome?"

"Possibly," Sesshomaru said curtly.

"But it makes no sense for him to target Kagome. Why would he want Kagome dead when he's after me?" Inuyasha grumbled. Busily raking his brain, Inuyasha failed to notice Sesshomaru's growing anger.

Sesshomaru felt his jaws clench from Inuyasha's blindness. Kagome would always become the first target to all of Inuyasha's enemies…because she was his intended mate; his weakness. The ache surrounding his heart tightened. For her safety he wanted to hold off on their promise, since Inuyasha obviously wasn't capable of protecting her.

If _he_ had been there-

His thoughts paused.

He closed his eyes to hide the emotions he could no longer control.

It didn't matter if he had been there.

He wouldn't have been able to stand close enough to her to scent the poison.

"Is there anything else you did not report to me?" Sesshomaru voiced coldly as his eyes opened to reveal a dulled color of gold.

Inuyasha frowned as he recalled the event last night. He hesitated in telling Sesshomaru the most important evidence.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was busy speaking with Ryou when suddenly he heard a glass shatter. Glancing at the crowd forming, Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome falling on the floor. He used his demonic speed to reach her in time to catch her before she hit the floor._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her lightly. Not seeing her wake up, he noticed a glass cup shattered on the ground._

'_Poison?' he thought. Glaring at the crowd, he yelled, "Who gave her the drink!?"_

_Inuyasha noticed one demoness step forward and stutter, "I-I-I d-did, P-Prince I-In-Inuyasha. B-But, it was L-Lady I-Inari that instructed m-me to g-give it to the Sh-Shikon M-Mik-ko."_

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha's frown deepened. He really didn't wish to suspect her and just blame it on the Northern Lord, but what the demoness said gave him no choice. His heart sank at the thought of her being the one to poison his dear friend.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha grunted before stalking out of Kagome's room. Sesshomaru ordered for no one to leave the Western Castle until the culprit behind Kagome's poisoning had been found. Inuyasha searched for the room Inari was in and swung open the door. He noticed Emiko dressing Inari.

"Emiko? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking after Kagome," Inuyasha blurted out with confusion. He doubted Sesshomaru would allow Kagome's personal maid to attend to others.

Inari stared at Inuyasha with a brow raised and said, "You barge into a Lady's room and demand questions as well? Learn your manners, half-breed."

Inuyasha ignored Inari's comment and asked Emiko again, "What are you doing here?"

"Stop interrogating her! Emiko, you do not need to answer him," Inari said.

"EMIKO!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. Emiko flinched at the sound and was about to answer when Inari motioned her to stop. Emiko bowed at both Inari and Inuyasha before leaving the room. With only two of them remaining, Inari said, "She was my maid when I stayed here at the Castle….with you. Don't you remember?"

He remembered. He remembered meeting her for the first time. He must have been 10 years old in human age. But, right now wasn't the time to remember old memories. If Emiko still held close connections to Inari, any and all information about Kagome could easily be passed onto her by using Emiko. Amber eyes steeled with determination as he voiced seriously, "Inari."

Inari felt her eyes widen in shock. It had been the first time in centuries since he's called her without honorifics.

"Were you the one that poisoned Kagome?" he asked cautiously. Staring into her eyes he searched for the truth, but all he saw was hurt.

Hurt quickly turned into anger as she voiced coldly, "To think that you would suspect me. It makes me wish I had been the one that poisoned her."

Confused by her hatred towards Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and asked, "Why would you say that, Inari?"

"BECAUSE I HATE HER!" Inari yelled as angry tears began to fall from her eyes, "BECAUSE I HATE THE WAY SHE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

Inuyasha froze at the realization of her words. Astonishment clearly portrayed on his face, he breathed out, "W…what?"

"I've loved you for so much longer…yet, why do you look so happy when you are with her?" her anger died down to leave only sorrow.

"I…" Inuyasha whispered, "I…thought you hated me…"

_Flashback_

_Forced to live in the Western Castle after his mother's death, Inuyasha was subject to harsh treatment for his blood. It was only in the secluded flower fields that made him feel free like before._

"_Hello, I'm Inari, what's your name?" a young demoness asked as she popped out from a bush._

_The little Inuyasha looked at Inari in shock because she was talking to him. Quickly getting over his shock, a light blush appeared as he answered, "I'm Inuyasha."_

"_Do you live in the Western Castle? I am staying here for a few months! Let's be friends," Inari said all in one breathe._

"_Um….okay," Inuyasha said with a slight hesitation. He knew that other demons stayed away from him, but the demoness wanted to be his friend and he's always wanted a friend._

_As days turned into months, Inuyasha and Inari continued to meet in the deserted flower fields. Inuyasha feared that if he was caught with Inari, they would tell her that he was a half-breed and she would no longer wish to be his friend. This fear only grew as he began to fall for her._

_Resting in their usual spot, Inari lied on the flower field with her head rested on Inuyasha's lap._

"_Inuyasha," Inari said, while looking up into the clear blue sky._

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you, Inuyasha" the young Inari whispered innocently._

_Inuyasha smiled brightly and grasped her hand, "Me too!"_

_Excited, Inari jumped up and knelt to hold both of Inuyasha's hands, "Then let's mate when we grow older, promise?"_

"_Promise," he whispered._

_But after a month had passed, Inuyasha's worst fear had finally happened._

"_INARI!" a manly voice boomed in the flower field, "What do you think you are doing!?"_

"…_Father…" Inari whimpered fearfully, wondering why her Father was so angry._

_Her Father grabbed her in a strong hold and ripped her away from Inuyasha, "You are not allowed to speak with the filthy bastard, nor be near him!"_

"_But Father! I love him!" the young Inari confessed._

"_He is a filthy HALF-BREED, Inari! You can NEVER mate him! You know what happens to half-breeds and those who mate them."_

_Tears fell from her eyes as the young Inari felt her heart break._

"_We are leaving this Castle at once. I should have never brought you here."_

_Inari quickly broke away from her Fathers grasp and ran to the flower field to where he was still at. Anger and pain coursed through her veins and resulted in saying words she regretted the most._

"_I HATE YOU, YOU HALF-BREED. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LIAR! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"_

_Too young to control her anger and pain, she had directed it towards poor Inuyasha. She had said it because she loved him so much, but could never be with him. She was taught to never be near or fall in love with a hanyou for they were despised in the demon society._

'_If only he had told me what he was…then I wouldn't be so hurt,' the young Inari thought._

_But as she grew older, the anger had ceased leaving only the pain and love she felt for him. She could not give up on him. _

_Her first and last love. _

_She was 200 years old when she heard of the 'Hime Tradition'…and decided to gain the title of 'Hime' so that she could mate with her loved one._

_End of Flashback_

Her voice began to quiver, "I trained so hard to one day become Hime, so that I could mate with you. B-But, she came along and will probably steal the title away from me. That's why I decided to give up. That's why I gave her the glass drink; a sign of acceptance. But, I didn't poison it, Inuyasha. It wasn't me!"

Covering his eyes with a clawed hand, Inuyasha felt the old feelings he had for her return. He couldn't believe that he still had feelings for her after so many centuries had passed.

'Maybe it was because the feeling never disappeared in the first place,' he thought.

Feeling her cup his cheek, his hand fell away from his eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she confessed wholeheartedly. Amber eyes softened as the doubt he felt earlier vanished. Her words held truth, and he would blindly trust her. Leaning in, he gently kissed her to answer her confession.

-Kagome's Room-

Sesshomaru stood frozen at the edge of the boundaries he had set. The scent of dark magic seemed to spread throughout her blood, but none had been able to tell what type of poison it was. He, himself, could not even tell what it was or what it was doing to her. Anxious, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

Time ticked by as he continued to watch over her.

Although it was inappropriate for him to stay in her room, alone, for this long, he convinced himself that it was only for safety precautions.

Finally, the sound of her breath quickening notified him that she would be awake soon. Assuming she would wish to see Inuyasha the moment she awakes, Sesshomaru looked away and left her room in search of Inuyasha.

Walking through the hallways, Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's scent leading to Lady Inari's room. He wondered what business Inuyasha had with Lady Inari that prevented him from being at Kagome's side. Opening the door without warning, a growl escaped his lips at the sight. Tints of red immediately replaced the colour of gold. Baring his fangs, his lips snarled with pure disgust at the embracing couple.

With the sight of Inuyasha's lips locked onto Inari's, Sesshomaru's mind blanked out in rage.

'Inuyasha has betrayed her,' were the only words that rang clear through his mind.

She, who had given up her safety to be with him.

She, who had trusted him and remained loyal.

She, who lay in bed poisoned because of him.

Grabbing Inuyasha by the throat, he slammed him into the wall. An uncontrollable anger surged through his veins making him crave for the first time to kill the half-breed.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru heard before blocking Inari's attack with his other hand. Glaring at her, Sesshomaru voiced dangerously, "Stay out of this."

"Lord Sesshomaru! I demand you to release Inuyasha or else this means war against the Southern Lands!" Inari said.

"The _half-breed_ belongs to the West. **Leave** or I shall not promise your safety as well," a voice laced with murderous intent brought the scent of fear in both Inuyasha and Inari. Never before had Inuyasha seen Sesshomaru look so angry. Nodding his head at Inari, he saw her hesitantly leave the room. Eyes bleeding with crimson returned to stare at Inuyasha. The grip around his throat tightened without mercy.

"How _dare_ you do this to her," an anguished rage echoed in his voice.

Inuyasha smelt the scent of his own flesh burning as Sesshomaru's hand glowed green. Struggling to breathe, Inuyasha quickly choked out before he was actually killed, "We…broke…it…off!"

Inuyasha felt the hold around his throat stiffen. Though his sight began to blur, he saw Sesshomaru look at him accusingly as if the promise was broken because Kagome had found out that he was cheating on her. Inuyasha knew Kagome wanted to confess to Sesshomaru after the evening ceremony last night, and though she would want to tell Sesshomaru her feelings herself…he had to tell Sesshomaru or else he might really die.

"I-I'm NOT cheating! We…broke it…off because she…LOVES YOU!"

At once, Inuyasha felt his throat released from Sesshomaru's grasp and fell to the ground gulping in huge amounts of air. Feeling the burn around his throat, Inuyasha flinched at the pain.

"Damn, you really were going to kill me," Inuyasha managed to say with his damaged throat. Glancing up at Sesshomaru, his eyes widened at the expression he saw.

Disbelief, yet hope.

Recovering from the shock, Inuyasha croaked, "Why don't you confirm it for yourself? She should be awake by now."

Watching Sesshomaru leave the room, Inuyasha thought it amusing that he was able to see such an expression he didn't think his brother was capable of.

'He must really love her,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

Quick footsteps resounded down the empty hallway. Sesshomaru tried to maintain a stoic expression, but failed to do so. He tried to keep himself from trusting Inuyasha's words, but his racing heart would hear none of it.

Let it be true.

Let it be true.

Let it be true.

He pushed open her door to see her awake and struggling to stand. Noting her face look pale white, he felt his chest tug.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered out weakly.

Guilt flashed through his eyes for thinking of asking her if what Inuyasha said was true. Right now was not the time to ask her when she needed to heal. Spotting her legs lose strength, he quickly caught her around the waist and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style, he said gently, "You should rest, Kagome."

She leaned her head against his chest while she pouted, "And I thought I could escape without you noticing."

He scoffed as she smiled.

Lying her gently down onto her bed, he carefully covered her body with a blanket. He resisted the temptation to stroke her cheek and got up to leave. Suddenly sensing a tug on his sleeve, golden eyes looked down to see her hand stopping him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I thought I was going to die."

"Hn, I'd never let that happen."

The faint sound of her giggle warmed him.

Seeing her smile turn downwards, he heard her say, "I was scared."

"I will make sure that you are not harmed again," he said with regret.

"I wasn't afraid of dying, Sesshomaru."

"What were you afraid of then?"

"I was scared that I'd never get to tell you…. that…I love you…"

Even though she was pale white and weak, her blue eyes unveiled love within them and he found the sight breathtaking.

A silent pause rested upon the two.

His throat constricted, leaving him speechless. The words he wished to say were left unspoken. He couldn't seem to utter a single word as his heart pounded.

She reached her hand out and he lowered himself towards her.

She brushed against his cheek lovingly making the beat of his heart race faster.

His brows furrowed as he thought his ears heard her words incorrectly.

Golden eyes poured out the pain he had locked up.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," she whispered again as if knowing his struggle.

A weak, quivering sigh sounded from his lips as her words chased away the pain.

She saw such a gentle look painted across his face.

Kagome felt one arm slip around her waist as the other held the back of her head dearly.

Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace as he pressed his nose against her neck to drink in her scent.

Unable to reply in words, he did the only thing that could express his love for her.

Ever so carefully, his lips brushed against her neck and trailed downwards.

Placing a kiss upon the faded red mark, he poured out the secrets of his heart.

Even though she may not understand the meaning behind it, he hoped at least she would know that he loved her more.

He loved her so much more.

**Thank you for reading,**

**You reviews are cherished.**


	26. Threat

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Threat**

Sesshomaru once again scanned through the many scrolls that held concrete evidences of the Northern Lord's involvement in the assassination attempt.

Yet, something felt off.

Suspicion clouded his eyes as he found it odd that the cowardly Northern Lord would dare provoke the West. And even though the Northern Lord was foolish, Sesshomaru doubted a Lord could leave so many holes in his plan to leak. Sesshomaru stared down at the pile of scrolls squished onto a smaller desk compared to the one in his study.

Unable to leave her side, Sesshomaru had the scrolls brought into her room. As she slept, he made sure he was not far from her. Upon hearing her mumble, golden eyes turned to see her sleeping form shift in bed.

"..sessho..maru.." she grumbled weakly still half-asleep. He watched her slip out from under the blanket. As she moved to stand, her milky smooth legs were bare before his eyes. Her black midnight hair adorably out of place. Her blue eyes still glazed with sleepiness. As she neared him, her arms slowly reached out for him.

Entranced, Sesshomaru sat frozen in the chair with his eyes trained on her every action. Feeling her arms gently wrap around his neck, she moved to sit on his lap. The brush of her lips against his neck sent a shiver down his spine. It was as she began nibbling the area near his neck that he had to stop her.

Molten gold eyes glanced down to stop his temptress when he saw her fallen asleep. Slumping back against the chair, he released a silent sigh. Though she had stopped her seductive actions, the beat of his heart did not seem to cease. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to his chest. He tilted her head upwards and scooped down to steal a kiss upon the slumbering temptress.

"Payback," he whispered with a small smirk. Tightening his hold on her a little more, he held her tiny asleep form as he continued to read through the scrolls.

As a peaceful air rested upon the two, a beautiful picture was painted.

No witnesses to see a large hand holding her tiny ones as his thumb tenderly brushed across her milky skin.

No one saw the difference in his golden eyes that usually remained burdened.

No one caught the subtle glances that reflected much love.

No, none saw the beauty of this moment.

Kagome naturally shifted closer to the source of warmth. Sensing that her position was off, she forced her heavy eyelids open to see a haze of white. Her eyes furrowed in confusion. Moving her hand against the white source of warmth, she tried to figure out what it was. But with her brain still asleep, Kagome didn't realize her hand was rubbing Sesshomaru's chest.

Placing a hand over her wandering ones, Sesshomaru hissed, "Kagome, stop."

Blue eyes, now wide awake, looked up at Sesshomaru in shock.

"Wha…What…Why am I here?" she voiced with confusion and accusation. Trying to hide her flushed cheeks, she glared at him thinking he was the one responsible for placing her here. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her accusation and said calmly, "At dawn, you woke up, sat on my lap and fell asleep."

"I…I did?" Kagome squeaked. A small smirk tugged on his stoic lips.

"Yes, along with this," tilting his head, he showed her the red mark she left near his neck. Kagome's flushed cheeks darkened the moment she realized that she had attacked Sesshomaru when she was half-asleep.

A tender look softened the features of his face as he found her flush adorable. Gently reaching to cup her red cheek, he leaned in to place a kiss on the other side. Feeling his lips touch her burning skin, it was as if the burning sensation was transferred to flow through his blood. The hand touching her cheek slipped down under her chin to tilt her head upwards.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her skin. His lips slowly shifted to brush against her lips. At the mercy of his touch, her heart trembled while her mind began to blank. A weak shudder escaped her lips.

Capturing her lips with his, he slid his tongue past her guard. Deepening the kiss, the heat shared between them seemed to soak through the thin layer of their clothing. Sensing her hands grip onto his haori he forced himself to stop. He pulled away and let their foreheads rest against each other. One resisted to dip down and kiss her again as the other was busy breathing in air.

Trying to escape his fervent stare, she looked away to see the pile of scrolls on her desk. The heated moment was completely replaced by a different type of heat. Warmth filled her at the sight of his worry for her. Blue eyes softened as she asked, "You've been looking for the one who poisoned me?"

Remembering her sickly state, his body stiffened as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He responded, "All evidences direct to the Northern Lord."

"But there is something missing?" she asked. Noting the suspicion in his voice, Kagome knew there was more. Recalling the night of the poisoning, Kagome added, "I heard a female voice chanting before I drank the poison. Perhaps there is someone working with the Northern Lord?"

It made sense. The Northern Lord may not be foolish enough to leak so much evidence, but he was foolish enough to order someone who may have accidentally leaked his dirty works.

Gently pecking her cheeks with his lips, he whispered in her ear, "That was the missing piece, my wise mate."

"M..M-M-mate?" Kagome said with a stutter as her blush once again appeared. Sesshomaru paused. Hesitating, his voice strained, "I thought…"

Unable to continue, golden eyes slightly dimmed.

"Sesshomaru," she called out lovingly with a hopeless smile, "I was only surprised that you suddenly called me mate. Would you say it again?"

Relief released the tension that held his heart captive. With a tender voice, he whispered out longingly, "Mate."

Tightening his hold around her waist, he called out again, "Mate."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly, showing him that she accepted the title and the answer to his unspoken proposal.

"What of Inuyasha?" he asked. Even though Inuyasha told him the engagement was broken off, he had to hear it from her.

He did not ask because he did not trust Inuyasha or her.

He did not ask because her confession was not enough.

He asked because it was his way of asking if she would belong to him alone.

If her heart belonged to only him.

"I am no longer his intended mate, but will remain his friend," she replied understandingly.

She was his.

A rare warm smile broke free from the burst of joy he felt within. Dipping down, his fangs scratched the surface of her skin enough to draw out a drop of blood and leave a temporary mating mark. But the moment his tongue tasted her blood, a growl erupted past his lips. He untangled his grasp from Kagome and made his way to the door.

Kagome silently sighed for she knew the reason for his distress. She could feel dark magic flowing through her veins. She was sure Sesshomaru tasted it in her blood. Not knowing what the poison could do to her, she was like a walking bomb. Helplessly watching him walk out the door, she saw his eyes harden with anger and worry.

What was it doing to her?

His footsteps quickened towards the Northern Lord's room.

What would it do to her?

Left with so many unanswered questions only increased his worry.

Swinging open the door, Sesshomaru spotted the surprised Northern Lord. He skillfully pulled out Bakusaiga, and held it against the Northern Lord's neck.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Sesshomaru!" the Northern Lord barked out frantically. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru threatened, "I hold several evidences on your assassination attempt against Inuyasha."

"I..I d-don't kno-ow what y-you are t-t-talking about!" he stuttered as the scent of his fear increased. Putting more pressure against the Northern Lord's neck, Sesshomaru continued, "You even go so far as to poisoning a Hime Candidate?"

Watching the Northern Lord begin to sweat, the coward blurted, "I do-do not need to answer to-o you!"

He had intended for the Northern Lord to confess his crimes. Unable to go any further unless causing war against the North, the court for all the Lords to judge the Northern Lord's crime would be needed.

"I shall see you in court then," Sesshomaru snarled. Reluctantly pulling his sword away, he saw the Northern Lord slump onto the floor in fear.

"You made a mistake in harming the Shikon Miko for she is _my_ intended mate," his voice rang harshly. Leaving the bewildered Lord, Sesshomaru sent the news of the Northern Lord's treason to the other Lords.

Tomorrow.

Everything would be revealed tomorrow.

The unknown face of the Northern Lord's partner in crime would be uncovered.

The danger Kagome faced would be released.

Yet, Sesshomaru did not know that that the Northern Lord's partner had heard everything.

And in order to prevent from being found, she put into action the next move.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

At dawn, the cry of a female voice echoed throughout the Western Castle. As Lord of the Castle, Sesshomaru approached the location from where the cry resounded; the Northern Lord's room. Upon arrival, he saw the Northern Lords lifeless body fallen in a pool of his own blood. Kura tightly embracing her dead Father, a sorrowful sob continued to echo through the halls.

Golden eyes hardened as he spotted a sword pierced through the Northern Lord's heart.

'Coward,' he snarled at the realization that the Northern Lord had decided to commit suicide instead of facing his crimes in court. An unmerciful glare glimmered past his eyes as he slowly withdrew Tenseiga. He would not allow the Northern Lord to escape his punishment so lightly nor withhold information of others involved in Kagome's poisoning.

Sesshomaru positioned the sword that returned life in front of the lifeless body; he waited for the sword's pulse. Yet as seconds passed, the sword did not pulse but instead glowed black.

Dark magic.

How was the Northern Lord able to cast a dark spell to prevent the Tenseiga to work?

When?

Recalling the ambush he encountered during patrol, he assumed the dark magic was to seal Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Instead, the Tenseiga was now sealed. Although Sesshomaru's expression revealed nothing, a tremor of worry began to take root. He would not be able to use the Tenseiga until he visited Totosai. If anything were to happen to Kagome-

Halting in his thoughts, he mentally shook his head.

He would not allow any harm to fall upon her.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

Perhaps, announcing to the demon society who Kagome belonged to is required.

None would dare to harm her.

Sheathing the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru voiced coldly to a nearby maid, "Burn him."

"N-NO! L-Lord Sesshomaru, my Father is the Lord of the Northern Lands! You have no right to be so disrespectful!" Kura screamed with tears running down her face.

Ruthless eyes bore into Kura's tear filled ones causing her to flinch. He said with an uncaring tone, "He has committed treason against the Western Lands. Unless you would like to replace him, I suggest you remain silent."

Walking away from the bloody scene, the feeling of dissatisfaction grew.

He would find all who tried to harm her.

They will not be as lucky as the Northern Lord.

No, their death won't be as light.

A promise of pain glimmered past golden eyes.

As the Western Castle continued to echo with sounds of Kura's cry, the soldiers extracted the Northern Lord's dead body from her grasp. After a few hours had passed by, the only figure that remained in the former Lord's room was Kura's slumped form against the floor.

No one neared the dead Lord's chamber or hallway.

So, no one noticed the sudden cease of Kura's cries.

"Ugh," Kura grunted as she got up from the bloody ground. Moving towards the full length mirror, Kura looked at her reflection in disgust. She ran her hand through the tangled strands of hair and voiced in annoyance, "The things I must go through."

Shifting her eyes to where her dead Father used to lay, she whispered, "I had to kill you off, old man. You would have confessed I was involved either way. But I must congratulate you…"

An evil smirk began to spread across her lips, "Well done on sealing the Tenseiga. Although you planned to seal the Tetsusaiga, things worked out even better for me. Now no one will be able to heal or revive the poor Miko."

Returning her eyes to her own reflection, Kura faked a sorrowful expression.

"Poor me, my Father is dead. No one will suspect me for anything."

Replacing her act with a malicious smile, Kura said to herself, "I am such a great actress."

Had one looked closely they would have seen the surprised expression on the dead Lord; surprised by his daughter's betrayal.

Had one looked closely they would have seen blood splattered over Kura's kimono; too much blood to be caused by just embracing the dead Lord.

"The Miko will be dead before I am figured out," a hateful voice resounded in the bloody room filled with dark secrets.

**Author's Note: I wonder if my dear readers knew the second villain would be Lady Kura? Your thoughts of this chapter?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your review is cherished.**


	27. Madness

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Madness**

Strands of black hair splattered across the bed. Her arms tangled in the mountain of sheets. A soft snore sounded past her slightly widened lips. Kagome appeared sound asleep, but the faint twitch of her eyelids gave away that she was in fact wide awake.

Upon hearing the sound of his footsteps nearing her bed, Kagome consciously let out a louder snore. She felt his hand brush away her locks of hair and soon was carried away to caressing her cheek. Already feeling her cheeks beginning to burn red, she let out a tired groan in order to shake him out of his distraction. He finally left a gentle peck on her forehead. At the sound of her room door open and then close, blue eyes shot open. A silly grin tugged her lips caused by his sweet kiss and touch. But quickly remembering her mission, she scrambled to change her clothes and leave the room before Sesshomaru returned.

_Thud Thud Thud_.

Blue eyes snapped towards the door as she heard footsteps approaching her door.

'Crap, crap, crap,' Kagome cursed in surprise. Charging towards her bed, the sound of the door creak open was followed a crashing sound.

"Kagome?" she heard a voice that did not belong to Sesshomaru. Sighing in relief, the fear of being caught vanished.

"What in the world are you doing?" Inuyasha barked in a dumbfounded tone. Kagome lay scrawled on the floor along with a pile of blankets and pillows. Raising her head, she let out a nervous laugh to hide her embarrassment. Not wanting to let Sesshomaru know she was awake made her forget how bouncy beds could be. So the moment she jumped onto her bed, the position Inuyasha found her in was the result of her forgetfulness.

"Lady Kagome! Are you alright?" Blue eyes widened in shock as she saw Inari walk into the room with a worried expression.

"Who are you?" Kagome breathed out.

Inuyasha noted Inari flinch at his friend's words and explained, "She's just surprised your acting all concerned all of a sudden."

With a light blush tinting his cheeks, Inuyasha grabbed Inari's hand and looked away from both women in the room.

"Kagome, I'm going to mate Inari," he blurted out.

Blue eyes remained locked onto the intertwined hands. Recalling all the memories she had of Inari, she wondered how the sudden change of events could have occurred.

Noticing Kagome's confusion, Inari confessed, "I thought you were really Inuyasha's intended mate. I didn't know it was for pretend and for his sake. I was just so jealous, Lady Kagome!"

Realization flickered past her blue eyes causing the cloud of confusion to clear away. Getting up from the floor, Kagome smoothed out the wrinkles on her kimono.

"Inari told me she wants your blessings," Inuyasha said in a softer tone.

Ever since he returned to the Western Castle, his amber eyes were hardened and glaze with ice. She saw none of that anymore. Instead, amber eyes were painted with warmth; warmth she could never have brought out. Seeing her dear friend so happy, she couldn't find the hatred to reject Inari. Kagome glanced to see the nervous glint in Inari's features. Releasing a light giggle, she replied, "You have my blessing and gratitude, Lady Inari."

A bright smile flashed across Inari's lips as she tightened her grasp on her intended mate.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I am in a rush to meet someone before Sesshomaru finds out I am awake," Kagome said. She raised a brow at Inuyasha and sent him a look that demanded he tell her the whole story later. Then leaving the couple behind, she made her way towards Ryou's room. She continued to bang on his door until she heard the lock click. The door opened to reveal Ryou's confused face, "Lady Kagome?"

"We need to talk," Kagome said sternly. Noting Ryou's expression change into a doubtful look because it was inappropriate for a lady to enter a male's room alone, Kagome pleaded, "Please?"

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he invited Kagome into his room. Motioning her to sit down on a chair, he said calmly, "Thank goodness you are well, Lady Kagome. What brings you here?"

Unwavering blue eyes stared into his as she asked, "Who asked you to fight me during the time I was challenged for my 'Sho' rank?"

She knew the question was random. However, last night while recalling certain events, she realized something. The time Chika was harassed by the previous 'Gon' leader, she remembered him state that Kura was the one who allowed it. She doubted Kura lent fellow rank members to demons that did nothing for her. This meant that the 'Gon' leader held ties with not just the Northern Lord, but also Kura. Then, Sesshomaru told her that the 'Gon' leader held many business affairs with the Northern Lord, but that meant any affairs with Kura would automatically be signed under the Northern Lord as well. Therefore, the 'Gon' leader's 'Master' also included Kura.

It was possible that the Northern Lord partnered with his daughter, Kura, in attempting to assassinate Inuyasha and her. The only factor that proved Kura's involvement in the assassination was the answer she just asked Ryou. Kagome thought that it had been under the 'Gon' leader's order for Ryou to fight her. But thinking back, it didn't make sense for the 'Gon' leader, who is in a lower rank than Ryou, to order a 'Sho' leader around. It was either the Northern Lord or Kura that asked Ryou to fight her. The fight was meant to strip her of her rank and prevent Inuyasha from mating someone with a higher rank. So if Kura was the one that ordered Ryou, then she was definitely the Northern Lord's partner in crime.

"You heard the person who asked, Lady Kagome. It was the previous 'Gon' leader," Ryou said coolly.

"Was it the Northern Lord or Kura?" Kagome blurted out. Ryou's calm features tensed and she caught the slight change. From this, she knew that it was either one of them.

After a long pause, Ryou stated, "Lady Kagome, no one forced me to fight."

Blue eyes searched for the truth and could only see honesty shine through his eyes. It didn't make any sense. She remembered the disgust he felt for himself while fighting her. He did not wish to fight her. So why did his eyes portray truth?

If it was not by force, then…

A favor?

No.

Respect?

No.

Studying him in confusion, the softened look in his eyes was not missed. For a second, she saw a similarity to Sesshomaru's soft glances. Kagome felt her breath hitch from shock. Whispering as if she was sharing a secret, she said, "No way…it's because you love her."

His secret had been exposed.

A pained look ripped the calm mask Ryou wore. He answered with a sad smile, "It would have been easier if I could just hate her."

Silence rested between the two.

Kagome remained astonished at the revelation.

Ryou held a strained expression as if reminiscing the past.

"Why are you curious about the past all of a sudden?" Ryou croaked.

"Because I thought I knew who poisoned me," Kagome said dejectedly.

"Thought…" Ryou noted the past tense she used. Kagome observed the way Ryou relaxed and continued sorrowfully, "Now I know for sure who poisoned me. You've confirmed my suspicions."

Though a flinch visibly shook his figure, Ryou voiced calmly, "Why are you telling me this? I could kill you right now to protect her."

"You won't," she spoke confidently. Suddenly feeling a painful grasp around her right wrist, Kagome saw Ryou squeezing her with his hand. She bit her lips to hold in the pain. Though she could no longer feel blood flowing in her hand, she refused to give in

Ryou voiced darkly, "I've done all sorts of things to protect her."

His words held truth, but Kagome still saw the disgust flicker in his eyes; disgusted by his own actions. Blue eyes held confidence that told him without words that she knew he would not hurt her.

Ignoring the pain, Kagome said, "I want you to tell Sesshomaru that Kura is involved."

Ryou looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't you want to save her?" Kagome asked.

Ryou's strong grip on her wrist released. His eyes widened a fraction. More than anything…he wished to save her. He had struggled all this time…to try and save her. He had struggled until desperation was the only thing left.

"I'm sorry…"

Hiding his eyes with a hand, Ryou clenched his jaw. Kura did not always walk the path of darkness. No, during their courtship, their love for each other had been pure. It was his fault that Kura began her corrupted ways.

When he was offered the rank of a Daiyoukai, he found that Kura's ambition to gain power began to grow. He rejected the offer for her sake, but she understood it as being rejected by him. No matter how many times he tried to explain his reason, she never stayed to listen to him. After that incident, her greed to become more powerful in rank only grew to fill in the hole he had created. It was he who ruined her.

"I'm sorry," an apology was all he could say.

"You can save her, Ryou. Sesshomaru is bound to find out who poisoned me anyways. So why not tell him the culprit in exchange for her life to be spared," Kagome whispered gently. She knew how dangerous it might be for Ryou to request Kura's life to be spared. It would be safer for her to just confront Sesshomaru about it. It would definitely spare Kura, but it wouldn't _save_ her from her corrupted ways. Only the one who truly cared for her deeply could _save_ her.

"Why do you care for her?"

"Poor Kura, she will probably feel forced to complete her Father's plans to harm Inuyasha because he had to die like that. We need to save her," Kagome said sadly.

Ryou's eyes darkened for he knew that Kura's involvement in her Father's plans were much more corrupted. Though Lady Kagome was wise, she still did not understand how evil one's soul can become. He doubted Kura did anything for her Father's sake, let alone care that he was dead.

"Thank you," Ryou uttered truthfully. Lady Kagome had astounded him since their first encounter because of her wisdom. Now, he only grew to respect her more for her pure heart. Her belief in him amazed him. He, who could so easily strike her down, was trusted by her.

"_Good Luck"._

Lady Kagome's last words said to him repeated in his head as he headed towards the Western Lord's study. Ryou did not quite understand the word 'good luck', but he knew the words were said with good intentions. Assuming it was used amongst humans; Ryou shrugged off the foreign word.

Standing before the grand doors to the study room, Ryou paused. Lord Sesshomaru was highly respected and feared by all, he was not excluded from this. His figure remained calm while a sprout of fear stirred his heart. He had considered several times to do what Lady Kagome had advised. It was fear that pushed the idea aside. He also doubted that Lord Sesshomaru could possibly understand him. But with Lady Kagome's push, he believed that Lord Sesshomaru would listen to his request. He would die trying at the very least.

"Come in," he heard a cold voice order. As his shoulders tensed, Ryou obeyed and pushed open the grand doors. He bowed low before his Lord the moment he stepped two steps forward.

A hollow voice echoed in the silent study, "What brings the 'Sho' rank leader here?"

Clearing his throat, Ryou responded, "I know the culprit behind Lady Kagome's poisoning."

Alarm flickered past golden eyes as Sesshomaru stared at the bowing demon. The 'Sho' leader was one of the few that gained his respect and knew that the 'Sho' leader only spoke the truth.

"I am willing to inform you of the name in exchange for one request," Ryou managed to say calmly. Golden eyes immediately narrowed as Ryou dared not raise his head to meet with Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Speak," Sesshomaru ordered. For his calculating character, it was a rash decision to accept the 'Sho' leader's conditions. But, he needed to know the culprit for her safety. Her safety was more important than anything the 'Sho' leader could possibly ask for.

Hesitating, Ryou felt his pulse drum through his veins. His lips fell open and close several times before he finally answered, "Kura, my Lord."

A sudden pulse of Sesshomaru's power slipped past his guard causing Ryou to suffocate at the amount of power.

A violent growl rumbled.

His claw clenched into a fist in frustration. He had overlooked the possibility Kura held of being the mastermind in all of this.

Ryou tensed as the sound of Sesshomaru's growl ceased.

"Were you not in love with this traitor?" a chilling voice resounded. Recalling the time Ryou rejected the offer of becoming a Daiyoukai rank, he had to explain to Lord Sesshomaru the reason why. Only Lord Sesshomaru knew of his love for Kura.

"That is why…my request," Ryou trailed off. Sesshomaru closed his eyes knowing what would be requested.

"Please spare her life, my Lord!" Ryou pleaded desperately. Still positioned with his head lowered, Ryou clenched his eyes shut and awaited for an answer.

Silence.

No, he wished to say for he thirsted for the blood of all who harmed her.

Yet, Sesshomaru couldn't seem to utter a rejection.

The 'Sho' leader did what he would not have done; confess the crimes his loved one had committed.

Never.

The pulse of power began to fade.

Golden eyes steeled with control.

"Very well," his voice dripped with acid, "But know that she will not be unharmed."

Ryou held in a sigh of relief. He knew very well that this would be the outcome. Unlike Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru knew very well how evil Kura's intentions had been. Before leaving, Ryou said gratefully, "Thank you, my Lord."

However, just as Ryou walked past the grand doors, he heard a stoic voice ask, "Did you meet with Kagome…today?"

Every muscle stiffened on Ryou's body. He understood what the question meant. Lord Sesshomaru was asking if it was Lady Kagome who advised him to plead for Kura's life. Unable to lie, Ryou replied, "Yes, my Lord."

-Kagome's Room-

Kagome paced back and forth across her room. Biting her nails, she wondered how Ryou was doing. She believed Sesshomaru would listen to Ryou and not kill him, but would Sesshomaru accept Ryou's request? Upon hearing footsteps near her door, Kagome excitedly grabbed a scroll and pretended to look like she was busy reading. Her back was turned away from the door as she heard it open. Knowing it had to be Sesshomaru she asked innocently, "Where were you?"

Not hearing a response, blue eyes glanced at his reflection on the window. She noticed that his eyes were on her, but couldn't clearly make out his expression. Kagome turned to face him wanting to know the result of his meeting with Ryou.

Blue eyes met with hardened gold ones.

Claws fisted tightly.

His lip thinned into a straight line.

His brows furrowed.

She did not have to look past his mask to see that he was angry. She should have known he would be angry. Her excitement disappeared as worry sank in. Though she knew the reason for his anger, she still asked, "What's wrong?"

"Do not act like you know nothing," he snapped.

Kagome placed down the scroll and inched closer to him.

"Do you know what you did!?" he voiced hopelessly.

It was safer to kill all those who threatened anyone precious. The deaths of all traitors were a warning to those who plotted to do the same. She knew this.

But…

She wanted him to understand why she did it.

She wanted him to see what she saw.

Grasping one of his fisted hands, Kagome replied desperately, "Sesshomaru, I had to do it. Kura shouldn't be killed. Ryou loves her so much!"

The moment her last sentence was said, she felt a gust of air press against her. Kagome noted that her back now pressed against a wall, while the hand that held his was pushed against the wall. Hearing a low rumble, blue eyes looked into his red tinted ones.

"You knew that he loved her," Sesshomaru snarled.

"You knew," he echoed again with an anguished voice.

"Did you not think for one second that Ryou could have killed you for knowing that Kura was the culprit?" His voice rang with an unknown emotion.

Shocked by his heated reaction, Kagome replied breathlessly, "I trust Ryou. He wouldn't do-"

"You don't know that!" he roared. Unable to respond or fight back, her lips were left slightly open in shock. Trying to restrain the surge of emotions clouding his thoughts, he tightened his grasp on her captive hand.

She was driving him crazy.

How could she be so careless for her own safety?

How could she walk straight into the room that belonged to the murderer's lover?

The more he thought about it the more fear strangled his heart. She could have died. Had he been in the 'Sho' leader's position and Kagome was the one who committed a crime, he would no doubt have killed anyone that found her to be the culprit.

To protect her from harm, he would have done worse.

Blue eyes stared into his golden ones that held a dark glint.

Eyes that looked as if his soul was ready to be given to the devil.

Kagome flinched in pain as Sesshomaru placed more pressure on the area Ryou had hurt. Sesshomaru caught the pained expression and glanced at the hand he held captive. Slowly using his other hand, he tugged on her sleeve.

A dark bruise twisted around her wrist.

A wound that was recently inflicted.

Gold was replaced with crimson as a murderous look gleamed.

She wanted him to understand her…but instead, she failed to understand him. Feeling the tremor in his hand, she finally shook out of her shock. Kagome saw his body slightly shaking. Blue eyes softened. Slowly raising her other free hand, she gently cupped his cheek.

She had worried him.

She worried him too much.

With a loving voice, she promised, "I will never follow Kura's footsteps."

As her fingers brushed across his smooth cheek, Kagome tucked a strand of his silver hair behind his ear tenderly.

"Because I never want to be the one that makes your eyes clouded with darkness," she finished in a whisper.

The trembling in his hands seemed to cease.

His anger caved.

His eyes returned to gold, but still held worry.

He held her close.

Embracing her fragile form, he was tempted to lock her up somewhere where no one could see her.

Lock her up so that no one could harm her.

Indeed, she drove him mad.

**Author's Note: Please share your precious thoughts to me?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	28. Secrets Unfold

**Author's Note: Artist &amp; Author 'SuWan' has drawn a fanart of Kagome from "The Hime Tradition". You can check it out on her profile on dokuga! Many thanks, SuWan! **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Secrets Unfold**

A faint fragrance of Sakura danced around the hallways of the Western Fortress. In one of the largest rooms, ancient furnishing decorated the space. All rank leaders –except for Sesshomaru –sat formally on their knees. Inukimi elegantly lifted up her tea cup and silently sipped while ignoring the growing tension.

Although every leader held their head down in respect, Chika saw from the corner of her eye the 'Shin' leader pick up his tea cup to drink. Rolling her eyes at the actions of the in-experienced and youngest leader, Chika hit the back of his head before he could take a sip.

"Ouch! What was that for, Lady Chika!" complained the 'Shin' leader. Although the young leader appeared fully mature, immaturity could easily be identified by the sound of his voice and boyish actions. Huffing in disbelief, Chika replied, "Do you think we are here to drink tea!?"

The young leader rubbed the pounding pain at the back of his head as he argued, "The invitation saaaiiiddd 'join me for tea'."

Chika slapped the young leader's forehead even harder, "Do you think Lady Inukimi invited us just for tea? Her ladyship obviously has something to say. It's rude to drink before hearing what her ladyship has to say!"

"Oh," the young leader replied dumbly. Placing down his tea cup, he lowered his head in apology.

"Chika is right," Inukimi's smooth voice finally said, "I brought you all here to hear your opinion on who you think should be Hime."

All the eyes of the leaders that were casted downwards, sprung up in shock. The 'Gon' leader began to voice, "How gracious of you to consider-"

"Not that your opinion will affect who I have chosen," Inukimi added coolly. Observing the 'Gon' leader tighten his lips in embarrassment, amusement twinkled in her eyes. Of course she picked the Hime according to who the ranks wanted, but she couldn't help teasing the 'Gon' leader. She heard the 'Mu' elder voice, "Milady, if I may be so bold to speak first?"

"Continue," she voiced nonchalantly.

"As a rank leader of scholars, I have never met someone as wise and knowledgeable as Lady Kagome. She also goes so far as to share her knowledge with us. Using her advice, we have created books to share our knowledge with one another. The Hime title should be given to no other than Lady Kagome for her huge impact to our rank," the 'Mu' elder said sincerely.

"If you talk about impact," Chika voiced passionately, "Lady Kagome rescued the 'Tsu' rank from the previous leader's evil ways."

Tightening her fist, Chika continued, "Lady Kagome has also taught our rank that status and title does not matter. She befriended the 'Tsu' rank with pure intentions…who else could be as deserving?"

Deep respect shined through Chika's eyes. "I must add, Lady Kagome also had most impact between the 'Mu' and 'Gon' rank. Isn't that right, leaders?"

Although a grim look crossed both the 'Mu' and 'Gon' leader, they shook their heads in agreement. After Kagome's wise words to join forces, both ranks gave in to their silly competition and began to work together.

"Woah…I thought those were just rumors," the young leader whispered in awe. Catching some of the leaders send a glare towards the young leader, Ryou, the 'Sho' leader, spoke up, "Lady Kagome is most worthy of the Hime title."

"Hmm," Inukimi sounded as she swiftly lifted her tea cup to her lips to hide a smile. Pretending to look deep in thought, a heavy silence once again rested upon the room. Soon, the sound of her cup cluttered on top of the table. Inukimi turned her head towards the paper door and instructed, "Jaken, inform my son that there will be a ceremony tonight."

"Y-Yes, Milady," Jaken's voice squawked past the thin door. Folding her hands together, Inukimi said sternly, "Tell him it shall be the last ceremony to the Hime Tradition."

-The Western Castle-

Wobbling across the hallways, Jaken finally stood before Lord Sesshomaru's study. However, after several knocks, there was no response. Jaken noticed a maid walking by and commanded, "You there! Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

A giggle erupted from the maid's lips as she said, "Probably in Lady Kagome's bedroom."

"Wh-What?" Jaken's voice squawked, "Milord would never step foot in a humans bedroom! How dare you insult the Lord of this Castle!"

The maid ignored the imp and walked away with another giggle. Mumbling curses under his breath, Jaken headed towards the Shikon Miko's bedroom to prove the rude maid wrong. With a huff, Jaken breathed, "Lord Sesshomaru will definitely cut off her head when he hears about this."

Banging at the Shikon Miko's door, Jaken's temper rose. He heard footsteps approach the door while he readied to give the Miko a piece of his mind.

Click.

The door opened.

Silver strands of hair fluttered past his shoulders.

His haori was slightly loose to reveal a glimpse of his tone chest.

A grim look crossed Sesshomaru's face as he stared down at the intruder.

"This better be important, Jaken," his voice demanded.

Jaken's mouth hung wide open. Noticing golden eyes flicker with impatience, Jaken stammered out, "H-H-Her Lad-dyship an-announced that t-the l-last ceremony f-for the H-Hime Tradition w-w-will be h-held ton-tonight."

Sweat began to trail down Jaken's forehead the moment he saw golden eyes narrow. Followed by a gust of wind, Jaken saw the door slam in his face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said tiredly. Just awakening from her sleep, she stretched her cramped arms in the air. Sesshomaru replied with a frown, "It seems my mother will announce the new Hime tonight."

Kagome slipped out of her bed and tightened the sash that held her yukata. Reaching his side, she wrapped her arms around his waist and comforted him, "It should be fine, Sesshomaru."

"No, it would give Kura the opportunity to attack," he said sternly.

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to attend tonight's ceremony?" Kagome pouted. Smirking, Sesshomaru replied, "You will attend because I will have Kura confess her crimes before the ceremony."

Kagome lifted her glance to meet his. Worry filled her eyes as she silently prayed for his safety. Sesshomaru lifted his finger to brush along her cheek. Tilting his gaze to meet hers, he said gently, "I will announce you as my mate tonight, Kagome."

Golden eyes searched her blue ones for any signs of rejection, but he saw nothing except for pure warmth.

This woman who took his honor,

This woman who drove him mad…

"I love you," he uttered tenderly.

Kagome felt her heart beating wildly. She never thought he would say those words out loud. And though she would have never complained if he hadn't, she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth his confession stirred within her. Standing on the tip of her toes, Kagome placed an innocent kiss on his lips. She tightened her grip around his waist and replied, "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

Satisfied with the shocked look she made him express, she smiled brightly. Suddenly, Kagome felt his body tense and pulled away. A pounding at her door soon followed.

"Come in," his voice ordered coldly. Kagome watched as soldiers entered her room and bowed low before them.

"Milord! Milady! Lady Kura has escaped the Western Castle! Some of the soldiers said her scent traces northwards," one of the soldiers informed urgently. Sesshomaru commanded chillingly, "Wait for me at the Western gates and inform Inuyasha that he is to protect Lady Kagome."

Bowing, the soldiers left the room. Kagome watched Sesshomaru quickly strap his armor on. As the Lord of the Castle and as her mate, she knew he needed to be the one to capture Kura. Sending only his soldiers could risk the chance of losing Kura. His attention returned to her and said, "Kagome, promise me you will stay here."

She really wanted to go with him. But already knowing what he would say, she whispered, "I will."

With her answer, he left her alone in the room. A helpless feeling sank in as she was reminded of the days she had to be protected by Inuyasha; always protected by others. Soon, helplessness turned into annoyance. She knew it was irrational to follow him, but it did not mean she had to like being left behind. Folding her arms with a frown, this was how Inuyasha found her.

"Kagome, don't tell me you asked him if you could follow…" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. She scoffed before stating, "I suggest you protect me from _outside_ the room unless you want me to say the S-I-T word!"

Silently chuckling, Inuyasha shook his head while walking out of the room. He could already imagine the many fights and hardships his brother would need to go through.

'Oh boy, he is going to have fun,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

-The Western Boarders-

Sesshomaru followed the scent Kura trailed behind as he sped past trees. With his General and a few soldiers following closely behind, he would capture the traitor. The thought of Kura's blood being spilt caused a blood thirsting snarl to sound from his lips. His promise with Ryou, he would keep. Merely harming her to the verge of death would suffice.

Sesshomaru finally spotted a figure covered in dark magic. Narrowing his eyes, he ordered the soldiers to block her path. He watched the figure halt. Using his poison whip, the dark magic barrier cracked. Closing in, Sesshomaru's shadow cast down upon the fallen figure. Slowly, the fallen figure turned her head towards him.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru?" a dazed maid voiced in confusion. The barrier had carried Kura's scent, yet inside held a manipulated maid. Every inch of his body froze.

Kura was still in the Western Castle.

'Kagome,' his heart roared with fear.

-The Western Castle-

Inuyasha leaned against Kagome's door as his brother instructed. His ears twitched at the sound of someone's approach and placed a hand over the Tetsusaiga.

"Prince Inuyasha!" he heard a maid yell. Seeing Emiko running towards him with a devastated expression, he asked, "What is it, Emiko?"

"Lady Inari! Lady Inari is injured!" she yelled. The scent of Inari's blood faintly drifted in the air causing Inuyasha to rush towards her room.

Observing Inuyasha rushing away, an evil smirk tugged on the side of Emiko's lips. Suddenly, a black substance began to drip down her figure and melted away to reveal Kura.

"Idiot," Kura said as she continued to watch Inuyasha's vanishing form gleefully. Her pale hand reached to turn the door knob to Kagome's room. A chant whispered past her lips as a black mist began to engrave on the door. The entire door was soon carved with foreign characters and symbols. With a click, Kura's figure disappeared inside Kagome's room as a dark barrier was casted to prevent anyone from entering.

"Inuyasha, I told you I would SIT you if you bothered me," Kagome said. However, not hearing her dear friend slam into the floor, she turned away from her window.

Blue eyes slightly widened before recovering with a calm stare.

"Kura," her voice said steadily as if welcoming her to her room, "I thought you had escaped."

"To get you alone, I pretended to," Kura snarled. Noting the wild glint in Kura's eyes, Kagome knew she had to be careful. She asked, "And why do you need to be with me alone?"

"The Shikon no Tama…" Kura said breathlessly. For a second, Kagome stood still in confusion for she had forgotten all about the Jewel.

"You planned all this just to obtain the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked in confusion. Assassinating Inuyasha and her did not seem to make sense.

Growling impatiently, Kura snapped, "My stupid Father messed up my plans. I was mainly after you. I want you dead. And you will be dead after you give me the Shikon no Tama."

A black mist began to form in Kura's hand while pointing it towards Kagome. Releasing a sigh, Kagome walked towards her drawers and pulled out the glowing pink Jewel. She stretched out her arm to hand it to Kura. Kura, who looked confused that the Jewel was being given without a fight, snatched it away quickly.

Kagome watched as greed clouded Kura's eyes. But just as she opened her mouth to utter a greedy wish, Kagome saw her hesitate. She captured a glimmer of innocence and warmth in Kura's tired eyes.

"Why do you want the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked.

Fazed by Kagome's question, Kura mumbled quietly, "I thought…"

Trailing off, an empty chuckle abruptly sounded from Kura's lips.

"Ah…" Kura sounded in defeat, "I thought I wanted a higher rank all this time."

A soft expression unfolded upon her face for she now knew what she wanted. Holding the Shikon no Tama close to her heart, she whispered, "I wish for Ryou to love me."

-With Inuyasha-

"Inari!" Inuyasha screamed while bursting past Inari's room door. Amber eyes that reflected worry looked to see Inari undressing and Emiko assisting her. Both ladies stared at Inuyasha with surprise and confusion. He noted the scent of Inari's blood had suddenly vanished. Pausing, he replayed the scenario again and again and again. It took a few more seconds before Inuyasha yelled out, "SHIT!"

Running out the door, Inuyasha called out to the soldiers, "Kagome's in danger!"

-Kagome's Room-

Was this it?

Did the wish work?

Had Ryou's heart for her been changed at this very moment?

Kura glanced at Kagome and saw her face grow sad. Mistaking the Miko's sorrow for pity, Kura snarled, "Did it work!?"

"Kura, the Shikon no Tama no longer grants a wish," Kagome said calmly, yet carefully.

Pain filled Kura's eyes as she snapped her fangs dangerously, "You lie!"

"It's true. Naraku had absorbed all the evil souls within the Shikon no Tama. So when I purified him, nothing but Midoriko's soul was left. We tried wishing upon the Jewel just in case, but we didn't see anything change."

The light of hope that sparked Kura's eyes dimmed. The overwhelming emotions devoured by hatred and sorrow broke her.

"I thought everyone knew what happened. I thought that's why I never encountered anymore demons that wanted the Shikon no Tama."

Black tinted Kura's eyes as she gave into her dark magic. Her voice filled with anguish and hatred resounded, "You took away my position…"

Her hand glowed darker.

"You took away the Hime title,"

Her voice rang hallow as if living no longer mattered.

"You now take away my only chance of having Ryou's love!"

What remained of Kura's innocence and warmth seemed to crush before Kagome's eyes.

"KAGOME!" Blue eyes shifted towards her room door where she heard Inuyasha banging. Diverting her attention back at Kura, she saw the pain and sorrow loom darker on her face. No words could help her escape the dark magic that was ready to explode from Kura's hand. Her Miko powers would not save her too. The poison that streamed within her veins seemed to restrict her from using her powers. Helpless, it seemed she always would be. A wistful look crossed her face for she knew she couldn't do anything.

As the black mist fed off of Kura's pain, Kagome slowly closed her eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice, along with the sound of his sword slashing across the dark barrier, rang in her ear.

A small smile rested on her lips as she said softly, "Ryou, he loves you very much."

"You LIE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MIKO! DIE!" the pains of Kura's heart roared.

A blast of power exploded within Kagome's room, sending the Castle walls to quake. All those within fell to the floor as the tremble shook the grounds.

A silver figure froze near the Western Gates for he felt the quake. When the tremble subsided, golden eyes sharply glanced at the room that belonged to her.

A dust of smoke escaped her broken window.

Her balcony crumbled to the ground.

'Sesshomaru,' he heard the faint whisper of her voice.

Pushing down the fear that shook his heart, Sesshomaru quickly sped towards her room. The number of fallen bodies grew as he neared. But the closer he reached, the less his surroundings mattered.

All that mattered to him was _her._

He did not notice his pace had slowed.

Demons that ran by him blurred out.

Trembling hands pushed open the remains of her door.

Golden eyes immediately fogged with agony as they fell upon her.

The beat of his heart drummed loudly in his ear nearly muting the yells and screams.

Dread.

"Arrest her!" Inuyasha's voice sounded drowned out.

Slowly kneeling towards her fallen body, Sesshomaru carefully lifted her unconscious body onto his lap.

Deep wounds carved her skin as blood dripped down to join the puddle of blood on the floor.

Fear.

"She'll die slowly and painfully!" Kura's manic cry only sounded muffled in his ears.

He noticed the wounds were the same as his. The dark magic prevented her wounds from healing or closing.

It became a struggle to breathe past his tightened throat.

"And the poison in her body has sealed her healing powers! She'll never wake!" Kura's psychotic laughter echoed.

"Get her out of here!" the cloudy sound of Inuyasha's voice rang. Numbed with numerous emotions, Sesshomaru didn't feel Inuyasha's hand shaking his shoulder.

"-R you O-ay?" sentences no longer made any sense as the drumming of his heart beat pounded louder with horror.

His trembling hand hovered over her wounds.

But finding so many open gashes, he no longer knew where to place his hand over.

Golden eyes hollowed with loss.

"Se-o-maru! Sn-p out! Foc-s. K-ome ne-ds he-p! Se-sh-"

Silence.

He had been too late…

And he would never forgive himself for that.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	29. Omen

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Omen**

Hollowness daunted his eyes.

Staring into the abyss, his mind was paralyzed in painted white.

Numbed to the core, he remained in this blanked state.

If not, he knew his sanity would break out into pure madness.

How long had he been here?

He did not know.

He knew he should be by her side, but guilt and horror immobilized him from moving.

Unaware of time, his fingertips that were drenched in her blood began to dry.

His silk white haori now forever stained with crimson.

His mind busily wiping away the scent of her blood, pretending the scent did not belong to her.

"Sesshomaru?" a faint voice hushed sorrowfully.

"Sesshomaru…" the voice called out more desperately.

"Kagome will be fine. The 'Mu' scholars are researching for a cure. I am sure they will heal her."

'Kagome,' his mind echoed. As dripping red liquid filled his mind, he was reminded of her body that was covered in wounds. Panic crawled back into his skin. He saw the person in front of him moving her lips, yet what was being said seemed to fade.

"….and Inuyasha is guarding Kura, so you just need to stay by Kagome's side…"

In the hollow depth of his golden eyes, a flicker of emotion stirred beneath.

Rage.

He had forgotten about Kura.

She was the one who inflicted the wounds in the first place.

To keep his sanity, he replaced his guilt with anger.

Inukimi watched her son snap out of his daze and steadily stand to loom above her. His eyes bored into her, yet she did not feel he was looking at her. Blood thirst and hatred burned in his untamed eyes, causing her to flinch. It had been the first time she saw such raw emotions past his usual stoic mask. She could only watch sadly as her son stormed out.

Fear consumed those who saw their feral Lord stained in crimson stalk through the hallways. Having never seen their Lord appear so out of control, no one dared to approach or allow their stare to linger.

His footsteps echoed loudly against the stone walls as he walked down a spiral of stairs. Descending underground, signs of water droplets grew visible for the temperature had dropped. He remained unfazed by the chill for his blood burned through his veins. His footsteps finally halted before prison bars.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ryou called out in shock. Inuyasha took in his brother's disheveled appearance for the first time. Knowing his brother took Kagome's injury harsher than himself, Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru, I don't think you should be here."

"Open the prison door," a haunting voice ordered dangerously.

The thick stench of fear began to emit from Ryou. Inuyasha understood Ryou's fear for he also worried that if Sesshomaru interrogated Kura, she would no doubt be tortured.

"I can handle this, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha voiced confidently.

An angered growl vibrated against the dungeon walls. Snapping his fangs, Sesshomaru said, "You have yet to extract the information that will cure her. Whatever method you are using is obviously not working."

"Oi, I got this!" Inuyasha answered in frustration, "Just go-"

Sesshomaru stared down at the idiot that tried to block his path from getting to the traitor. A hand dried with blood flung Inuyasha towards the two guards and ordered, "Get him out."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Struggling against the guards grip, Inuyasha yelled "You'll never get the cure if you kill Kura," before being dragged out.

A glow of green illuminated the dimmed dungeon. The scent of acid polluted the area. Sesshomaru raised his claw to melt the prison bars himself to get to Kura. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Ryou blocking his path. Sesshomaru threatened, "Move."

Ryou shifted closer to Kura's prison door protectively, "No."

_Snap_.

Ryou's figure suddenly flew into a stone wall causing rocks to crumble from the impact.

"Ryou!" a female voice cried out in worry. Crimson eyes narrowed towards Kura as if spotting his prey. Just as Sesshomaru was about to sink his claws to rip open the prison door, he saw Ryou struggling to stand before the door again.

"I can't let you in, Milord. You will only harm her," Ryou said. Watching the 'Sho' leader stand to protect the woman he loved reminded Sesshomaru of his failure to protect his. Pain unveiled in his expression as he fisted his claws.

Ryou smashed into the ground as he felt poison eating away the surface of his flesh.

"Ryou! No! Please! Just leave! Please, Ryou," Kura's sobbing voice echoed. She couldn't understand why Ryou was trying to protect her. Why he would risk his life to defy Sesshomaru.

Her heart cried at the sight of her beloved one's expression racked with pain.

Why!?

'_Ryou, he loves you very much.' _The whisper of the Miko's words reminded her.

"No, it couldn't be," she told herself in despair.

His figure stumbled onto the ground covered with more poison.

"It couldn't be," she repeated in denial.

The cracking of a bone resounded.

"No…" her voice trailed off faintly in doubt.

Ryou felt his skin burning with pain. Warily glancing towards Lord Sesshomaru, he saw crimson eyes gleam with cruelty. Yet his Lord did not look straight at him, but seemed to look through him.

Sesshomaru did not see the 'Sho' leader in front of him.

No, he saw a weak demon unable to protect the one he loved.

He saw himself.

He saw his guilt.

Dazed with such illusions, Sesshomaru raised his claw for a final blow.

Kura's eyes widened in horror and screamed, "STOP! I'LL TELL YOU!"

Ryou's eyes that had been closed to accept his fate, suddenly flashed open in confusion.

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW TO HEAL HER!"

The color of crimson along with the feral taint began to fade away from Sesshomaru's eyes.

"In the Northern Castle, there is a temple that was passed down for generations. That temple regenerate's dark magic and that is where my Father and I create spells and curses. If you destroy the temple, the curse I placed on the Miko will probably disappear."

A clawed hand that held a fist of Ryou's haori released, causing Ryou to collapse onto the hard ground. The dungeon walls grew colder as two remaining figures were left exhausted. A pale hand wrapped around a prison bar that caged her from reaching his side. Tracing the wounds that scattered throughout his body with her eyes, Kura whispered, "You should have left, Ryou."

His eyes widened at the sound of affection she called his name with. Ryou shifted to stare at her and ignored the pain that screamed from the sudden movement. The worry with a hint of warmth appeared across her face. Her brows that would never furrow would always scrunch up for him, like they did now. Her lips left slightly open, making him believe she wished to say so much more but could never find the words to.

"There you are."

The woman he fell in love with…finally appeared before him again. The many years he waited for her, the struggle against fear, the doubt that she would never return to him…gone.

With a burning desire to be near her, he silenced the pain and dragged his body towards the prison bars. She welcomed him with open arms as warmth enveloped around him. Mindful of his injuries, Kura grasped him tightly enough to reveal her yearning.

"I'm sorry," her faint voice whispered into his ear. Tears collided onto the stone floors causing the splatter to send a ripple of echoes. Sobs escaped her lips as a rush of accumulated guilt exploded within her. For doubting his love, she apologized.

"I'm sorry," she repeated sorrowfully, this time apologizing for realizing too late. She would not be able to stay by his side.

A wistful smile tugged on Ryou's lips. His hand passed through the prison bars and tenderly wiped away her tears.

"I have waited many years for this moment, so this moment is enough for me."

Such a beautiful painting, the two reunited lovers painted. Yet dungeon walls and prison bars soon filled the background, leaving the painting with a bittersweet taste.

On the other side of the Western Castle, quick footsteps paced towards the room Kagome was transferred to. Calculation heavily flooded his eyes. It would take a minimum of one hour to travel towards the Northern Castle. Every second mattered, but a part of his calculating character demanded he see her before leaving…as if he doubted she would wake when he returned.

Violently shaking away from his thoughts, he stepped into her room which was quickly followed by regret.

He shouldn't have come.

Blood mixed with the faint scent of death heavily clouded the room.

A stream of crimson liquid continued to seep out from her open wounds.

Taking in shallow breaths, he closed his eyes unable to look at her. But the painful torture did not cease for the image burned inside his mind.

'She won't make it.'

His predictions were never wrong. Only two important people were able to contradict them; his Uncle and _her_. So he, who prided himself in never mistaking his predictions, hoped she contradicted his calculations this time as well.

Forcing his eyes open, he silenced the fear of her lifeless-like state and neared her. He slowly closed the distance and with a tremble, his warm lips lingered as it pressed upon her cold forehead. His fingers brushed away the cold sweat trailing down the side of her cheek. In the empty room where no one could bare witness, he begged for the first time in his life.

"Wait for me…"

Though he knew she would not respond, it crushed him more than he anticipated to hear silence.

"You must wait for me…" he repeated to make sure his voice reached her.

Not wanting to leave her side, Sesshomaru reluctantly moved towards the balcony. A sphere of power surrounded him covering him in a golden light. Lifted into the air, he sped towards the Northern Castle. The further he traveled the harsher the pull of his heart tugged to return to her side. Any moment could be her final breath, yet he couldn't stay still and watch her leave him. He would not regret leaving her to take the chance to break the curse, even if he returned to a world without her. Desperation pushed his limits to speed across the lands to the point where everything below appeared blurry.

An echo of the time ticking rang in his ears.

Every second that passed by, the image of her bed soaked with blood was spreading wider.

Every minute, her complexion growing paler.

One hour never felt so long.

As the Northern Castle came into view, Sesshomaru noticed several soldiers along with Prince Ryuu scurrying towards the gates. Lowering himself towards the ground, Prince Ryuu immediately bowed in apology, "I have heard of the treason my Father has committed. But I hope you will not doubt me as well, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Not only your Father, but your sister as well," he voiced coldly. Catching Ryuu tense with shock, Sesshomaru quickly demanded, "Where is the temple?"

Ryuu's finger pointed towards a small structure a few feet away. Golden eyes scanned the temple and noticed it was indeed old. The color had faded along with chips of wood falling out. Sesshomaru slid out his Bakusaiga as the sword hummed to life.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The temple is fueled with dark magic! It is very dangerous to destroy!" Ryuu warned. Ignoring the prince, Sesshomaru unleashed the _Sōryūha_. Mists of white dented the ground streaking towards the temple as a strike of blue energy thundered. Prince Ryuu had to cover his eyes from the bright light, while a shiver of fear ran down his spine from the pure waves of power. The loud collision of the attack on the temple caused all demons and animals close by to flee in bewilderment. As the smoky mist began to fall away, golden eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark barrier covering the temple. He could not waste any more time. About to attack again, Sesshomaru was stopped by the pulse of the Tenseiga.

_Pulse._

How?

_Pulse._

Returning the Bakusaiga in its sheath, Sesshomaru slowly pulled out the sword that called him.

_Pulse._

A black glow vibrated against the Tenseiga's pulse. His grip tightened around the sword before stabbing into the temple's barrier. Suddenly, a smoke of black mist erupted from the hole the Tenseiga had stabbed into. Pushing the sword in deeper, shards of the barrier pierced into his skin. A growl escaped his lips as he dug the Tenseiga a little deeper before slashing the barrier open. The crashing sound of the temple crumbling onto the Northern grounds boomed deafeningly.

_Shatter._

Golden eyes widened at the sight of the Tenseiga shattering into a pile of dust.

Bad omen.

It was bad omen for a sword to break.

A sudden sensation of dread surged through his veins.

Her curse had been broken…but did he destroy the temple in time?

He gazed westward as the growing sensation of panic consumed him.

Shards of the barrier visibly stuck out from several areas. Fresh blood flowed down to connect with other streams of blood. Ryuu and his soldiers felt their mouth hang open, shocked that the Western Lord was able to even stand with his wounds. Noticing the Western Lord preparing to leave, Ryuu couldn't comprehend what he was thinking of doing. With such a wound, not even the strongest demon could survive a one hour travel. He would definitely pass out from blood loss. "Milord! You are injured! Please stay a few more minutes so that the healers-" Ryuu tried to persuade, but was ignored. Ryuu and the soldiers who witnessed everything stared at the golden sphere that sped west with astonishment.

"Prince Ryuu!"

Shaking away from his shock, Ryuu spotted a messenger.

"Kura has been imprisoned because she has placed a curse on someone," the messenger reported.

Ryuu's gaze returned to where the Western Lord was last seen and breathed out, "My goodness, Kura. Who in the world did you curse to anger Lord Sesshomaru so?"

**Author's Note: My new story "His Milestones" is posted! I hope you check that out and share your thoughts about the first chapter.**

**Shout out: Happy early birthday Guest Reviewer 'Bluetiful Rose'. I hope that you have the most awesome birthday ever! May you feel loved by all your loved ones on October 15****th****!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	30. Punishment

**Chapter Thirty – Punishment**

A blue spotless sky expanded across the heavens as mountains and trees crowded the lands. From a single window in the Western Castle, all of Nature's beauty could be taken in with one glance. Yet, a restless Lord glanced out his study window and nothing entered his eyes except for a memory. Sitting below there in the flower field of lilies, he remembered her delicate hum drift into his ears. She busied herself plucking lilies from the vast choices of plants as he continued to soak in her soothing tune.

_-Flashback-_

_Ignoring the pile of scrolls waiting for his attention, Sesshomaru leaned against the study window and stared down at the oblivious Miko._

_"Why is Lord Sesshomaru so cold to me!?" His brow furrowed in annoyance from the shriek that caused the Miko to stop her humming._

_"I've been waiting to see Lord Sesshomaru, so I waited in front of his study. Then, I caught him right before he could enter and he glared at me with cold eyes!" Faintly recalling a demoness blocking his path, he was about to tune out the conversation. But, what he heard next disturbed him greatly, "He was probably controlling his face from looking too pleased to see you."_

_His body stiffened._

_"Well, he didn't reply to any of my questions or comments too!" he heard the voice whine._

_"Don't worry. He was probably scared that if he talked to you it would end in stutters." His jaws clenched to hold back the growl that rumbled against his throat. This was absurd._

_"Ah! You are right! It all makes sense! I guess I will just have to come out stronger if he is so shy," the demoness continued to chatter excitedly._

_Bring his fingers towards his temple, he massaged the growing headache he felt coming. Just in that moment, a burst of laughter erupted from the flower field. Golden eyes flickered open to see the Miko sprawled on the floor in fits of laughter. Fingers slowly fell away to reach his side. The glow of her face as she laughed intrigued him. The disturbing conversation at once forgotten, he watched her in fascination. Indeed, he found her laughter more soothing than the tune._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Milord," the voice of the 'Mu' Elder said. Engulfed by the memory of her laughter, Sesshomaru did not move to acknowledge the bowing guests.

"We have some news about Lady Kagome's condition, Milord," the Elder continued. The young scholar beside his Elder squirmed at the tense silence. After the curse was lifted, the Lady had not awaken for the past two weeks. The responsibility of uncovering the reason for Lady Kagome's condition had then fallen upon the 'Mu' rank. The young scholar had just recently found an explanation for Lady Kagome's deep sleep and now stood beside his Elder to inform their Lord.

The Elder observed the distant look in their Lord's eyes and chose to continue, "We have found that due to the large blood loss from Lady Kagome's wounds, she has entered a deep sleep to reproduce the blood that had been lost."

Pausing to take a breath, the Elder voiced in concern, "But, my scholar has found that although demons recover quickly from blood loss in two or three days, humans require a week. When we discovered other cases of humans that remained in a deep sleep past two weeks…"

The young scholar tried to swallow the lump of nervousness stuck in his throat. He truly adored Lady Kagome, so he too had been devastated by the news. How would Lord Sesshomaru react?

"None have wakened and were left to die."

The young scholar stared at the Western Lord who continued to glance out the window. Not a single change of expression or emotion seemed to cross the distant stare. Wondering if their explanation hadn't been clear enough, the young scholar naively paraphrased, "We are saying that Lady Kagome may never wake up, Milord."

'No response,' the young scholar mused in astonishment. Noticing the Elder bow deeply, the young scholar followed and exited the silent study. He tightened his lips to force himself to remain silent until they reached beyond their Lord's hearing radius.

"Elder, I guess Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care for Lady Kagome as much as the rumors indicated. I heard he faced near death for breaking the curse that was harming Lady Kagome. I also heard it took a few days for his wounds to heal," the young scholar ranted in disappointment.

The 'Mu' Elder held his hands behind his back and asked calmly, "What makes you think the Western Lord does not care?"

"You saw how he was, Elder!" the young scholar voiced outrageously, "He didn't react devastated by the news! He looked impassive! Even the birds would show much more grief by the news; birds who do not even understand words!"

"Don't be so foolish, young scholar," the Elder rebuked and said wisely, "Our heart sometimes denies to hear the truth. Especially the truth that is doomed to break all hope."

_Echo._

_Her laughter echoed inside the silent study._

His eyes watched the memory of her laughing in the flower field over and over, though others would see an empty clearing. He gave into the slight tug on his lips as he recalled her wiping away the tears of laughter.

'_Most humans that remain in a deep sleep past two weeks…none have wakened.'_

His smile tightened.

He watched the illusion of her slowly fade, giving him eyes to see an empty spot replace her faded figure.

'_Lady Kagome may never wake up.'_

In a flicker, a detached expression fell apart.

The heaviness and utter chaos the meaning of those words meant washed over him relentlessly in continuous tidal waves.

A clawed hand weakly grasped onto the window frame. His heart palpitated irregularly as if becoming dysfunctional.

He really might…

His head tilted downwards to receive the hand that would cover his face.

He really might end up living in a world without her.

Dragged into a world where everyone was once again considered a foe.

Golden eyes already lost its shine.

The lilies she loved already began to grow dim in his sight.

As darkness surrounded his eyes, he didn't bother controlling the emotions that coursed through him.

Ancient eyes glimmered knowingly as the Elder slowly closed them sorrowfully. Soon catching the scent of Prince Inuyasha, with eyes still closed, he voiced sternly, "To where are you headed, Prince Inuyasha?"

Halting in surprise for he did not see their presence, Inuyasha then answered, "Ah, to the study, Elder."

"To see Lord Sesshomaru?" the Elder continued to pry. Peeking one eye open to see Inuyasha nod, he said, "Lord Sesshomaru asked me to tell you to check up on the guests first before returning to the study."

Inuyasha released a sigh of annoyance before turning towards the direction he had come from and disappear.

"Lord Sesshomaru hadn't instructed us to inform Prince Inuyasha to do anything, Elder," the young scholar said in confusion. The Elder began to walk on with drooped eyes slightly opened. Letting out a grunt, the Elder voiced, "Lord Sesshomaru will probably not wish for Prince Inuyasha to see him at the moment."

The young scholar raised a brow in further confusion. Seeing that the Elder would not provide further explanation, the young scholar shrugged it off and ran to catch up.

The hallways connected to the Western Lord's study remained silent and still. It remained this way for hours. It remained this way until a faint mumble of curses echoed in. Footsteps resounded off the walls as a red figure stomped across the empty hallway.

"Stupid demons…" the curses continued, "as if Kagome would die so easily…" A deep frown framed upon Inuyasha's face hardened. All the rank leaders along with those close to Kagome chose to reside within the Western Castle until she awoke. Yet, it frustrated him to hear their words of fear as if Kagome was doomed to die. He knew her far longer than anyone else. He was sure she would wake up soon and act as if she wasn't injured at all. That's the Kagome he knew. That's what will happen.

Marching towards the study, Inuyasha resisted the temptation to slam open the door. Instead, he knocked twice.

"Come in," a deep voice answered. Stepping into the study, Inuyasha glanced at his brothers back near the window. Grumbling, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Prepare the court," an empty voice swept through, "It is time the traitor is judged,"

"I don't think we should, Sesshomaru. Not without Kagome…" Inuyasha said wearily. Spotting Sesshomaru turn and stride towards the door, Inuyasha captured a glimpse of golden eyes tinged with red. Assuming that his brother was angered, which was reasonable, Inuyasha still voiced his opinion, "Kagome will never forgive you if you kill Kura."

Footsteps paused. As shoulders tensed and eyes remained straightforward, a stoic voice said, "There is a high chance…she will never wake, Inuyasha."

With a clatter, Inuyasha stood frozen alone in the study. Sesshomaru would never joke about her condition. The pause in Sesshomaru's sentence told him the words burned as he spoke, no matter how stoic it sounded. The tinge of red he remembered seeing in Sesshomaru's eyes flashed through his mind. Amber eyes brimmed wide with shock.

The tinge of red was not because he was angry…

A defeated sigh stirred the silence of the study room.

Never did he think he would live to see a day his brother would shed tears. Lowering his head in grief, his confidence towards her awakening crumbled. He began to fear that she might never return to them…his brother's reaction granted him no hope.

Amber eyes snapped forward and exposed the slight moist in them. Needing to distract himself, Inuyasha stalked out of the study and prepared for the court to commence.

He did not want to think.

He did not wish to feel.

Murmurs and whispers soon floated within the grand hall. Sitting on a throne-like chair, a dark expression shadowed upon the Western Lord's face. Positioned to the right sat all the rank leaders. Heavy tension suffocated the demons that were gathered to witness the trial.

Inuyasha stared intently at his brother to find traces of the tinge of red. However, a perfect mask hardened upon Sesshomaru's face, making him doubt what he saw earlier. Feeling a hand gently rest upon his shoulder, Inuyasha heard Inari whisper, "What is wrong, Inuyasha?"

Unlike his brother, he could not mask his anxiety after hearing the news of Kagome's condition. He placed his hand on top of hers and answered, "I'll tell you later." Noting the understanding smile on her lips, a small part of his heavy heart lifted.

The creaking sound of ancient doors opening echoed through the hall, indicating the entrance of the traitor. Clawed hands dug into the wood of the arm chair. Tilting his chin upwards, golden eyes glared down at the traitor that soon bowed below him.

"_Kura_."

Venom dripped as her name fell from his lips. He did not care to hide the full worth of his disdain towards her. As all warmth evaporated within the grand hall, breaths were held in terror.

Golden eyes held no sign of pity at the sight of her exhausted state. Her cheeks stuck to her bones for they no longer held fat. Smudges of dust and dirt smeared across her once elegant kimono. Dark bags hung low under her dazed eyes.

No mercy phased his hardened heart. No, he felt nothing but burning hatred for the torturous image of Kagome's body slit open with wounds was freshly engraved into his mind.

"_Confess._"

The bellow of his voice forced Kura's lips to speak, "I have committed the crime of exploiting the 'Tsu' rank demonesses to obtain strong allies."

Searing rage simmered past Chika's eyes. Snarling to reveal her fangs, Chika hoped this sin would guilt Kura forever.

"_I met with the 'Tsu' girls and Kura. She greeted me with a totally different attitude and asked for my forgiveness."_ Sesshomaru memorized the words she had once said.

He should have known…

"_I will keep an eye out for her, Sesshomaru."_

He should have known…

Guilt fueled his disdain.

Licking her dry lips, Kura's voice began to tremble, "I have committed the crime of planning to assassinate Lady Kagome and Prince Inuyasha with my Father, the Northern Lord."

Gasps erupted from the witnessing crowd as Prince Ryuu lowered his head in shame at the actions of his sister.

_"I know the culprit behind Lady Kagome's poisoning." _Sesshomaru's expression remained steeled, even though his chest twisted sharply. He should have killed her then.

"…I have also committed the crime of murdering my Father," Kura's now broken voice haunted all who heard.

_"Kura, my Lord…Please spare her life, my Lord!" _It was as if the 'Sho' leader's cry was taunting him now; reminding him of the mistake he made in sparing her life. He could have saved her had he just killed Kura then.

"I…" Kura trailed off, unable to utter the worst of her crimes, "I have committed…the crime…"

Tears slipped past her eyes as they landed on the marble floor. She didn't dare glance at her beloved in fear of the expression she might see. She had hurt so many that surrounded her; it was only fair to accept the consequences of her actions. Mustering the last of her courage, she spoke, "I have committed the crime of placing a dark curse upon the Shikon Miko."

Growls and heated glares surrounded her, yet Kura felt none of the heat. Her body lowered further onto the ground for the cold eyes that stared her down seemed to freeze her very soul.

"Unforgivable," a brutish voice seethed.

His mistake was unforgivable.

All cringed at the sound of a deadly voice, "You shall be burned alive until dust remains. May everyone witness your cries of suffering to satisfy the pain you've inflicted."

The cruelest sentence bestowed the Southern Princess as she trembled uncontrollably. To be burned alive evoked a torturous pain as one slowly felt their burning flesh till the very end. And as a demon, death was not quick due to their healing abilities.

The vivid image of Western Lord condemning such a brutal sentence with an unfeeling expression left the witnesses traumatized. Only the most heartless and cold-blooded demon could execute a merciless punishment without remorse. The crowd of demons that watched many deaths and corruption still shook with reverence and horror before the Western Lord.

"Get her out of my sight." The demand caused cowering soldiers to stumble as they dragged the fear stricken traitor away.

Once the great doors creaked shut, a venomous voice warned, "Should any fool attempt to harm my mate again, your sentence shall not be as light."

Golden eyes narrowed as clawed hands glowed green. It took seconds for the crowd to realize the meaning behind Sesshomaru's threat and left every single demon in utter shock.

"What were you thinking, stupid onna," Prince Ryuu whispered under his breath in bewilderment, "to curse the mate of Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's frown deepened for he knew there was more behind Kura's harsh sentence than revenge. He had not once visited Kagome after she was cursed…because he still felt ashamed for leaving her unprotected when he ran to Inari's room. His guilt would not allow him to see her. So, he knew his brother's guilt was greater as he too did not visit Kagome. He knew Kura's sentence was to give Sesshomaru a reason to bury his guilt; a reason to allow him to see her again.

Amber eyes closed in dejection. Although Sesshomaru might now be able to face Kagome with buried guilt, she might never forgive him for killing Kura. Inuyasha knew well that Kagome would react this way if she ever woke up. But, he could not stop Sesshomaru from choosing this path for his brother was well aware of the consequences…and it looked like his brother did not wish for her forgiveness.

With a heavy heart, Inuyasha exited the grand hall to prepare for Kura's immediate execution.

Evening soon approached, dimming the light colors of the sky. As the last of the thin black smoke floated upwards, the scent of burnt flesh leaked throughout the Western Castle. Sesshomaru passed through the sunless hallways as he headed for her room. Not minding the scent of death that lingered in the air, he was in fact pleased for it sent a warning to all those who still remained inside the Castle.

The deed was done; the traitor vanished from the face of the earth.

He had watched without as much as a blink, fire devouring Kura's flesh.

With this he had felt his guilt slowly burying underneath layers and layers the longer he saw Kura waste away.

And just like his guilt, her existence would be recorded as if never born for he ordered all to never speak of her name.

Stepping past a protection barrier, he then stood still inside her dark lit room. No light reflected his figure causing a blanket of darkness to hide his face. His sensitive ears leaned close to hear the faint sound of her breathing. His nose caught a whiff of smoke and her weak scent. His heart that waited to see her drank in her slumbering face from afar. Ever so quietly, and ever so hesitantly, he neared her bed casting a tall shadow upon her. Seeing her for the first time in weeks, his stiff form slightly relaxed. Her skin had returned to its normal milky color, rosy lips that were once blue flushed again, and the pained expression that scarred her face was replaced with a peaceful one. His hand that had unconsciously clenched slowly unfolded and reached down to brush along her cheek longingly.

A part of him…

A very small part of him hoped she never woke up, so that she would remain oblivious to the world he had created. And she…would remain not disgusted by his touch.

The thought of her waking up from this deep sleep filled him with both joy and dread. He had crushed the hidden beauties she loved and influenced within the demon society, and he knew she would never forgive him for that. But…

'…But,' his heart echoed. The moonlight briefly reflected his golden eyes that revealed determination, 'She will not be given the choice to leave me.'

Flashes of memories consumed his mind with the sound of her laughter, smile, gentleness, touch, love…

'For how long will these memories last before they are replaced with her fearful expression at the news of what I have done?'

He should just let her go instead of forcing her to remain at his side. Any honorable demon would let their intended mate go after failing to protect her. But his honor was long gone, he could not let go no matter the consequence.

Quietly slipping out of her room, he breathed out painfully, "Do not forgive me…"

**Author's Note: I am amazed at the amount of love "The Hime Tradition" is receiving from my dear readers. Thank you so much for your amazing support. Your thoughts about this chapter?  
**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	31. Return to Me

**Chapter Thirty-One – Return to me**

_Dark shadows lurked along the abandoned hallways that led to the Shikon Miko's former room. Whispers drifted as two maids chattered._

"_Why did you choose to clean up the room now in the night?" one of the maids voiced._

"_Well, you said you were busy in the morning!" the other informed._

_Arriving at the ruined room, both maids sighed at the large mess that remained the same as the day of the explosion. They both grabbed their cleaning supplies and began to move away the pile of fallen wood. Suddenly one of the maids froze in her position causing the wood in her hand to clatter onto the floor._

"_Psstt, Saki," the frozen maid called out to the other._

"_What?" the one called 'Saki' grunted while busily cleaning up._

"_Do you see what I see?" the maid said in a dreading tone._

_Saki glanced to see her friend's face drained of color. Wondering what she was staring at in such horror, Saki followed her friend's gaze._

_There, shining in the moonlight, a transparent figure stood before them. Paralyzed by terror, not even a single sound seemed to squeak past their throat. But as the figure reached out towards the two maids, their senses began to work. With a howling cry, both girls ran out of the room that now seemed to be haunted._

-Present-

"Lord Sesshomaru," he glanced to see the head servant bow before him. Motioning to continue, he heard, "There seems to be rumors of a ghost haunting Milady's former room…"

"Let Inuyasha deal with it," Sesshomaru voiced harshly. He could not be bothered by such ridiculous rumors. Hearing the door close, his fingers immediately found its way to his temple. Another week had passed since Kura's execution, and still there was no sign of improvement to Kagome's condition.

'Kagome,' a longing voice stirred. He glanced away from the pile of scrolls that filled his desk. Needing to see her, he stood up from his chair. But, the sudden movement caused his vision to blur for a mere second. He took a step back in balance. Disgusted by his own weakened state, a hand flew to cover his closed eyes.

Had he driven his body to the limits?

Or was it merely the cause of the dreading and worry for her?

He silently sighed. Already knowing the answer to the questions, his hand dropped away and headed for her room. However, the scent of his mother lingered inside as well causing a frown to cross his exhausted face. Passing the protection barrier, he stared at his mother who sat in front of her bed.

Unable to muster a stoic mask, he voiced weakly, "What is it, Mother?"

"Kura?" she asked faintly.

"Burned alive," he said darkly.

Inukimi closed her eyes sorrowfully for she knew humans could never understand nor accept the cruel side of the demon society. At least she could have prevented her son from receiving Kagome's fear. She whispered, "Perhaps you should have let me sentence her, Sesshomaru."

He was already aware of the meaning behind his mother's words. So, he voiced his answer emptily, "She would still have to one day face the cruel side I must be as the Western Lord."

Inukimi remained silent for she knew her son spoke the truth. She had always wondered what would have happened if Izayoi and her mate hadn't died as quickly as they did. Would their relationship have lasted? She doubted so. She knew her mate would have come back to her because the side of him that belonged to being the Lord of the West would have never been accepted by Izayoi. Human as she was, Izayoi would have learned to fear him. This, she knew, and caused her great pain to see that her mate would choose to die for the human who would never love him fully.

His eyes landed on her slumbering figure. Reminiscing the past, Sesshomaru said, "I once wished to see the beauty of the demon society that she saw…"

Inukimi snapped out of her daze to stare at her son with astonishment.

"…But only realized that I would only continue to crush the beauty she saw if she remained by my side. All would learn to fear her as well instead of the sincere respect she sought after."

Inukimi knew it was best for the Miko to stay out of the demon society, like Izayoi should have. Yet, her son would suffer greater without Kagome by his side. As a mother, she selfishly desired for her son's happiness. Inukimi said sternly, "It is not your fault! Do not dare leave her, Sesshomaru!"

An empty chuckle echoed in the room.

"Selfishness must run deep within our blood, Mother, for I do not plan to leave her."

Would he willingly drag her into his world where greedy and ambitious enemies surrounded them waiting for the chance to pounce?

He would willingly drag her into his world where everyone was nothing but superficial?

The moment she is known as the Lady of the Western Lands…

She would face…his world.

No matter how loving and kind she was, his world would remain the same.

This is what he realized with Kura.

This is what she must forgive, on top of his failure to protect her, on top of the cruel death of Kura.

So did he think she could forgive him; he who caged her?

"She will forgive you, son," her motherly tone rang with hope.

He would not believe so, he steeled his heart.

He would not believe until she told him so.

If she ever woke to tell him so.

-With Inuyasha-

"Do you really think Lady Kagome may never wake, Inuyasha?" Inari asked carefully. She looked to her beloved, who held a stiff expression. But, she knew well that he was trying to conceal his grief.

Inuyasha tensed at her question. Immediately reminded of the day he caught his brother's blood-shot eyes, he didn't think there was any other reason to break his brother enough to cry if there was a chance she might wake. Unable to utter the memory to a single soul, the weight of his heart grew burdensome. Feeling Inari wrap her arms around his neck, he leaned into her comforting embrace and accepted her warmth gratefully.

"Prince Inuyasha," a muffled voice resounded past the door to Inari's room. Pulling away from her embrace, Inuyasha walked towards the entrance. He opened to see the head servant bowed low before him, "What is it?"

"There seems to be rumors of a ghost haunting Milady's former room…and Lord Sesshomaru instructed for you to handle this situation."

A frown scrunched upon his face and he weakly echoed, "A ghost?"

Glancing back to see Inari playfully shoo him out of her room, he sent her an apologetic look before heading towards Kagome's former room. His clawed hand rested upon his Tetsusaiga while he neared the mess. He kicked the pile of wood aside to enter the burnt room. Scanning the room he found no signs of any ghosts. He wondered if they appeared during the night for it was still the afternoon.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eyes he spotted movement. Amber eyes latched on to the transparent figure that stood in the far corner of the room. The hand positioned over his Tetsusaiga fell away as he voiced with bewilderment, "Midoriko?"

There before him stood the Miko that created the Shikon no Tama. Long wavy hair spilled past her shoulders. A warrior's armor adorned her body. A cross like marking revealed on her forehead. The transparent figure looked identical to the statue of Midoriko in Sango's taijiya village.

Stunned, it took Inuyasha a few more minutes to realize that the transparent Miko was silently pointing at something. Inuyasha quickly refocused and noticed her pointing at the fallen Shikon no Tama shining beneath a pile of burnt wood. He picked up the Jewel and soon noticed the ghostly figure of the past walk out of the ruined room. Inuyasha had no choice but to silently follow her. Confusion clouded his eyes, he wondered why Midoriko chose to appear now.

Midoriko held up her hand towards the protection barrier around Kagome's room. It was then, did Inuyasha snap out of his daze and recognize where they were. Midoriko's figure disappeared inside Kagome's room and Inuyasha followed close behind. Entering Kagome's room, Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru posed to strike Midoriko and his mother glaring at the intruder.

"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru snapped, not taking his eyes off the transparent figure.

"It's Midoriko. She must have come out from the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha explained. He had an assumption of what was going on and shared, "I think…she might be able to heal Kagome."

Inukimi gasped, though Sesshomaru revealed no reaction. Instead, Midoriko walked past the tense Inuyoukai to reach Kagome's side. Faintly lifting her hand towards Inuyasha, she motioned for him to bring the Jewel. He gulped before nervously glancing for Sesshomaru's permission. Noting the stiff nod, Inuyasha went to position the glowing Shikon no Tama on top of Kagome's chest.

A tense silence filled the room.

No one dared to move; all but Midoriko.

"Using all that I am left of, _she_, who saved the world from evil, shall be granted to live once more." Midoriko's last words hushed. Her transparent figure formed into an orb as it floated into the Shikon no Tama. All eyes watched in amazement when the Shikon no Tama burst into a flame of light and dissolved into Kagome's chest.

Kagome's breath hitched for a second, causing Sesshomaru's heart to clench. The moment her breath released, golden eyes widened for her breathing quickened.

"….Ugh…." her voice cracked from the weeks they had been unused. Her expression scrunched with pain as she moved her sore muscles. Her eyes finally opened to reveal the ocean blue within them. With a mumble, she said, "I feel like crap."

Inuyasha stared at his friend with his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe she had awakened. Not knowing how to react, he remained silent and shocked. Inukimi, on the other hand, secretly rejoiced with a relieved smile spreading across her face.

"You have come back to us, Miko," she said. Though she tried to control her voice to remain nonchalant, she failed terribly.

Pain was replaced with tenderness. Kagome's soft smile reassured her friends she was fine. But blue eyes searched for the one most important to her, and moved her gaze to see gold. Just as she was about to call out his name, he cut her off to speak in the most cold manner.

"You have finally awakened." Kagome stared into hollow dark eyes. Both confused and hurt by this cold treatment, her eyes pleaded for a reason.

"You have been asleep for three weeks," her heart lurched painfully at the iciness his tone held, "And Kura's crimes have already been trialed and executed."

Her eyes widened with dread as she whispered, "What…did you do…?"

Glazed with satisfaction, he answered, "She was rightfully burned alive with all to watch her turn into dust."

'No,' her mind screamed for her voice did not seem to work. Staring into his cold eyes, unknowingly her scent began to mix with growing fear. Her hand unconsciously trembled as it weakly reached to conceal a distressing cry. A sob slipped past her lips and seemed like her heart had wrenched into her hand.

She had seen for a mere second the innocent Kura who Ryou loved so dearly. The old Kura looked so beautiful and loving as she whispered the secrets of her heart to the Shikon no Tama. That moment made all Kura's corrupted deeds look forgivable. For that one moment, Kagome understood that Kura had become who she was because of one misunderstanding.

"Ryou," she choked out. The man who loved Kura for so many decades, she could not imagine the suffering torture he must be going through.

"Take me to Ryou," she pleaded past her tightened throat. Ryou must have seen Kura burn away. She knew he did for he would do so to never forget Kura.

A stoic voice informed her, "He has abandoned his title and position to live in the south."

With only the treacherous image of Ryou watching Kura burn alive, Kagome cried desperately, "Take me to Ryou!"

Emotional and irrational, Kagome only knew she had to see Ryou. In her state she did not even notice Sesshomaru's voice grow hollow when he ordered; "Bring her to Ryou, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hesitated before snatching an outer haori to place around Kagome and picked her up in his arms. He quickly left the room with her, not wishing to see his brother's pained expression again.

Left alone with her son, Inukimi asked, "Are you sure you should let her go to Ryou? He speaks nothing but the truth. Perhaps the truth is not what she needs right now."

"She would not relent until she saw him anyways." Had the situation been different, humor would have flickered past his golden eyes for he knew her stubbornness. Yet, now his expression held only sorrow.

"And if she does not wish to return?" her voice strained with concern. There was a chance Kagome might not wish to return to the Western Castle, to him, if she heard Ryou's side of the story.

Turning to face the window, he observed Inuyasha's form carrying her out of the Western Gates. His expression hidden from all witnesses, his cold mask shattered to reveal searing agony. The moment she woke, he could not describe the relief and joy he felt. The moment he noticed her eyes searching for his, warmth soothed his suffered heart. The moment her fragile hand reached to call for his embrace, he knew…he would not tell her the truth if he touched her. So, even though he should not have told her of Kura's death right after she awoke, he did. He had to before he changed his mind and hide everything from her to never see her look at him with anything but love.

He expected her reaction to hurt. But, it seemed she had once again written off his calculations.

The scent of her fear…crushed him.

Not wishing for his mother to notice the shaking of his body, he struggled to regain his control. But soon, his struggle quickly ceased for he no longer cared. Still staring out the window, his gaze followed her carried figure until nothing but a memory of her was left behind.

If she would not return to his side, would he hunt for her? Chase her? Drag her back? Lock her up? The mist of darkness grew thick behind golden eyes.

"_I never want to be the one that makes your eyes clouded with darkness." _Her loving voice whispered as a reminder to his heart.

Golden eyes quickly cleared to unveil raw brokenness.

'Return to me.'

**Author's Note: I was very encouraged to read the reviews for the previous chapter, thank you. *Bows* Also, I tend to update on Mondays (the answer to a guest reviewers question).**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	32. Undelivered Love

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Undelivered Love**

_Pure white painted the land and sky that stretched limitlessly. Only a mute silence remained in the mysterious realm. Blue eyes wandered restlessly in the confines of this white prison. Sitting down with her arms folded, she had long given up trying to escape. She did not know how long she had been here for, but she assumed two weeks or perhaps more. Kura's anger followed by an explosion was her last recall before waking up to this place. She wondered if all those suffering with coma were stuck in such a boring prison. She had always thought that people in coma were dreaming a second reality. She huffed in boredom, though the fidget of her fingers gave away her anxiety._

"_Child," Kagome's attention flickered towards the direction of the voice. Standing up, she breathed out in surprise, "Midoriko?"_

_The distant figure neared and nodded her head in acknowledgement of her name. Her lips remained unmoving though her voice resounded, "I have chosen to use what I am left of to bring you back to your world."_

"_Is my condition that bad?" Kagome asked worriedly. Slowly, Midoriko nodded her head, "You had lost too much blood and would be forever confined here."_

_Her exhale quivered in distraught at the information. She knew a coma could risk the chance of never waking, but she somehow believed that it wouldn't happen to her. The thought of never returning to Sesshomaru's side caused her knees to tremble. The sudden weight of her upper body suddenly felt heavy._

"_I will release you," Midoriko's voice echoed, "and you must deliver this."_

_Midoriko neared the confused Kagome and gently placed two fingers against her forehead. A glow of soft pink illuminated from Kagome's forehead. Her eyes shot wide open as a rush of emotions locked into her heart. _

_A burning passion._

_Words could not describe the overflowing affections that streamed within her. _

_A tender flutter._

_A cry escaped her lips at the anguish of such warmth. _

_A wrenching ache of longing._

_Collapsing onto the ground, her heart thundered as it drank in the strong currents._

"_What is this?" her voice croaked past her tightened throat. Midoriko stared down at the fallen child with a wistful glance, and simply answered, "Kura's love."_

_The Shikon no Tama was able to look into Kura's heart when she wished upon the Jewel. Midoriko had revealed what little she had seen to the child she planned to heal._

"_Why are you…" unable to form complete sentences anymore, Kagome's words trailed off. But knowing what she wished to know, Midoriko voiced, "Her heart was left undelivered. I hope you will do me the favor in revealing these emotions to her loved one."_

_Ryou._

_She knew Midoriko was talking about Ryou. Midoriko wanted her to transfer Kura's love to him? Why? She was certain Kura was able to do it herself. It would be intruding of her to do so without Kura's permission. But unable to reject Midoriko, Kagome replied, "I shall."_

_The pure white that surrounded her vision began to enclose around her. Midoriko's figure soon disappeared into the white mist. Sensing the ground she stood on cave, a falling sensation pulled her stomach. Blue eyes looked up to see her white prison growing distant as she continued to fall down._

And then, she awoke from her long slumber.

Her thick eyelashes cast downwards and hovered over her blue eyes. Her pale hands clenched tightly onto a red haori. Sceneries of nature flashed by her, yet it was the first time nothing entered her sight.

"_She was rightfully burned alive with all to watch her turn into dust."_

His words seared her heart each time she remembered. Hollowness dug into her and although she wished to cry for the loss, she had no right to freely express her distress because she was the cause of it all.

Kura's emotions for Ryou still hummed through her veins, embedded.

She finally understood why Midoriko asked her to deliver Kura's love. She understood why Midoriko asked with such a wistful expression. Kura's love was undelivered because…she was dead. Unable to control the unbearable burn strangling her heart, her entire body constricted in a racking pain. Sensing Inuyasha slowing down his pace, Kagome hushed, "I'm fine."

Fisting her chest, she immediately concealed the distress that slipped through her control. Kagome dodged Inuyasha's concerning look and steeled her expression to unveil nothing. Lowering her gaze, her hand around her chest tightened. She had no right to be comforted.

"We near a village, Kagome," Inuyasha notified. Past the southern boarders, they had found no clues that led to Ryou's exact location. Kagome scanned the nearing demon village and hoped to ask for his whereabouts. Her grasp on Inuyasha loosened as he allowed her to walk on her own. Praying with all her might, she asked the passing villager, "Excuse me, do you know where the 'Sho' rank leader resides?"

A rude snort immediately followed after her question. The demon villager stared at her with a mocking smirk as he said cockily, "You mean the _ex_-'Sho' leader? He lives a few miles away in that direction."

While the demon pointed further south, Kagome tried to keep her anger in check for the sake of his assistance. But, the oblivious demon continued, "He must have done some awful things to betray the demon society. I mean, that is why he got stripped of his rank, right? I guess he is just another dirty bastard. Are you on your way to kill him too? He should be dead by now. Many of his enemies came here asking for his head too."

"_Without my rank, all the enemies I've made have every right to slaughter me!"_ The previous 'Gon' leader's voice echoed with hatred. A paralyzing feeling began to seep into her heart.

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT,"_ the violent voice accused her. Her heart no longer pounded against her heart, fully paralyzed. A sinking feeling tugged on her stomach. Blue eyes hazed as dread pulled her away from reality and into its dark world.

Suddenly, a scornful laugh erupted. Almost thankful for it broke the dark spell she seemed to be under.

_Snap._

Numbness replaced by burning anger. Her aura burst with a flare of purification power as she glared down the gloating demon. She snarled, "He has NOT betrayed the demon society! HE LEFT on his own FREE WILL because the LOVE OF HIS LIFE was BURNED to death before his very EYES! How DARE you inform the location of the 'Sho' leader to his enemies!? He is the most LOYAL and HONORABLE demon!"

The demon, now face planted onto the ground, shook with fear at the raw power emitting from Kagome. Inuyasha, who knew Kagome had to be stopped, grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder despite the burns her powers were inflicting on him. Struggling against Inuyasha's grasp, Kagome continued to yell furiously, "If I EVER hear any of your villagers expose his location again, I'll PURIFY YOU FIRST!"

With the village no longer visible, Kagome screamed out her frustrations into the silent forest.

She released her anger towards the villager's words.

Her anger towards Ryou's decision to leave.

Her anger towards learning of the danger he might be in.

Her anger towards the enemies that might have attacked him.

Echoes of an angered cry drifted to reach the village as all who heard felt the wrath behind the haunting sound.

It took more than a few seconds or a few minutes to calm down. Within an hour, Kagome was left with a sore throat and breathless. Panting, she slumped against Inuyasha's back. So much for her control for it snapped the moment the villager spoke rudely of Ryou. Her words muffled against his back as she mumbled, "You can let me down now."

Hearing no response, she tried to muster her sore throat to voice louder, "You can let me down, Inuyasha."

Oddly finding him unresponsive, she squirmed out of his grasp and landed on to the ground. Kagome looked up to meet his shaken expression. A loud gasp sounded from her lips, understanding the cause of Inuyasha's swirling gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! Your ears!" she croaked regretfully. His hand sprung up towards her and shook violently. His head shook along to help stop the ringing in his ears.

"You're much less scary when you're loud than silent. It's creepy when you're so silent, Kagome," he said shivering from the experience. A small smile tugged on her lips for the first time, but still held a hint of hollowness. His gaze shifted south before staring down at her with a determined look. Facing south, she felt the strong pulse of a demonic aura and knew whom it belonged to. Her footsteps moved automatically and paced faster and faster like a desperate person.

Alas, Kagome reached a clearing surrounded by tall trees that branched out to cover the sun's light. To her horror, deep marks wounded the grounds in all direction, which left tales of many battles. Her gaze scanned to finally meet Ryou's figure. His back was turned towards them, but she could already feel the sorrow in his slumped form.

With a stirring sound of leaves interrupting her thoughts her eyes to snap towards the trees. A group of lower ranked demons burst through the clearing and headed directly towards Ryou. Her lips widened in terror as she noted Ryou's unmoving figure.

He did not plan to avoid the incoming attack.

Realizing this, she quickly moved to erect a barrier causing the group of demons to smash right into it; an inch away from where he stood. With the injured demons scrawling away in retreat, Ryou's lowered head lifted and turned around.

Recent wounds scarred all over his body and face.

A dead expression only lightened ever so slightly at the sight of her.

His lifeless figure painted within the battlefield-like clearing, almost appearing like a warrior prepared to die.

Her heart broke at the sight.

Staring down at her fingers, she wondered if delivering Kura's remaining emotions was the right thing to do. A slight push on her back, she felt Inuyasha telling her to go. Her feet slowly walked forward onto the scarred grounds. Hesitance soon vanished and replaced with desperation. Her steps quickened until they stopped right before the frozen leader.

A silence paused between them. One not knowing what to say, the other confused at her sudden visit. Taking a deep breath, determination once again pumped through her. Slowly raising her fingers gently towards his forehead, she silently asked for his permission. Though confused, Ryou stiffly moved to nod his head; trusting her. As her fingers reached his forehead, a soft glow released.

"She loved you, Ryou. She always did, and always will," the faint tremor of her voice whispered. Unlocking the emotions Kura left behind, Kagome delivered them to the one they belonged to.

_Splatter._

The dry land fed upon the first water drop to ever fall upon its scarred grounds.

_Splatter._

His first tear drop.

_Splatter._

There she watched the great 'Sho' leader shed trails of tears to soon flow down in streams. Shedding with him, her heart clenched at the sound of his strangled cry. With the glow slowly fading, her touch pulled away to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. His heart-wrenching cries did not cease even though Kura's presence was no longer felt. Sensing Ryou's knees give out, she fell to the ground with him. And there she continued to weep for him, for Kura, for their love.

"I'm sorry," she could only utter between sobs.

"I'm sorry," her heart cried with anguish.

Amber eyes looked away from the painful scene. He lowered his head and a shadow cast over his eyes while his heart grew heavy. His brother probably did not realize the guilt Kagome would go through due to Kura's execution.

Sesshomaru was right to execute Kura and pose a threat to anyone who dared to attempt the same thing. And as a Lord, this might have been the best path.

But…he did not choose to consider Kagome's feelings. And as her lover…he had chosen the worst path.

Had he been in Sesshomaru's shoes, would he have executed the villain who tried to assassinate Inari even if it meant causing Inari tears?

Clenching his eyes shut and his jaws tight, his thoughts ran wild with confusion.

He did not know.

He would not have known what to do.

The two conflicting positions his brother held…

It must have been a painful decision.

_To be continued…_

**IMPORTANT: I planned to write an epilogue for this story (of course after a few more remaining chapters), but I will consider writing a sequel to "The Hime Tradition" if my readers wish it. I would really like to know the thoughts of my readers~**

**Author's Note: You can now see when the next chapters will be updated along with any upcoming stories on my Dokuga profile page!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	33. Reason Revealed

**Chapter Thirty-Three –Reasons Revealed**

A stiff scent of wood faintly coated the air. Single lines of carpentered logs skillfully stacked on top of each other to create the inside walls. The ceiling elegantly carved with detailed drawings, which left no space uncovered. Simple furniture furnished the single room making the small hut appear larger than imagined.

"You should return, Lady Kagome," a hoarse voice said worriedly.

Her wandering eyes paused.

She could not return yet.

Pretending to be busy with her observations, Kagome avoided Ryou's stare and said sternly, "I am staying."

"What!?" Inuyasha blurted out. Her nonchalant expression did not match the unrecovered hints of redness that remained from their recent episode. She repeated, "I am staying here for the night. You can return if you want, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slapped a hand over his eyes. Her actions were outrageous. Half of him worried about his brothers reactions, but the other half of him knew it was best for Kagome to stay with Ryou's for now. Grunting unpleasantly, he said, "Fine, but I'm staying with you."

Ryou stood, still red faced himself, with his eyebrow raised, "How kind of you to invite yourselves."

Kagome sent him a silly grin as she plopped down in one corner of his hut. Her stubbornness fully displayed by the way she made herself at home. Releasing a defeated sigh, Ryou said, "I won't allow a lady to sleep on the bare floor. Come."

Slightly hesitant, Kagome stared at Ryou's demanding expression and obediently followed behind him. She watched him take out a thick futon and set it up for her.

Thankful.

Apologetic.

Guilty.

Fearful.

She felt so many mixed emotions towards Ryou.

She could not leave…because…

"Sleep," Ryou said after catching her distraught expression.

"…Goodnight," she whispered.

##

Days led quickly into weeks. It was hard to remember the details of what she did every passing day. But, she knew most of her time was spent assisting Ryou with the additional room being built to his hut. She also began planting a garden that would heal his land.

Healthy green covered the once torn ground.

The heavenly scent of nature drifted thickly in the air.

Signs of flower sprouts scattered across in all directions.

Her calm figure, dressed in a faded pink kimono bought from the near village, stood over the baby flowers while sprinkling water drops. A loving smile adorned her face as she stared at the growing lilies. She hoped a silly dream for the lilies to heal Ryou's heart just as they had done the same to the injured land.

'Two weeks and three days,' her heart rumbled.

Once again, her peace disturbed.

Her eyes hardened and her smile faltered.

Though she could fool others, she could not fool her heart.

Her heart kept track of the days that passed; always conscious of the time.

"I never knew lilies held such a calming scent," she heard a low voice say. Breaking away from her thoughts, she turned to see Ryou standing behind her and sent him a bright smile. His calm expression held a hint of tenderness causing her heavy heart to faintly lighten. She had noticed Ryou slowly returning to his former self as she spent more days with him. Nodding in agreement, she replied, "They calm me all the time."

Settling for a comfortable silence to rest between the two, Kagome continued to water the flowers as Ryou watched her. Her feature remained care-free, but Ryou knew there was more beneath her appearance. He had not noticed anything during the first few days. However, after the first week of her stay had passed he began to see her anxious expression slip whenever she gazed towards the west. Her appetite decreased, even though she tried to hide it by forcing herself to eat more.

Her antsy behavior? Probably triggered by the realization of what Lord Sesshomaru had done.

Her avoidance to return to the Western Castle? He assumed it was because she needed time away.

But, Lady Kagome needed to decide whether to stay or leave Lord Sesshomaru soon. She is bound to encounter many more hardships and cruel decisions in the future. It was best to make a firm decision now than sway in the near future. As an ally and friend, he would help her choose.

"I wonder why you continue to prolong your stay here, Lady Kagome," Ryou asked innocently to hide his hidden intent. Eyeing her figure faintly stiffen, she responded, "I thought I should help you settle, Ryou."

His head shook at her answer and said, "You cannot fool me."

The splash of water drops ceased, letting her grasp around the pot of water to tighten. Spotting her dilemma, Ryou voiced calmly, "I do not blame nor hate Lord Sesshomaru for Kura's execution, Lady Kagome."

Her eyes widened at the shocking words he spoke. Soon her gaze held disbelief.

"I don't," he confirmed firmly and continued, "either way, she would have died; by Lord Sesshomaru's punishment or by killing herself in the end."

Needing to move away from her intense gaze, Ryou walked towards the forest. He sensed Kagome following closely behind him. Knowing she could hear everything, he explained, "Kura finally realized the burdens of her corruption and broke down in guilt. Both she and I knew that her crimes would not go unpunished. In fact, she wanted to receive a fair punishment for her evil deeds. She told me she could not live with the guilt and would rather die to at least die guiltless."

Kagome had waited for this day; the day Ryou told her the burdens on his heart. And the day had finally come. Kagome didn't dare make a sound as she listened carefully to Ryou's words.

"You know, she looked at peace even though she was engulfed by flames. Her smile finally rid of all hidden intent and evilness; she smiled till her very end," his voice grew wistful.

A rushing wind swirled between the two figures. The rustle of branches and leaves stirred through the neighbouring trees. With the breeze passing through the hollow clearing, it created a howling echo, almost sounding like a mourning cry.

"Baka onna," a loving tone hollowed, "she smiled even though she was probably in so much pain."

Then silence.

His footsteps continued while she followed.

His face hidden from her sight as she could only guess what kind of expression he held.

Finally his voice returned to its calming tone, "Lord Sesshomaru perhaps holds the most guilt, Lady Kagome."

Her footsteps missed a beat.

"As a Lord, his failure to protect you probably must have driven him mad. You see, raised as a Lord, once something or someone is chosen to be protected they must not fail. Never."

He witnessed the guilt that tormented Lord Sesshomaru. He saw the defeat in those golden eyes. It was the first for anyone to see Lord Sesshomaru torn by such destructive emotions. And Ryou experienced it first hand while trying to protect Kura in prison.

"When Lord Sesshomaru failed in protecting you, Lady Kagome, he probably could not visit you until Kura was at least punished. He knows you might not forgive him, and perhaps he does not wish you to forgive him, Lady Kagome."

"_Do not forgive me…"_ his voice she had heard in her white prison. So that was what he meant by those words. Kagome felt her heart tighten.

"Unable to forgive him; this would be his punishment for failing to protect you, unless he chose to let you go. But surprisingly, he has doomed himself to have a mate that hates him for the rest of eternity instead."

'Lady Kagome, you must decide now.'

He heard her halt and followed to do the same with his back still facing her. A dry chuckle sounded, "You will hate him more someday if you do not already, and definitely come to fear him like the rest of the demon society," Ryou taunted.

'Whether to stay or to leave.'

Hearing only silence, he continued, "As a 'Sho' rank and 'Hime', perhaps you were lucky to find so many ranks to respect you. But as the _Lady of the Western Lands_, you will never find anyone with pure intentions. Your kind and compassionate heart would be easily stepped all over on if handed to any demon freely. You'd never be happy by his side nor find anything beautiful anymore."

'Will you continue to fear what Lord Sesshomaru had done for you?'

He silently tested, "You'd best not remain by his side, Lady Kagome. I never regretted my decision to reject the Daiyoukai rank that would have placed Kura and I in the same situation as you."

'Or will you stay by his side and fight?'

Feeling that he had successfully driven her into a corner to make a choice, Ryou turned to finally face her to assess her decision.

But…

What he saw made him freeze.

Her hands on her waist, she wore an enraged scowl.

His breath hitched in his throat.

Blue eyes hardened with defiance; not a tint of fear or confusion.

A cold chill crawled down his spine.

Her aura thrashed wildly in violent waves.

For the first time, Ryou faced her true wrath.

"**I will never hate nor fear him, Ryou**," her voice boomed fiercely causing him to take a step back.

"I knew of the different world I may enter the moment he asked me to be his mate, and I am no coward to escape his side. I am a bit…no…VERY offended that you thought I prolonged my stay here because of those reasons."

"Eh?" A dumbfounded expression remained on his face. He had been wrong?

"I don't know how you came up with this conclusion, but I _never_ gave you hints of such feelings, Ryou!" Kagome seethed angrily.

He had thought she was avoiding Lord Sesshomaru. He thought she would be afraid of the demon society by now. But, that wasn't it? He was sure any normal human would fear the decision Lord Sesshomaru laid. Both confused and very lost, Ryou asked, "You are not afraid of his cruel decision?"

Her anger faded instantly and exhaled a long, loud sigh. The journey to gather the Shikon shards and defeat Naraku had taught her the harsh reality. To live in this era it was to kill or be killed. Then, to be a Lord in this time…? She already knew.

"He is a Lord, this I understand. So, I do not hate nor fear him for sentencing Kura's punishment or the future decisions he will have to make…but it does not mean I _like_ it," Kagome said grudgingly. With a small painful smile, she continued softly, "That is why if you had said you hated and blamed Sesshomaru for Kura's death…I was going to convince you to turn those feelings towards me…because I know that he did it for me."

Sorrow sunk into his shocked expression as he wondered if things would have been different had Kura just trusted and understood him like Lady Kagome did towards Lord Sesshomaru.

Though a Lord's cruelty goes against everything she believed in, she would accept all of him.

Though she would always be hurt by his position, causing her tears like she cried for Kura, she would still love him.

She chose to do more by sharing the burdens of his decisions he must make as a Lord.

She was…amazing.

After a long pause and after digesting the new found information, one question still remained unanswered. Wearing a baffled expression, Ryou asked, "Then, why have you not returned to the Western Castle?"

Releasing another exhausted sigh, Kagome said, "I came running to you like a mad woman the moment I heard of Kura's death because you are a dear friend, Ryou."

Truth dawned upon the bewildered leader.

"And this dear friend has lost the love of his life; their love which I had a glimpse of. How could I stay still? How could I not cry? How could I not feel guilt?"

Warmth swelled into the heart he no longer thought existed.

"And I witnessed this dear friend choose to stand unmoving when a crowd of lower ranked demons posed to strike him down!"

The agony in her voice reached him.

"This dear friend chose to quicken his death!"

The reason he abandoned his position and title, she already seemed to know.

"HOW COULD I LEAVE HIM?" The painful image of Ryou remaining still as lower ranked demons sped to attack him still burned into her mind. She still felt the traumatizing fear coursing through her, due to the experience during the first week where she could not rest nor be off guard for even a second. She had to stay alert for any signs of attack because…Ryou would not defend himself.

She had waited, telling herself she could not leave yet.

Not until she knew he had the will to strike his enemies back.

Sorrow thickly laced within her voice, "I WILL NOT leave him until I know he has the will to live again."

'Ah,' he had been utterly defeated by this woman. She was nothing like Kura. She was much stronger than Kura. He knew that if he had taken the Daiyoukai rank, Kura would have fallen prey to the burdens of the dark world that came along with the position. And he foolishly thought Lady Kagome would be the same.

'Ah, so the reason for her unstable state…' Ryou thought.

She had probably intended on visiting him briefly before she returned to Lord Sesshomaru's side, but his suicidal intentions must have chained her to stay for his sake. She was not able to even send Inuyasha back to the Castle for they had encountered many attacks during their stay. And the attacks were always sudden causing Inuyasha to refuse leaving Kagome's side. He whispered, "You should return to him."

She must be worried for she said she left the Castle without speaking to Sesshomaru. Noticing her doubtfulness, he stressed, "You _must_ return, Lady Kagome."

He was not fully healed, no. But he was healed enough to have the will to live again.

##

Soon, nightfall settled over the sky. The faint music of crickets drifted within the dimmed forest. His body already aware of the direction to his hut, Ryou allowed his attention to focus upon the Miko who lay asleep in his arms.

'What a mysterious creature.'

She, who remained fearless, chose to fight the dark world she may encounter.

She, who knew the cruelty of a Lord, yet was still willing to stand by Lord Sesshomaru's side.

Perhaps there was no other being perfect enough to become the Lady of the Western Lands.

Perhaps his Lord already knew of this.

Reaching the hut, Ryou carefully slid open the entrance and spotted Inuyasha resting against the door to the room built for Kagome. He knew Inuyasha was still awake even though his eyes remained closed. Walking past him, Ryou gently placed the woman in his arms down onto the futon already spread out.

Slowly fumbling with the covers, he lifted the blanket to her neck. A shimmer of moonlight peeked through the tiny cracks of the hut, giving the room an odd glow. His gaze lingered on her as a touch of tenderness slipped through. Ever so careful as to not wake her, his fingers found its way against her soft cheek.

A long sigh breathed out from the slumbering Miko causing Ryou to flinch away. Shaking away the odd emotion he felt at the impulse of her touch, he walked out of the room.

"I'd be careful around her if I were you," Inuyasha said in warning, though his eyes remained shut. Ryou glanced at him in the corner of his eyes before letting out a half-hearted scoff, "Don't worry, I don't think I'll ever have the strength to fall in love again."

"You will fall in love again," Inuyasha said in a distant, yet knowing tone. He was able to fall in love again, so he knew Ryou could too. But a frown grew after his amber eyes fluttered open, "I just hope it's not Kagome," he murmured to himself.

Not catching Inuyasha's last words, Ryou asked, "Did you already know Lady Kagome's reason for prolonging her stay here?"

"Why else do you think I stayed silent?" Inuyasha grumbled. He knew the moment Kagome saw Ryou defenseless and life-threatened, she wouldn't be able to leave him alone.

"And her restlessness during her stay here was because she also needed to return to Lord Sesshomaru?" Ryou asked for confirmation. Inuyasha's frown deepened while he nodded.

Ryou released nervous chuckle before saying, "I thought she stayed to avoid Lord Sesshomaru because she realized how cruel he was."

Inuyasha folded his arms and voiced seriously, "I am sure Sesshomaru thinks the same. Well, I thought so too, at first. But, Kagome would never run away like that."

She was the type to accept a challenge to fight the 'Sho' leader to protect the 'Tsu' ranks replaced leader. She was the type to fearlessly bring out the hidden beauties of the demon society and rid the corruption she saw. She was the type to willing mate a friend and aim for the 'Hime' title just because he was looked down upon the demon society. She went so far as to deny her own feelings to keep such a promise. So, for the one she loved most, she was the type to do more…much more.

"She just isn't the type to do that," Inuyasha echoed softly, "rather she'll probably fight and challenge whatever is in her way for the ones she holds dear."

"…and she will definitely shine…" Ryou added.

Nodding, Inuyasha finished, "She'll never give up."

Silence took over as the two digested the new light they saw within this mysterious creature they befriended.

"You should come back to the demon society. She will need you," Inuyasha requested.

"Perhaps…"

For so long he lived to satisfy Kura's corrupted ways.

He did not mind continuing such underhanded ways if it meant protecting her; Lady Kagome.

"Perhaps."

He knew of the new threat brewing.

No longer will he remain quiet for the one most important.

_To be continued…_

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	34. The Reunited & The Separated

**Chapter Thirty-Four – The Reunited and The Separated**

Her feet shuffled against the dry path, her gaze casted downwards. Hours had passed since they departed from Ryou's home. The longing yet anxiousness to see Sesshomaru grew with each second. Glancing at Inuyasha, she noted his guard was lowered and more relaxed. They must be nearing the Western Castle. Her mouth widened and paused in hesitance. Looking back down at the ground, she hushed, "Do you think he misunderstood me like Ryou?"

Frowning, Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to her question. He, too, was worried about how his brother would react to her return. Suddenly, his footsteps halted as his body stiffened. Kagome slowly followed. Inuyasha lifted his nose and took a silent sniff.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked in confusion.

A smirk widened on his face and said, "About your earlier question, you can ask him yourself."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. Then, blue eyes caught a distant figure approaching.

He had come to meet her.

Sesshomaru paused at the edge of clearing, choosing to stay hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"I'll head to the Castle first," Inuyasha said, hurrying to give the two some space. But before passing by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha glimpsed at him in the corner of his eye. Shock shook him to the core the moment he saw Sesshomaru's expression.

The shadows of the forest hid his brother's expression from afar.

He doubted Kagome saw, but he saw it.

He shouldn't have looked.

Inuyasha's widened eyes tore away from the sight and quickly walked away. Then, only two remained in the empty clearing.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out ghostly.

Sesshomaru remained still in position. His gaze fixed on her, not daring to look away. He watched the surprise in her eyes slowly mold into affection. A quivering breath of relief slipped out.

He knew from reports that she stayed with Ryou and it was easy to tell why she stayed with him for so long. Still knowing this…his heart expected the worst.

But here she was still smiling at him. Covering his eyes with a hand, he tried to control his deteriorating mask.

Reaching his side, her arms carefully embraced him as she slowly rested her head against his chest. Urgently, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and hid his face from her.

'I'm sorry,' she thought desperately. She could tell by his embrace just how much he worried. Clenching her eyes shut, she repeated her silent apology.

An embrace without words.

A silent communication of just emotions.

"I understand," he said into her ear. His words told her he knew why she needed to see Ryou and why she stayed with him for so long. He did not misunderstand her like Ryou did.

Hiding behind a calm expression, he pulled away. Golden eyes caught the bright smile on her face.

He understood, she thought with relief. Her gaze lingered on his calm expression, yet she felt something was still off. About to ask him what was wrong, she felt his hand tug her towards the Castle.

"Sessho-"

"Later, Kagome," he interrupted softly.

Deciding to ask him next time, a soft smile remained on her lips as she stared at his back with affection. She was finally home.

While the silence deepened between the two, one looked forward with excitement as the other frowned.

He knew she stayed with Ryou because the 'Sho' leader welcomed death. But did she return to the West fully knowing and accepting the consequences she would face in the future? Did she consider how his role of a Lord will continue to hurt her and others?

He doubted it.

Golden eyes spotted the Western gates in the distance and darkened.

Once she passed those gates, he would not let her go.

He'd blind her from noticing the cruel Lord he must be.

An inch away from passing through the Western gates, he paused.

A sudden sense of doubt made him hesitate.

"Did you cry?" The words escaped his lips.

He waited a few seconds before she answered, "No."

Catching a whiff of her scent, his eyes dimmed.

Her words were false.

Warmth encircled both his hands causing him to look up. She stood in front of him with adoration in her eyes.

"Let's go home, Sesshomaru," she said. Her hands tugged his as she led the way. From the corner of his eye, he watched her foot pass through the Western gates.

Golden eyes flickered red with possessiveness.

'**Mine**.'

-A Few Hours Later-

Clawed hands turned the door knob to a room. Pushing the wooden door open, he drank in the lingering scent she left behind. Inuyasha paused in front of the wide open room that was now empty. He knew Inari was unable to reside in the Western Castle long enough for his returned. She held duties to the South, he knew this.

Leaning against the door post, amber eyes dazed. Every time he barged into her room she would always glow with joy and then quickly cover up with a nonchalant expression. Inuyasha let out a light chuckle at the memory.

"Prince Inuyasha," a voice shook him out of his thoughts, "Lord Sesshomaru calls for you." Inuyasha glanced behind to see the maid bow before vanishing. Grumbling under his breath, he pushed himself off of the door post and marched towards the study.

What did his brother want?

Did he want a report on their stay with Ryou?

"Come in," a voice commanded. Inuyasha entered the study and spotted his brother sitting at his desk. What slightly shook him was Sesshomaru's intense gaze looking straight at him. In an instant Inuyasha knew something was up.

Golden eyes finally shifted to look down causing Inuyasha to notice one scroll on the empty desk. Sesshomaru eyed the scroll before gazing back at Inuyasha.

"Read it."

Inuyasha felt bad vibes pulsing through his blood as he unrolled it.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I have received information that Prince Inuyasha intends to mate my daughter. Should you allow this uniting, I, Lord of the South, wage war against the Western Lands. I shall never accept a hanyou as the next Lord of the South, no matter his ties to Lord Inu no Taisho._

_I await your response._

_The Lord of the Southern Lands._

Terror.

Inuyasha felt his hands tremble.

Rage.

Crumpling the scroll, he threw it against the wall.

Pain seethed into his heart.

His past came to haunt him once again. He knew this would be the result, so why did he open his heart towards Inari again!?

Red rimmed around his outer eye. Unshed tears strained back.

"The Eastern Lord plans to aid the South if we had accepted to go to war. And knowing the chaos in the Northern Lands, they would not be able to help us."

His breath hitched for a second before slowly meeting his brother's gaze. Inuyasha watched in horror at the sight of Sesshomaru's unfeeling expression.

Dull eyes bore into teary ones.

Inuyasha breathed out in bewilderment, "You sent your answer already…"

"The Western Land would suffer greatly in a war against the East and South. And all for what?"

Sesshomaru's usual hollow tone never sounded crueler than now.

A sudden sense of abandonment dug into his chest, creating a hole. The sinking feeling lurched in his stomach. Hating his brother's stoic attitude, he wanted to break it. A snarl escaped his lips as Inuyasha said acidly, "What will you do when Kagome hears about this?"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and snapped, "You will not speak a word."

"What!?" Inuyasha growled.

"To ensure her happiness, you will not speak a word, _Inuyasha_." Each word was coated with threat. Realizing his brother has chosen to hide the cruelty of a Lord from Kagome, Inuyasha remained silent… unable to retort back or refuse.

Amber eyes broke down in helplessness.

"I got it," Inuyasha whispered before rushing out of the study. He couldn't stay within the Western walls. The suffocating feeling this Castle gave returned once again. He would have to stay away until he could conceal the pain of living without Inari.

It had been foolish of him to begin to hope for happiness.

-With Kagome-

A soft hum sounded from Emiko. Kagome watched her carefully lay out the kimono she would be wearing tonight. Emiko had informed her that tonight the Hime Tradition would end. The new Hime would be adorned with an outer pink haori in front of all the ranks.

Noticing Emiko move to leave the room, Kagome asked, "You are not going to help me dress?"

A sly smile appeared across Emiko's lips as she informed, "Lord Sesshomaru will assist you."

Instantly, bright red flushed against Kagome's cheeks. She had almost forgotten that intended mates were to assist in grooming. Her blush darkened at the memory of Sesshomaru's touch the last time he helped her dress. Deep in thought, she did not notice Emiko's absence and Sesshomaru's nearing figure.

Suddenly sensing a kimono draped on her shoulders, Kagome looked up into the mirror. Sesshomaru stood behind her with his gaze focused on her kimono. He held out the sleeve for her to wear, but noticed she was not moving. Golden eyes looked into the mirror to see her cheeks tinted red and her lips slightly hanging open. Raising his brow, he held back a smirk at her adorable expression.

Kagome snapped out of her shock the instant she noticed his smug look. If possible, her cheeks flushed a shade darker. She clumsily moved her arms through the sleeve and hoped he had not noticed the sound of her racing heart.

Again, she felt every touch of his hand as he smoothed out the wrinkles. She felt warmth against her back from his closeness. His heated gazes making her fidget at the intensity.

Not a single sound interrupted the moment.

Sesshomaru held back the urge to meet eyes with her, not trusting his control. Another gaze was enough to make him undone. Finished tying the obi, he slid his arms around her waist and held her close. Her warmth seemed to soothe his heavy heart.

"_What will you do when Kagome hears about this?"_

Inuyasha's words tore through his mind. His jaw tightened. If she knew that he was responsible for tearing Inuyasha and Inari apart…

Golden eyes caught another glimpse of her blushing cheeks and pure love shining through blue eyes. A wrenching pain stabbed at his chest.

'Stay this way,' he pleaded silently.

'Please remain by my side this way.'

Kagome noted an emotion cross Sesshomaru's before turning to nuzzle against her neck. Pushing her embarrassment aside, she felt weariness.

"Sessho-" she began to voice hesitantly.

_Knock Knock._

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, the guests have begun to arrive," Emiko's voice muffled.

Feeling Sesshomaru pull away from her, the words she wished to say remained unsaid. He held out one hand, silently telling her it was time. Immediately she reached out to hold his. But before he turned away to lead her out, she spotted a small smile that looked…almost…sad.

Wanting to ask him what was wrong, her footsteps missed a beat. Sesshomaru noticed her hesitance and turned to face her.

Once again, her lips fell open to speak-

"Lady Kagome!"

Her lips fell closed as she saw Chika running towards her for an embrace. She felt Sesshomaru's hand loosen to let her go. Just as she was about to grasp for his hand telling him not to let go, Chika collided into her with a tight hug.

"It's been too long! Far too long! It was SO boring without you!"

"Ah-" Kagome blurted out.

"How have you been? I was so scared when I heard what Kura did to you!"

Kagome wanted to speak with Sesshomaru before the ceremony. Glancing at him in hopes he would pull her away, instead he said tonelessly, "It seems you have much to catch up on."

Without another word, he left.

"The Northern Lands are a mess right now! They say that Prince Ryuu is not fit to become the new Northern Lord after what the Father and Kura did!" Chika gossiped.

Kagome couldn't hear anything. Instead, her eyes remained in the spot Sesshomaru had vanished from. Turning to face Chika she blurted out, "I'm sorry, Chika! I'll be right back!"

The stumped demoness finally stopped her chatter while Kagome pulled away from the tight grasp. She ran in the direction Sesshomaru had disappeared from.

There was something wrong; very wrong.

_"Lord Sesshomaru perhaps holds the most guilt, Lady Kagome."_

Reminded of what Ryou told her, she had a feeling this was the cause of her worry for Sesshomaru.

She ran and ran, but only found the hallways empty. She wished Sesshomaru didn't have the habit of hiding his presence most of the time. It was times like these that prevented her from finding him.

She searched the Western Gates and didn't see him greeting the guests. Soon, Kagome found herself wandering towards the ancient tree in the gardens.

"I rushed back here the moment I heard you'd be present," Kagome heard a distant voice whisper. Recognizing Inuyasha's voice, she moved closer towards the sound. Within seconds, the trees made way for her to see Inuyasha and Inari in a tight embrace.

"Is it true, Inuyasha? Is it true that Lord Sesshomaru objected our mating?"

Instantly, Kagome felt her blood freeze. She held her breath in hopes that she had heard incorrectly.

"Inari, you knew your Father would never accept me."

Kagome staggered to make sense of the situation. No, the back of her mind knew exactly what was happening, but she just couldn't accept it.

"Then go to war against the South! My Father was probably bluffing about the war! How could Lord Sesshomaru just deny our mating because of a mere threat!? He didn't even care about how you or I felt!"

Pained blue eyes closed, feeling the weight of their sorrows. As a Lord…he had no other choice, she told herself; convincing herself.

"It's not that simple. The East has decided to ally with the South."

Quickly clamping two hands over her mouth, Kagome chocked back a sob.

Unable to control her sanity any longer, Inari clang onto Inuyasha as tears flowed down her cheeks. Whimpering bitterly, she cried, "He's your brother! How can he do this!?"

Her eyes tightened shut, no longer strong enough to watch the painful scene before her. Kagome's entire body trembled as she struggled to keep her presence unknown. Finally losing the strength to stand, she slouched onto the cold ground.

"Please, Inuyasha, let's ask for Lady Kagome's help. Please!"

"He told me not to tell her about this."

Unconscious tears fell from her widened eyes.

Not a sound willing to escape her lips.

Numbed by the shock, Kagome sat in the empty garden long after the couple left.

Replaying their conversation over and over again, a paralyzing feeling began to sink in.

The only sensation that was left was her heart's cry…

'He told me nothing.'

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to write and post this chapter! I was going through writer's block for the first time. I will try to post the next chapter MUCH quicker than this one. What did you think of this chapter though?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	35. His Unforgiving Heart

**Chapter Thirty-Five – His Unforgiving Heart**

A slim hand was elegantly lifted into the air, causing all eyes to turn to her. Her gaze lazily stared down at the crowd. The ceremony hall fell silent, making the moment grand.

"The Hime…" her voice echoed. She paused, allowing the intense silence to thicken, "shall be announced."

Inukimi scanned through the crowd in search of blue eyes. And there, surrounded by the rank leaders, the miko stood out from the others. Capturing her attention, she spoke, "Every 10th century, a Hime is chosen for her beauty and wisdom amongst the ranks. During this year's Hime Tradition…there was one who outshined all."

Steadying her gaze, Inukimi silently indicated who she was talking about. The miko instantly held a hand over her mouth in utter shock. Witnessing this, Inukimi felt her smile widened and continued, "Her beauty within radiates to affect those around her. Her wisdom is deep, yet is only given to aide others. She has truly proven herself worthy that it has been the first for all the rank leaders to agree upon one Hime."

Surprised gasps swept through the crowd. Kagome's stance grew more rigid as she became aware of the crowd moving away from her.

"Come," Inukimi said gently, while her hand extended towards the chosen Hime.

'No way,' Kagome thought in disbelief. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned her head to see Chika smiling at her. Her eyes flew towards the 'Mu' Elder and saw him nodding his head with a smile. Both the 'Gon' and 'Shin' leader faced her with acceptance.

"Outrageous! This is unacceptable!" a furious voice boomed. The Southern Lord pushed through the crowd and neared Kagome. His face flushed red in rage. Pointing at her he yelled, "You dare insult the future Lady of the Southern Lands by choosing a miko!? Are you suggesting that my daughter is inferior in beauty and intelligence compared to this human girl?"

Inukimi spotted her son take a step forward, but motioned him to stop.

"Silence."

Her narrowed gaze bore at the foolish Lord. Inukimi took her time before snapping, "I doubt you wish to make a bad impression upon the new Hime this way, Southern Lord."

Immediately, the Southern Lord bit his lips and shrank back. Kagome watched with curiosity as the Southern Lord nervously avoided her stare.

How powerful was the Hime?

Inari burst past the crowd and began to drag her Father away. But, Kagome noticed how red Inari's eyes had become. Red from all the tears shed.

Blue eyes steeled with determination. Kagome reached out to grasp Inukimi's hand. She would become Hime. She would find a way to help Inuyasha and Inari.

A pink haori was slowly draped over her shoulder. Soft designs of lilies etched along the silk material. She ran her hand down the beautiful haori.

"Our new Hime," Inukimi announced.

One by one, heads were lowered towards their new Hime. An air of respect filled the ceremony hall, stunning Kagome.

"You hold a unique power and title now, Miko," Inukimi whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You can control the ranks. How do you think I was able to stop a war against the West after my mate had an affair with a human?"

How did the Hime have the power to stop a war? Each member is loyal to different Lords. But if the Hime has control over them, wouldn't their loyalty to their Lord suffer consequences?

"During a war, upon the Hime's order, an entire rank can be asked to remain neutral," Inukimi informed the confused miko.

Kagome felt her eyes widen. She had found a way; a way to help her friends.

"Mother, do not mention unnecessary things," Kagome heard his voice sound behind her. Her brows furrowed in frustration. How could this information be unnecessary? It was the key to help Inuyasha! Clenching her hands, she turned to face him and asked sternly, "What do you mean by that?"

"You will not need to use your title as Hime."

"And why not? What if I wish to stop a war?" Narrowing her eyes, she slipped out, "perhaps I wish to stop a threat of a certain war?"

Sesshomaru paused. She couldn't possibly know, he thought. Concealing the rush of panic in him, he said stoically, "I do not know what you mean, Kagome."

He didn't know what she meant!?

Anger boiled beneath her skin.

"Using your position to stop a war can cause many to form grudges against you. A demon's grudge lasts for centuries. Even mother can testify to that."

Kagome glanced at his mother to see her look away with a sad smile. But it was already too late to listen to his excuses. He was merely dodging her question to avoid exposing the issue.

Did he not trust her?

Did he think her weak?

Blue eyes began to unravel the sorrow and anger deep within her. She just couldn't understand what he was thinking.

"I know about it, Sesshomaru," she blurted out. Her eyes told him that she knew everything about Inuyasha; about the war; about his decision to hide it from her.

He froze as his face turned blank. Several thoughts raced past his eyes.

She knew.

Her eyes slowly unveiled the pain and whispered, "Why did you tell m-"

His clawed hand motioned for her to stop.

She bit her lips from speaking any further. Her gaze pleaded, asking for him to tell her why; to explain his reason for leaving her ignorant of all this.

His face paled. His gaze stared into the abyss in paralyzed shock. The hand raised slightly trembled.

'She knew.'

Her lip widened to say something, but was cut off.

"Later. Let us discuss this later," his voice came out rasp. He then turned to walk away from her.

Her gaze lowered as her chest tightened. From his devastated face, she realized he meant to keep her ignorant about Inuyasha and Inari's issue to the end. He had not even thought about telling her anything. She wasn't supposed to know about anything.

'Why, Sesshomaru?'

It hurt.

-After the Ceremony-

Pink silk fluttered past her feet. The thin layer stretched out across the floor she walked on. A beam of light was all that was needed to bring out the haori's glow. And so each time she walked past a window, she appeared unearthly. No one would have thought her to be human in that moment.

The hallways gradually decreased the number of windows. Thus, once she stood in from of the study room, dimmed lighting enclosed her figure.

She stared at the door that blocked her path. Leaning against the heavy door, a creaking sound of its ancient use resounded. Slowly entering the study, her eyes landed on his tall build. She observed the way his gaze was directed towards the window.

Distant.

His shoulders slumped, his chin lifted lower than usual. He appeared less confident.

Sesshomaru had kept such an important decision from her. But after thinking past the chaos, she wondered if this was all caused by his guilt. Something was off about him since the beginning.

Being unable to save her and executing Kura…were these the reasons?

_"You will hate him more someday if you do not already and definitely come to fear him like the rest of the demon society,"_

She recalled Ryou's warning.

Perhaps…Sesshomaru was afraid she would come to fear him. This is why he chose to hide the threat against Inuyasha's mating.

A pang of pain stabbed her chest.

'Liar,' her heart cried. He lied when he said he understood her. He didn't understand anything at all. If he did, he would know she would never hate him.

"Sesshomaru," she hushed his name tenderly.

Noting her voice quiver vulnerably, Sesshomaru forced himself to look at her. But, he flinched at the sight of her clear blue eyes. He could immediately tell the emotions that swirled within her. He could always tell.

The hurt. And yet, slowly, he saw them soften.

There really wasn't any reason for him to feel guilty, she thought. She knew that it was impossible for Sesshomaru to save her all the time. She also understood that Kura's execution was done for her sake. But, she figured she needed to say the words he wished to hear most. Perhaps…then…everything will return to normal.

"I forgive you, Sesshomaru," her sincere words were said with affection.

His eyes widened, his controlled expression contorted.

She would forgive him after everything he did and failed to do?

_Why?_

She would forgive him for being the cause of her tears?

_No._

Then, she would probably forgive the cruel Lord he chose to be.

_Don't._

She would even forgive his selfishness to drag her into his world.

_You can't._

Clenching his eyes shut, he concealed his face with a hand.

When he thought she wold never forgive him, who had he been trying to fool? He almost felt like laughing at himself.

She would forgive him. It was her nature to.

Yet, he continued to convince himself that she wouldn't do so.

Why?

Countless times, he dreamed to hear those words yet feared them.

Because…he knew…he couldn't forgive himself.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard concern in her voice. Sensing her near him, he turned away.

Selfishness and greed to tie her to hide fled as realization hit him.

"….Leave," the words burned his lips.

"Sesshomaru! What I say is true! I don't blame you for anything!" she cried desperately, hoping her voice would reach him.

He was right to fear this moment. The moment she forgave him was the moment he had to let her go. If she hadn't forgiven him, at least then, he told himself that he was allowed to drag her into his world. He scoffed at his own foolish thoughts.

Any light within him crushed before his eyes. Not knowing the expression he wore or the tone of his voice, everything seemed broken.

"Kagome…leave the Western Lands."

Whether she said something or not, he could hear nothing.

_Click._

The doors closed, leaving him in the darkness he endured before meeting her.

So, this is what losing someone felt like.

Suffering lay coated in the depths of his blank eyes.

A loss so great, he did not know what to do with the pain.

He did the only thing he had trained all his life to do.

He tried to supress it. He would put up a stoic façade.

But his lifetime worth of training could not aide him.

Everything fell apart.

_Crumble-_

Her back pressed against the closed doors. Her heart held in a sob. She didn't understand. Why did he order her to leave?

"_As Lady of the Western Lands…you will never be happy by his side…"_

Ryou's words penetrated her thoughts. Her thoughts paused, allowing her emotions to settle. Taking a deep breath, she let out a relieved sigh. She felt like she understood him a bit. And in a flicker, determination once again glimmered in her eyes.

Suddenly, the door flung wide open as footsteps entered. Dimmed gold weakly looked up.

The sun set's glow shinned through the window. His breath stilled as light reflected her figure.

Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

Lowering herself to the floor, the lilies on her haori made her appear like a wilting flower.

Her palm rested on the ground, her head bowed before him.

Silence befell upon the room. His eyes fixed towards the only creature that could still his breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru," her voice chanted softly, yet with confidence.

He let go of his calculations, knowing that he would never be able to interpret her thoughts nor actions. Instead, out of habit his eyes steeled and his face expressionless. He responded to her as his given title of Lord of the Western Lands, "Speak."

Her head remained lowered, her eyes shut. Only her voice spoke, "I was born in the future era where peace and human rights are deeply embedded. That is why when I see pain, I may respond with tears. But I have lingered in this era long enough to know that in order to protect what is precious, the pain of others is necessary."

She wasn't given the chance to explain because of reasons she did not know. But, she would not leave until he understood her. That she would accept his duty as a Lord. That she would love him no matter what. And if he told her to leave after that…she would do so.

"I was warned about the world a Lord's mate may step into."

His stare wavered in silent surprise.

"Pure intentions are rare. A compassionate heart would only get stepped on. Happiness would be hard to obtain in the corrupted world. And nothing would look beautiful anymore," she repeated Ryou's words.

His facade as a Lord almost crumbled in response. She always found beauty in the darkest places. Yet, there was a limit to finding beauty. If she were to be by his side, he would only see her give up. He could not bear to witness that.

"I know all this, Lord Sesshomaru," she said. Slowly, she raised her head to meet his eyes. And there, he saw her blue eyes swirling with yearning.

"And still, knowing all this," her voice shook, "I still wish to be by your side."

Her heart ached at the sight of torment crushing his stoic mask.

'Ah,' her heart sounded in understanding. The pain of dragging a loved one into a world you know that might crush their light. He suffered from making this decision.

Rising from the ground, Kagome ignored her trembling legs and desperately reached out for him.

He shook at the touch of her warm hand against his cheek.

"I will stay by your side."

He dared to look into her eyes that seemed to pool with warmth.

"I will carry your burdens with you."

His throat tightened.

"I will understand your decisions."

He grasped onto her hand; tenderly.

"And that…will be my light."

Clenching his eyes shut, he shifted her hand to place a soft kiss. Affected by the taste of her, he hungered for more. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Gently lifting her chin, he pressed his lips against hers. Heat shared between them as her body molded against his. Her lips innocently parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hand moved from under her chin to tenderly cup her cheek as his thumb brushed along her soft skin. Drowning in her scent, the emptiness he felt when he almost lost her gradually filled.

Her legs gave out as his arm steadied her from falling. She felt him reluctantly pull away, giving her time to catch her breath. But his gaze remained glued to her swelling lips, thirsting for more. Although her eyes were slightly dazed by the overwhelming heat, she noticed his expression grow dark.

'I'm sorry.' Golden eyes softened sorrowfully. Apology after apology, they were made silently.

Leaning her head against his chest, her eyes fluttered shut. She guessed it wouldn't be easy for him to forgive himself. But, one day…she would show him that there was nothing to forgive.

"I love you."

**Author's Note: To be continued! The story is not yet finished! Please feel free to check out my Christmas One-shot, "Christmas Magic"!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	36. Closing Ceremony

**Chapter Thirty-Six – Closing Ceremony**

Stacks of books and scrolls covered the desk. Focused on the book in his hand, his finger paused from turning to the next page. Suddenly snapping the book shut, Sesshomaru tossed it aside. His brows furrowed into a deep scowl. The Eastern alliance with the South hindered any strategies of reuniting Inuyasha and Inari. Gazing at the map of the Eastern lands, his eyes narrowed. The Eastern Lord had always allied with any that dared to be an enemy of the West. Sesshomaru knew well of the passive hatred towards the West.

'Vermin,' he sneered while leaning against the back of his chair.

_Knock Knock_.

Peering past his long lashes, he said tonelessly, "Come in."

The creaking sound of wood resonated as a soldier bowed with his hands outstretched holding a scroll. "A message from the Eastern Lord, Milord."

What the East was trying to play at? As the scroll was placed on his desk, he eyed the Eastern seal with distaste. He flicked his fingers in the air to motion for the soldier to leave. With another bow, the soldier left the study room. Unraveling the scroll, the name of the sender caught his eye.

_Lord Ryou._

'So, the Sho leader has finally accepted his daiyoukai rank,' Sesshomaru mused.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I have heard news of the Southern Lord objecting to Inuyasha's mating affairs. Upon accepting my responsibilities as the Eastern heir, I have negotiated with my Uncle to deny any form of alliance with the South concerning the threat of war. With this, I am certain the Southern Lord can be persuaded. I hope this will be useful in stopping Lady Kagome from using drastic measures._

_Heir of the Eastern Lands._

A brow rose as he reread the last sentence. It seemed the 'Sho' leader understood Kagome very well.

BAM.

Hearing the doors swing open, he already knew who it was. Slowly glancing up from the scroll, Sesshomaru saw her strut towards him with a determined expression. Her hand firmly slammed against his desk as she said passionately, "Let's threaten the Southern Lord with war!"

Kagome carefully observed to see any changes to his expression. Noticing the ends of his lips twitch, she interpreted the motion as frustration and winced in worry. She knew her plan was insane, but still. She quickly exclaimed, "I shall use my title as 'Hime' and request all the ranks to remain neutral if we do go to war! I believe the Southern Lord will feel pressured to negotiate with us this way! I've thought over this a dozen times and I don't think we should give up on Inuyasha and Inari! They definitely deserve happiness!"

Her whole body tensed as she awaited his reply nervously. Her determination wavered when Sesshomaru handed her a scroll and motioned to read it. Confused and curious, she scanned the content. Her eyes brightened in recognition of the sender.

"Ryou!"

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as her face gradually shinned with joy and relief. But when she neared the end of the letter, his lips uncontrollably curled into a smile. Her expression switched from excitement to bewilderment. Her mouth hung open, speechless. Then, as if a realization switch was turned on, her cheeks flushed red and she yelled, "What does Ryou mean to say by STOPPING me from using DRASTIC MEASURES?"

Finally unable to hold it in any longer, a soft chuckle sounded from his lips.

Adoration.

Falling silent, she forgot her anger and watched her loved one reveal the gentlest expression. Etching the sound of his laughter in her memory, a flurry of butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Threatening a Lord with war is not considered drastic measures?" Sesshomaru said teasingly.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and looked away. Her vision switched focus and noticed the mess on his desk. The title of all the books and scrolls gave away what Sesshomaru was trying to do. A ticklish sensation filled her chest. He had been researching his own way to assist Inuyasha. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. Smiling, she said, "Well, that is why I have a mate who is more rational to stop me."

She watched in awe as his eyes softened at the word 'mate'.

Precious.

He was so precious to her.

She doubted she could ever feel anything but love for him. Gazing into his eyes, she wondered if he knew how expressive he actually was with her. With his eyes alone, she felt loved.

He reached out and lightly tugged her towards him. Positioning her onto his lap, he said, "Tonight's closing ceremony, you will be wearing the colors of the Western Lands."

Mate.

She knew he did not mean to order her. He was simply warning her of the negative feedback she might receive for being introduced as the future Lady of the Western Lands. Without hesitation, she whispered, "Gladly."

Drawing her close to him, he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Silently telling her she was cherished, his beloved, his only.

-The Evening-

Her heart beat thundered against her chest. An arm linked around his, she nervously curled her fingers to clench a bit of his haori. Approaching the grand doors to the ceremony hall, Kagome nervously glanced at Sesshomaru for courage. He leaned close to her and kissed her temple which immediately calmed her.

The heavy doors opened as rays of light embodied her. Every eye turned towards her and quietened. Walking towards the front, she could feel hundreds of eyes staring at her kimono colors.

She adorned an inner layer of magenta; the markings of royalty to the West.

Silk white fabric wrapped elegantly around her body; the color of a crescent moon, the Western Land symbol.

Specks of gold shimmered as the light reflected against her kimono while she walked; the beauty trait of the West.

A pink haori draped on her shoulder finalized the look.

Standing before the crowd, Kagome waved a hand in the air. At once, the closing ceremony began. Hushed voices dispersed amongst the crowd, while most continued to eye her. Disapproving expressions meant to be made discreetly entered her sight. Suddenly, she felt a repeat of the first time she appeared at the Hime ceremony with Inuyasha.

Rejection.

Glancing at Sesshomaru, she saw him make the most chilling expression towards the crowd. Immediately, the sinking feeling vanished for someone else appeared more angered for her sake. A peaceful smile rested on her lips as her heart soothed.

Scanning the crowd, she noticed Chika waving at her. She loosened her hold on Sesshomaru and whispered, "I'll be back."

Though she caught the hesitance in his eyes, she reassured him with a smile and walked off.

"I always knew you were something, Lady Kagome. But, to capture Lord Sesshomaru's heart is another level!" Kagome giggled at Chika's dramatic words. Slightly relieved that her friend was still acting the same, Kagome quickly hugged the confused 'Tsu' leader.

"Ah! Lady Kagome," a voice she didn't recognize called for her. Kagome turned to see several demonesses surround her. Noticing the colors of their red haori, she knew they were from the 'Jiki' rank. With only bad experiences of the rank, her expression unconsciously hardened.

"We've come to congratulate you on being titled as Hime," one princess voiced in fake sweetness. Eyeing the colors of the kimono, she continued, "You've also been chosen as Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

Kagome felt her brow rise at the bitter tone used to say 'mate'.

"How jealous we are of you," another princess said sugary.

"Now, now, before jealousy, she should be pitied."

Kagome made sure to appear clam. Only her eyes slightly appeared clouded in disbelief of the things being said to her.

Sparing no heed to their Hime's reaction, the ridicule continued, "Though you've gained the respect of some ranks, you haven't the slightest respect from the daiyoukai rank. You poor thing, I could do you a favor and get my Uncle –the Southern Lord –to accept you a bit more."

Secret smirks and glances were shared between the 'Jiki' princesses as if Kagome hadn't caught on to their game. Slit eyes looking down at her in disapproval. Their sleeves lifted to cover their malicious smiles.

"You bitc-"

"Chika," Kagome interrupted smoothly. She remembered Inuyasha asking her to stay silent when he dealt with the 'Jiki' rank. Finally understanding his protection, she couldn't risk Chika and the 'Tsu' rank getting involved. Resting a hand on top of Chika's, Kagome reminded, "You are the leader of the 'Tsu' rank."

Chika clenched her jaw and bit into her lips enough to spill blood. The pain would at least distract her. If only she was of higher rank. Then, she would gladly beat up these princesses who dared to insult their Hime.

"You will need my assistance, too, then. I am closest to Uncle Ryuu!" Comments were said with more malice as they gained more confidence.

Her mind blanked. The shock had sown her lips shut. She had prepared her heart for glares and hostile expressions, but she never thought to encounter their hatred first hand.

"Perhaps we should teach our Hime how to approach those above her."

How ironic. She could easily stand up to anyone in order to protect her friends, yet for herself…she couldn't manage to form a single retort.

"Yes, we could definitely give you some advice."

Feeling stuck, the frustration at her own helplessness grew.

"Kagome," an edgy voice interfered. Instantly, the air tensed as the 'Jiki' princesses cringed with fear. A faint scent of acid tainted the surrounding, causing those sensitive to smell shudder.

Sesshomaru stood by Kagome's side, reminding all who she belonged to, ruthlessly reminding the 'Jiki' of their place. Suppressed anger darkened his features. Merciless eyes glowered down at them, a warning that their sentence to death hung by a thread.

Grasping her hand, Sesshomaru said stiffly, "The Northern Lord is asking for you." Then, sharply glaring at the demonesses from the corner of his eyes, he seethed, "he wants _your_ advice on something."

Blinking, Kagome realized that he was trying to tell the others that she had already been accepted by the daiyoukai rank. A burst of laughter slipped from her lips, breaking the tension.

The paralyzed princesses flinched and stared at their Hime in bewilderment.

"Thank you for offering your _assistance_, princesses. But it looks like I can win over the daiyoukai rank on my own," Kagome retorted in the same superficial voice. Grabbing for Chika, she followed Sesshomaru away from the crowd. From the position of his rigid shoulder, she could tell he was still very angry...for her sake. She stared at his back warmly.

He knew there would be ranks that would arrogantly reveal their disapproval. But still, watching fools look down on his beloved made it hard to control the thirst to see their blood shed. A low growl vibrated from his throat. A shade of crimson coated over gold.

In a hushed voice, she whispered, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Pain grinded at his heart.

How he wished to have the freedom to kill anyone that hurt her. His shoulders eased and squeezed her hand as he replied, "I will carry your burdens, too."

He secretly glimpsed at her from the side view. In that moment, his breath silently paused for she held the loveliest smile. Unable to look away, he watched in fascination the tender expression softening her pure blue eyes.

Enchanted.

Chika fell speechless and her eyes slightly hazed. She had witnessed the entire interaction between the two in utter shock. It was lucky of her to have caught Lord Sesshomaru gazing at his Lady in such a loving way. Feeling her cheeks burning and heart racing, Chika was certain such an expression should be illegal. Shifting her gaze to Lady Kagome, who looked cheerful, Chika felt confused by her calm reaction after receiving such a look.

"Inuyasha! You came back!" Kagome suddenly squealed as she broke free to run towards her friend. Chika watched in mirth as Sesshomaru cringed at the sight of Kagome tightly embracing Inuyasha.

Holding his hand, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, you must come with us. We are going to speak with the Southern Lord."

Inuyasha immediately looked at his brother in surprise. Seeing Sesshomaru nod, he assumed Kagome had found out. He knew Kagome was the type to do everything she could for her friends, but he already knew there was no hope. A sad smile appeared as he said, "Its okay, Kagome. I'll forget Inari soon-"

Ignoring him, Kagome dragged Inuyasha across the great hall until she spotted the Southern Lord. Burning determination grew the closer she approached the disagreeable demon. Lifting her chin, her footsteps rang harshly against the marble floor. Soon, her eyes met with the target. Arriving a feet away from him, she sharply halted. "Lord of the Southern Lands, I would like a word with you."

The Southern Lord scowled before it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Ah, Hime, you have this one's full attention."

Kagome caught his gaze flicker towards Inuyasha and slightly narrow. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I hope you will reconsider Lady Inari's future mate."

The Southern Lord managed to keep a stiff smile while he stated, "I believe I informed Lord Sesshomaru about my _final_ decision…along with consequences if they are not heeded."

Inuyasha flinched away with a look of defeat. There was no way Kagome could negotiate with the stubborn old man. Suddenly aware of the presence beside him, Inuyasha looked up to see his brother staring at the scene with amusement.

"So, you will not negotiate with us?" Kagome reconfirmed.

"The South will wage war otherwise," the Southern Lord answered.

Chika had no idea why the South suddenly wished to go against the West, but she couldn't stand feeling helpless to assist Lady Kagome any longer. Chika voiced loudly, "Then by the Hime's command, the soldiers of the 'Tsu' rank shall not participate in this war you speak of!"

Blue eyes widened in shock at Chika's bold claim. Kagome noticed the 'Tsu' ranks gather in agreement; deciding to support their Hime.

"The 'Mu' rank shall also remain neutral," the Elder spoke and bowed towards her. Other 'Mu' ranked scholars followed and lowered their heads. Her heart warmed at the sight of such sincerity.

"So shall the 'Gon' rank," the leader added. A watery smile tugged on her lips as her supporters surrounded her. The 'Gon' leader shoved his elbow at the 'Shin' leader's ribs, making him cry out, "The 'Shin' rank, too!"

Kagome let out a light giggle. Meanwhile, the 'Shin' leader rubbed his sore side with a sheepish grin.

She could have never anticipated for a majority of the ranks to side with her. Scanning everyone's smiling faces, she knew she had discovered the hidden beauty of the demon society.

It was a beautiful sight.

The demon society that had always been hell for him seemed to have changed through Kagome's influence. Watching the ranks stare at their Hime with joy to be of help, Inuyasha grinned. She would never stop amazing him. In a smug voice, Inuyasha said, "Wage war against the West and the 'Jiki' rank will be neutral."

The Southern Lord struggled to control his indifferent expression. Slightly turning red with anger, the Lord sneered, "My decision is FINAL-"

A deadly tone intervened, "The Eastern Lord has written his withdrawal from any alliance with the South on this matter."

The Southern Lord paled.

"Father," Inari called appearing from the crowd. Her gaze met with Inuyasha's and unveiled the longing she felt. Mustering the last of her courage, she turned towards at her Father. The desires of her heart blatantly shown on her face; she wished for his blessings. Tears brimmed in her eyes as her voice trembled, "Please."

Cautiously waiting for a response, Inuyasha and Inari held their breath.

A tired sigh sounded from the Southern Lord. With a stern voice he said, "Fine, on the condition that you step down from Heir to the throne."

A bright smile crossed Inari's face as she exclaimed without hesitation, "I will!"

Within seconds, Inari dragged Inuyasha outside and headed towards the gardens.

Strand branches skimmed their clothes as they rushed by and rustled in their absence.

Deeper and deeper they entered into the gardens.

All shades of color filled their vision.

A world where no one else could interfere.

Nature surrounded them, each creation born without a care for status or reputation.

A world they lived in when they were young.

Their scents entwined in a dance amongst the wind.

Inari felt him lightly pull back in order to stop her. They had gone far enough. But she ignored him and kept walking on, unable to turn to face him yet. Tears had streamed down her cheeks and she was certain she looked like a mess.

"Inari," Inuyasha called her name softly. Feeling her resist again, he forcefully turned her around to face him and snatched her in his arms. She quickly tried to hide her face from him, but he gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Brushing his tongue along the bottom of her lips, she parted her lips.

Never did he dream to taste the lips of his first love. Deepening the kiss, he knew he could have no other.

Panting, her lips pulled away for air. Dazed eyes slowly fluttered open. Her one desire she had held on to since the moment she fell in love with Inuyasha…had come true. Pools of tears fell from her eyes. A sob quivered from her lips.

His forehead gently touched hers in comfort.

Joy.

**Author's Note: To be continued… Yes, one more chapter left, dear readers. What did you think of this chapter?  
**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	37. Lady of the Western Land

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Lady of the Western Land**

"Did you hear about Lord Sesshomaru's chosen mate? They say she is a human, but still more beautiful and alluring than a demoness!"

Bewilderment and curiosity filled those who heard the news. For centuries, not even the rumored beauties were able to stir the heart of their deadly Lord. Just who was this woman?

"I heard she has a heart of gold! The 'Shin' rank told me that they spotted our Hime crying in front of the place Kura died."

"-Wait, isn't Kura the witch that tried to kill our Hime?"

Village to village, amongst humans and demons, the talk of the new Hime stirred up a commotion.

"Buhahahahaha," a roar of laughter burst out. The surrounding soldiers inched closer to hear the story. Slamming the sake onto the table, the tipsy soldier telling the story barked, "And then, Lady Kagome just glared at the Southern Lord. I heard that the Lord flinched! With just her glare alone, she stopped the threat of war! I have to say, I always thought every single human was weak…but this one is a fighter!"

Whether the rumors were true or false, the respect for their new Lady was evident in the way they talked about her.

"She is a human like us, and yet she's still alive in the hands of the Demon Lord! She must be an angel."

Within days, there were none that did not know the name 'Kagome'.

"I want to be Lady Kagome! You can play the Demon Lord!"

"No way! I wanted to be Lady Kagome! That's not fair!"

"Well, I'm the only one wearing pink and Lady Kagome is a Hime! You can pretend to be a rank leader!"

The Land of the West hummed to life, with nature drifting the echoes of their Hime across the lands.

But not all were pleased with the rumors.

Not all were pleased with the happiness the Western Land was receiving.

A clawed hand tightened its grip around a steaming hot teacup. Tremors visibly shook along the hand and sent ripples across the murky tea. An angered growl tore past his clenched jaw. Needing to vent, he raised the only object in his grasp and threw it at the cause of his rage.

_Shatter._

The remains of the teacup lay scattered across the marble floor. Burn marks formed across Ryou's forehead as blood trailed down. He did not bother avoiding the object thrown at him for it would ease his Uncle's temper.

"My chances of going against the West are gone because of your stupid plead. Take responsibility, Ryou," a dark voice said.

Ryou bowed and replied, "Yes, Milord."

His anger subsided by the obedient response of his heir. The Eastern Lord ran a finger along his beard and narrowed his eyes. "Rumors roam the land of this new Hime."

Ryou tensed. He did not wish for his Uncle to harm her in any way.

"I hear she will soon be mated to Sesshomaru," hatred clearly heard in his tone. Sly eyes peered towards his heir and observed the tension on the boy's face. An evil smirk crawled onto his lips for he knew Ryou accepted the position of Eastern Heir to protect this Hime. But, he would show him that such pure intentions could never exist.

He would break the boy.

Make his heir see what he truly wanted; the Hime for himself.

Then, the downfall of the West would follow.

A mad laughter rang.

"We must congratulate the two for their reunion! Go, Ryou, and tell this Hime that she has my blessings." Hysterical eyes widened with amusement.

'Make as many precious memories, Hime...while it lasts.'

Shocked by his Uncle's order, Ryou stiffly bowed in obedience and left. Suspicion and concern clouded his eyes as he speculated what on earth his Uncle was planning.

Unease.

-The Western Castle-

"Lady Kagome!" a hyper voice screamed. Kagome smiled and stretched her arms open to receive hugs from Rin and Shippo. Spotting her pregnant friend and husband, Kagome said, "I missed you, Sango and Miroku!"

"You should hear all the rumors we heard about you. I thought you and Sesshomaru was a lie too! You know how devastating it is to hear that your friend is mating someone from a stranger!?" Sango vented.

Kagome had to take a step back, but noticed Miroku holding up his hand in apology and then pointing towards Sango's pregnant belly. Revealing an apologetic smile, she embraced Sango.

"I'm sorry! I'll visit more often! I promise!"

"Humph," Sango huffed, but then tightened the embrace.

Kagome felt a tug on her haori. Rin, with her big brown eyes, asked innocently, "Is it true that the Southern Lord threatened to wage war because he wanted you as his mate?"

"Huh?" a clueless expression crossed her face.

"NO! EW! The village soldiers told me that the wimpy old Lord was just jealous cause Kagome is much prettier than his daughter!" Shippo argued.

At a loss for words, Kagome's mouth was left hanging open.

"I told you the rumors were crazy," Sango muttered.

"But everyone who speaks of you only praise you," Miroku added in desperately.

"Lady Kagome –" Emiko cried urgently. Hooking her arms around Kagome's, the maid dragged her away, "You need to quickly change! The gathering is beginning soon!"

'The gathering,' her heart softened at the thought. Though it was only a tradition amongst humans to hold a wedding, Sesshomaru had invited a small gathering of her close friends to celebrate their mating.

The full length mirror in front of her reflected the pure white fabric elegantly wrapped around her. Extravagant ornaments, with the Western Land colors, positioned above her styled hair. Shimmering strings of gold dangled from the ornaments and swayed to the motion of her head. Red tinted her lips and the light powder brought a natural glow to her face.

The sound of familiar voices drifted in from the gardens.

Her heart beat pounded loudly against her ears, meanwhile she drew nearer and nearer.

At the end of the hallway she saw a faint figure.

Sesshomaru stood straight with his eyes focused on her.

Her footsteps paused, both caught in a trance.

Slowly, he moved to close the distance. With such a warm look, he gently reached to tuck a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. Even though his fingers lightly skimmed her ears, she blushed at the tingling sensation.

"Beautiful," he said in a tone she had never heard him use. His hand searched for hers and entwined his fingers around hers. With a soft tug, he led her towards the gardens.

Warm rays of sunlight illuminated the clearing and brought out the true colors of each flower and plant. Spread wide across were long tables dressed in silk cloths. Chairs were filled with all those who held a precious spot in her heart. Their eyes all turned towards her with awe and joy; a silent wish for her happiness.

Seated at the center, what felt like a wedding reception…began.

Laughter.

"She told me that if I pulled out the Tetsusaiga, that alone would hurt Sesshomaru's ego! Of course, Sesshomaru tried to melt her with his poison…but with her nine lives, she wasn't affected at all. I still remember Sesshomaru's lost expression as he asked, 'what are you?'" Inuyasha said, struggling to hold in his own laughter.

Tears.

Though Sango's voice trembled, she continued, "You deserve the utmost happiness, Kagome."

Gratefulness.

"You've allowed me to freely love," Chika glanced at her mate. With a smile, she stared at Kagome and said, "You've taught me a world without corruption. I don't think I will ever forget what you did for the 'Tsu' rank, Lady Kagome. I will be forever grateful for your kindness and friendship."

Love.

Glancing at Sesshomaru, her gaze softened. She felt so loved. Surely this was all a dream for such joy must be impossible.

Speechless.

At the garden entrance, Ryou stood immobilized with shock. His eyes transfixed upon the center of attention, Lady Kagome. She captivated the entire scenery with her untainted kimono and blissful smile.

"Ryou!" Blue eyes brightened with surprise at his appearance.

Released from her spell, Ryou bowed formally before the new Lady of the Western Land. He could not lose focus. Cautious to conceal the relief and pleasure of seeing her again, he steeled his expression. It was dangerous for his Uncle to hear word that he was friendly with Lady Kagome.

"The Lord of the Eastern Land sends his blessings for your mating." Ryou stiffly shifted his gaze to Lord Sesshomaru and silently warned him of his Uncle's malicious intent. Noting his curt nod, Ryou closed his eyes and lowered his bow.

She will be safe by Lord Sesshomaru's side.

She will be happy.

Finding it dangerous to linger any longer, Ryou sharply turned and left.

Her smile faltered, watching her friend leave like that. But the laughter and chatter continued as if no one realized how different Ryou appeared to be.

The reception continued on.

Concerned, she felt tempted to follow after Ryou.

"Kagome," Inukimi called out, causing her steps to falter. A thin smile, seemingly strained, appeared on Inukimi's lips as she said, "Your guests are waiting."

Inukimi cautiously observed the worry for the Eastern Heir fade from Kagome's blue eyes. She let out a silent sigh in relief. But just as quickly as relief came, suspicion followed. Narrowed eyes glanced at the path the Eastern Heir left from. The trailing scent of his blood told all that the Eastern Lord was not pleased.

'Will you let your grudge against me affect the future?' Gazing towards the east, Inukimi hoped she suspected wrong.

Memories of the past flickered through her mind.

Darkness.

After speeches and spending quality time, the evening had finally arrived. Waving her hand, Kagome watched her friends leave through the Western Gates. Noting someones absence from her side, her heart called in search, 'Sesshomaru.'

The night veiled the colors of nature, leaving her surrounded by shadows. Her feet followed the pulse of his aura. The long ends of her kimono shuffled against the grass.

'Tonight, a mark will be bestowed upon our new Lady,' the whispers of the wind echoed.

Down an unknown hallway, she drew closer to his presence. There, looming high above her stood a wooden door. Engravings of ancient tongue carved into the wood. Her fingers traced the foreign words in curiosity. Pushing down the nervousness, she opened the door that led to his most personal sanctuary.

Transparent fabric hung from the balcony entrance and swayed to the drifting wind.

The large room held simple furniture with a bed that tripled the size of a King.

Kagome stared at the lone figure that stood in the moonlight. How empty the room appeared, yet she felt this had been the only place that allowed him to breathe and bare his true self.

Silently, his clawed hand extended towards her. Kagome automatically moved towards him in yearning and accepted his outstretched hand. She was told that a mating mark was painful, but those worries died the moment she sensed Sesshomaru worry for her. She, who never told others her problems in fear of their discomfort, now found someone who understood her without words.

Her lips curled into a soft smile.

Countless times she exposed her weaknesses, her doubts and her worries to him. But, he remained the same.

She remembered the time she confessed of tricking everyone because she was from the future.

"_You're wrong."_

His words at that time sounded as if he was calling her a fool. That she did not have to fear for he would never think of her any less. He saw her as she was and still loved her.

Reminiscing the past, the feelings at that time began to clog her throat.

Tilting her head to the side, she bared her neck.

At her actions, golden eyes instantly coated in crimson. A wild glint flickered as Sesshomaru watched her innocently slide the kimono down to expose her shoulder. Desire fogged his mind while his lips brushed the spot he would mark. The pent up greed to finally make her his, surged forth in an aching heat. Running his tongue along the spot, he lost all restraints. Baring in fangs, the sharp tip sank into her skin.

Trails of blood poured down her neck and stained against white. Her hands clenched his arm to hold in the pain.

Pulling away, he bit his tongue to extract his blood. Crimson darkened as he muttered a vow in ancient tongue before running his blood over her wound. With moon as their witness, the blood exchange was completed. Slowly, magenta shaded the crescent moon near her collarbone. The blood that trailed down her skin halted and suddenly reversed upwards to be sucked in by the mark.

Heat slowly spread through her body, numbing her in the process. Sesshomaru quickly caught her paralyzed body and carried her towards the bed. She saw his eyes return gold and look away with an expression she had never seen; vulnerable.

Unable to move a muscle or speak a word, she simply gazed at him.

Positioning her carefully onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her preciously. He laid her head against his chest and ran a hand through her hair. She wouldn't be able to move for a few minutes, so he did the only thing he could do. A soothing growl rumbled past his throat, hoping to be of comfort to her.

He had not intended to lose control.

This made it the second time.

And every time he acted upon his desires, it made him face the weight of his feelings for her; the weight of her importance.

He would not know how to live without her.

Chaos.

She would forever be the one to send his emotions into chaos.

He shifted his hand to gently wrap around his slim wrist. The steady pulse assured him that she adjusted fine. He moved to faintly trace her crescent moon mark. Though nothing would change, she would live as long as him.

Letting out a soft moan, she caught his immediate attention. Concern filled his voice as he asked, "How do you feel?"

"I can't feel my legs, but I'm okay," she answered. Kagome reached to touch the mark Sesshomaru had just traced. The mark said much more than words or a wedding ring. The crescent moon revealed to all who she had chosen to be with. Always reminding her that she was loved, and a silent promise; he would never leave her.

She wanted to promise the same.

Kagome tugged his haori, causing him to lean forward in concern. She held his gaze and softly vowed, "I, Kagome, take you Sesshomaru, to be my mate, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

Golden eyes widened in silent awe.

"…for better or for worse,"

His eyes softened.

"…for richer, for poorer,"

She would love him no matter his title or status.

"… in sickness and in health,"

Her direct gaze filled him with warmth.

"…to love and to cherish;"

Truly, he prayed he never experience a world without her.

"…from this day forward until death do us part." Then, she sealed her promise with a kiss near his neck. Blue eyes glowed with affection. A satisfied smile appeared while she said, "There, I've marked you as mine, too. Though the mark is not visible, it is still permanent."

Once again, she managed to stir his emotions into a whirlwind. Bending down, he caught her off guard as his lips caressed her mark.

_My beloved._

Her eyes blissfully closed, drowning in the touch of his warm lips.

_A meaning beyond love._

He drew away, tenderly unveiling the affect she had on him.

Her breath hitched at the sight while her heart stilled for a moment. Mesmerized, her finger unconsciously drifted to touch his unrecognizable expression.

Golden eyes pooled into a daze from her soft and curious touch. He basked in her attention and affection.

For him, this was his happiness.

**-The End-**

**Author's Note: Each and every review has either motivated me or assisted in tweaking the path of this story. Precious readers, I thank you for every minute of your time spent on reading this story. I do not know when the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel for sure) to this story will be posted, but you can check my profile page for update information. For now, feel free to read my current story I am working on, "His Milestones".**

***Bows***

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


End file.
